To Kill You With A Kiss
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung:Nach Dumbledore's Tod sucht Harry verzweifelt nach Antworten im Denkarium seines Mentors. Doch etwas geht schief. Gefangen in einer Erinnerung findet Harry sich in Hogwarts im Jahre 1945 wo er auf einen 18 Jährigen Tom Riddle trifft...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG

**Originalautor: Paimpont**

**Disclaimer:** Charktere gehören JKR, Idee und Geschichte gehören Paimpont, ich übersetze lediglich

**Link zum originalen englischen Version:** http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6655266/1/

**Summary:** Nach Dumbledore's Tod sucht Harry verzweifelt nach Antworten im Denkarium seines Mentors. Doch etwas geht schief. Gefangen in einer Erinnerung findet Harry sich in Hogwarts im Jahre 1945 wo er einen 18 Jährigen Tom Riddle findet der sein Erstes Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verbringt.

**Warnung:** Slash

**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Tom Riddle

**A/N**: Ich habe mir einen Betaleser gesucht und bin dabei die Kapitel neu hochzuladen.

* * *

_Vielleicht_, dachte Harry, _war es alles ein Traum. Draco, der gescheiterte Mörder, so tödlich blass im Mondlicht. Snapes Gesicht, verzerrt jenseits der Erkennung, als er seinen Zauberstab gegen den Mann richtete, der ihm vertraute, und den Unverzeihlichen sprach. Dumbledores Körper, der gebrochen am Boden des Turms lag... Vielleicht habe ich alles nur geträumt._

Sein Blick glitt im Büro des Direktors umher. Der Schreibtisch war immer noch bedeckt mit Büchern und Papieren, als könnte man annehmen Dumbledore würde seine Arbeit jeden Moment wieder aufnehmen. Fawkes' Käfig stand immer noch in der Ecke, und Harry erwartete halb einen flüchtigen Blick auf etwas Feuriges und Scharlachrotes werfen zu können. Aber der Käfig war leer; die Tür war nun kaputt und baumelte trauernd an einer Angel.  
_Es war kein Traum. Ich werde davon niemals aufwachen. Keine Magie auf der Welt kann Snapes tödlichen Zauber rückgängig machen. Dumbledore ist von uns gegangen und Fawkes mit ihm. _

_Ich bin alleine, und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Dumbledore hat mir eine furchteinflößende Aufgabe hinterlassen: Ich muss den stärksten dunklen Zauberer, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat, bezwingen. Ich muss seine Horkruxe zerstören, die versteckten Objekte, die Fragmente von Voldemorts dunkler Seele beherbergen. Aber ich weiß nicht, was sie sind, oder wo ich beginnen soll zu suchen. Wie konnte Dumbledore einfach sterben, ins Nichts verschwinden, und mich mit dieser großen und hoffnungslosen Aufgabe hinterlassen, komplett auf mich allein gestellt?_

Wo würde ein dunkler Zauberer seine Seele verstecken? Woher soll ich das wissen? Warum hat Dumbledore mir nicht mehr über die Horkruxe erzählt? Er wusste, dass ich am Ende dazu bestimmt bin Voldemort gegenüber zu treten und wie hat er mich darauf vorbereitet? Indem er mich in sein Büro bestellt hat, um seine Erinnerungen an die vergangene Zeit zu teilen...War das alles an Hilfe, das Sie mir geben konnten, Direktor? War das die einzige Waffe, die Sie mir gegen diesen grausigen Dunklen Lord geben konnten? Erinnerungen eines alten Mannes?

Harry Blick verweilte an dem abgenutzten Kabinett, welches das Denkarium des Direktors behauste. Ein zarter, silberner Dunst schwebte aus einem Riss zwischen der Kabinetttür und verweilte in der Luft ehe es sich ins Nichts auflöste.

Harry ging langsam auf das Kabinett zu. _Dumbledores Erinnerungen...Warum haben wir Stunden damit verschwendet in Rückerinnerungen der Vergangenheit zu tauchen anstatt Pläne über Kampfstrategien, Defensive Zauber oder die Zerstörung der Horkruxe zu kreieren._Warum war er so versessen darauf sich zu erinnern? Die Eichentür schwang auf als Harry sie berührte. Das Denkarium stand da, genauso wie er es zuletzt gesehen hatte, ein antiker Behälter gemeißelt aus einfachem grauen Stein. Harry fuhr seine Finger über die seltsamen Runen, um den Rand herum eingemeißelt, geheimnisvolle und meinungslose Zeichen, die er nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Auf einem Regal über dem Denkarium glitzerten Reihen über Reihen kleiner Glasfläschchen in dem leuchtenden Dunst, der aus der Oberfläche des Behälters aufstieg. Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit, Fragmente verlorener Zeit, gefangen in kleinen zugestopften Flaschen...Wem gehören diese Erinnerungen überhaupt? Die meisten der Flaschen waren unbeschriftet, aber einige waren beschriftet mit Initialen in einer eleganten Handschrift, die Harry Dumbledore zuordnen konnte: AD&GG. AD. AD&AD. AD&ED. TR. TR. TR. TR&HP...

Harry runzelte die Stirn._ TR. Tom Riddle. Das müssen die Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle sein, die Dumbledore gesammelt hatte, dieselben, die sie im Denkarium zusammen besucht hatten. Aber was beinhaltet die letzte, die Glasflasche mit Tom Riddles und meinen Initialen zusammen? Harry langte nach einer der kleinen Glasflaschen und starrte fasziniert auf die schimmernden Fasern, die darin umherschwirrten. Ist diese Erinnerung von jemanden von der Nacht als er meine Eltern umbrachte? Ist da ein größeres Geheimnis zu den Events aus dieser Nacht, die ich noch aufdecken muss?_

Er entkorkte die Flasche mit einer zittrigen Hand und schüttete den glitzernden Inhalt ins Wasser des Denkariums. Tief einatmend tauchte Harry sich selbst in den strahlenden silbernen Dunst. In der nächsten Sekunde begann die Welt sich in Licht- und Schattenspiralen aufzulösen und ein silberner Wirbelsturm verschlang ihn, zog ihn runter in die Tiefe. Er konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht denken...

Dann stoppte das rasende Drehen und Harry fand sich selbst genau da wo er startete, im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Was ist gerade passiert? Vielleicht hat die Erinnerung nicht richtig funktioniert? Aber in der nächsten Sekunde realisierte Harry, dass er nicht mehr alleine im Büro des Direktors war; ein älterer Zauberer saß nun hinter dem Schreibtisch. Für einen Augenblick stellte Harry sich vor es wäre Dumbledore, und sein Herz pochte härter in seiner Brust. Aber dann erkannte er, dass dieser Zauberer nicht Dumbledore, sondern ein kleiner, schrumpeliger Mann war, dessen freundlicher Blick nicht dieselbe Aufgewecktheit oder Humor beinhaltete, die er von seinem Direktor gewohnt war. Harry drehte den Kopf, aber das Kabinett mit dem Denkarium war nicht länger vorhanden.  
_Natürlich. Es ist nur eine Erinnerung der Vergangenheit. Das muss der vergangene Direktor sein. Wer war der Direktor vor Dumbledore? Armando Dippet, oder?_

"Setz dich, mein Junge," sagte Professor Dippet freundlich und winkte zu dem Sessel direkt vor dem Schreibtisch.

_Zu wem spricht er? Da ist niemand außer mir_. Harry sah sich verwirrt um.

"Es ist in Ordnung, kein Grund scheu zu sein." Mit plötzlichem Schock realisierte Harry, dass Dippet eigentlich mit ihm sprach.  
Er sank in den Sessel und starrte zum Direktor. _Was passiert hier? Wie kann es sein, dass er mich sieht? Ich bin kein Teil der Erinnerung; das hier ist nicht meine Zeit. Ich observiere nur von außen, von der Zukunft._

"So du bist..." Professor Dipped zog ein Stück Pergament auf den Tisch vor sich. "Elias Black. Willkommen in Hogwarts, mein Junge. Wir sind froh dich bei uns zu haben. Dein Vormund schrieb mir und erklärte die Einzelheiten deiner tragischen Vergangenheit - kein Grund jetzt ins Detail zu gehen. Ich bin mir sicher es ist schmerzvoll für dich darüber zu reden."

_Elias Black? Wer ist Elias Black? Und warum erlebe ich diese Erinnerung durch meine Augen?_ Harrys Hand erhob sich automatisch zu seiner Stirn und seine Finger fanden die gewohnte Narbe._ Ich bin immer noch ich._

"Ah, ja. Deine Narbe. Ich bin sicher sie wird schnell heilen, mein lieber Junge," sagte Professor Dipped sanft. "Nun, Ich verstehe, dass du noch nie zuvor die Schule besucht hast, obwohl der Brief deines Vormundes darauf hinweist, dass du eine ganze Menge Magie während deiner Reisen gelernt hast. Möglicherweise findest du dich ein wenig hinter den anderen in einigen Fächern, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Professoren Verständnis zeigen werden, zumindest am Anfang. Deine Mitschüler werden neugierig sein, natürlich, aber sie wurden darüber gewarnt nicht allzu viele Fragen zu stellen, so wie dein Vormund angab."

Er strahlte Harry an. "Ich werde jemanden beantragen dich durch die Schule zu führen. Aber zuerst ist da die kleine Angelegenheit mit deiner Hausplazierung. Und da du ein Black bist, denke ich nicht, dass es viele Zweifel über deine Platzierung geben wird..." Er erhob sich und nahm einen verstaubten, alten Hut von einem Regal hinter ihm. Harry fühlte sein Herz hart in seiner Brust hämmern. _Der sprechende Hut? Ich frage mich ob er mich erkennen wird? Oder wird er auch denken, dass ich Elias Black bin?_

Der alte Direktor platzierte den Hut behutsam auf Harrys Kopf und Harry fühlte wie er zum Leben erwachte. Eine Stimme flüsterte so sanft als wäre es nur in seinem Kopf: "Wie seltsam..."

Harry konnte die Türe des Büros öffnen hören und sanfte Schritte glitten über den Boden, aber er drehte sich nicht um zu sehen wer es war.

Der Direktor flüsterte zu jemanden: " Setz dich," und sprach dann zum Hut: "Ich entschuldige mich für die Unterbrechung so kürzlich nach dem Sortieren der Erstklässler, aber wie du sehen kannst haben wir einen zusätzlichen Schüler der eine Platzierung benötigt. Das ist Elias Black, ein neuer Schüler des siebten Jahrganges."

"Elias Black?" Ein geräuschloses Glucksen echote durch Harrys Geist, gefolgt von mehr leisen Worten: "Ist es das was du dich selber nennst, Junge? Elias...Alias wohl eher. Und ein Black? Ich denke nicht! Etwas an dir ist seltsam vertraut, als ob ich schon einmal davon geträumt hätte dich zu sortieren. Einige der Dinge, die ich träume geschehen, andere nicht. Vielleicht bist du eines derer, die noch nicht geschehen sind."

"Nun? Was braucht so lange?" Professor Dippet begann ungeduldig zu klingen. "Sortiere ihn einfach, hörst du?"

Der Sprechende Hut flüsterte in Harrys Geist: "Wo soll ich dich hinschicken, namenloses Kind? Bist du ein Löwe oder eine Schlange?"

Harry dachte für eine Sekunde nach und antwortete schließlich: I_ch bin beides. Aber vielleicht solltest du mich dieses Mal nach Slytherin lassen._

"_Dieses_Mal? Du meinst also wir werden uns wieder sehen? Wie sonderbar! Wie du wünscht, mein rätselhafter Elias, " atmetet der Hut. Und verkündete laut: "Slytherin!"

"Ich wusste es!" Professor Dipped hob den Hut von Harrys Kopf und beäugte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. "Hat aber auch lange genug gedauert! Möglicherweise wirst du zu alt für diesen Job." er schob den Hut zurück auf das Regal, wo er schweigend zu ruhen begann.

"Oder vielleicht wusste der Hut einfach nicht, wohin er ihn sortieren soll." Die sanfte Stimme hinter ihm wandelte Harrys Blut in seinen Adern zu Eis. _Er ist hier. Hier in dieser Zeit. Hier, in dieser Erinnerung._

Er drehte sich langsam um und sah die Person, die eben sprach, an.

"Elias", Professor Dippets Stimme schien weit weg zu sein. "Das ist einer deiner Lehrer, Professor Riddle."

_Ich habe fast vergessen, dass der Dunkle Lord einst das Gesicht eines Engels besaß. Ich wunderte mich warum Slughorn, der alte Narr, Tom Riddle jemals über Horkruxe, über dunkle und abartige Magie welche kein Mensch jemals kennen sollte, erzählte. Ich habe bis jetzt nicht realisiert wie bezaubernd das Gesicht des Bösen sein kann... Kein Wunder, dass der arme Slughorn nicht leise sein konnte._

Voldemort ist nun ein paar Jahre älter, als in der Erinnerung, die ich zuletzt im Denkarium sah. Er ist schon ein Mörder, ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen. Er hat schon seinen ersten Mord begangen und seinen ersten Horkrux erschaffen. Aber er hat noch nicht alle Spuren seiner Menschlichkeit verloren und seine dunkle Seele ist immer noch versteckt hinter diesem engelsgleichen Gesicht.

"Mr. Riddle ist unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Stolz schwang in der Stimme des Schulleiters.

"Du lehrst Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" flüsterte Harry. Er starrte Tom Riddle an. _Etwas läuft hier verdammt schief. Tom Riddle unterrichtet sicher nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er bewirbt sich für den Posten, nachdem er seine Ausbildung abschließt, aber Professor Dippet lehnt ihn ab. Und Dumbledore wird es auch tun, Jahre später...  
_  
Professor Dipped gluckste. "Ah, du bist überrascht, Elias! Es ist wahr, dass Mr. Riddle noch sehr jung ist, kaum ein Jahr älter als du, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass er ein vorzüglicher Professor ist. Ich bin froh, dass ich Dumbledores Rat annahm und ihn am Ende doch anstellte."

"Zweifelst du an meiner Qualifikation für diese Position, Mr. Black?" In Tom Riddles Stimme war eine kurze Kühle zu vernehmen, die Harry plötzlich schaudern lies.

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf und zwang sich in die Augen des zukünftigen Voldemorts zu sehen. "Nein." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich würde Ihre Fähigkeiten nicht auch nur eine Sekunde anzweifeln."

"Gut." _Seltsam, wie wunderschön er war als er noch menschlich war... Wer könnte sich schon einen errötenden Voldemort vorstellen?  
_  
"Lass mich dir die Schule zeigen, Mr. Black." Tom Riddle griff Harrys Arm und führte ihn zur Tür. "Ich kenne dieses alte Schloss ziemlich gut; Ich war schließlich sieben Jahre lang hier Schüler."

Sie traten in den Flur. Harry sah hinauf in das blasse, halb-gewohnte Gesicht seines Führers. _Was passiert hier mit mir? Warum bin ich hier, mitten in dieser verdrehten Erinnerung von Dingen, die niemals waren? Voldemort, der anbot mir Hogwarts zu zeigen. Vielleicht wird er mir auch zeigen, wo er seine Horkruxe in der Zukunft verstecken wird. Vielleicht ist das alles hier doch von Dumbledore eingefädelt worden. Vielleicht hat er doch einen Weg gefunden mir zu zeigen, wie ich herausfinden kann, wo Voldemort Jahre später seine Seelenfragmente verbergen wird._

Ich frage mich was passieren würde, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab auf ihn richten und den Todesfluch aussprechen würde. Ist es möglich eine Erinnerung zu töten? Und was würde in der Zukunft passieren, wenn ich es tun würde?

Er starrt mich gerade an. Was ist das? Er streckt seine Hand aus und berührt meine Narbe... Erinnert er sich doch? Er ist nichts als eine Erinnerung; Kann eine Erinnerung der Vergangenheit sich an die Zukunft erinnern? Der Sprechende Hut ist vielleicht nicht der einzige, der von Dingen träumen kann, die noch nicht geschehen sind.

Harry hielt seinen Atem an, als Tom Riddles Finger über die Narbe strichen, aber der erwartete, heiße Schmerz blieb aus.

"Was für eine seltsame Narbe", sagte Tom sanft. "Wie hast du sie bekommen?"

Harry sah überrascht auf und traf Tom Riddles durchdringenden Blick. _Was soll ich sagen? Dass du mir diese Narbe eines Tages geben wirst?_

"Es war... ein dunkler Zauberer", meinte er schließlich. "Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

"Du hast also einige Erfahrungen mit dunkler Magie?" Leuchtende graue Augen musterten sein Gesicht und Harry fühlte sich seltsam unwohl. _Es fühlt sich an, als ob er kurz davor steht meinen Geist zu lesen. Möglicherweise hätte ich Snapes Okklumentikstunden doch mehr Beachtung schenken sollen. _

"Dunkle Magie? Ja, ein wenig," fügte er schnell hinzu. "Aber ich habe noch eine Menge zu lernen. Ich...Ich möchte alles lernen was Sie wissen."

Tom lächelte daraufhin. "Ich bin froh, das zu hören, Mr. Black" Seine Stimme war formal, als würde er versuchen wie ein Professor klingen zu wollen.

Kein Gang war jemals seltsamer, als der den Harry durch die uralten, kerzenbeleuchteten Hallen Hogwarts hatte - mit Voldemort an seiner Seite.  
_Alles ist gleich. Alles außer ihm. _  
An einem Punkt passierten sie die durchsichtige Figur des Blutigen Barons, seines Zeichens Slytherin Hausgeist.

"Guten Nachmittag, Baron," sagte Tom höflich "Guten Nachmittag," wiederholte auch Harry.

Ein Ausdruck voller Neugierde passierte über die spektralen Merkmale des Geistes. "Aber das ist unmöglich..." flüsterte er und starrte Harry an.  
"Du bist..."

"Mein Name ist Elias Black," unterbrach Harry den Geist schnell. Der Baron sah ihn noch einmal an und murmelte: "Ja, Ja, natürlich. Sie haben mich nur... eben an jemanden erinnert, Mr. Black."

Sie gingen weiter und Tom Riddle zeigte ihm die Große Halle und die Stufen, die zu verschiedenen Klassenräumen führten. Irgendwie sah die gewohnte Umgebung Hogwarts anders aus, verwandelt in eine unbekannte Traumlandschaft. _Alles sieht gleich aus und doch fühlt es sich anders an._Nach dem Abstieg einer langen Wendeltreppe hielten sie vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Die schwere Eichentür war geschmückt mit einer schleichenden silbernen Schlange, die smaragdfarbene Augen besaß.

"Eine Schlange," sagte Tom Riddle mit leiser Stimme. "Das Symbol des Hauses Slytherin. Hast du die Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen, Mr. Black? Kannst du mir sagen wieso die Schlange dieses Haus symbolisiert?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, Professor Riddle. Salazar Slytherin war ein Parselmund."

Tom Riddle sah ihn zustimmend an. "Das ist richtig. Es ist eine außergewöhnlich seltene Fähigkeit, die uralte Schlangensprache sprechen zu können. Vielleicht ist das eine gute Sache; stell dir vor jeder hätte die Macht Schlangen für seine Zwecke befehligen zu können..."

Ein kurzes Lächeln überflog sein blasses Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich Tür und flüsterte: _*Silberne Schlange, erwache zum leben.*_

Und die kunstvoll verzierte Schlange welche die Türe dekorierte, gehorchte dem Kommando in Parsel; es sprang von der Tür und begann sich auf dem Boden vor ihnen zu winden. Langsam erhob es den Kopf und betrachtet Harry mit Smaragdaugen; der Kopf war bereit zu zuschlagen.

"Zeige mir was für Magie du kennst, Elias Black," sagte er sanft.

Für einen Moment stand Harry nur unbeweglich da.

"Benutze deinen Zauberstab, Elias."

Die Schlange funkelte mit Gehässigkeit. Harry fühlte sein Herz pochend in seiner Brust. _Ist das eine Herausforderung, Lord Voldemort?_

_*Silberne Schlange, kehre zurück zu deiner ursprünglichen Form.*_

Die Schlange verschmolz augenblicklich wieder mit der Tür und der Funke des Lebens verließ ihre Augen.  
Harry hob seine Augenbraue und betrachtete den jungen Mann neben ihm. Tom Riddles Gesicht war weiß, aber seine grauen Augen glitzerten als sie Harrys Blick trafen.

"Du bist... ein Parselmund, Elias?" Seine Stimme klang heißer. Harry nickte nur.

"Außergewöhnlich..." Tom stand für einen Moment unbeweglich, verloren in Gedanken. Dann lächelte er. "Ich denke wir haben einiges gemeinsam, du und ich. Ich freue mich, darauf dich kennen zu lernen, Elias Black."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Vielen dank fürs Feedback.

DanaTheMagicBunny: Es ist nicht meine erste übersetzung per se, aber die erste die ich veröffentliche.

Viel spaß mit dem nächsten chapter!

* * *

"Serpentigena!" sprach Tom Riddle sanft zu der Schlange an der Tür. "Denke daran dir das Passwort gut zu merken, Elias," fügte er hinzu als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum vor ihnen aufschwang.

Harry nickte wortlos. _Serpentigena? Schlangen-geboren? Das sollte einfach zu merken sein, mein Dunkler Lord._

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum in dieser Zeit war nicht wirklich anders, als Harry ihn aus seinem kurzen Besuch im zweiten Jahr kannte. Der höhlenartige Raum hatte dieselbe feine Atmosphäre, wie in seiner Erinnerung. Die dunkelgrünen Sofas waren vornehm und reich und die barockähnlichen Sessel waren verziert mit verzerrten Schlangengravuren und reichem moosfarbigem Samt. Für Harrys Geschmack aber waren zu viele Schädel vorhanden: Richtige Schädel, ausgestellt auf Regalen oder niedrigen Tischen und silbrige, eingewoben im Wandbehang, liebkost von kunstvoll eingestickten Schlangen. Verschnörkelte Silberlampen warfen malachitgrüne Schatten in den Raum. Glasflaschen, gefüllt mit unnatürlich grün getönter Flüssigkeit glitzerten zwischen uralten Büchern, welche die Bücherregale füllten.  
_Absinth? Nein, eher ein abscheuliches Gift_... In einer Ecke des Raumes spielten zwei junge Zauberer eine stille Partie Würfel-Knochen, wobei diese schrecklich real wirkten.

Der Raum verstummte, als die beiden Zauberer eintraten. _Tom Riddle mag nur ein Jahr älter sein als einiger dieser Schüler, aber er ist schon lange mehr, als ein einfacher Professor in ihren Augen. Wie sie zu ihm aufsehen, diese zukünftigen Todesser, als ob sie schon den Dunklen Lord sehen, der er eines Tages sein wird..._

"Das", sagte Tom Riddle, seine Stimme deutlich hörbar in der plötzlichen Stille, "ist der neue Schüler des siebten Jahrganges von dem euch erzählt wurde, Elias Black. Ich habe das Vergnügen euch darüber informieren zu können, dass er ein Mitglied Slytherins ist und ich fordere euch auf euer Bestmögliches zu geben, um ihn willkommen zu heißen. Mr. Black ist neu in Hogwarts, aber nicht, so scheint es, in der Lehre der dunklen Künste."

Auf einmal fand Harry sich umzingelt von dunkel gekleideten Schülern, die alle seine Hand schüttelten und ihn begrüßten. Er konnte sich kaum alle Namen und Gesichter merken, doch einige erkannte er durchaus. Abraxas Malfoy, flachs-blond und grauäugig genau wie Draco. Der muskulöse Tiberius McLaggen, mit kantigem Kinn. Die arrogante, schwarzhaarige Druella Rosier, so gleich wie ihre ungeborene Tochter Bellatrix, dass Harry zusammenzuckte.

Ein Mädchen mit strahlenden saphirblauen Augen stellte sich als Araminta Meliflua vor. Harry dachte für einen Moment dass sie ziemlich süß für eine Slytherin aussah; dann erinnerte er sich daran, warum ihm ihr Name seltsam bekannt vorkam: Sirius erzählte ihm einst von ihrer Kampagne, um Muggeljagd legal zu machen.

Es waren auch einige Blacks unter den Slytherins. Der ruhige Alphard Black, der in Harrys Jahr war, und Alphards Bruder Cygnus und ihr Cousin Orion waren ein Jahr darunter. _Alphard Black. Du musst Sirius' geliebter Onkel sein... Jahre später wird dein Name vom Familienbaum gebrannt. Wie seltsam daran zu denken dass einige der Schüler die ich hier antreffe eigentlich schon tot sind. Sie sind nur in dieser Erinnerung am Leben._ Orion, Sirius' Vater war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch und dessen wilden, schwarzen Locken und schelmischen Augen erinnerten stark an seinen ungeborenen Sohn. Cygnus, einer der Würfel-Knochen Spieler, war der attraktivste der drei Blacks, allerdings war da etwas Hartes in seinen Augen, das Harry nicht mochte. _Ich kann sehen, wo deine zukünftigen Töchter Bellatrix und Narcissa ihre Schönheit herbekommen. Doch wie in aller Welt schaffen du und Druella so eine süße Tochter wie Andromeda zu produzieren?_

Ein blasses Mädchen saß alleine in einer Ecke. Sie stand nicht auf und grüßte ihn wie all die anderen, doch ihre dunklen, undurchschaubaren Augen lagen durchgehend auf Harrys Gesicht. Sie war ihm ungewöhnlich bekannt, und doch dauerte es eine Weile bis es ihm dämmerte wer sie war: Eileen Prince. Snapes zukünftige Mutter. _Jahre später wird sie einen Mörder gebären._

"Noch ein Black?" Cygnus' dunkle Augen fegten über Harry. "Wie genau bist du mit dem Rest von uns verwandt, Elias? Und warum bist du nicht nach einer Konstellation benannt, so wie all die anderen?"

_Ich kenne die Antwort auf deine Fragen genauso wenig wie du, lang-verstorbener Cygnus Black. Ich weiß nicht wer mir diesen Namen gegeben hat. Ich weiß nicht welche Erinnerung das hier ist, oder wie es sein kann, dass ich sie durchlebe._

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot", sagte er schließlich. "Ich hatte nie die Chance sie nach meinem Namen zu fragen. Aber es ist nicht wahr, dass alle Blacks nach Konstellationen benannt sind. Phineas Nigellus Black, zum Beispiel, ist es nicht."

Leises Gemurmel ertönte durch den Raum. Cygnus nickte kurz, und der Schatten eines Lächelns tanzte über sein Gesicht. "Richtig, Elias, „ meinte er leise. "Phineas Nigellus Black war ein großartiger Zauberer, ein wahrer Black und ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen. Vielleicht war dein verstorbener Vater eines von ihnen. Uns wurde erzählt nicht zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Also gut, ich werde nicht fragen. Für mich ist es genug, dass du ein Black und ein Slytherin bist."

"Natürlich ist er ein Slytherin." Es war Abraxas Malfoy, der sprach. Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem ungeborenen Enkel Draco war erschlagend, allerdings war Abraxas' weiß-goldenes Haar länger und lag wie ein Heiligenschein leicht um sein Gesicht. Auch seine Gesichtsmerkmale waren feiner als die Dracos. "Deine Augen sind genauso grün wie die Augen der Schlange an der Tür."

Tom Riddle lachte. "Gut erkannt, Mr. Malfoy. Ich wunderte mich, warum er mir so bekannt vorkam..."

Harrys Blick streifte hoch zu dem jungen Mann an seiner Seite. Das Gesicht des zukünftigen Dunklen Lords war blass im flackernden grünen Licht. _Wie wunderschön er ist, genauso wie das grüne Gift in diesen Flaschen auf den Regalen._

Doch Tom Riddles Lachen bohrte sich durch Harrys Herz. Eine plötzlich aufwallende weiße Flamme voller Hass zog durch seinen Körper. _Ich habe die Augen meiner Mutter, Tom Riddle, und wenn sie dir bekannt vorkommt, dann liegt es daran, dass du eines Tages in ihre Augen sehen und sie dann umbringen wirst. Ich frage mich, ob Erinnerungen sterben können. Wenn sie es können, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du nicht lange genug leben wirst, um deine Augen auf sie richten zu können... _Er drehte sich von Riddle weg, doch jeder einzelne Nerv in seinem Körper spürte seine Präsenz. Harry spürte, mit seltsamer Zufriedenheit, den plötzlichen Schock der durch Riddles Geist rannte. _Er kann es nun fühlen. Er kann spüren was genau ich in diesem Moment für ihn fühle. Aber er ist verwirrt; er versteht nicht warum ich ihn so sehr hasse. _

"Lass mich dir den Schlafsaal zeigen, Elias." Harry war viel zu sehr mit dem zukünftigen Voldemort beschäftigt, als das er gegen die Berührung von Abraxas protestieren konnte. Er packte Harrys Arm und zog ihn durch einen schwarzen Marmorbogen zu den Schlafsälen. Harry blickte über seine Schulter. Einige Schüler lächelten ihm zu und Araminta winkte ihm munter hinterher. Tom Riddle aber, stand wie festgefroren bei der Türe und sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Sein silberner Blick traf Harrys sofort und ein Bild von Tom Riddle, als kleiner Junge in einem trostlosen Waisenhaus blitzte uneingeladen in Harrys Geist auf. _Einsam. Er fühlt sich einsam._

"Gute Nacht, Elias." Tom Riddles Stimme war seltsam und fern.

"Gute Nacht. Professor Riddle." Harrys eigene klang ebenso seltsam, als ob sie jemand anderen gehörte.

Der Slytherin Jungenschlafsaal war genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte: Enorm große schwarze Himmelbetten mit silbernen Laken, ordentlich aufgereiht und der Wandbehang war dunkel mit grünen und silbernen Schlangen. _Zu viele Schlangen._

Da waren keine Fenster, kein Sonnenlicht, nur flackernde grüne Lampen und verschnörkelte silberne Spiegel. Harry fing einen flüchtigen Blick von seinem eigenen blassen Gesicht in einem der Spiegel. Er war erleichtert seine gewohnte Narbe zu erkennen; für einen Moment hatte er halbwegs erwartet das Gesicht des unbekannten Elias zu sehen.

Ein großer Koffer wartete bereits auf ihn. Wo kam er her? Waren die Sachen darin von ihm oder gehörten sie Elias Black, wer auch immer er sein mag? _Der geheimnisvolle Sohn von Phineas Nigellus Black?... Ich frage mich, wer mein mysteriöser Vormund sein soll, wer schrieb dem Direktor zu meinem Gunsten? Und hat dieser Jemand mir auch diesen Koffer geschickt? Ist das seine Erinnerung? War mein Vormund, derjenige der die Sammlung an Erinnerungen verzaubert hat, sodass sie so seltsam real wurde? _

Zu seiner Erleichterung fand Harry einen angemessen aussehenden Flugbesen unter den Roben. Ein altmodischer Silberpfeil? Offensichtlich hatte sein Vormund wohl einen guten Geschmack für Besen.

"Du spielst Quidditch?" Abraxas Malfoys Augen leuchteten auf. "Bist du gut?"

Harry lächelte. "Ich bin nicht schlecht. Aber ich denke, dass alle Posten im Team wohl schon vergeben sind."

"Sie waren. Aber dann hat dieser Idiot MacFarlan es geschafft verwiesen zu werden."

"Verwiesen?" _Nicht Hamish MacFarlan, der zukünftige Kapitän der Montrose Magpies?_"Ehm...wofür denn?"

Abraxas warf sich auf sein Bett und seufzte tief. "Ach, nur ein dämlicher Streich. Er versteinerte Professor Kettleburn sodass wir eine seiner langweiligen Stunden Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nicht ertragen mussten. MacFarlans Idee war es ihn versteinert im Wald zu lassen bis die Stunde zu Ende war, dann zurück zu kommen und ihn wieder zu erwecken. Wie sollte er auch wissen, dass Kettleburn ausgerechnet in dieser Stunde einen Drachen mitbrachte?

"Einen Drachen?" Nein, das war definitiv nicht gut. "Was ist passiert?"

"Oh, der Drache befreite sich und fand den Professor am Boden liegend. Er riss ihm den Arm ab. War hart für den alten Kettleburn, natürlich, aber es war ein Unfall. Der Direktor jedoch rastete aus und verwies den besten Sucher, den wir seit Jahren hatten von der Schule."

"Oh,... sagtest du Sucher?" Harrys Herz flatterte ein wenig.

"Ehrlich?" Abraxas hob seinen Kopf hoffnungsvoll. "Du spielst Sucher? Ich bin Kapitän des verhassten Slytherin Teams, aber ich hab es bis jetzt nicht geschafft einen dezenten Sucher zu finden. Ich hätte den Posten beinahe an Alphard übergeben, allerdings ist er wirklich schlecht. Manchmal denke ich, dass er eigentlich will das Gryffindor gewinnt. Cygnus und Orion sind gut, natürlich, aber ich brauche sie als Schläger. Ich hab sogar mit der Idee gespielt Araminta spielen zu lassen. Sie hat nicht viel Erfahrung, aber wenigstens fällt sich nicht vom Besen so wie Alphard. Und sie ist möglicherweise auch dazu fähig diesen Lupin mit ihren Augen abzulenken."

"Lupin?" Harry wurde warm bei der Erwähnung von dem bekannten Namen. _Remus' Vater vielleicht? _

"John Lupin. Gryffindor Sucher. Er ist wirklich gut, er sei verdammt! Aber er hat einen schwachen Punkt wenn es um Aramintas Augen geht, jeder kann es sehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er sie nach einem Date fragen kann; die Slytherins würden ihn umbringen wenn er es versuchen würde. Also lauert er immer im Schatten und wirft ihr im Geheimen flüchtige Blicke zu... als ob er sie aufessen wollen würde." Abraxas schnitt eine Grimasse. "Lupin und die Schönheit von Slytherin... Was für ein Gedanke."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zustimmen. _Remus ist ein Halbblut, oder? Wer auch immer Remus' Mutter war, sie war definitiv nicht Araminta._Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wer Dracos Großmutter war, aber er konnte nicht. Konnte es Araminta gewesen sein? "Bist du... ähm... vielleicht selber an ihr interessiert?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

"Was?" Abraxas Malfoy sah für einen Moment sprachlos aus. Dann grinste er. "Oh nein. Ich bin... Ich bin nicht so sehr der Frauenaufreißer. Bin komplett immun gegen ihre zugegebenermaßen schönen Augen. Saphir ist nicht so wirklich meine Farbe. Smaragd ist die Farbe Slytherins, weißt du..." seine Stimme verflog zum Schluss und er stand schlagartig auf. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

"Lass uns morgen früh ein wenig Quidditch spielen, um zu sehen, ob du etwas taugst."

Harry stimmte bereitwillig zu. _Alles in allem_, dachte er nach, als er fertig auspackte, _Abraxas Malfoy ist eine Verbesserung zu seinen ungeborenen Nachkommen. Zu schade, dass er eines Tages an Drachenpocken sterben wird...Wenn es doch nur hätte Draco sein können. Oder Lucius..._

...

Harry schaffte es sich auf das Gelände zu schleichen. Er wollte ein paar Minuten für sich vor dem Abendessen. Die Abenddämmerung fiel bereits über die Landschaft, und die Schatten vertieften sich zu einem dunklen Blau. Er inhalierte die frische Herbstluft und versuchte seinen Geist von dem hypnotisierenden Grün der Slytherin Kerker zu befreien.

_Harry Potter, nun in Slytherin. Harry Potter, des Dunklen Lords neuer Schüler... Wessen Erinnerung ist das? Und wie kann sich jemand an diese seltsamen Dinge erinnern, die niemals waren? Es sieht so aus als könnte ich mich hier frei bewegen; Ich kann mit anderen sprechen und sie beeinflussen. Verändere ich die Vergangenheit? Verändere ich Jemandes Erinnerung von was passiert war?_

Vielleicht bin ich hier gefangen in der Erinnerung eines Verrückten? Vielleicht ist das die verdrehte Erinnerung eines Menschen, der nun seine Tage im St. Mungos verbringt, unfähig Illusion und Wirklichkeit voneinander zu unterscheiden?

Wann wird diese Erinnerung zu einem Ende kommen? Werde ich jemals einen Weg nach Hause finden, oder bin ich hier drin gefangen für die Ewigkeit? Bin ich aus irgendeinem bestimmten Grund hier?

Das Bild von Tom Riddles blassem Gesicht stieg in ihm hoch. _Voldemort. Vielleicht bin ich hier um ihn zu töten. Vielleicht hat jemand einen Weg für mich gefunden zurück zu gehen und ihn zu stoppen, bevor es zu spät ist..._

Er durchsuchte seine Taschen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen eigenen bekannten Zauberstab aus Stechpalme aus der Zukunft. _Wird ein Zauberstab aus der realen Welt in der Lage sein eine Erinnerung zu beeinflussen?_

Er zog den Zauberstab heraus und schwang ihn hoffnungsvoll: "Exptecto Patronum!"

Eine schillernde, silberne Form sprang aus dem Stab und Harry beobachtete mit Erleichterung wie der schimmernde Hirsch über die verdunkelten Hogwartsgründe lief. _Wenn mein Zauberstab das in einer Erinnerung zustande bringt, dann bin ich auch in der Lage andere Magie einzusetzen._

Sein Blick streifte über eine kleine Spinne im Gras. Sie saß da, unbeweglich, kaum sichtbar in der Dämmerung. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Spinne.

"Ava..." Seine Hand begann zu zittern. _Na komm schon! Ich kann es! Es ist doch nur eine Spinne. Es ist kaum ein fühlendes Wesen. Wenn ich keine Spinne töten kann, wie soll ich dann jemals Voldemort zerstören?_

Er atmete tief ein und versuchte es erneut: "Avada kedavra..." Die Worte klangen seltsam fremd aus seinem Mund.

Die Spinne verblieb still für einen Moment, ehe sie mit dynamischer Geschwindigkeit ins Gebüsch flitzte.

"Es wäre einfacher einfach drauf zu treten, weißt du." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry fuhr herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem lächelnden Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore war eine große Ecke jünger als Harry es gewohnt war. Sein Haar und Bart waren immer noch kastanienbraun und nicht weiß. Aber seine blauen Augen funkelten fröhlich hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille, wie sie es immer getan hatten.

"Es ist gut Sie zu sehen, Professor!" Harry lächelte dem Mann zu, dessen Begräbnis er beigewohnt hatte, nur Tage zuvor.

"Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Elias," sagte der zukünftige Direktor erfreut. "Ich hoffe, dass du dich hier in Hogwarts gut einlebst. Err...Ich nehme an, du hältst nicht viel von Spinnen?"

"Ich bin nicht Elias.", meinte Harry ohne Nachzudenken.  
"Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter."

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Ich verstehe. Harry Potter? Der Direktor sagte dein Name sei Elias. Wie seltsam." Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.  
"Weißt du, da ist etwas sehr Vertrautes an dir."

Harry sah in das liebenswürdige, bekannte Gesicht und die Worte sprudelten nur so aus seinem Mund. "Natürlich ist es das, Direktor. Wir kennen uns gut, Sie und ich, in der Zukunft. Sie werde der Direktor sein und ich ein Schüler, viele Jahre später. Meine Eltern werden von Tom Riddle getötet, welcher ein furchteinflößender dunkler Zauberer sein wird. Er nennt sich selbst Voldemort. Er war es, der mir diese Narbe gab, als sein Todesfluch daran scheiterte mich zu zerstören. Er und seine Gefolgsleute werden unsäglichen Terror anstiften und viele Leben gehen verloren. Sie selbst werden von Severus Snape ermordet, dem Sohn von Eileen Prince, nachdem Abraxas Malfoys Enkel daran scheitern wird. Doch da ist eine Prophezeiung über Tom Riddle und mich, die besagt, dass einer von uns den Anderen töten wird. Ich muss ihn stoppen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Er wird morden und nach jedem Mord wird er einen Horkrux herstellen, worin er seine gespaltene Seele aufbewahren wird. Er kann erst getötet werden, wenn alle seine Horkruxe vernichtet sind, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wo sie sind. Nachdem Sie gestorben sind, ging ich in Ihr Büro, und da fand ich eine Erinnerung der Vergangenheit, eine Erinnerung von dieser Zeit und nun scheint es so als wäre ich in ihr gefangen. Ich verstehe nicht wie es dazu kam, dass ich nun hier bin, also dachte ich dass Sie vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hatten."

Albus Dumbledore stand, eine Ewigkeit komplett still. Dann sagte er sanft: "Was für eine außergewöhnliche Geschichte. Ich könnte bequem behaupten du seist verrückt, allerdings erwähntest du Dinge, die einen Funken Wahrheit beinhalten. Ich fürchte um Tom Riddle. Ich denke... Ja, ich denke er hat die Fähigkeit das zu werden, was du mir erzählt hast." er schloss seine Augen. "Sag mir etwas, Harry, etwas Kleines und Unbedeutendes, das du über mich gelernt hast in der Zukunft, etwas das mir helfen kann zu entscheiden, ob das was du mir erzählt hast wirklich wahr ist."

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. "Sie mögen Himbeermarmelade, und Sie glauben daran, dass Liebe die stärkste Magie von allen ist. Sie denken, dass es unsere Entscheidungen sind die uns zu dem machen, was wir sind und Sie mögen Muggel Strickmuster. Sie werden die Anfrage zum Minister für Zauberer ablehnen und an Hogwarts unterreichten bis Sie sterben. Sie erzählten mir, dass der magische Spiegel Nerhegeb, welcher unser tiefstes Verlangen zeigt, Ihnen ein Paar gestrickter Socken zeigt, aber das war gelogen. Und Sie sagten einst, dass Musik Magie ist, die mehr ist als das was wir hier in Hogwarts tun."

Dumbledore lachte. "Ja, Das klingt wirklich nach mir, mein Junge. Du gibst mir keine andere Wahl als deiner seltsamen Geschichte Glauben zu schenken, Harry. Ich wundere mich aber über den Namen "Elias"... Als Junge bin ich öfters in die Geschichten von Elias Lönnrot eingetaucht. Nun, DAS war Magie! Ich versprach mir selbst, wenn ich jemals einen Sohn habe würde ich ihn "Elias" nennen..."

"Aber Sie hatten nie einen Sohn..." meinte Harry sanft.

"Nein, hatte ich nicht. Ich bin nicht... der Typ der heiratet, verstehst du. Aber vielleicht war ich irgendwie derjenige, der dir diesen Namen gab, mein junger Freund aus der Zukunft... Ich habe keine Erinnerung davon es getan zu haben..."

"Vielleicht hat Ihr zukünftiges Ich diese Erinnerung irgendwie manipuliert?"

"Vielleicht...Das klingt nach etwas was ich tun würde, ist es nicht so?" Dumbledore blieb eine Weile ruhig. "Es wird spät, Harry. Und es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Wir haben viel zu entdecken, du und ich. Ich sollte möglicherweise nicht fragen... Aber sag mir eine Sache: Wird Puddlemere United jemals Chudley Cannons schlagen?"

Harry musste lachen. "Oft und sehr gründlich."

Dumbledore strahlte. "Ah, dann glaube ich, dass da immer noch Hoffnung für die Welt besteht."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hier her, Elias!"

Harry schlüpfte zu dem freigehaltenen Platz neben Cygnus Black am Slytherin Tisch. Cygnus Blacks Roben zierte nun ein schimmerndes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. _Ein Vertrauensschüler? Du spielst im Moment wirklich nach den Regeln, Cygnus?_ Cygnus bemerkte Harrys Blick und lächelte.

"Ja, ich bin Vertrauensschüler, Elias, genauso wie Druella. Gibt uns das Recht Punkte von den Gryffindors abzuziehen. Lass uns einfach wissen, wenn sie dir auf die Nerven gehen, hörst du? Oder du kannst es Abraxas oder Araminta erzählen - sie sind die Vertrauensschüler des siebten Jahrganges."

_Nicht schlecht, Malfoy - Quidditch Kapitän und Vertrauensschüler!_ Harrys Blick streifte den Blonden für einen Moment. Irgendwie fühlt es sich falsch an von ihm als "Malfoy" zu denken; diese Anrede gehört, laut Harry, zu einem viel schlimmeren Exemplar des Malfoy Clans. _Abraxas. Er ist einfach nur Abraxas._

"Sind die beiden denn Schulsprecher/in?"

Cygnus dunkle Augen glitzerten. "Man sollte es denken, nicht wahr? Aber leider sind sie es nicht, Elias. Der senile, alte Professor Dippet hat ziemlich viele Vorurteile gegenüber Slytherins. Tom Riddle war Schulsprecher, als er noch Schüler war, ohne Zweifel, aber sonst findet Dippet immer jemanden von einem anderen Haus. Abraxas würde offensichtlich einen guten Schulsprecher hergeben, und die jüngeren Schüler sind einfach von Aramintas Schönheit ergriffen, dass sie wohl auch den Befehl befolgen würden sich selbst zu Crucio'n."

Harry ließ seinen Blick in Richtung Araminta gleiten und schauderte als sich ihre Blicke trafen. _Klingt nach etwas, was sie von jüngeren Schülern verlangen würde._

"Der idiotische Direktor hat die schreckliche Enid Spore aus Gryffindor als Schulsprecherin gewählt." und Cygnus zeigte auf ein einfaches, aber nicht unschön aussehendes Mädchen am Gryffindortisch. "Algie Longbottom's Freundin." Er zog eine Grimasse.

"Algie ist der mit dem runden Gesicht," fügte Orion hilfreich hinzu. "Aus irgendeinem Grund mag er Kröten. Er kann einfach nicht aufhören über sie zu reden."

Harry grinste. _Das muss der verrückte Onkel sein, von dem Neville erzählt hatte. Der, der ihm Trevor geschenkt hatte._

"Und Schulsprecher ist der unausstehliche Oswald Fudge aus Ravenclaw. Diese kriecherische, kleine Kaulquappe schleimte und schwänzelte solange vor dem Direktor bis er ihn zum Schulsprecher ernannte." Cygnus zeigte auf einen aufgeblasenen, strohblonden Jungen am Ravenclawtisch. Die anderen Rawenclaws ignorierten ihn die meiste Zeit, aber ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Junge neben ihm betrachtete ihn entzückt. _Warte... Ist das nicht-?_ Harry lächelte als der den Vampir Sanguini erkannte, welcher verträumt auf den Nacken von Fudge starrte._ Und da ist Sanguinis Freund Worple, der besorgt durch seine Brille blickt._

Wie seltsam es war hier am Slytherintisch zu sitzen und zu Abend zu essen. S_o sieht also der Ausblick von Slytherin aus..._ Harry war es nicht gewohnt die Halle aus diesem Winkel zu betrachten; es war alles komisch verzogen, als ob die Realität selbst verzerrt wäre. Harry überflog heimlich die Gesichter am Gryffindortisch, sehnsüchtig auf der Suche nach vertrauten Gesichtern. Vielleicht das rote Haar der Weasley's? Oder eine junge Mc Gonagall?

Nein.

Er war enttäuscht. _Es wäre schön gewesen nette Gesellschaft zu haben, während ich hier in dieser Illusion gefangen bin. Ich könnte wirklich einen Weasley gebrauchen._ Obwohl, da war immer noch Algie Longbottom. Und der große, gewichtige Junge musste bestimmt John Lupin, der Sucher, sein? Sein Haar war dunkler als das seines zukünftigen Sohnes, aber das Gesicht war ziemlich gleich. _Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn kennen lernen. Irgendwie muss ich ihn vor Fenrir Greyback warnen. Eines Tages, wirst du einen Werwolf beleidigen, John Lupin, und er wird es nie vergessen. Eines Tages, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, wird er hinter deinem Kind her sein._

Einige andere Gesichter am weit entfernten Gryffindortisch begannen vertraut zu wirken als Harry seinen Blick über sie gleiten ließ. War das nicht ein junger "gefährlicher" Dai Llewellyn? Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherin Quidditchmannschaft dieses Jahr schlecht aussah. Bei dem Gedanken gegen einen berühmten Schläger zu spielen, begann Harrys Herz schneller zu schlagen.

Und wer war das Mädchen gegenüber von Llewellyn, das Sommersprossengesicht mit den wilden, braunen Locken? Sie redete viel, und ihre Zuhörer lachten hilflos zu allem, was sie zu sagen hatte. Etwas an dieser runden, schelmischen Miene war seltsam geläufig, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern.

Harrys Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. Riddle. Es war unmöglich ihn nicht anzusehen. _Wie surreal das ist! Voldemort sitzt am Lehrertisch in Hogwarts gemütlich beim Abendessen..._

Plötzlich sah Tom Riddle auf und seine starren Silberaugen trafen Harrys. Und auf einmal konnte Harry einen seltsamen großen Sturm wahrnehmen, ein dunkler, silberner Wind der von Schönheit und Dunkelheit versprach.

_Wie ist es möglich, dass niemand außer mir fühlen kann was er ist? Wie können sie alle in der Großen Halle sitzen und reden als wäre es normal, dass Er-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf bei uns ist. Nur Dumbledore scheint eine Ahnung von der bevorstehenden Dunkelheit zu haben._

_Er starrt mich an. Riddle starrt mich an. Erinnerst du dich an mich, mein Dunkler Lord? Ich bin der Auserwählte. Eines Tages wird einer den anderen von uns töten. Kannst du sie auch spüren, diese merkwürdige Verbindung zwischen uns, das uralte Band, das unsere Schicksale vereint? Du wendest deinen Blick ab...Bereite ich dir Angst, Lord Voldemort?_

Slughorn. Direkt neben dir sitzt Horace Slughorn, in seiner bunten Samtrobe, und er sieht dich an, als wärst du sein meist geschätztes Eigentum. Was für ein alter Narr er doch ist, komplett gefangen in deinem Charme. Er redet zu dir, nippt an seinem Glas blutroten Weines... Ich frage mich, was für eine Unterhaltung er wohl mit dem Dunklen Lord führt. Redet er über das Wetter oder über Horkruxe?

Harry drehte sich zu Cygnus. "Professor Riddle ist ziemlich jung oder?" meinte er sanft. "Der Direktor erzählte mir, dass es sein erstes Jahr als Lehrer sei."

"Jung? Ja ich denke schon." Cygnus zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Aber er ist besser, als alle Anderen zusammen. Er erzählt uns von Dinge, welche die anderen Lehrer noch nie auch nur gehört haben. Warte ab bist du ihn unterrichten siehst. Es ist...faszinierend."

"Du bewunderst ihn also?"

Für kurze Zeit errötete Cygnus. "Ihn bewundern? Ja, natürlich, wir alle bewundern ihn. Außer vielleicht ein paar stur köpfige Gryffindors aber niemand hört auf ihre Meinung und Geschmäcker. Ich denke hier gibt es einige, die alles für Professor Riddle tun würden, wirklich alles..."

_Ich weiß dass sie es tun würden. Inklusive Mord und Folter, kein Zweifel... _Harry starrte auf seinen Teller. Er begann seinen Appetit zu verlieren.

"Was ist mit den anderen Professoren?" fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln. "Wer sind sie?"

"Oh, die anderen Lehrer..." Cygnus Blick schwang über den Lehrertisch. "Naive, alte Narren, zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Der eine mit den langen kastanienbraunen Haaren ist Dumbledore, er unterrichtet Verwandlung."

Harry lächelte. "Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ich traf ihn vorhin auf den Schulgründen."

"Er sieht ziemlich schrullig aus," fügte Orion gedankenverloren hinzu, "aber er ist eigentlich ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer. Vor ein paar Monaten hat er den Dunklen Zauberer Grindelwald besiegt und so dem Krieg in Europa ein Ende gesetzt. Du hast es bestimmt in den Zeitungen gelesen, Elias..."

"Ehm...Ja. Ich hab über ihr großartiges Duell gelesen." _Auf einer Zauberkarte._

Cygnus schnaubte. "Ein mächtiger Zauberer? Ich bin da nicht so sicher. Es sind seltsame Gerüchte im Umlauf. Vielleicht war dieses Duell nicht, dass was alle sagen... Wenn Grindelwald und Dumbledore wirklich Erzfeinde gewesen sein sollten, warum wird überall erzählt, dass Dumbledore ihn dann in Azkaban besuchen würde? Sie sagen er käme ziemlich oft, und bliebe mehrere Stunden. Einige Leute erzählen sie wären _Geliebte_ gewesen..."

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Aber das ist doch absurd." flüsterte er. "Dumbledore und Grindelwald? Das sind doch sicher nur dumme Gerüchte, die von belanglosen Neidern verbreitet wurden?"

"Wenn wir schon mal von Gerüchten reden, Elias-" unterbrach Abraxas fröhlich. "Gerüchten zufolge soll Dumbledore dich dabei erwischt haben, wie du heute Nachmittag an einer Spinne den Todesfluch geübt hast."

Harrys Wangen erröteten. "Nun...Ehm. Ja, das hat er." _Wie hat er das herausgefunden? Dumbledore muss es jemanden erzählt haben...Nun...Ich denke, das lässt mich mehr wie ein richtiger Slytherin aussehen._

"Wirklich?" War das Bewunderung in Cygnus lässigem dunklen Blick? "Du übst wohl die Unverzeihlichen Flüche oder, Elias? Lass dich beim nächsten Mal, aber besser nicht von einem Lehrer erwischen."

"Oh, das werde ich nicht." Harry sah zu den anderen Lehrern auf dem hohen Tisch. _Keine Sorge Cygnus. Offensichtlich erkennen diese Lehrer aufkommende Dunkelheit sowieso nicht..._ Da war der kleine Filius Flitwick, sehr viel jünger, quatschend mit dem gutaussehenden Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und da war Professor Binns, wie er Tom Riddle zulächelte und nickte. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, warum ihm Binns so anders vorkam. Dann traf es ihm. _Natürlich! Er ist noch am Leben!_ Professor Binns war noch nicht zum Geist geworden; Seine weichen Züge waren noch fest und seine zaghafte Gestalt umfangreich, echt... Harry hoffte wirklich, dass auch seine Stunden dadurch lebhafter waren, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird.

_Und dann haben wir den einarmigen, wildäugigen Kettleburn... Er sieht ein wenig nervös aus..._

"Wer ist dieser lustige kleine mit dem Schnurrbart?" fragte Harry, den unvertrauten Professor neben Kettleburn betrachtend.

"Professor Beery? Er ist der Kräuterkundelehrer. Nimm dich bloß vor ihm in Acht, Elias." Da war ein Glitzern in Abraxas' Augen.

"Warum? Ist er so schlimm?" _Bitte sag mir, dass es in dieser Erinnerung keinen Snape gibt, der mir mein Leben zur Hölle machen würde._

Abraxas gluckste. "Schlimm? Nein, er ist ein wohl ein sympathischer Schlawiner. Aber du solltest ihn nicht deine Augen sehen lassen oder deine interessante Narbe."

Gelächter ertönte rundherum. Harry war verwirrt; er verpasste da wohl etwas.

Araminta lehnte sich nach vorne, ihre umwerfenden Augen strahlten. "Weißt du, Abraxas, das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee...Elias würde perfekt in die Rolle passen. Wesentlich besser als Lupin."

"Welche Rolle?"

Orion grinste ihn an. "Die Rolle des Noblen Ritters in Beerys verdammten Weihnachtsmärchentheater. _Der Brunnen des Heiteren Glücks_. Professor Beery ist ein versessener Mann, Elias, aber das wirst du schon bald selber sehen."

Etwas in Harry erweckte eine Erinnerung. Hatte er nicht irgendwas über ein Märchentheater in Hogwarts gehört? Ein Märchentheater, das so ein spektakuläres Desaster war, dass es niemals wieder aufgeführt wurde?

Druella Rosiers geringfügig belegte Stimme erklang von etwas weiter weg. "Du hast recht. Er würde einen perfekten Ritter abgeben" und Eileen Prince verkündete leise: "Ja, Ich denke das würde er..."

...

Harry lag wach in seinem Bett und lauschte dem Atem der anderen Jungs. Nur Abraxas war noch wach, sein weiß-blondes Haar leuchtete durch die vereinzelte Lampe in der Ecke in sanftem Grün gegen sein Kissen.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen, Elias?" flüsterte er.

"Mmm."

"Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Die erste Nacht in einer fremden Umgebung ist immer seltsam, nicht wahr?"

_Seltsamer als du es dir vorstellen kannst, Abraxas._

Abraxas gähnte. "Aber du wirst es hier mögen, Elias, da bin ich mir sicher. Morgen spielen wir Quidditch." nach einer Weile fügte er müde hinzu. "Und wenn du als Ritter für das Weihnachtsspiel ausgewählt wirst, darfst du Araminta küssen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. "Danke für die Warnung. Ich will sie nicht küssen. Nicht, dass ich sie nicht schön finde..."

"Natürlich." Selbst im verdunkelten Raum konnte er Abraxas noch lächeln sehen.

"Hör zu, Elias", flüsterte er sanft. "Mir wurde einst gesagt, dass du die Fenster und Türen in deinem Zimmer zählen sollst, bevor du in einer neuen Umgebung schlafen gehst. Wenn du es tust, wirst du von deiner wahren Liebe träumen."

Harrys Blick schweifte im fensterlosen Raum umher und er lachte. "Na gut," brachte er schläfrig hervor. "Tür. Davon gibt es eine. Gute Nacht, Abraxas."

"Gute Nacht."

Als er in den Schlaf driftete und sein Unterbewusstsein begann ihm Träume zu schicken, fragte er sich ob er wohl von Ginny träumen würde. Es schien als wäre Ginny plötzlich viel zu weit weg. Aber in dieser Nacht träumte er nicht von irgendwem; er träumte nur von einem dunklen, silbrigen Wind.

...

Morgen. Harry fühlte es bevor er seine Augen öffnete. _Das ist der frühe Morgen eines neuen Tages - aber welcher Tag ist es? Der Tag, der auf den letzten folgte, oder der Anbruch eines anderen Tages, der Jahre zurücklag? Wenn ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich dann das Scharlachrot und Gold von Gryffindor oder das Smaragd und Silber von Slytherin? Welches dieser beiden möchte ich? Meine eigene Zeit, wo ich hingehöre, mit einem toten Dumbledore und einer Zukunft, die auf meinen Schultern liegt, oder diese seltsame Traumzeit von Jemandes Erinnerung, wo Dumbledore lacht und der Dunkle Lord unter uns wandelt, wie ein normaler Mann? Ich wundere mich, ob ich es auswählen kann, sowie ich es beim Sprechenden Hut tat._

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen.

"Bereit Quidditch zu spielen?" Abraxas Malfoy war bereits fertig angezogen, seine blassen goldenen Locken waren jedoch noch wild und gezeichnet vom Schlaf.

Harry lächelte. "Ich bin bereit, lass mich nur eben schnell anziehen..." er langte nach seinen Klamotten und wartete bis Abraxas wegsah.

"Oh, natürlich." Abraxas drehte sich um und Harry zog sich schnell an.

"Du siehst aus wie Riddle, wenn du schläfst," flüsterte Abraxas als sie mit ihren Besen über den Schultern Richtung Stufen wanderten.

"Wie Riddle?" Harry fühlte einen komischen Ruck in seinem Magen.

"Er schlief letztes Jahr in genau demselben Bett wie du."

"Oh." Harry wusste nicht was genau er fühlen sollte. "Es ist wohl seltsam für dich," sagte er sanft als sie zusammen in den goldenen Morgengrauen gingen, "ihn jetzt Professor zu nennen, wo er doch letztes Jahr noch ein Schüler war, so wie du..."

"Oh, ich weiß es nicht..." Abraxas schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Irgendwie war es seltsamer als er vorgab einer von uns sein zu wollen. Er war es nie, weißt du. Wir alle haben ihn bewundert...Aber er war niemals ein normaler Schüler, so wie wir. Er war etwas besonderes, schon von Anfang an."

"Das muss ihn einsam gemacht haben..." Harry wusste nicht was ihn das sagen lies.

"Vielleicht tat es das. Ich selbst habe nie darüber nach gedacht. Oh, verdammt, das ist Lupin, und er übt gerade mit diesem verrückten Llewellyn jungen..." er seufzte als er Lupin durch die Morgenluft fliegen sah und kurz darauf den flatternden Schnatz in seinen Händen hielt.

"Bitte sage mir dass du wenigstens genauso gut bist."

Harry grinste nur.

...

Eine Stunde später schüttelte er John Lupins Hand. Der Schatten eines Lächelns flitzte über das ernste Gesicht. "Gut gespielt, Black," sagte er in einem Ton der sich beinahe anhörte, wie der von Remus. "Wirklich gut gespielt! Es sieht so aus als würde eine spannende Quidditch Saison vor uns liegen. Wo hast du denn bitte gelernt so zu spielen-?"

"Oh..." Harry lächelte. "Irgendwo... Ich freue mich schon darauf gegen dich in einem Match zu spielen Lupin. Du bist ein fantastischer Flieger."

"Bist du sicher, dass du ein Slytherin bist?" Lupins ehrlichen braunen Augen studierten Harry für einen Moment sehr intensiv.

"Genug geredet." Abraxas legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern und zog ihn bestimmt in Richtung Schule. "Darauf kannst du wetten, Lupin. Und am Ende des Jahres wird der Pokal in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, während wir mit blutgemischten Wein unseren Sieg feiern. Inklusive Araminta."

Lupin drehte sich wortlos von ihnen weg.

Als er mit Abraxas im goldenen Licht eines wunderschön beginnenden Tages zurück zur Schule lief, ließ er seinen Blick über das bekannte Schloss schweifen. W_enigstens ist das Schloss immer noch dasselbe... _Dieser Gedanke war beruhigend.

Doch dann bemerkte er einen Schatten, einen dunklen Umriss an einem der obigen Fenster. Jemand sieht uns zu...

Etwas wühlte sein Herz auf, etwas Dunkles und Silbriges...Harry sah nicht noch mal auf, denn er wusste wer es war.


	4. Chapter 4

"Imperio!" Tom Riddle richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Brust. Stille legte sich über den Raum.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den Zauberstab aus Eibe. _Der Imperius Fluch? Ich kann ihm widerstehen; Ich habe ihn schon einmal abgeschüttelt._

Aber woher kommt dieses merkwürdige Flüstern in meinem Herzen. Ich kann spüren wie deine Magie durch meinen Körper fließt, mein Dunkler Lord, aber es fühlte sich anders an. Du willst dass ich näher zu dir komme. Näher... Etwas in mir drängt mich dazu zu tun, was du mir sagst. Etwas rührt sich in meiner Seele, eine unerträgliche Sehnsucht. Ich will näher zu dir. Widerstehen fühlt sich an wie der Tod... Nein! Der Zauberstab, den du auf mich richtest, wird meine Mutter töten. Er wird meinen Vater töten. Er wird Cedric töten. Nein, mein Dunkler Lord! Ich werde dir nicht gehorchen. Ich werde standhaft bleiben, auch wenn es mich umbringen wird.

Riddles graue Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. War da ein leichtes Zittern in der Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt?

Leises Gemurmel war durch das Klassenzimmer zu hören, und ein leichtes Flüstern von Abraxas: "Beim Merlin, warum bewegt er sich nicht-? Wie kann er immer noch so da stehen?"

Harry fühlte wie Riddles Magie stärker an ihm zog, wie sie an seinem Herz riss. _Komm näher_. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und etwas Süßes, Dunkles zerriss ihn von innen heraus. Dennoch blieb er standhaft und wendete seinen Blick nicht ab bis sich die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers abwendeten. Nach kurzem Zögern senkte Tom Riddle seinen Zauberstab.

_Wie menschlich er aussieht, mit seinen zerzausten Locken und den silbrigen Augen, die leichte Rötung auf seinen Wangen... Es ist so einfach zu vergessen, dass er eines Tages Voldemort sein wird.  
_  
Harry ging langsam auf seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich. Er starrte auf seine Bücher und versuchte das plötzliche Flüstern zu ignorieren.

"Du hast dem Imperius Fluch _abgeschüttelt_?" Cygnus' Stimme schien von weit weg zu kommen. "Wie ist das _möglich_?"

"Das ist etwas, was ich auch gerne wissen würde, Mr. Black." Tom Riddle war nah, viel zu nah. "Diese Demonstration sollte die schreckliche Macht des verbotenen Fluches zeigen; er ist so gefährlich, weil es unmöglich ist ihm zu widerstehen. In diesem Moment unterziehen sich viele Zauberer und Hexen, in den verschiedensten Regionen von Europa, einer Strafverhandlung, weil ihnen vorgeworfen wird Grindelwald geholfen zu haben Unschuldige zu töten. Aber die Beschuldigten behaupten unschuldig zu sein. Sie behaupten man hätte sie verflucht; sie hätten unter dem Imperius Fluch gestanden, welcher ihnen ihren freien Willen geraubt hätte. Und ich hege keine Zweifel, dass die Meisten von ihnen die Freiheit erlangen werden; Denn wer würde schon dem verführerischen Imperius Fluch widerstehen können? Wie ihr vor einigen Augenblicken sehen konntet, konnte ich eure Klassenkameraden mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes springen, tanzen oder singen lassen, und alle waren machtlos dagegen. Also, wie kann es also sein, dass du dich nicht bewegt hast, als ich es dir befohlen habe, Elias Black?"

Harry sah hoch. "Weil ich es nicht wollte, _Sir_. Ich mag es nicht Befehle zu befolgen."

Harry sah die kurze Überraschung durch Tom Riddles Augen flackern und wunderte sich, ob er vielleicht wütend wurde. Aber der junge Lehrer lächelte nur. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er aus wie ein kleiner Junge.  
"Gesprochen wie ein wahrer Slytherin, Elias Black. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich neugierig auf dich bin. Dein mysteriöser Vormund hat dich gut gelehrt. Was für eine Magie kannst du noch?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. _Ich kann, wie du eines Tages herausfinden wirst, den Todesfluch überleben, mein Dunkler Lord.  
_  
Riddles Blick lag noch einen Augenblick auf ihm. "Du hast großes Potenzial. Mr. Black. Ich würde dir gerne Privatunterricht geben. Wir können heute Abend damit anfangen. Bitte komm um acht Uhr in mein Büro."

Harry überlegte kurz. _Privatunterricht mit Voldemort? Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke. Aber diese Stunden könnten sich nützlicher erweisen, als jene die ich von Dumbledore erhielt. Es scheint, als hätte ich Schwierigkeiten mit dem Todesfluch, Professor. Vielleicht können Sie mir da behilflich sein..._

"Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sir. Vielen Dank."

...

"Elias?" Abraxas schloss zu ihm auf. "Das war... unglaublich. Wie hast du das gemacht? Als du nur da gestanden hast (bist) , wurde Riddle so blass, das man dachte er würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen." grinste er verschmitzt. "Er ist Leute, die ihm widerstehen können, nicht gewöhnt, weißt du. Verdammt, ich denke nicht mal, dass er den Imperius unbedingt an Schülern anwenden muss; sie würden sowieso springen und tanzen nur um ihn zufrieden zu stellen."

Harry blickte zu dem blonden Slytherin.  
"Und was ist mit _dir_?"

Abraxas errötete. "Ich? Oh, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bin ich ja genauso verzaubert von ihm wie jeder andere auch, aber nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher..." Er brach plötzlich ab und sein schalkhaftes Grinsen war zurück. "Nun kommt der richtige Test für dich, Elias. Du kannst dem Imperius widerstehen, aber kannst du auch der schönen Araminta standhalten? Es ist Zeit für Kräuterkunde, mein Freund, und für Professor Beerys Traum von einem perfekten Weihnachtsmärchen."

Harry stöhnte nur.

...

"Beim Barte Merlins!" flüsterte Professor Beery. "Deine Narbe! Du hast ein hübsches Gesicht, mein Junge, aber deine Narbe fügt deinem Gesicht das Gefühl von Tragödie und großem Leid hinzu. Das ist das Gesicht des Noblen Ritters Sir Glücklos, da gibt es keine Zweifel! Oh, die letzte Szene, wenn die beiden sich küssen, wird einfach _phantastisch_!"

Harry wünschte sich verzweifelt Abraxas würde aufhören zu lachen und mehr noch, dass Araminta aufhören würde zu lächeln.

"Ich bin kein guter Schauspieler, Sir. Im Grunde bin ich total schlecht, geradezu fürchterlich."

"Unsinn, mein Junge! Genug von dieser falschen Bescheidenheit!" strahlte der kleine Professor. "Es ist also beschlossen. Die liebliche Miss Araminta Meliflua wird die Rolle der Amata spielen, die unglückliche Lady, welche von ihrem treulosen Geliebten, gespielt von Abraxas Malfoy, verlassen wurde. Oh Wundervoll, Mr. Malfoy! Das ist grandios, dieser Ausdruck voller herzloser Tücke ist genau der auf den ich gehofft hatte!"

Abraxas Malfoy grinste und warf eine weiß-goldene Locke aus seinem Gesicht und sah dabei wirklich treulos aus. _Du genießt es, nicht wahr Abraxas_?

"Und die bezaubernde Miss Rosier wird die deprimierte, mit Armut belastete Altheda spielen. Ah, deine leidende Ausstrahlung braucht noch ein wenig Arbeit, meine Liebe. Macht nichts, du schaffst das schon."

Harry besah sich ihre herrischen Charakterzüge zweifelnd. _Sie sieht so geknickt aus wie die Königin von England. _

"Und Miss Moon wird die leidende Asha sein, geschwächt von einer Krankheit, die niemand heilen kann."  
Der Lockenkopf, den Harry am Gryffindortisch gesehen hatte, nickte ihren Kopf enthusiastisch. "Ich habe mit einigen Zaubern zum Erbrechen experimentiert, Professor. Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich mich auf der Bühne _wirklich_krank machen."

Der Professor blinzelte. "Er... Nein, vielen Dank, Miss Moon. Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Eileen Prince, die neben Harry stand, flüsterte: "Sie macht keine Scherze, weißt du. Augusta erfindet immer die scheußlichsten Zauber, um sich krank zu machen, nur um nicht in den Unterricht zu müssen. Ich habe gehört wie sie einem Drittklässler angeboten hat ihm ein paar davon beizubringen. Und das obwohl sie es nicht in die U.T.Z Zauberkunstklasse geschafft hat - Ich denke, sie sticht nur in dem wirklich abscheulichem Zeug hervor."

Harry lachte._ Fred und George würden dich vergöttern, Augusta Moon. Aber in ihrer Zeit wirst du wohl schon eine alte Dame sein.  
_  
Ganz plötzlich rührte sich etwas in seinem Kopf. _Augusta? Nein, das kann nicht sein... _Aber ein weiterer Blick auf ihr Gesicht bestätigte ihm, dass es wirklich wahr war: Sie war Nevilles zukünftige Großmutter, die eindrucksvolle Mrs. Augusta Longbottom. Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf.

"Nun, das waren die Hauptrollen", zwitscherte Professor Beery, "aber verzweifelt nicht, wenn ihr nicht für eine Hauptrolle ausgesucht wurdet - es gibt noch genug andere Rollen. Wir brauchen natürlich auch Zweibesetzungen, für den Fall, dass eine der Hauptrollenbesetzung krank wird. Miss Prince wird die Zweitbesetzung für Miss Meliflua sein, Mr. Lupin für Mr. Black, Mr. Sanguini für Mr. Malfoy, Miss Spore für Miss Rosier und Miss Zeller für Miss Moon. Außerdem wird es einen Chor geben, und Gaukler, und Waldtiere. Wir könnten sogar einige Hauselfen für einige Tänze mit einbringen. Professor Dumbledore hat freundlicherweise zugestimmt uns einen Grashügel mit einem brodelnden Springbrunnen zu erstellen und Professor Kettleburn wird uns mit einem gigantischen Wurm versorgen..."

Harry seufzte. _Ich weiß, dass dieses Theaterspiel ein Desaster wird. Es ist nur die Art des Desasters, welches mir Sorgen bereitet. Wenn ich Glück habe, wird es nur der gigantische Wurm sein. _

"Und..." setzte er triumphierend fort "Ich habe das Vergnügen ankündigen zu können, dass es einen Schauspieltrainer geben wird, der mit den Hauptbesetzungen zusammenarbeiten wird. Professor Riddle hat freundlicherweise zugestimmt mitzuhelfen dieses Theater erfolgreich über die Bühne zu bringen." gluckste er. "Es wird hilfreich sein, für jemanden meines Alters, so junge Unterstützung für die romantische Szene am Ende zu bekommen. Ich befürchte, ich habe schon lange das bisschen an romantischem Wissen verloren, das ich einst besaß."

Ein paar Leute lachten. Harry starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an. _Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle wird mir zeigen, wie ich Araminta küssen soll._Er hoffte wirklich, dass der Professor sich mit dem Wurm beeilen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser ihn bald auffressen müsste.

...

Nach Kräuterkunde war Harry vorübergehend von einem hin und hergerissenem Professor Slughorn umzingelt, welcher hartnäckig darauf beharrte ihn zu seiner nächsten Abendveranstaltung -"Für ein paar ausgewählte Schüler und Lehrkörper"- einzuladen.

"Tom Riddle spricht sehr hoch von dir, Mr. Black," flüsterte Slughorn mit nur leicht unterdrückter Begeisterung, "und ich kann mir keine bessere Empfehlung vorstellen als das. Professor Riddle wird morgen Abend natürlich auch da sein - er ist ein sehr, sehr lieber Freund von mir. Und ich wage zu behaupten dass du ein paar vertraute Gesichter sehen wirst, mein Junge. Ich habe gehört du bist mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy befreundet, er ist ebenso eingeladen. Ein bezaubernder junger Mann von einer guten Familie."

_Und doch_, dachte Harry, lächelnd,_ wird Abraxas' Enkel eines Tages versuchen Ihre Gunst zu erlangen, indem er seinen Großvater erwähnt. Und Sie werden ihn nur kalt anstarren. Ich frage mich, was Abraxas tun wird, um Sie zu enttäuschen? Ich kann es kaum erwarten das herauszufinden. _

Harry entfernte sich so höflich wie möglich von Slughorn und eilte zu seiner nächsten Klasse; er war bereits einige Minuten zu spät.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Dumbledore," sprach er, "aber ich traf Professor Slughorn im Gang und er wollte mit mir sprechen..."

"Ah." Dumbledores blaue Augen funkelten. "Ich fürchte das war nur zu erwarten."

Verwandlung mit Dumbledore war ziemlich amüsant; die Schüler verbrachten den Nachmittag damit sich gegenseitig in alltägliche Haushaltsgegenstände zu verwandeln. Harry schaffte es Araminta in einen goldenen Becher mit zwei Saphiren zu verwandeln und entschied, dass er sie in dieser Form wesentlich besser mochte. Nach ein paar misslungenen Versuchen - einer davon resultierte in einem gelben Kanarienvogel - schaffte es Abraxas schließlich Harry in einen goldenen Schnatz zu verwandeln und Harry flatterte fröhlich im Klassenzimmer herum. _Ich frage mich, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt Verwandlungen permanent zu machen? Ich denke nicht, dass es mir missfallen würde mein Leben als ein Schnatz zu verbringen. Auf diese Art würde mein Leben auf jeden Fall weniger kompliziert sein.  
_

Nach dem Abendessen machte Harry sich für die Privatstunden auf zu Tom Riddles Büro. Er klopfte zurückhaltend an die Türe.

"Herein," kam die vertraute Stimme von innen.

Tom Riddles Büro war unerwartet angenehm. Als er das mit Büchern vollgeräumte Arbeitszimmer betrat und sich umsah hatte er eigentlich erwartet so etwas wie eine grausige Höhle vorzufinden. Aber Tom Riddles Büro war warm und einladend; ein Feuer knisterte fröhlich im Kamin und die Regale waren gefüllt mit uralten, ledergebundenen Büchern, die eher nach Verteidigungsmagie aussahen, als nach Horkruxen und Nekromantie.

Tom Riddle saß hinter einem mahagonie-farbenem Schreibtisch und benotete Schüleraufsätze. Seine dunklen Roben waren achtlos über einen Sessel geworfen worden und er war, zu Harrys Überraschung, muggelmäßig angezogen - dunkle Hosen, ein weißes Hemd und eine lockergebundene Krawatte um den Hals.

Er stand auf und begrüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln, worauf Harry zurücklächelte.

"Lass uns da drüben beim Feuer sitzen, Elias. Die Sessel dort sind gemütlicher." und er zeigte dabei auf zwei große Ohrensessel am Kamin. "Möchtest du ein Glas Wein?"

"Wein-?"

"Schau nicht so geschockt, Elias! Du bist doch volljährig, oder etwa nicht?"

Harry überlegte für einen Moment. _Gestern, in meiner eigenen Zeit, war ich sechzehn. Aber heute, heute bin ich ein Schüler des siebten Jahrganges, also muss ich wohl siebzehn sein?_

"Er...Ja."

Er nahm den Kelch, den Tom Riddle ihm anbot und setzte sich an den Rand von einem der Sessel.

"Erzähl mir von dir, Elias."

Harry konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und starrte ins Feuer. "Ich denke nicht, dass es viel über mein Leben zu erzählen gibt. Ich bin ein Waise und spiele gerne Quidditch. Ich bin froh hier in Hogwarts zu sein und möchte so viel wie möglich über die Dunklen Künste lernen."

"Wer ist dieses junge Mädchen mit dem roten Haar? Sie scheint dir viel zu bedeuten, oder?"

Harry sah geschockt auf. _Ginny? Woher kennt er Ginny? Sie wird erst in weit entfernten Jahren geboren. Ist es möglich, dass Tom Riddle in die Zukunft sehen kann? Wenn er Ginny in der Zukunft sehen kann, kann er mich dort auch sehen?_

"Entschuldige," sagte er sanft. "Das war gedankenlos von mir. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich dachte nur ich hätte ein Bild in deinem Geist gespürt, als du meinem Imperius widerstanden hast. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen - für gewöhnlich schaue ich nicht in die Köpfe anderer Leute. Ich kann manchmal ihre Gefühle spüren, ja, aber nicht mehr als das. Aber als ich den Imperius an dir anwendete, tauchte plötzlich dieses Bild in meinem Kopf auf, und ich dachte mir es käme von dir. Sie sah wie eine ziemlich liebreizende junge Frau aus und ihr Haar war wie Flammen. Ihre Augen waren liebenswürdig."

"Oh." Harry schaffte es fast zu lächeln. "Meine... meine Mutter."

"Deine Mutter?" Tom Riddle sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Aber du bist Waise?"

"Ja." Harry studierte den Teppich; Er wollte gerade wirklich nicht zu Riddle sehen. "Meine Mutter ist tot. Sie opferte sich, um mich zu beschützen."

Stille folgte. Dann flüsterte Tom Riddle: "Tat sie das? Sie muss dich sehr geliebt haben."

Harry nickte, seine Augen immer noch auf den Teppich gerichtet.

"Meine Mutter ist auch tot."

Harry sah auf und sah in Toms silberne Augen. _Ich frage mich, ob er darüber traurig ist..._

"Mein Vater auch. Wir sind beide Waisen, du und ich." sprach Tom leicht. Das flackernde Licht des Feuers warf einen warmen Glanz auf seine blassen, hübschen Gesichtszüge.

"Wie starb dein Vater?" fragte Harry leise. _Ich kenne die Antwort bereits. Du hast ihn getötet, Tom, im Sommer vor deinem sechsten Jahr. Ich wundere mich, ob du mir davon erzählen würdest-?_

Toms Gesicht verlor seine Farbe. "Mein Vater...wurde ermordet."

"So wie meiner," sagte Harry sanft. _Von derselben Person wie deiner. Du. _

Für einen Moment sahen sich die beiden stumm an. Dann flüsterte Tom: "Wie seltsam...Ich denke ich kann es sehen, das Bild aus deinem Kopf. Ich sehe einen Mann, der dir ähnelt, der gebrochen am Boden liegt, und die rothaarige Frau, mit einem kleinen Kind. Das musst du sein... Eine furchteinflößende Gestalt mit unmenschlichen Zügen nähert sich dem Kind mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Und sie...sie wirft sich vor das Kind... Ist das deine Erinnerung?"

Harry drehte sein Gesicht weg. "Ja, Professor Riddle. So wie es aussieht können Sie in meinen Geist sehen. Und..." Er stoppte, als das Bild eines kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, der in einem engen, düsteren Raum, in seine Decken weinte, in seinen Kopf eintrat. Er langte mit einer zittrigen Hand nach dem Becher und leerte ihn in einem Schluck. "Und so wie es aussieht ich auch in Ihren."

"Wie merkwürdig..." Er fühlte Tom Riddles Blick auf seinem Gesicht verweilen, wollte aber nicht aufsehen. "Es scheint als wären wir miteinander verbunden. Vielleicht... vielleicht sind wir dazu bestimmt Freunde zu werden."

"Freunde?"

"Vielleicht nicht dieses Jahr; du bist immer noch mein Schüler, aber nächstes Jahr wirst du deinen Abschluss haben."

Harry nickte, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Aber für jetzt, lehre ich dich einfach was ich kann. Elias Black. Was möchtest du lernen? Kannst du einen Patronus beschwören?"

Als Antwort zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Expecto Patronum!"

"Wunderschön," flüsterte Tom Riddle, als sein Blick dem majestätischen, silbernen Hirsch im Raum verfolgte. "Das ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber, Elias. Einer mit dem ich selbst meine Probleme habe."

"Haben Sie?" Harry studierte das immer noch wunderschöne Gesicht seines zukünftigen Feindes._ Ich frage mich, welches Tier sein Patronus annehmen würde. Eine Schlange?_"Es ist nicht so schwer; man muss sich einfach nur auf seine allerschönste Erinnerung konzentrieren."

"Vielleicht," sagte Tom sanft, "ist genau das mein Problem..." Er lächelte ein wenig.  
"Gibt es keine anderen Zauber mit denen du Schwierigkeiten hast?"

"Ja. Einer." Harry drehte seinen Stab langsam um. "Der Todesfluch."

Toms Augen weiteten sich. "Der Todesfluch? Wen wünscht du zu töten, Elias? Ah, natürlich, diese unmenschliche Gestalt die deine Eltern ermordet hat... Er ist also immer noch frei?"

Harry nickte stumm.

"Nun, Ich denke ich kann dir damit helfen. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit dies zu bedenken; Ich sollte fähig sein eine Art Schatten zu erzeugen an dem du üben kannst. Und später dann kannst du zu etwas anderen übergehen. Aber du erwähnst die Art dieser Stunden besser nicht, auch nicht deinen Freunden."

Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.  
"Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht." _Wie komisch es klingt. Du wirst mir beibringen wie ich dich töten kann._

"Lass uns morgen wieder treffen...Oh, richtig; Slughorn veranstaltet morgen Abend ja seine Party nicht wahr? Ich fürchte ich habe ihm versprochen zu erscheinen. Du wirst hoffentlich auch dort sein, oder? Dann wird es wohl besser Montag werden."

Harry stand auf und ging auf die Türe zu. "Was ist mit dem Wochenende, Professor Riddle? Es macht mir nichts aus am Samstag für eine Lehrstunde zu kommen."

Tom Riddle lachte. "Mein lieber Elias, es kann sein das du nichts am Wochenende vorhast, ich allerdings habe etwas vor. Meine Verlobte verbringt kommendes Wochenende in Hogsmeade."

"Ihre _was_?" Harry starrte zu Riddle.

"Meine Verlobte, Elias." Tom sah leicht genervt aus. "Warum bist du so überrascht? Ich weiß, dass ich noch ziemlich jung bin, aber ich bin schließlich ein Professor, und ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Gehalt mehr als ausreicht um meine Frau zu versorgen."

"Sie planen zu heiraten-?" Harrys Stimme schwankte. _Voldemort und Heirat? Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Würde sie eines Tages "Mrs. Voldemort" sein? "Die Dunkle Lady"?_

Tom Riddle errötete. "Ja, das tue ich, Elias. Warum bist du darüber so verwundert?"

Harry schüttelte nervös den Kopf. "Ich...Ich nahm einfach an Sie wären nicht die Sorte von Typ, der heiratet...das ist alles..."

"Du dachtest ich wäre nicht _die Sorte von Typ, der heiratet_?" seine Stimme klang eisig. "Was zur Hölle soll das heißen? Die meisten anständigen Männer heiraten, oder etwa nicht? Was willst du damit andeuten, Mr. Black?"

"Ich habe...nicht..." Harry starrte Tom Riddle verwirrt an. "Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich wollte damit nichts andeuten...Es ist bloß...Nun...Sie sind so jung, beinahe _in meinem Alter_, und ich könnte mich selbst niemals so früh heiraten sehen..." seine Wangen glühten unter Toms durchdringendem Blick.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Tom nur seinen Kopf und lächelte.  
"Es ist in Ordnung, Elias. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meintest, wie es sich anhörte. Du selbst magst noch nicht bereit sein eine Heirat einzugehen, aber ich sehe keinen Grund zu warten. Ich hatte genug Glück die Gunst einer sehr liebreizenden jungen Dame einer uralten reinblütigen Familie zu erlangen und deshalb wünsche ich mir sie so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten."

"Ja, natürlich..."

"Fakt ist," Toms silberne Augen glitzerten, "meine Verlobte ist eine entfernte Verwandte von dir. Ich hatte das Glück die Hand und das Herz von Alphard und Cygnus Blacks älterer Schwester Walburga zu gewinnen."

_Walburga Black? Wo habe ich diesen Namen schon einmal gehört?_

Es brauchte einige Zeit, aber als er es realisierte wer sie war, traf es ihn mit der Wucht eines Unverzeihlichen. _Sirius' Mutter! Die von dem Portrait! Aber das ist falsch - sie kann ihn nicht heiraten! Sie ist dafür bestimmt Orion zu heiraten, welcher Sirius Vater sein wird...Wenn Tom Riddle Walburga Black heiratet wird Sirius niemals geboren werden... _


	5. Chapter 5

"_Träume_", sagte Professor Inigo Imago verträumt, "sind die altertümlichsten Formen der Magie. Denn in unseren Träumen spricht die uralte Weisheit unserer Herzen die versteckten Wahrheiten aus, die unser Geist nicht zu sehen vermag." Seine großen, gefühlvollen Augen schweiften über die Schüler seiner Wahrsagen-Klasse, als würde er eine mysteriöse Wahrheit sehen, die nur leicht hinter den Grenzen des Raumes lag. "Aber manchmal frage ich mich selbst: Was ist Traum und was ist Wirklichkeit? Denn sind unsere Träume nicht genauso lebhaft, wie der Traum, den wir 'Realität' nennen? Wer kann sagen was Realität ist und was nur Traum? Vielleicht ist die Realität doch nur ein weiterer Traum?"

Er seufzte sanft. Seine mitternachtblauen Roben enger um sich ziehend, flüsterte er in einer seltsamen distanzierten Stimme: "Es war einmal ein weiser Zauberer, in einem weit entfernten Land und er träumte, er wäre ein Phönix. Er stieg durch die leichte Luft und sein Herz war mit Freude gefüllt. Aber dann wachte er auf und erinnerte sich daran dass er nur ein Mensch war. Aber, weil er so weise war, begann er sich zu fragen: War er ein Mann, der träumte er wäre ein Phönix, oder war er ein Phönix, der nun davon träumte ein Mann zu sein?"

"Beim Barte Merlins, ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee!" murmelte Abraxas. "Dieses Gequatsche macht mich immer so schläfrig."

"Und nun dreht euch bitte zu eurem Partner und diskutiert eure neuesten Träume. Versucht über den Rand hinauszusehen, versucht mit euren Herzen zu sehen: Was bedeuten eure Träume?"

Stühle kratzten, Schüler teilten sich neu auf und ein leises Gemurmel folgte.

"Perfektion..." konnte Harry John Lupins Stimme hören. "Ich denke das ist es, was dein Traum repräsentiert, Araminta. Die Menge, die missgestaltete Muggel mit Speeren die Straße runter jagt, repräsentiert deine innere Aufgabe für absolute Perfektion."

_Nein, ich bin mir absolut sicher es repräsentiert nur ihr Verlangen Muggel mit Speeren zu jagen_... Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Abraxas zu. "So... ähm... hattest du zuletzt gute Träume?"

"Ich?" grinste Abraxas. "Nein und bestimmt nicht so gute wie du, beurteilt nach dem kurzen Reinigungszauber, den ich dich heute Morgen murmeln hörte."

Harry fühlte wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen. "Oh, _Merlin_, Abraxas! Ich wusste nicht, dass schon jemand wach war. Aber jeder hat diese Art von Traum irgendwann mal."

"Wohl wahr." Abraxas' graue Augen funkelten. "Würde es dir etwas aus machen diesen delikaten Traum, der dich veranlasste...ähm diesen Zauber zu benutzen, mit mir zu teilen?"

"Nein, ich erinnere mich sowieso kaum noch daran."

"Zu schade. Ich könnte dir helfen ihn zu deuten, weißt du."

"Nein, danke."

_Es ist sowieso deine Schuld, Abraxas Malfoy! Du warst derjenige, der mir unbedingt __erzählen musste, dass mein Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins einst von Tom Riddle benutzt wurde. Als er mir dann auch noch erzählte, er sei verlobt, war es nur natürlich das mein Unterbewusstsein Bilder von ihm und seiner Verlobten, und was sie in diesem weichen, mit Seidenlaken bezogenen Bett alles anstellten, produziert. Zumindest denke ich, dass es nur normal ist. Ich bin sechzehn; Sechzehnjährige haben nun einmal seltsame erotische Träume. Oder bin ich in dieser seltsamen Traumwelt nun siebzehn? Natürlich beeinflusst mich der Gedanke, dass auf diesem Bett bereits sexuelle Aktivitäten stattgefunden haben. Es würde wohl jedermanns Traum seltsam werden lassen, oder? Es war nicht wirklich über sie, ihm und sie. Sie war sowieso nur eine schattenhafte Figur; Ich kann mir eh nicht vorstellen, wie sie aussah als sie noch jung war. Und ich habe mir sein Gesicht nur vorgestellt weil... Oh Gott, wie sehr ich mir doch wünsche zu meinen alten Träumen von kreischenden Dementoren zurück kehren zu können wie ich es gewohnt bin._

Harry räusperte sich. "Ich hatte mal einen Traum über einen Mann, der am Ende eines langen, dunklen Ganges von einer Schlange attackiert wurde. Wie wäre es wenn wir über diesen Traum reden würden?"

Abraxas seufzte. "Oh, klar. Aber ich denke immer noch, dass der andere Traum interessanter gewesen wäre." er blätterte durch sein Buch. "Hmm. Ein Mann der von einer Schlange attackiert wurde? Faszinierend - Ich frage mich was er zu bedeuten hat..."

_Eigentlich, handelte er von einem Mann, der von einer Schlange attackiert wurde. _

...

Slughorns Veranstaltung war genauso wie Harry es befürchtet hatte. Dutzende Leute quatschten und tauschten unehrliche Komplimente aus, rund um den mit glitzernden, kristallenen Punchschüsseln vollbeladenem Buffettisch, silbernen Tabletts mit delikaten und unwahrscheinlich kleinen Appetithäppchen und aufwendig gestalteten Blumendekorationen, die einen süßen, betörenden Duft abgaben. Tausende verzauberte Kerzen warfen ein warmes, flackerndes Licht auf die Gäste und machten bereits wunderschöne Gesichter atemberaubend, und einfache Gesichter verführerischer.

Slughorn selber, gekleidet in Samtroben, bewegte sich von einem Auflauf zum einem anderen, ein Schulterklopfen hier, eine Armberührung dort._ Wie ein Sammler, der seine kostbaren Kunstwerke zärtlich liebkost. _

"Da bist du ja, Elias!" Slughorn sprang Harry regelrecht an und drückte ihm einen Becher aus Kristall, gefüllt mit einer mondlichtfarbenen, prickelnden Flüssigkeit, in die Hand. "Komm her, mein Junge, es gibt da ein paar Leute, die schon sehnsüchtig erwarten dich kennen zu lernen." Er zog Harry zu einer kleinen Gruppe, die an einem der Fenster stand. "Hier ist er, endlich, der mysteriöse Elias Black, der junge Mann ohne Vergangenheit. Wir wissen nicht, wo er herkam oder wo seine Eltern waren und..." er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern: "...Professor Dippet hat uns gewarnt auch _keine Fragen zu stellen._ Warum dürfen wir keine Fragen stellen? Nun, meine Freunde, sogar das ist ein Geheimnis! Aber es gibt Hinweise, sogar mehr als nur Hinweise, dass unser junger Elias jemand ist den man nicht so leicht auf die Schulter nehmen kann. Hast du, Tom, mir nicht erzählt dass er dem _Imperius Fluch widerstanden hat_? Und dass er sogar ein Parselmund ist?"

"Alles wahr, Horace." Tom Riddle sah elegant in seinen dunklen Roben aus. _Horace? Vor nicht einmal sechs Monaten nanntest du ihn noch 'Professor Slughorn', und nun fällt dir sein Vorname so leicht von der Zunge. Wie mühelos du dich inmitten dieser Leute __bewegen und lachen kannst, als würdest du diesen funkelnden Affenzirkus genießen. _

"Faszinierend..." Oswald Fudge beäugte Harry eifrig. Sein blassblauer Blick war beinahe hungrig. "Ich habe auch gehört du seist ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler? Vielleicht können wir in den Ferien zusammen ein Spiel ansehen gehen. Mein Vater hat gute Verbindungen; er kann uns zu jedem Spiel unserer Wahl Plätze in der ersten Reihe besorgen."

"Vielleicht," murmelte Harry. Er starrte in sein Getränk und stellte sich vor wie ein skrupelloser Klatscher den wichtigtuerischen Schulsprecher in die Vergessenheit prügelte.

"Oh, _verdammt nochmal_!" Tom Riddle, der sich plötzlich vor stillem Gelächter schüttelte, hatte sein Getränk über Slughorns Roben verschüttet. "Entschuldige Horace - Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Hier, lass mich dir helfen."

"Oh, keine Sorge, Tom. Nichts was ein schneller Trocknungszauber nicht wieder richten kann. Nun, Elias, hast du schon Sabino Sanguini kennen gelernt? Er ist stammt aus einer der ältesten Familien in Europa."

"Ich bin entzückt," sagte Sanguini ernst und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Und das hier ist Eldred Worple, sein Vater ist ein enger Freund des Ministers."

Harry fühlte wie sich Tom Riddle näher zu ihm lehnte, und eine silberne Stimme hauchte in sein Ohr: "Was auch immer du tust, lass mich _nicht_ noch einmal mein Getränk verschütten. Ich kann in deinen Geist sehen, schon vergessen?"

Harry lachte. "Ich versuche es...Oh, da ist Dumbledore. Ich möchte ihn begrüßen gehen. Ich...Ich möchte mehr über sein Duell mit Grindelwald hören."

"Oh natürlich tust du das, mein Junge." Slughorn strahlte ihn an. "Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen den wohl größten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu meinen Freunden zählen zu können." er senkte seine Stimme. "Gerüchten zufolge wird er für eine wirklich sehr hohe Position im Ministerium in Betrachtung gezogen."

Harry, bemüht zu entkommen, bevor Tom Riddle noch tiefer in seinen Geist blickte, eilte auf die andere Seite des Raumes wo Dumbledore , umrundet von einer kleinen Menschenmenge, stand und mit seinem Zauberstab eine kleine essbare Mondblume aus seinem Getränkt fischte. Als er Harry sah, leuchtete seine Augen auf.

"Ah, hier ist Mr. Black. Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen würden, meine Damen und Herren, aber wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen. Eine vertrauliche Angelegenheit..."

Als Dumbledore Harry durch die Glastüren auf eine kleine Terrasse führte, teilte sich die murmelnde Masse respektvoll vor ihnen auf.  
Dumbledore schloss die Tür hinter ihnen vorsichtig und lehnte sich über das Geländer, anschließend nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge.

Harrys Blick schweifte neugierig zu ihm. "Eine vertrauliche Angelegenheit, Professor?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief. "Ja, Harry. Eine vertrauliche Angelegenheit. Lass mich dir hier und jetzt sagen, in fester Überzeugung, dass ich Partys _verabscheue._ Tatsache ist, ich verabscheue _Menschen_. Verstehe mich nicht falsch: Ich mag_ menschliche_ Wesen. Ich mag sie sogar sehr, individuell. Aber wenn sie sich in Horden zusammenfinden so wie hier, scheint es als würden sie ihre Menschlichkeit verlieren, und dann verwandeln sie sich in dieses mehrköpfige, grausame Monster auch genannt Publikum."

Harry lachte. "Ich nehme an, dass Sie nicht allzu viel von Ihrem neu gefundenen Ruhm halten."

"_Ruhm_!" Dumbledore schnitt eine Grimasse. "Warum jemand es _überhaupt begehren_ kann, werde ich niemals verstehen. Ganz plötzlich sehnen sich Leute, die du noch nie zuvor getroffen hast, nach deiner Gesellschaft, und doch sorgen sie sich kein Stück darum, wer du wirklich bist. Wenn dein Name in den Schlagzeilen auftaucht, wollen sie ihren Freunden erzählen können, dass sie dich persönlich kennen. Sie überschütten dich mit ungewollten Geschenken und doch versteht dich niemand gut genug, um dir etwas Sensibles, Brauchbares zu schenken, wie...wie..."

"Ein Paar warmer Socken?" schlug Harry behutsam vor.

Dumbledore blinzelte. "Ja, genau. Woher weißt du-? Hm... Wir beide scheinen uns in der Tat gut zu kennen, Harry."

Harry lächelte. "Das tun wir, Professor. Und ich halte von Ruhm und Glorie auch nicht besonders viel."

Für einige Minuten standen sie schweigend da und blickten in die Dunkelheit.

Dann brach Harry die Stille. "Professor, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Alles, Harry."

"Sie..." Die Wörter blieben in seiner Brust stecken.  
"Sie und Grindelwald..."

"Ah." Dumbledore schwieg wieder.

"Einige Leute behaupten Sie und er wären...Geliebte." Harry konnte seinen Herzschlag in der leisen Nachtluft deutlich hören.

"Tun sie das?"

"Ja, das tun sie." Harry wartete, halb hoffend Dumbledore würde darüber hinweg lachen. Aber er tat es nicht.

Der Mond begann hochzusteigen; sein silberner Schein ließ die vertraute Landschafft wild und fremdartig aussehen.

"Schockt dich das, Harry?" Dumbledores Stimme war sanft.

"Ich weiß es nicht...vielleicht nicht..."

"Es sollte. Es schockt _mich_." Dumbledore stand einige Zeit nur in die Nacht schauend da. Dann sagte er sanft: "Das Herz kennt keine Grenzen, Harry. Ich fürchte es ist einfach so. Ich weiß wer er ist, was er ist und doch stoppt mich diese Tatsache nicht davon ihn zu lieben, wie es mich nicht stoppt zu atmen."

"Oh." Harry fand keine Worte.

"So viel dazu, dass ich den Dunkelsten Zauberer unserer Zeit besiegt hätte, Harry. Ich mag ihn in einem Duell geschlagen haben, aber er besitzt mich noch immer, mit Herz und Seele. 'Dumbledore, Der größte Zauber unserer Zeit', das ich nicht lache!"

Harry tätschelte Dumbledores Arm in einer tröstenden Geste. "Nun, wenigstens werden sie auf eine Schokofroschkarte gedruckt, Sir."

"Ich..._was_?" Ein Ausdruck von Begeisterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ist das dein Ernst? Eine Schokofroschkarte? Nun, das ist die Art von Ruhm, die mir zusagt...Werde ich eine seltene Karte sein?"

"Ähm...nein. Es gibt sie sehr häufig." Dumbledore nickte schwerlich. "Ich verstehe. Dann hab ich immer noch etwas anzustreben."

"_Hier_ bist du, Albus!" Slughorn tauchte plötzlich hinter ihnen auf. "Du darfst Elias nicht so in Anspruch nehmen, weißt du. Es gibt noch immer so viele Leute, die noch nicht die Chance hatten ihn zu treffen. Komm, du musst _unbedingt_ das Malvenkrautsouffle probieren."

Und so steuerte Slughorn die beiden zurück zur Party.

...

Nach einer Stunde endloser Vorstellungen und noch mehr Gequatsche über mehr Sinnloses und Unbedeutendes als Alte Runen, fand sich Harry gefangen in einer Ecke mit Slughorn. Das seltsame Getränk, das immer wieder in seinem Glas auftauchte, vernebelte leicht seinen Kopf und so fand er keinen Weg zu entkommen.

"Endlich! Ich hab solange auf eine Chance gewartet mit dir alleine ein paar Worte zu tauschen, mein Junge. Hast du die geschmorten Muscheln schon probiert? Oh, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass du eines probierst. Und dein Glas ist auch noch halb-leer. Hier, lass mich..."

Harry schluckte die delikate, kleine weiße Beule, die mit glänzenden pinken Kartoffelbauchpilzsamen überstreut war, gehorsam.

Slughorn lehnte sich näher zu ihm und senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. "Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Tom und du so gut miteinander auskommen, Elias. Er sagte mir, dass er dir private Stunden gibt, obwohl, er ist _sehr_ verschlossen über das was er dir beibringt. Ein wenig verbotener dunkler Magie vielleicht? Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Junge; Ich frage nicht. Es ist nur natürlich für einen intelligenten jungen Zauberer neugierig über die Dunklen Künste zu sein. Sogar Tom selber überzeugte mich ihm ein oder zwei Dinge beizubringen zu denen ich, streng genommen, nicht zustimmen hätte sollen. Ihr zwei habt eine Menge gemeinsam, weißt du. Ihr seid beide Waisen, beide überaus talentiert, und natürlich beide wirklich gut aussehend..." Slughorn, der seltsam berauscht klang, nickte schwer mit seinem Kopf.  
"Ich werde mich nicht wundern solltet ihr beide die Herzen einiger Hexen der feinsten Familien im Lande brechen."

"Err..." Harry, der nichts Besseres mit seinen Händen anzufangen wusste, half sich selbst zu einem weiteren Stück geschmorter Muschel. "Nun, Tom ist doch bereits verlobt, oder nicht? Mit Walburga Black?"

Zu seiner Überraschung runzelte Slughorn seine Stirn. "Ja. Ja, er ist mit Walburga verlobt. Vielleicht ein wenig zu hastig, wenn du mich fragst."

"Wirklich?" Harry sah den Zaubertrankmeister hoffnungsvoll an._ Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie denken Walburga ist ihr Cousins Orion Seelengefährte. _

"Tom ist wirklich noch viel zu jung, um zu heiraten. Er ist doch erst achtzehn! Es mag sein, dass es nur natürlich ist, für einen vernachlässigten Waisen so schnell wie möglich eine Position als respektiertes Mitglied der Zaubereigesellschaft anzunehmen. Und nun, wo er es geschafft hat den Posten als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts zu bekommen, bin ich überhaupt nicht überrascht, dass er davon träumt sich selbst als respektablen Familienmann zu etablieren - aber das ist wirklich zu hastig. Walburga ist eine liebreizende Dame, natürlich, von einer uralten und noblen Reinblutfamilie, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen zu denken das ihre Persönlichkeit ein wenig - wie soll ich es sagen? - zu energisch für einen Mann mit Toms sensitiven Temperament ist."

Harry erinnerte sich an Walburga Blacks zukünftiges Portrait mit einem Schaudern und nickte seinen Kopf in Übereinstimmung.

Slughorn sah Harry gedankenversunken an. "Weißt du, Elias, ich habe nachgedacht: Da du und Tom so gut miteinander auszukommen zu scheinen, kannst du mit ihm vielleicht darüber reden? Darüber die Dinge nicht zu übereilen, meine ich und darüber, dass er einige Jahre als sorgloser Junggeselle genießen sollte, bevor er sich der Last einer Familie annimmt? Ich fürchte er würde nur über mich lachen, wenn ich es erwähne; er sagt, dass ein alter Junggeselle wie ich in keiner Position sei ihm Rat über eine Heirat geben zu können."

Harry lächelte. "Es wird wohl nicht schaden es zu probieren, Sir."

"Fantastisch! Oh, da drüben steht die junge Miss McGonagall vom Ministerium; sie ist eine ehemalige Schülern von mir. Lass mich dich ihr vorstellen, Elias."

_Professor McGonagall? Wie jung sie aussieht! Sie ist eigentlich ziemlich hübsch mit ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar. Gah, hab ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Oh, warte, ich erkenne ihren strengen, missbilligen Blick, den sie Abraxas Malfoy zuwirft; nun sieht sie wieder mehr aus wie sie selbst._

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen dich kennen zu lernen, Mr. Black." McGonagalls Stimme war immer noch dieselbe. Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten. "Warte, haben wir uns schon einmal irgendwo gesehen? Du kommst mir so vertraut vor?"

Harry errötete. "Er...Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal gesehen haben."

Ihr ernster, fester Blick verweilte auf seinem Gesicht. "Wie merkwürdig...Es ist fast so als hätte ich dein Gesicht in einem Traum gesehen."

"Ah, hast du begonnen in von der Zukunft zu träumen, Minerva? Nach deiner schändlichen Performance in Wahrsagen zwei Jahre zuvor hätte ich mir dich nie als ein Medium vorstellen können. Aber so wie es aussieht, sind wohl doch noch ein paar versteckte Talente vorhanden." Inigo Imago, der Professor in Wahrsagen hatte sich zu der Gruppe gesellt.

Minerva McGonagall gab ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.  
"Hallo, Professor. Wahrsagen war wohl wirklich nicht mein bestes Fach, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, für meinen Geschmack war es viel zu unklar und ergebnislos. Aber zumindest bin ich nicht wie die arme Sybill durchgefallen."

Harry lachte innerlich. _Wie erschrocken du wärst, wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du Sybill Trelawney meinst, eine Person die ich noch nicht getroffen habe. Und du wärst sogar noch mehr erstaunt, wenn ich dir verraten würde, dass sie eines Tages Professor in Wahrsagen in Hogwarts sein wird. Du würdest denken ich hätte die Gabe der Voraussicht. Und das habe ich, außer dass ich es nicht voraussehe; Ich erinnere mich daran. Oder ist es dasselbe?_ Er räusperte sich und sagte sanft: "Verzeihen Sie, Professor Imago, ich frage mich, ob ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen könnte?"

Imago nickte. "Eine Frage? Ja, etwas sagte mir, du würdest eine Frage haben. Nur zu, mein lieber Junge."

"Wenn man eine Vision, einen flüchtigen Blick in die Zukunft, in einem Traum oder auf (in) einem anderen Weg, sieht, wird diese Zukunft genauso sein wie man sie gesehen hat? Gibt es einen Weg zukünftige Geschehnisse, die man bereits gesehen hat, zu ändern?"

Professor Imagos Augen waren seltsam unfokusiert, als ob sein Blick es gewohnt wäre, weit entfernte Visionen, die nicht länger existierten, sehen zu können. "Ah, du bist ein Seher, mein lieber Junge? Ist es möglich, dass du die seltene Fähigkeit besitzt einen flüchtigen Blick in die Zukunft werfen zu können, um zu sehen was dich erwartet?" Er seufzte. "Was ist die Zukunft? Ich fürchte, es ist nichts weiter als ein Traum. Und doch ist es die _Wahrheit_, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, genauso wie es alle unsere Träume sind. Vielleicht sind unsere Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit auch nur Träume? Wir denken unsere Zukunft ist ungewiss, und unsere Vergangenheit unveränderbar, eine Reihe von Ereignissen gemeißelt in Stein. Vielleicht sind die Zukunft und Vergangenheit genauso unwirklich, wie einfache Träume und Fantasien zurückgerufen in die Gegenwart..." Seine Stimme brach ab.

"Vielen Dank, Professor. Das war sehr...hilfreich..." Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Geist drehte. Vielleicht brauchte er wohl doch noch ein wenig mehr von diesem glitzernden Getränk.

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Abraxas, der am anderen Ende des Raumes bei der Punchschüssel stand und verabschiedete sich. _Wenigstens sieht er real aus, wenn auch ein wenig wackelig auf den Füßen. Wohl etwas zu viel Mondblumenpunch getrunken, nicht wahr Abraxas?_

Abraxas begrüßte ihn vergnügt. "Hast du es endlich geschafft Slughorn zu entkommen? Hat er es geschafft allen seinen Freunden und Bewunderern sein neues hochbegehrtes Artefakt, den wunderbaren, mysteriösen Jungen mit der Narbe, zu zeigen?

Harry zog sein Gesicht lang. "Hier, lass mich ein wenig mehr von dem Punch haben. Du siehst aus als hättest du schon mehr als genug."

"Genug? Sei nicht albern, Elias. Wenn ich anfange mit Fudge zu flirten,_ dann_ habe ich genug. Ich hab übrigens dein kleines, privates Gespräch mit Slughorn, dort hinten in der Eckte, gesehen. Worum ging es? Hat er dich über mich gewarnt? Ich kann auf Leute einen schrecklich, schlechten Einfluss ausüben, weißt du."

Harry lachte. "Oh, Ich brauche niemanden, der mir das sagt; Ich kann das auch so sehen. Nein, es war nicht über dich, du Schwachkopf. Wir haben nur über Tom Riddles Verlobung gesprochen. Slughorn scheint es eigentlich nicht sonderlich zu gefallen; Er denkt Tom sei zu jung und würde die Dinge zu sehr übereilen."

Abraxas gluckste. "Oh, der alte Slughorn mag es kein Stück, jeder kann das sehen. Fakt ist, er _hasst_ die Vorstellung von Tom, zusammen mit der lieblichen Walburga. Aber nicht weil Tom dafür zu jung ist, nein..."

"Was? Gibt es einen anderen Grund?"

Abraxas legte einen wackeligen Arm um Harrys Schultern und seufzte dramatisch. "Oh, mein süßer, unschuldiger Elias, kannst du nicht sehen, was vor deinen Augen liegt? Slughorn will nicht, dass der attraktive Tom Riddle heiratet, weil er Tom für sich selber haben will. Er will nicht, dass Tom Walburga heiratet, weil er Tom verzweifelt in _seinem eigenen_ Bett haben will, verstehst du?"

Harry blinzelte ihn an. "_Wie bitte_?"

Ein plötzliches Geräusch, ein bebendes Keuchen, erklang hinter ihnen. Harry drehte sich um und sah Slughorn, weiß wie der Tod.

Abraxas wurde rot und seine grauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Oh, beim Barte des Merlin..."

Slughorn stand eine scheinbare Ewigkeit nur wie eingefroren da, bis er endlich seine Stimme wieder fand. "Raus hier, Mr. Malfoy! Verschwinden Sie aus meiner Sichtweite, _jetzt_! Wie können Sie es _wagen_-? _Raus_! Ich möchte Sie nie wieder hier sehen Sie fauler, kleiner-" Er zitterte bereits vor Wut.

"Abraxas ist betrunken, Sir," meinte Harry sanft. "Zu viel Mondblumenpunch; Er weiß selbst nicht, was er sagt. Komm, Abraxas, ich bringe dich in unseren Schlafsaal."

"Vielen Dank, Elias." All der Zorn schien aus Slughorn zu verschwinden genauso wie seine eingebildete Haltung. Er sah alt und unwohl aus und Harry fühlte einen kleinen Stich von Mitleid für ihn. _Armer Slughorn. Ich frage mich, ob es wahr ist was Abraxas erzählt hat-_?

"Zu viel Punch sagst du? Ja. Ja, das erklärt es..." In Slughorns Blick lag eine leise Bitte als er Harry ansah. "Ja, ich vermute das es das war, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Professor. Komm schon, Abraxas. Lass mich dich ins Bett bringen, bevor du noch umfällst."

"Du bist ein guter Junge, Elias," sagte Slughorn sanft.

Harry zog Abraxas Richtung Tür und versuchte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Gäste zu ignorieren.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Tom Riddle eilte zu ihm.  
"Merlin, was ist mit ihm passiert? Zu viel Punch?"

"Ich fürchte ja."

"Oh, Merlin, Ich bin so ein Idiot," stöhnte Abraxas gegen Harrys Schultern als die beiden ihn vorsichtig die Stufen zum Slytherinschlafsaal brachten.

"Er war ein wenig...taktlos, das ist alles," murmelte Harry als Antwort auf Toms fragenden Blick. "Ich befürchte, er hat Professor Slughorn beleidigt, aber ich bin mir sicher morgen wird alles wieder vergessen sein." Aber in seinem Herzen war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob Slughorn Abraxas Malfoy jemals vergeben würde.

Es war schon ziemlich spät und die anderen Slytherinjungs schliefen fest. Harry und Tom steuerten Abraxas in sein Bett und warfen die silbernen Laken über ihn. Abraxas seufzte und murmelte schläfrig: "Vielleicht könntest du mich ausziehen, Elias?"

"In deinen Träumen, Malfoy."

Abraxas lächelte engelsgleich und schloss seine Augen. "Oh, natürlich. Wenn du darauf bestehst..." Keine Sekunde später war er eingeschlafen.

Tom lachte sanft und schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
"Wie viel von dem Mondblumenpunch hat er genau getrunken?"

"Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Sehr viel so wie es aussieht."

Tom ließ seinen Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Raum umherschweifen. "Wie vertraut dieser Platz doch ist! Das hier war mein Zuhause für sieben lange Jahre...Das hier, war mein Bett." Er legte seine Hand auf das silberne Kissen. "Oh." eine zärtliche Röte kroch über sein Gesicht. "Das ist nun dein Bett, nicht wahr? All die anderen sind belegt, also es muss deines sein..."

Harry nickte stumm. _Der Traum. Ich darf nicht an den Traum von letzter Nacht denken. Nein, nicht das Abbild seines Gesichtes, gefüllt mit Verlangen...Ich muss an etwas anderes denken. Dementoren. Snapes Haar. Der Ammoniak-getränkte Geruch von Tante Petunias Reinigungsmittel. Irgendetwas..._

Er versuchte Tom nicht anzusehen, aber sein Blick wurde von dem wunderschönen Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der so schrecklich ungleich Voldemort aussah, unwiderstehlich angezogen. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke bevor sie sich schnell abwandten. Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

"Gute Nacht, Mr. Black." Toms Stimme klang plötzlich seltsam formell.

"Gute Nacht, Professor Riddle."

Nachdem Tom gegangen war, sank Harry auf sein Bett nieder. Sein brennendes Gesicht ruhte auf dem kühlen, weichen Satin seines Kissens, genau da wo Toms Hand vor wenigen Momenten noch gelegen hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Es gibt gewisse Wortspiele die ich leider nicht mit ins Deutsche mitnehmen kann. Wer das englische Original gelesen hat wird das in diesem Kapitel merken. Es betrifft das Noble Haus Black, welches ich, um den Sinn aus dem englischen übertragen zu können, mit übersetzen müsste - also das Noble Haus Schwarz. Und DAS wäre nicht nur für mich ein Unding, sondern auch bestimmt für die Leser. Ich hoffe dennoch mein Lösungsweg ist nicht allzu abwegig geworden. Auch habe ich beschlossen, einige der Köstlichkeiten (und möglicherweise von Paimpont selbst erfundene Pflanzen in späteren Kapiteln) im englischen Original zulassen, sollte ich keinen Weg finden sie Sinngemäß zu übersetzen.

* * *

"Wach auf, Orion!" flüsterte Harry sanft.

Orion Black guckte verschlafen unter den silbernen Laken hervor, seine langen, dunklen Locken waren ein komplettes Chaos. "Elias? Was' los?"

_Bei Merlin, wie sehr er Sirius ähnelt! Ich frage mich, ob er sich auch in einen zottigen, schwarzen Hund verwandeln kann?_

"Es ist mein erstes Hogsmeadewochenende und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir mitkommen würdest. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir die Wunder des magischen Dorfes zeigen kann und ich befürchte Abraxas...ist verhindert."

Orion warf einen Blick zu Abraxas, welcher unter seinen Laken rumstöhnte und kicherte.  
"Zu viel getrunken?"

"Ein wenig, ja. Slughorns Party letzte Nacht war zu viel für ihn. Er wird den Schlaf heute brauchen."

"Sieht wohl so aus. Hey, Elias, hast du genug Geld für die Geschäfte in Hogsmeade? Wenn du keines hast, kann ich dir welches leihen - meine Eltern hören einfach nicht auf mir Geld zu schicken. Muss den Stil der Blacks beibehalten - wie sollten die Leute sonst mit einem Blick sehen können, dass wir ihnen überlegen sind?"

Harry lachte. "Danke, aber ich hab' hier einen Beutel voller Galeonen. Komm, sollen wir Hogsmeade erkunden gehen, Mr. Black?"

Orion setzte sich auf, seine dunklen Augen glitzerten. "Natürlich, Mr. Black. Gehen wir als erstes zum Honigtopf für eine kleine Versorgung und dann können wir uns durch die neueste Mode für elegante junge Zauberer in Gladrags durchwühlen. Und dann vielleicht zu Zonko´s für ein wenig Spaß und der Drei Besen...Lass uns raus gehen und das Dorf schwarz streichen! Willst du zuerst frühstücken gehen oder sollen wir es auslassen? Wir könnten sofort zum Honigtopf gehen und uns Cockroach Clusters holen, meinst du nicht auch? Die sind ziemlich nahrhaft, richtig?"

"Erwähne bitte keine Cockroach Clusters..." murmelte die unklare Stimme Abraxas' unter der Decke hervor. "Ich glaube mir wird schlecht."

Während Orion sich schnell anzog, platzierte Harry einen Kessel bei Abraxas' Bett und tätschelte ihn behutsam am Kopf.

"Ich glaube der Rest des noblen Black Clans ist schon los gegangen," grübelte Orion als sie die Stufen hochstiegen. "Cygnus und Druella sitzen wahrscheinlich schon in Madam Puddifoots Cafe und starren sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Und es gibt keine Frage wo Alphard ist. Mein exzentrischer Cousin bewundert die seltsamen magischen Geräte in Dervish & Banges; er hegt den hoffnungslosen Wunsch eines Tages über einen Zeitumkehrer zu stolpern." gluckste er. "Als ob so ein Ding wirklich _existieren_würde! Kannst du dir vorstellen was das für ein Chaos verursachen würde, wenn Leute in der Zeit vor und zurück reisen könnten?"

Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
"Das wäre schlimm ja, nicht wahr?" Er konnte fast Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf hören: _Schreckliche Dinge passieren mit Zauberern, die mit der Zeit spielen. _

_Nun, es sieht wohl so aus, als hätte schon jemand mit dieser Zeit gespielt. Tom Riddle, verlobt mit Walburga Black! Irgendwie muss ich die Dinge wieder so zurechtbiegen, wie sie vorher waren. _

Harry und Orion traten zusammen in den herrlich goldenen Herbsttag und begannen den vertrauten Weg Richtung Hogsmeade entlang zu trotten._ Irgendwo, genau jetzt, in Hogsmeade trifft sich Tom Riddle mit seiner Verlobten. Vielleicht sieht Walburga in seine grauen Augen und fühlt wie ihr Herz zu flattern beginnt. Vielleicht treffen sich ihre Lippen in einem feurigem Kuss, der ihren ungeborenen Sohn für immer hinter dem Schleier der Unreales vom Realen trennt, gefangen hält...Ich bin schon einmal daran gescheitert Sirius zu retten, aber dieses Mal wird es mir nicht misslingen. _

_Walburga muss Orion heiraten, nicht Tom; andererseits wird Sirius niemals geboren werden. Oder? Was ist wenn Walburga Tom heiratet und einen Sohn gebärt und ihn trotzdem Sirius nennt? Wird er trotzdem der Sirius sein den ich kenne? Nein, unmöglich - er wäre komplett anders, ein komplett anderer Mensch. Ein anderer Sirius? Nein, ich will, dass Sirius so bleibt wie er war, ein überstürzter und leidenschaftlicher Animagus und ehemaliger Rumtreiber, mit Fell und allem! Komm schon, Orion, wir beide müssen einen ungeborenen Welpen retten...Aber wie überzeuge ich dich, dass du dazu bestimmt bist die Verlobte deines Professors zu stehlen?  
_  
"Die Heulende Hütte ist dort drüben", erklärte Orion "Das am meisten heimgesuchte Gebäude Britanniens. Man hört alle Arten von schrecklichem Geheul und Geschrei von dort; niemand wagt es sich näher ran zutreten. Setze einen Fuß in das Gebäude und du kommst wohlmöglich nie wieder zurück."

Harry ließ seinen Blick über das bekannte heruntergekommene Gebäude, getaucht in Glanz und Schatten, schweifen. Das am meisten heimgesuchte Gebäude in Britannien? _Dieses verwahrloste alte Haus birgt viele Geheimnisse, aber Geister gehören nicht dazu._ _Warte eine Minute - Wie kann es sein, dass man Geheule aus der Heulenden Hütte hört, in dieser Zeit? Ich dachte das geisterhafte Geschrei kommt von den Rumtreibern, wenn sie in ihrer Animagusform sind? Woher kommt dieses Geschrei also?_

"Du hast wohl keine Angst vor Gespenster, oder?" Neben ihm war Orion wohl ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er keine Spur von Angst zeigte.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Nah. Wahrscheinlich nur ein unregistrierter Animagus, der den Platz ausnutzt."

"_Was_?" Orion starrte ihn an. "Woher...woher _weißt _du das? Merlin, Elias, wie hast du das herausgefunden? Das ist nicht _möglich_. Keiner weiß es..."

_Aha! Hast du ein kleines Geheimnis, Orion? Ein kleines haariges Problem, vielleicht, genauso wie dein zukünftiger Sohn?_ Harry lächelte seinen aufgewühlten Begleiter an.  
"Oh, das war nur geraten. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Orion, ich werde es keiner Menschenseele verraten. Err...Nur so aus Neugierde, was ist deine Animagusform? Ein Hund?"

"Ein Schwarzbär." Orions Stimme bebte und er sah so aus, als würde ihm schlecht werden.  
"_Bitte_erzähl es niemanden. Meine Eltern würden ausflippen."

"Natürlich nicht. Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich kann sowieso nicht sehen was daran so schrecklich sein soll. Ich kenne andere, die so wie du sind. Mein Vater - er war auch ein Animagus. Das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ich über ihn weiß. Ich denke nicht, dass er es vielen erzählt hat, nur seinen engsten Freunden." _Genauso wie dein ungeborener Sohn._

"Bist du-?" Orion Blickte ihn unsicher an.

"Was? Ein Animagus?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Würde aber bestimmt Spaß machen, oder? Wir könnten uns gegenseitig durch die Heulende Hütte jagen!"

Das begeisterte Grinsen, das sich über Orions Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ ihn mehr denn je wie Sirius aussehen. "Wirklich? Das wäre bestimmt etwas! Es ist manchmal etwas einsam, aber es ist ein guter Platz zum verstecken wenn ich einer Verwandlung einfach nicht widerstehen kann." Er seufzte wehmütig. "Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht verwandeln kannst? Vielleicht wenn du dich ganz fest konzentrierst? Vielleicht nach einem guten Frühstück?"

Harry lachte. "Fürchte nicht. Vertrau mir, nachdem ich erfuhr, dass mein Vater ein Animagus war, habe ich es einen ganzen Sommer versucht, solange bis ich blau im Gesicht war." Sein Blick schweifte den gewundenen Weg runter. Keiner war in Hörreichweite. "Ich habe aber andere Geheimnisse. Ich denke es ist nur fair, wenn ich dir eines von meinen erzähle."

"Du hast ein Geheimnis?" Orion leuchtete auf. "Warte,_ bist_du wirklich das geheime Kind von Phineas Nigellus Black und der Veelaprinzessin, so wie Abraxas behauptet?"

Harry seufzte. "Sei nicht absurd, Orion. Hast du jemals das Portrait von Phineas Nigellus Black gesehen? Denkst du wirklich, dass eine Veelaprinzessin so einem alten Griesgram verfallen würde?"

Orion überlegte für einen Moment. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Was ist dann dein Geheimnis? Warst du während des Krieges in Europa im Geheimdienst tätig? Geheime Missionen inmitten der Vampire Transsylvaniens, oder so etwas in der Art?"

"Nein, keine Spionage." zögerte Harry. I_ch will ihm irgendetwas erzählen, aber nicht zu viel. _  
"Manchmal sehe ich Dinge aus der Zukunft, Dinge die noch passieren werden."

"Wirklich?" Orions dunkler Blick studierte ihn intensiv. "Du bist ein Seher?"

"Ich denke schon. Ich weiß natürlich nicht alles über die Zukunft, aber manchmal sehe ich ganz klar was in ferner Zeit geschehen wird."

"Was zum Beispiel?"

Harry atmete tief ein. "Nun, deine Söhne, zum Beispiel. Du wirst zwei Söhne haben, die beide nach Hogwarts gehen werden. Sie werden hübsch und clever sein und beide werden gut Quidditch spielen können. Ich vermute du wirst es ihnen in jungen Jahren beibringen."

"Wirklich?" Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Orions Gesicht. Er sah verträumt in die Ferne. "Ich denke ich werde es mögen mit den kleinen Lümmeln Quidditch zu spielen...Wie werden sie heißen?"

"Regulus und Sirius."

"Regulus und Sirius? Ich mag die Namen. Sie passen gut zur Familie der Blacks. Ich habe einen Onkel der Regulus heißt, und mein Großvater hieß Sirius. Vielleicht stimmt deine Vision, Elias. Aber was weißt du über die Mutter? Meine Frau? Wer ist sie?"

Harry räusperte sich. "Nun...da ist das Problem, verstehst du...deine Frau..."

Orion sah ihn panisch an. "Ich werde doch nicht etwa einen Muggel heiraten oder? Meine Eltern werden mich _töten!_"

Harry lächelte. "Oh, nein, sie ist kein Muggel. Weit entfernt davon. Sie ist eine Hexe und kommt aus einer uralten Reinblutfamilie. Hübsch ist sie auch." _Wenigstens wenn sie jung ist._

"Wirklich?" Orions Augen glitzerten. "Ich mag die Richtung in die es geht. Sag mir ihren Namen, so dass ich sie sofort kennen lernen kann."

_Oh, du kennst sie bereits,_Orion. "Nun, da gibt es ein klitzekleines Problem, Orion. In meiner Vision wirst du nämlich Walburga Black heiraten."

"_Walburga_?" Orion stand für einen Moment wie eingefroren da. Eine leichte Röte zierte sein Gesicht. "Walburga Black? Bist du dir sicher? Walburga wird_ mich _heiraten? Hast du sie schon einmal _gesehen_, Elias? Ich meine, sie ist sogar schöner als Araminta. Sie hat die Wahl von jeglicher Reinblutfamilie des Landes und du sagst sie wird mich auswählen?" Seine dunklen Augen leuchteten. "Ich habe sie schon immer bewundert, aber nie im Leben hätte ich es in Betracht gezogen...Aber es ist doch wohl nichts Schlimmes daran seine Cousine zu heiraten, oder? Es ist nicht gewöhnlich, aber die Gesetze der Zauberei erlauben es. Und wir haben einiges gemeinsam."

_Ich schwöre, er verliebt sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er über sie redet mehr!_

Plötzlich betrübte sich sein Gesicht. "Warte, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Walburga ist bereits verlobt! Mit Professor Riddle!"

Harry nickte. "Ja, sie ist mit Tom Riddle verlobt. Die beiden treffen sich heute in Hogsmeade. Und doch sah ich euch beide so klar zusammen. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass ihr beide für einander bestimmt seid."

Orion ließ seinen Blick über das Dorf gleiten. "Die beiden treffen sich in Hogsmeade? Sie ist _hier_? Heute? Mit ihm?"

Harry nickte. "Richtig. Wir werden ihnen wahrscheinlich begegnen."

"Und...und dann was?" Orion sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Es gibt keinen Weg, wie wir ihr Date unterbrechen können, oder?"

"Vielleicht wird das Schicksal selber eingreifen, Orion. Du und Walburga seid, wie ich bereits sagte, für einander bestimmt. Komm schon, wo ist der Mut des schwarzen Bären?"

Orion lachte. "Schwarzbär-Mut, huh? Ich bin kein Feigling, aber - Professor Riddles Verlobte stehlen? Du bist verrückt, Elias, weißt du das? Aber ich vermute mal, dass es nicht viel Sinn macht gegen das Schicksal zu kämpfen, nicht wahr? Also gut, lass uns gehen und nachsehen ob wir sie finden, und dann...Nun, wir werden, dann schon sehen was als nächstes passiert. Du...du denkst wirklich, dass sie meinem bärenhaften Charme verfallen wird?"

_Ich hoffe, dass sie es wird, Orion...Oh ich hoffe es wirklich._

"Aber natürlich." _Beim Merlin, ich wünschte ich hätte meinen Umhang, der unsichtbar macht bei mir; dann wären wir in der Lage uns näher zu schleichen ohne dass sie uns sehen können. _

"Was suchst du?" Orion sah neugierig zu Harry, welcher die Taschen seiner Robe ein letztes Mal durchsuchte, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, dass sein Umhang sicher in seinem Schulkoffer in der Zukunft war.

"Ich wünschte ich hätte meinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang," murmelte Harry. "Ich hatte mal einen, aber ich habe ihn zurückgelassen."

"Hast du?" Orion grinste. "Nun, Ich denke mal, dass wir dann meinen benutzen werden müssen." Er zog etwas Glänzendes, Mondlichtfarbenes aus seiner Tasche. "Weihnachtsgeschenk von meinem Cousin Alphard. Ist sehr praktisch, wenn man sich in die Heulende Hütte schleichen möchte."

...

Tom und Walburga saßen zusammen an einem abgetrennten, bedeckten Tisch in einer Ecke von Madam Puddifoot's. Madam Puddifoot selber, wesentlich jünger und schlanker, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, servierte den beiden Tee in kleinen Porzellantassen. Harry bemerkte mit sinkendem Gefühl in seinem Herzen, dass Walburga _wirklich_mindestens genauso umwerfend schön wie Araminta aussah. Nacht-schwarze Locken zierten ein nahezu unheimlich liebliches Gesicht. Ihre großen, dunklen Augen glitzerten und ihre Haut war beinahe elfenbeinfarbig. Sie war komplett schwarz angezogen, aber der Schnitt wies eher auf Perfektion, als auf Trauer hin. Ein großer Diamantring funkelte an ihrer kleinen Hand, die in Toms auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry konnte hören wie Orion scharf die Luft einzog. "Beim Merlin, sie ist wirklich liebreizend, nicht wahr!"

Tom hob Walburgas alabastafarbene Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste diese. _Seine Hand. Seine Hand, die ihre so zärtlich hält...Das ist dieselbe Hand, die gestern Nacht noch auf meinem Kissen verweilte. Als ich meine Wangen einen Moment später auf das Kissen legte, war es von seiner Berührung immer noch warm._

Tom ließ Walburgas Hand fallen; ein zärtliches Rot breitete sich auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus.

"Was ist los, Tom?" Ihre Stimme war reich und sanft wie Seide.

"Nichts. Ich habe...mich nur an etwas erinnert..." Toms Stimme schweifte ab.

"Etwas Wichtiges?" Sie blickte tief in seine Augen.

"Nein, es war nichts, wirklich. Nichts..." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und liebkoste sie langsam, fuhr mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Handfläche, bevor er sie wieder zu seinen Lippen hob.

"_Merlin!_Hörst du wohl damit auf? Das ist meine zukünftige Frau, die du hier verführst, Tom!" hauchte Orion empört unter dem Umhang hervor.

"Es ist wundervoll dich wieder zu sehen, Tom." Walburga lehnte sich ein wenig vor. "Es ist viel zu lange her."

"Ja, wirklich viel zu lange, Liebling." Tom verhakte seine Finger mit Walburgas. "Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg, wie wir uns öfters sehen könnten."

Harry erinnerte sich an Walburgas zukünftiges Portrait am Grimmauldplatz 12, abscheuliche Flüche schreiend, jedes Mal wenn man daran vorbei ging. _Sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünscht, Tom!_

"Tom! Du tust mir weh!" Walburga entzog schnell ihre Hand. "Warum hast du deine Hand so zusammengedrückt?"

"Ich... Ich weiß es nicht. Nur ein seltsamer Gedanke...Entschuldige vielmals, Liebling."

"Du wünscht dir wir könnten uns öfters sehen?" Walburga rührte etwas Zucker in ihren Tee und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Sie zog kurz ihr Gesicht lang, als ob der süßliche Geschmack sie beleidigt hätte. "Nun, warum warten wir dann noch? Wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind, kann ich in deine Räume in Hogwarts ziehen und wir können immer zusammen sein." Sie reichte über den Tisch und fuhr Toms Lippen mit ihren Fingern nach. "Wir sprachen über eine Frühlingshochzeit, aber warum warten? Je eher wir verheiratet sind, desto eher können wir eins werden. In jeglicher Hinsicht, mein Liebling."

"Steck deinen Zauberstab zurück, Orion!" zischte Harry sanft.

Tom sah bestürzt aus. "Eine Heirat,_ jetzt_? Aber was ist mit all den Dingen, die noch vorbereitet werden müssen? Sicher wird es einige Zeit brauchen? Ich... Ich will dass dieser Tag perfekt wird, Schatz. Wäre Mai nicht viel besser? Oder Juni? Denk an die Zeremonie, das Catering, die Musiker, dein Brautkleid..."

"Du vergisst den wichtigsten Teil, Tom." Walburga legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Den wichtigsten Teil?"

"Unsere Hochzeitsnacht."

_Oh, das ist doch absurd. Wer könnte sich den Dunklen Lord als Bräutigam vorstellen, wie er seine errötende Braut in der Hochzeitsnacht in ihre Gemächer trägt. Er ist nicht dazu bestimmt ein edler Verehrer, ein aufmerksamer Ehemann, zu sein. Jemandes dunkler Geliebter, ja, das könnte man sich vorstellen; er ist, nach allem, so gutaussehend. Ich könnte ihn sehen wie er jemanden in eine enge Umarmung nimmt, wild, in fieberhaftem Verlangen an dessen Kleidung zerrt, seine Augen, dunkel vor Verlangen..._

"Bist du in Ordnung, Tom? Du siehst ein wenig erhitzt aus."

"Es ist ein wenig stickig hier drin. Ich denke ich brauche frische Luft."

Walburga stand auf. "Warum bezahlst du nicht die Rechnung und begleitest mich zu meiner Unterkunft? Vielleicht wird dir der Spaziergang gut tun."

"Ja, ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee." Tom half ihr in ihren Mantel und überreichte ihr ihre Handschuhe.

Walburga sah ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. "Die Hausherrin meinte sie hätte noch ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen; sie wird den ganzen Nachmittag unterwegs sein. Vielleicht möchtest du eine Weile mit in meine Räume?" Sie ließ ihren Blick im Teehaus umherschweifen. "Was war _das_? Dieses komische Geräusch - wie ein wildes Tier?"

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe es auch gehört - es hörte sich beinahe an wie ein Bär." Er nahm Walburgas Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. "Ich bin sicher es war nichts, mein Schatz. Nichts Bedeutendes..."

...

Eine halbe Stunde später trat ein junges Paar aus dem kleinen Hotel am Ende der Hochstraße in Hogsmeade. Sie wirkten so aufgelöst und geistesabwesend, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie sie mit Jemandem, ziemlich hart, zusammenstießen obwohl niemand auf der Straße zu sehen war.

"Es tut mir Leid Walburga... Ich bin heute ziemlich abgelenkt. Ich habe es wirklich versucht."

"_Versucht_? Und warum musstest du es so hart _versuchen_? Es gibt so viele Männer die ihr Leben geben würde für eine Chance auf...Oh, genug davon! Hier, nimm _das_!" Walburga zog einen ihrer Handschuhe aus, riss sich den Diamantring von ihrem Finger und warf ihn hart zu ihrem Begleiter.

Tom Riddle drehte sich auf seinen Fersen um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Walburga drehte sich zu dem leisen Geräusch an ihrer Seite. "Cousin Orion? Woher kommst du denn?"

"Oh, ich bin zufällig hier entlang gelaufen. Es ist so ein lieblicher Morgen für einen Spaziergang. Vergib mir wenn ich dich anstarre, Walburga: Es war nicht meine Absicht unhöflich zu sein. Deine atemberaubende Schönheit lies mich meine Manieren für einen Moment vergessen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich schwören du hättest Veelablut in deinen Adern. Aber ich weiß, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht; Unser eins, ist eine der wenigen Zaubererfamilien, die rein und unverfälscht blieb. Wenn du mir gestattest, es scheint als hättest du deinen Handschuh fallen gelassen."

Orion hob den Handschuh hastig von der dreckigen Straße auf. Irgendwie fand der kleine, schwarze Handschuh den Weg zu seinen Lippen, bevor er ihn Walburga zurück gab.

Walburga sah ihn an und lächelte leicht, bevor sie den Handschuh akzeptierte.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry spazierte langsam in dem goldenen Licht eines längst vergangenen Tages zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Weg selbst war ihm vertraut, aber einige der Bäume die am Rande wuchsen, waren anders in dieser Zeit. Er stoppte und strich seine Finger über den Stamm eines massiven Eichenbaumes. _Dieser Baum wird in der Zukunft nicht hier stehen; Ich frage mich was damit passieren wird? Vielleicht wird er von einem Blitz getroffen? Ich vermute dass ich es wohl niemals herausfinden werde; es ist nicht die Art von Dingen die sich irgendjemand merken würde. Es ist nun mal nur ein Baum, ein Teil von einer Landschaft der Vergangenheit an die sich niemand erinnert._

_Bin ich immer noch in der Erinnerung eines anderen? Wenn ja, verändern meine Taten den Inhalt der Erinnerung? Vielleicht existiert, irgendwo in der Zukunft, eine Person, die von mir in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde, dadurch dass ich hier bin? Ach, Unsinn! Wenn das wirklich die Erinnerung eines anderen wäre dann wäre dieser Jemand schon lange Wahnsinnig._

Ich frage mich ob irgendetwas hier überhaupt Real ist? Ich kann den harten Stamm dieses Baumes unter meinen Fingern spüren; wie kann es nicht Real sein? Vielleicht bin ich Elias Black, Schüler des Slytherinhauses, der erstaunliche Träume von einem mit Narben bedeckten Jungen Namens Harry Potter, träumt, und sich vorstellt dass dieser hübsche, junge Lehrer eines Tages ein Monster wird?  
  
"Bist du in deinen Träumen versunken, Elias?"

Harry sah erschrocken auf.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Tom Riddle berührte seinen Arm sanft.

_Real. Seine Berührung fühlt sich so echt an. Wir stehen hier zusammen, Tom Riddle und ich, an einem goldenen Septembertag, unter einem Baum der nicht länger existiert. Aber gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, ist dieser Baum echt, und so sind es seine grauen Augen. Der Rubinrotäugige Lord Voldemort existiert noch nicht._

"Ich... denke nur nach..."

"Würdest du mich für einen Spaziergang begleiten?" fragte Tom behutsam. "Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag und ich könnte etwas Begleitung gebrauchen."

Harry nickte wortlos.

Sie wichen vom Weg ab und gingen zusammen über die Heide die sich dahinter erstreckte. Der Verbotene Wald war ein dunkler Fleck am Horizont, aber der schattierte Wald schien seltsam gewichtslos und dürftig im goldenen Licht, als ob es nicht mehr als eine schwarze Wolke wäre die in der Ferne lungerte. Sie wanderten, Seite an Seite, über Moore, bedeckt in lila Heide. Sie staunten über die Farbe, aber das Heidekraut riss an den Enden ihrer Roben sodass die beiden sie am Ende auszogen. Beide trugen normale Hosen und Hemden darunter.

_Wenn uns jetzt jemand sehen würde, niemand würde denken wir wären Zauberer; sie würden nur denken wir wären zwei Jungs die in der Landschaft herumschlenderten. Sie würden nicht wissen dass Tom ein Professor ist, und ich sein Schüler. Sie würden nur denken wir wären Freunde.  
_  
Sie wanderten bis sie müde wurden, und dann warfen sie sich runter in die Heide, Seite an Seite. Es war nicht sehr gemütlich; die kleinen Büsche stießen durch ihre Kleidung, andererseits fühlte es sich sehr gut an sich im Sonnenschein auszuruhen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über Tom, der mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Heidekraut lag, gleiten und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern dass der Junge an seiner Seite eigentlich Voldemort war. Irgendwie erschien dieser Gedanke in der Septembersonne ziemlich unwirklich.

"Autsch! Meine Haare hängen fest..." murmelte Tom plötzlich, und Harry lehnte sich lachend zu ihm rüber um die dunklen Locken aus dem Geäst zu befreien.

"Es ist nicht sicher sich hier hin zulegen, Tom, nicht wenn du keine glatten Haare wie ich hast."

Tom setzte sich mit einem Lächeln auf. "Nun, du magst vielleicht nicht hängen geblieben sein, nichts desto trotz hast du kleine Zweige in deinem Haar. Hier, lass mich... Du kannst doch nicht so zur Schule zurück gehen."

_Wie seltsam sich die Finger die durch mein Haar streichen anfühlen... Es fühlt sich gut an._

"Müssen wir wirklich zurück gehen? Ich denke ich würde lieber hier in der Sonne bleiben."

"Mmm. Ich auch. Aber erzähl niemanden dass das einer deiner Professoren gesagt hat." Tom lächelte.

"Werde ich nicht." Harry studierte das Gesicht des Jungen neben ihm. Dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Schuld, welches er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, drang nun endlich an die Oberfläche. "Tom-?"

"Ja?"

"Bist du... traurig? Wegen Walburga?"

Tom senkte seinen Blick, sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet.  
"Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell, Elias. Oder ließt du meine Gedanken? Das solltest du besser nicht tun; du weißt nicht was du darin finden könntest..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht was ich über dass was heute morgen passiert ist, fühlen soll. Natürlich bin ich enttäuscht dass sie unsere Verlobung aufgelöst hat. Ich hatte eine Vision von meiner Zukunft, verstehst du, von mir als respektierter Hogwartsprofessor, eines Tages vielleicht sogar Direktor, mit einer lieblichen Reinblutbraut an meiner Seite. Ich vermute es ist immer schwer die Träume seiner Zukunft aufzugeben."

Harry schluckte. "Ja, ich denke das ist es."

Tom zog verlegen an einem kleinen Stück Heidekraut und zerrieb es zwischen seinen Fingern. "Ich dachte ich wäre in Walburga verliebt, und doch scheint es, als würde ich den Verlust meiner perfekten Zukunft mehr betrauern, als den Verlust von _ihr selbst._ Vielleicht hast du recht mit dem was du gesagt hast, Elias."

"Recht über was?"

Tom sah in die Ferne und flüsterte: "Vielleicht bin ich nicht fürs Heiraten geschaffen."

"Oh." Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. _Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen wenn du es wärst. Besser für dich. Wenn du lernen würdest jemanden zu lieben, dann würdest du wahrscheinlich nicht zu Voldemort werden. Aber für Sirius tat ich, was ich tun musste.  
_  
"Elias?" Tom lehnte sich vorwärts. "Ich kann ihn wieder in deinem Geist spüren, diese furchteinflößende Gestalt welche deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Du denkst sehr oft an ihn, nicht wahr? Ich kann flüchtige Blicke auf deine Gedanken, auf fürchterliche Bilder eines Friedhofes, werfen."

"Der Friedhof. Ja." Harry studierte die Heide intensiv.

"Also bist du ihm wieder begegnet? Später?"

"Ja, ich bin ihm noch einmal begegnet..." Harry wollte nicht aufsehen.

"Hast du immer noch angst vor ihm?"

Harry fühlte etwas an sein Gesicht streifen, eine leichte Berührung, beinahe wie eine Liebkosung. _Tom's Hand. Seine Hand an meiner Wange._

Er konnte seine eigene Stimme zittern hören als er ihm antwortete. "Ja."

"Hab keine Angst. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass dich jemand verletzt." Tom's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern.

_Oh, Tom, wenn du nur wüsstest._

"Es ist sonderbar, nicht wahr?" sagte Tom leise. "Diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns... Ich habe sie gespürt seit dem Moment an als ich dich gesehen habe. Ich war nie dazu in der Lage so in die Gedanken anderer zu sehen, zumindest nicht so wie bei dir. Ich frage mich was dieses Band zwischen meinem und deinem Geist kreiert hat."

_Das habe ich mich selbst schon oft genug gefragt, Tom._

"Es klingt merkwürdig, ich weiß, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich an als wärst du ein Teil meiner Seele." Tom sprach sanft, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

_Ein Teil deiner Seele?_ Etwas begann sich in seinem Geist zu rühren. _Ich bin ein Teil von Voldemort's Seele? Seine zersplitterte Seele, Fragmente getarnt in den Horkruxen die er erscha..._

Horkruxe?

Oh, Gott. Nein. Nicht das... Nein, das kann nicht sein... Ein Horkrux?  
  
"Elias?" Er hörte Tom's Stimme kaum. "Bist du krank? Merlin, du bist blass wie der Tod. Was passiert mit dir? Fällst du mir hier in Ohnmacht? Komm, lass uns zurück zur Schule gehen. Lehn dich an mich, ich stütze dich. Warum zitterst du so? Setz dich, wenn du nicht gehen kannst. Ich werde Hilfe für dich holen."

Wie in einem Nebel sah Harry wie Tom seinen Zauberstab aus den Taschen holte. Tom atmete tief ein und flüsterte zurückhaltend: "Expecto Patronum." Harry sah, mit leichter Überraschung, zu als eine strahlende, silberne Form aus Tom's Stab sprang und in Richtung Schule rannte.

"Mein erster Patronus", sagte Tom mit der Spur eines Lächelns. "Ich denke es ist ein Hirsch... Es sollte in kurzer Zeit Hilfe holen"

Harry nickte und sank zurück auf den Boden während er versuchte Tom nicht an zusehen.

_Ein Horkrux?_

Er schloss seine Augen, dennoch half es nicht. Er konnte Tom's Augen immer noch auf sich spüren.

_Der Dunkle Lord erschuf einen Patronus. Ich frage mich was seine glücklichste Erinnerung ist?_

Er fühlte wie sein Geist nach Tom's Gedanken suchte, aber dass einzige was er spüren konnte war sein eigenes Lachen als er Tom's Locken aus der Heide befreite.

...

"Ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel."

Professor Dippet seufzte. "Sei nicht albern, Elias. Tom hat recht. Du musst dich ausruhen. Es ist nur natürlich dass die Erinnerungen deiner schrecklichen Vergangenheit dich beunruhigen. Aber wenn so etwas passiert, mein lieber Junge, brauchst du die kompetente Führsorge von Madam Derwent mehr als die Begleitung deiner Slytherinfreunde."

"Aber wir werden wirklich gut auf ihn aufpassen, Professor! Wirklich, das werden wir!"

"Ich denke kaum dass du die beste Medizin für einen Schock bist, Mr. Malfoy." Armando Dippet schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Oh, aber ich denke wirklich dass er dazu in der Lage ist, Professor. Ich fühle mich bereits viel besser." Harry lächelte schwach.

Professor Dippet schwankte. "Nun, wenn du dir da wirklich sicher bist..."

"Ja, das bin ich, Professor: Ich... ich habe heute nur noch nichts gegessen, das ist alles. Ich war so aufgeregt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, verstehen Sie. Es war mein erster Besuch im Dorf."

"Ich habe Würstchen", fügte Abraxas hilfreich hinzu. "Und Pasteten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Hast du?" Professor Dippet blinzelte. "Nun, dann vermute ich es ist in Ordnung. Obwohl ich _nicht _denke das Tom Riddle all zu sehr darüber erfreut sein wird."

...

"Was zur Hölle ist mit dir überhaupt geschehen?" murmelte Abraxas, sein Mund war voll mit Pastete.

"Tom erwähnte etwas von einer Erinnerung eines dunklen Zauberers der dich auf einem Friedhof angegriffen hatte, und jemand der getötet worden war."

"Mhm. Hast du mehr von den Würstchen?"

"Ja, natürlich. Hier. Orion hat mir versprochen Butterbier mit zubringen, aber er verschwand einfach, dieser Halunke. Er kam nicht zurück von Hogsmeade. Der dunkle Zauberer, der dich attackiert hat - willst du darüber reden?"

"Nein."

"Okay, nur gerecht. Willst du Sardinen? Sie sind wirklich gut nach einem Kater; vielleicht helfen sie auch gegen schlechte Erinnerungen."

"Gerne." _Wenn ich jemals zurück in die Zukunft gehe möchte ich dich, Abraxas Malfoy, mitnehmen. Du bist so viel hilfreicher als Hermine._

...

"Nun, _das_ ist ein Grashügel!" Professor Beery schloss seine Augen in Aufregung. "Professor Dumbledore hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen! Und der Springbrunnen erst! Die perfekte Kulisse für das romantische Finale. _Der Brunnen des Heiteren Glücks_ wird wahrlich prachtvoll!" Er öffnete wieder seine Augen. "Oh, eine hervorragende Kostümwahl, Elias; dieser Smaragdgrüne Umhang bringt deine Augen wundervoll zur Geltung. Miss Meliflua, du siehst wie immer bezaubernd aus. Ich werde die letzte Szene in deinen fähigen Händen lassen, Tom. Ich werde am voranschreiten des Großen Wurms arbeiten."

Tom Riddle drehte sich zu den Schauspielern. "Nun, dies ist der Moment wenn die todunglückliche Amata, welche so grausam von ihrem Geliebten verlassen wurde, auf den... grasbedeckten Hügel, oder?... steigt, und sie hebt ihren Blick und sieht den immertreuen Sir Glücklos an ihrer Seite. Übernimm von hier an, bitte."

Araminta positionierte sich elegant auf dem Hügel und hob ihre saphierfarbenen Augen zu Harry.

"_Endlich_, " sagte Tom sanft, "nach all diesen einsamen Jahren hast du den gefunden nach dem dein Herz sehnsüchtig gerufen hat. Kannst du ein bisschen mehr Sehnsucht in deinen Blick legen, Araminta? Oh, fantastisch; das ist wirklich gut. Und dann du, Sir Glücklos, schwing sie hoch."

Er sah Harry streng an. "_Schwing_ sie hoch, Sir Glücklos."

Harry seufzte und schwang.

"...und dann treffen deine Lippen auf ihre in einem feurigen Kuss."

Harry besah Araminta zweifelnd. Sie sah in ihrem blauen Kleid wirklich glänzend aus. Ihre Augen strahlten, und ihre Lippen waren voll, feucht und pink. Es müsste einfach sein sie zu Küssen. Harry seufzte und lehnte zu ihr. _Muggels. Sie will Muggeljagd legal machen_... Er versuchte das Bild von dem armen Muggel, der von Todessern beim Quidditchcup angegriffen wurde, aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Eine Mutter, einen Vater und zwei Kinder. Angegriffen weil sie Muggel waren. _Nein, daran darf ich nicht denken. Onkel Vernon. Ich muss an Onkel Vernon denken, wie er von Araminta mit einem Speer die Straße runter gejagt wird... Vielleicht Dudley auch._

Er presste seine Lippen hart auf Araminta's.

Araminta stieß ihn unsanft zurück. "Was zum Henker war das gerade?"

"Ein Kuss-?" schlug Harry hilfreich vor. Aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus konnte er John Lupin lächeln sehen.

Araminta seufzte. "Elias? Hast du jemals schon jemanden geküsst?"

"Natürlich hab ich das." Harry dachte zurück an Cho's schlabberigen Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig, und an Ginnys...

"Und sahen die Mädchen die du geküsst hast... _glücklich_ darüber aus?" In ihrer Stimme schwang eine kleine Spur Verärgerung mit.

Harry dachte für einen Moment nach. Nun, Cho hatte geweint, das war sicher. Aber Ginny sah glücklich genug aus. Obwohl er bei ihrem Kuss eigentlich nur ihr gefolgt war. Es war klar das Araminta nicht davon ausging die Führung übernehmen zu müssen.

"Komm her, Elias." Tom klang ziemlich amüsiert. "Lass mich dir zeigen... Als erstes solltest du dich nicht so beeilen, so als ob du sie überfallen willst. Erst, musst du ihr Tief in die Augen sehen, genau so. Und wenn ihr Blick weicher wird - _fantastisch_, Miss Meliflua, das ist genau das wovon ich rede - lehnst du dich zu ihr, ungefähr so ...Und dann nimmst du ihr Gesicht in deine Hände..." er führte Harry's Hände zu Araminta's Wangen - "...und dann berührst du ihre Lippen ganz sanft mit deinen. Besser, Mr. Black, wesentlich besser, allerdings solltest du beim nächsten Mal versuchen zu Atmen. Du klangst als würdest du ersticken."

Harry versuchte es. Er sah tief in ihre blauen Augen, lehnte sich zu ihr, berührte ihr fehlerloses Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Aber er konnte die Gedanken die durch seinen Kopf rasten einfach nicht stoppen. _Muggels. Sie rannten um ihr Leben, verfolgt von einer bewaffneten Araminta. Die alte Mrs. Figgs. Hermines Eltern. Hermine selbst._ Er konnte sich nicht helfen und zuckte zusammen.

"_Merlin_! Was machst du nur?" Araminta klang nun sehr verärgert.

Tom Riddle seufzte tief. "Mach Pause, Elias. Zweitbesetzung bitte? Oh... er, sehr gut. Das war... ahem... _atemberaubend_, Mr. Lupin._ Das_ ist der richtige Weg jemanden zu küssen, Mr. Black."

"Richtig." Harry betrachtete Lupin, welcher Araminta immer noch in seinen Armen festhielt. I_ch muss Augusta Moon finden, Neville's Großmutter. Vielleicht kann sie mir mit einem ihrer wundervollen Zauber helfen, sodass ich in der Nacht der Aufführung zu krank bin um __aufzutreten.  
_

"_Das_", sagte Abraxas Malfoy während er seinen Kopf langsam schüttelte, "war der schlechteste Kuss den ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen habe."

Harry wurde prompt rot. Er sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Glücklicherweise schienen alle anderen bereits gegangen zu sein. "Nun, ich bin wohl nicht all zu gut, okay?"

Abraxas grinste ihn nur an. "Okay? Nein, Elias, das ist nicht Okay. _Jemand _muss dir beibringen richtig zu küssen..."

Und bevor Harry wusste was passierte, fühlte er sich in einer starken Umarmung und sanfte Lippen pressten sich auf seine.

"Abraxas, was machst du-?"

"Hör auf zu reden", hauchte Abraxas gegen seinen Mund. "Oh, Merlin, dein Mund. Lass mich nur... Nein, halt die Klappe."

Harry schloss seinen Mund gehorsam. Er wusste sowieso nicht was er sagen sollte.

_Warm_. Die Lippen die gegen seine zitterten waren warm, nicht kalt und hart wie die von Araminta. Hände streiften durch sein Haar, strichen seinen Rücken entlang... Ohne darüber nach zudenken hob Harry seine Hände und vergrub sie in Abraxas weichen, weißgoldenen Locken. Keine Erinnerungen. _Keine Horkruxe. Nur meine Finger in seinem Haar, sein Mund auf meinem_. Abraxas stöhnte leicht und zog ihn näher.

Harry konnte Tom's Anwesenheit fühlen bevor er ihn sehen konnte. Tom stand in der Türe; sein Gesicht war weiß und ohne Emotionen. Aber Harry konnte etwas schimmerndes, brennend Heißes unter der Oberfläche fühlen.

"Mr. Black?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und gelassen. "Es tut mir so Leid euch unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich möchte mit dir reden."


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen dank für die lieben reviews!

* * *

Harry und Tom bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die uralten labyrinthähnlichen Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie gingen in Schweigen, wie Fremde dich sich nichts zu sagen hatten, oder wie Freunde die sich so gut kannten dass sie keine Worte mehr brauchten; Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Er ließ seinen Blick auf Tom fallen, und sein Atem blieb ihm in der Brust stecken. _Ich bin dein Horkrux_... Etwas dass er nicht benennen konnte zerrte an seinem Herz; es fühlte sich an wie der Cruciatus Fluch, jedoch wesentlich süßer.

_In der Zukunft, die ich hinter mir gelassen habe, waren wir Todfeinde, du und ich. Zwei Tage zuvor, als wir über das Moor wanderten, waren wir Freunde und wir lachten zusammen. Aber heute, in dieser plötzlichen Stille die zwischen uns herrscht, kann ich es endlich wahrnehmen: es existiert etwas Tieferes als Feindschaft und Freundschaft zwischen uns. Ich bin dein Horkrux. Ich trage ein Stück deiner Seele in mir. Wir sind eins, Lord Voldemort und der Junge Der Lebt. Ich fragte mich ob es auch andere gab die so seltsam verbunden waren wie wir es sind? Wir zwei, alleine zwischen den Lebenden, teilen uns eine Seele..._

Wir trafen uns immer so kurz in der Zukunft, mein Dunkler Lord. Unsere Begegnungen waren Bruchstücke eines Albtraumes gefüllt mit Angst und Dunkelheit. Aber auch wenn du nicht da warst, war da immer dein Schatten der mir in meinen Träumen auflauerte. Du warst in meinen Gedanken, und doch kannte ich dich damals noch nicht; ich wusste nichts von der Sanftheit deiner Augen; Ich wusste nichts von dem Klang deines Lachens. Wie unterschiedlich du doch bist! Wenn ich dich jetzt ansehe, scheint es als verebbte die Zukunft, und ich weiß das dies deine richtige Persönlichkeit ist, Tom, der junge Mann mit den weichen Locken, und nicht der dunkle Zauberer von Morgen. Vielleicht ist Voldemort doch nicht mehr als ein Traum?

_  
Weißt du was ich bin, Tom? Oh, wie solltest du auch? Ich denke sogar dass du es nicht mal in der Zukunft wusstest. Du fürchtetest die Prophezeiung die uns verband und wolltest mich töten. Aber ich frage mich... War da nicht doch etwas in dir dass mich trotz alledem erkannte, erkannte was ich war? Deine Todesser könnten mich ohne Probleme töten, aber etwas, vielleicht ein merkwürdiges Flüstern in deinem Herzen, ließ dich ihnen erzählen mich nicht an zufassen, dass nur du dazu bestimmt warst mich zu töten?_

Kannst du es nun fühlen, Tom? Erkennst du mich? Nein, deine Gedanken sind zu aufgewühlt. Du denkst an Abraxas, wie er seinen Mund auf meinen legte, und du denkst an Schlangen die ihn in Stücke reißen...

"Tom?"

Tom drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn leicht abwesend and. "Was?"

"Er hat nur versucht mir zu helfen. Mit dem Stück. Die letzte Szene mit dem Kuss. Ruf die Schlangen zurück, hörst du?"

"Die Schlangen-?" Tom sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht an und errötete dann zutiefst. "_Beim Merlin_, lass meine Gedanken in Ruhe, Elias!"

Sie erreichten Tom's Büro und er schwang die Türe auf. Sein Büro war genauso warm und einladend als das letzte Mal als er es betrat, und ein Feuer brannte heiter im Kamin.

"Setz dich. Lass mich die Türe abschließen sodass uns niemand stören kann."

Harry setzte sich nicht; er stand bloß da und sah zu Tom. _Deine dunklen Locken. Deine grauen Augen. Diese menschliche Verfärbung deiner Wangen... Voldemort? Es scheint unmöglich dass du eines Tages Voldemort wirst, wenn ich dich jetzt sehe. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg die Zeit anzuhalten, sodass die Zukunft niemals einkehrt...  
_  
Schlagartig drehte Tom sich zu ihm. Seine Augen waren plötzlich viel dunkler, oder vielleicht war das nur wegen der Art des Lichts und Schattens die das Feuer über ihn warf dass sein Gesicht auf diese Weise erscheinen ließ. "Liebst du ihn, Elias?" Seine Stimme klang heißer.

"Wen-? Oh, du meinst Abraxas?" Harry betrachtete den Teppich eingehend, seine Wangen brannten. Für einen Moment hatte er Abraxas völlig vergessen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht... Ich mochte den Kuss mehr als den mit Araminta, aber vielleicht auch nur weil er besser war. Er versuchte mir beizubringen wie man küsst, verstehst du..."

"Er versuchte dir bei zubringen wie man küsst?" Tom's Stimme glich nun einem Flüstern. "Ich wage zu behaupten dass der unbeständige Mr. Malfoy einige Erfahrungen hat die man in Betracht ziehen kann, aber das macht ihn kaum zu einem Kussexperten. Deine Lippen... sie sind blutunterlaufen von der heftigen Attacke seines Mundes." Ein Finger berührte seine geschwollene Unterlippe. "Und die Art mit der er sich dir aufdrängte..." Tom's Finger weilten immer noch auf seinen Lippen. "Das ist nicht wie ein Kuss sein sollte. Es sollte sein wie... wie das..."

In der nächsten Sekunde lagen bebende Lippen auf Harry's und ein Name der nicht seiner war wurde dagegen geflüstert: "Elias..."

Für einen Moment fühlte es sich an als würde er von einer großen Höhe fallen, als würde er von einem starken, dunklen und silbernen Wind davongetragen. Tom's Lippen liebkosten seinen Mund, sein Gesicht..._ Das kann nicht Wirklichkeit sein. Voldemort... Ich muss versuchen mich zu Erinnern._.. Aber sämtliche Erinnerungen an den Dunklen Lord schwanden dahin, verschwanden wie ein Traum unter Tom's zärtlichen Küssen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken erwiderte er den Kuss.

Fieberhafte Küsse, gegen seine Lippen, sein Gesicht, sein Haar... Harry konnte nicht atmen, konnte nicht denken... Jegliche Wirklichkeit löste sich in Flammen auf und breitete sich durch Fleisch, durch seine Gedanken, durch seine Seele. Ein Name, gehaucht gegen seine Haut. "Elias...!

"Nein, nicht Elias." Harry vergrub seine Lippen gegen die Wärme von Tom's Hals. Die Worte sprudelten ungebeten aus seinem Mund. "Mein Name ist nicht Elias. Ich heiße Harry."

"Harry?" Graue Augen sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Dein Name ist Harry?" Ein zärtliches Lächeln: "Ja, Ich denke dieser Name passt besser zu dir." Tom akzeptierte Harry's Geständnis ohne Zurückhaltung, als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. "Es wirkt so vertraut. Vielleicht habe ich einmal von jemanden geträumt der Harry hieß..."

Tom hielt ihn fest und Harry konnte sein Herz stürmisch gegen seine Brust schlagen fühlen. Die Umarmung seines zukünftigen Feindes sollte sich schrecklich falsch anfühlen, aber das tat sie nicht. Irgendwie war die Realität selbst vom Weg abgekommen, hoffnungslos verloren in einem verzerrten Durcheinander von Zeit und Erinnerungen. Es gibt noch keine Zukunft._ Es gibt keinen Voldemort. Es gibt nur diesen Moment, und dich,_ _warm in meinen Armen_. Sie standen still, Arme umschlangen sich gegenseitig, für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, verzweifelnd an den anderen klammernd.

Tom flüsterte: "Es erscheint mir, als habe ich mich in dich verliebt, Harry..."

Der klang seines Namens, seines richtigen Namens, gesprochen von dieser samtenen Stimme, jagte einen angenehmen Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter. Tom... _Ich frage mich wann ich mich in dich verliebt habe? Vor einem Moment, als du mich küsstest? Vor zwei Tagen als wir zusammen im Sonnenschein spazierten? Oder vielleicht von dem Tage an als ein Teil deiner Seele seinen Weg in mein Herz fand? Vielleicht spielt es keine Rolle... Alles scheint ein Traum zu sein. Alles außer dir._

Tom streichelte zärtlich seine Wange und seine Hand zitterte leicht. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, aber nächstes Jahr, wenn du graduiert bist, vielleicht können wir dann..."

"Oh, sprich nicht über die Zukunft!" Harry's Mund fand Tom's Lippen und küsste sie hektisch.

Tom küsste ihn feurig zurück und flüsterte: "Es tut mir Leid, Harry, das war überheblich von mir... Ich meinte nicht..." Er zog sich zögernd zurück. Harry sah ein plötzliches flimmern von Panik in den grauen Augen. "Als du meinen Kuss erwidert hast dachte ich du würdest genauso fühlen... Es tut mir Leid, ich sollte nicht..."

Harry warf seine Arme um Tom und drückte ihn eng an sich. "Tom-? Ich... Ich liebe dich..." Seine eigene Stimme bebte. "Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, jetzt, in der Gegenwart. Ich kann es nicht ertragen an die Zukunft zu denken..." Seine Lippen fanden Tom's und er fühlte sein Herz gegen die Brust hämmern. Er konnte sich unklar an etwas wie eine zerbrochene Prophezeiung aus Glas erinnern, und an silbernes glitzern eines Pokals der ihn auf einen Friedhof transportierte, aber diese Erinnerungen schienen nicht mehr als nur Schatten zu sein, unreal im Vergleich zu den Händen die fieberhaft an seinem Hemd zogen.

In einem verknäulten Haufen fielen sie zusammen auf den Boden, flüsterten zusammenhanglos von Liebe und Wollen, zogen an der Kleidung die sie beide trennte. Unerfahrene Hände und Münder suchten, zuerst zurückhaltend. Warme Haut fand warme Haut. Lippen trennten sich, wilde Zungen erkundeten. Zitternde Hände fanden wundervolle, steinharte Schäfte. Sie rieben sich aneinander, verzweifelt und wie wahnsinnig überkommen mit Lust. Harrys Augen trafen auf Toms und sie erschauderten als sie kamen.

Sie brachen gegeneinander zusammen, zitternd und atemlos. Harry ruhte seinen Kopf auf Tom's Schulter, atmete den Geruch von Tom's Haut ein. Tom's zitternde Finger streichelten durch Harry's Haar, immer und immer wieder. Er streifte das Haar von Harry's Stirn und presste seine Lippen gegen seine Narbe.

"Wer bist du, Harry?" Harry hob seine Hand und strich über Tom's Gesicht.

"Ich weiß es nicht..."

...

Sie blieben bis zum Morgengrauen zusammen, aneinander geschmiegt vor dem Feuer. Tom hüllte die beiden in eine Decke und sie lagen zusammen, Haut an Haut, während sie in die sterbenden Flammen des Feuers blickten und sich sanft zuflüsterten. Sie sprachen die ganze Nacht und unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung jede andere Stunde wenn Hände wieder begannen über geschmeidige Haut zu streichen um ihre Körper erneut unter Flammen zu setzen.

Es gab fieberhafte Versuche von Penetration, aber da war zu viel Schmerz, und keiner der beiden wusste wirklich was sie taten, also ließen sie ihre Hände, Münder, Zungen sie zu neuen Höhen von rasendem Vergnügen bringen. "Ich denke es gibt Zauber die das hier einfacher machen..." hauchte Tom gegen Harry's Ohr." Als Insider... kann ich sie jederzeit nachschlagen."

Harry lächelte. "Immer ein Schüler, Professor Riddle..."

Tom errötete und stöhnte. "Ich könnte dir Nachsitzen verpassen für deine Unverschämtheit, Mr. Black."

"Hervorragende Idee", flüsterte Harry. Ihre Augen trafen sich und beide begannen hilflos zu lachen.

Aber zwischen den furiosen auflodern von Verlangen und Begierde, redete Tom. Er redete leise mit Harry über alles. Er redete über sein Leben im Waisenhaus, von Einsamkeit und Hunger und Prügeleien, von Schultagen und Träumen. Er erzählte von seinem Vater, obwohl er immer stoppte wenn er zu dem Teil kam als er als sechzehnjähriger in Little Hangleton ankam, auf der Suche nach seinem Vater. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und verstaute jedes einzelne seiner Geheimnisse in seinem Geist als wären sie mysteriöse Schätze. Sie lachten zusammen über die Geschichte von Tom's ersten, lausigen Kuss - mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen aus Ravenclaw Namens Acacia, in seinem fünften Jahr - und über Harry's Erinnerungen von der peinlichen Verabredung mit Cho. Harry erwähnte nicht wo sie sich trafen, oder dass der Teeshop den sie an diesem furchtbaren Valentinstag besuchten, Madam Puddifoot's war.

Harry ließ Tom alles beschreiben; die Namen und Gesichter der anderen Kinder des Waisenhauses, seine Gefühle an dem Tag an dem Dumbledore kam um ihn nach Hogwarts einzuladen, sein erster Besuch in der Winkelgasse, sein erster Blick auf Hogwarts, seine Klassen, die einsamen Sommer zurück im Waisenhaus, sein werben um Walburga...

Schließlich beendete Tom seine Erzählungen mit einem Kuss.  
"Genug, Harry! Es ist zu einfach mit dir zu reden. Ich habe noch nie zuvor jemanden so von mir erzählt. Da ist gefährliche Magie in diesen grünen Augen von dir; wenn du mich so ansiehst gibt es nichts das ich dir nicht erzählen würde..."

Harry küsste ihn zurück bis Tom unter ihm zu stöhnen begann. "Erzähl mir dann von deinem Vater." Er zog sich von Tom zurück und wartete.

"Mein Vater?" Wie weiß sein Gesicht auf einmal war! "Warum möchtest du etwas über ihn erfahren? Merlin, was für ein Zauberer bist du?"

Harry legte eine Hand auf die blasse Wange. "Ich möchte es wissen, Tom. Ich möchte dass du mir sagst wie es passiert ist."

Tom war für eine lange Zeit ruhig. Schließlich begann er flüsternd zu erzählen: "Ich habe mich immer gefragt wie er wohl sein würde. Seit ich ein kleines Kind war habe ich mich über den Mann, der meine Mutter so herzlos verlassen hatte, gewundert. Als ich noch sehr jung war, träumte ich davon dass er eines Tages zu mir kommen würde, dass er im Waisenhaus stehen würde, attraktiv und lächelnd, und sagen würde: "Ich bin gekommen um meinen Sohn zu holen." Aber die Jahre vergingen und er kam nicht... Und dann eines Tages zog ich los um ihn zu finden. Wie schrecklich seltsam es war außerhalb dieses großen und imposanten Hauses zu stehen und zu denken: Mein Vater lebt da drin, und meine Großeltern... Ich läutete und als mein Vater öffnete erkannte ich ihn sofort. Er sah genauso aus wie ich. Außer dass er ziemlich elegant Gekleidet war und ich nur meine Kleidung aus Zweiter Hand hatte. Wir starrten uns an. Vielleicht wären die Dinge anders gelaufen wenn er mich angelächelt hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm für die vielen Jahre der Misshandlung und Vernachlässigung die ich erleiden musste vergeben wenn er mich nur angelächelt hätte. Aber das tat er nicht. Er sah mich bloß an, seine Augen kalt, und sagte: "Ich vermute du möchtest Geld. Du kommst besser rein." Und er führte mich in ein wundervolles Wohnzimmer, wo eine alte Dame und ein alter Herr saßen und Tee tranken, und sagte zu mir: "Der Sohn der Hexe ist hier. Wir bezahlen ihn besser gut sodass er nicht zurückkehrt. Mutter, schreibst du ihm einen Scheck-?" Und die weißhaarige Dame sah mich an als wäre ich eine Krankheit als sie sagte: "Ja, natürlich, Tom. Wie viel denkst du sollen wir ihm geben? Fünftausend Pfund, oder Zehn?""

Tom Schluckte. "Und ich zog meinen Zauberstab, und sprach den uralten Fluch. Ich ermordete meinen Vater, meine Großmutter und meinen Großvater. Danach ließ ich sie liegen genau wie sie gefallen waren, auf dem Boden in dem schönen Wohnzimmer. Ich weinte nicht bevor ich zurück im Waisenhaus war." Er drehte seinen Blick von Harry weg.

Harry küsste ihn sanft, und langsam kam die Farbe zurück in sein blasses Gesicht.

"Was machst du-? Du küsst mich? Macht es dir denn gar nichts aus dass ich ein Mörder bin?"

"Natürlich tut es das. Aber ich wusste es von Anfang an, in meinem Herzen, Tom, seitdem ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Ich wusste immer dass du deinen Vater getötet hast. Was... was ich nicht wusste war dass du weintest."

Tom vergrub sein Gesicht gegen Harry's Brust. "Kannst du mich immer noch lieben? Auch nachdem du weißt was ich bin?"

Harry strich sanft durch die dunklen Locken. "Ich denke nicht ich könnte jemals aufhören dich zu lieben..."

Tom sah ihn an und flüsterte: "Wer bist du Harry? Welch merkwürdige und wunderbare Magie hat dich in mein Leben gebracht? Woher kommst du?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Tom. Noch nicht. Es gibt da noch so viele Dinge die ich selber nicht verstehe."

Tom stand auf und griff nach seiner zerknitterten Kleidung.  
"Es ist beinahe morgen, Harry. Schau, es beginnt hell zu werden. Du solltest in deinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren; es wäre nicht gut wenn jeder wüsste das du hast deine Nacht hier verbracht hast. Aber versprich mir dass du zurück kommst, heute Abend, und den darauffolgenden und den danach..."

Harry lächelte und fand seine eigene Kleidung. Sie waren in kaum besserer Verfassung als die Tom's. "Ich verspreche es dir, Tom."

Tom, bereits angezogen und trotzdem nicht angemessen mit seinen unordentlichen Locken und zerknitterten Klamotten, kramte durch seinen Schreibtisch. "Hier, Harry. Bevor du gehst - habe ich ein Geschenk für dich."

Er hielt ihn etwas Silbernes entgegen und legte es in Harry's Hand. Es war schwer und glatt und kalt in seinen Fingern. Es war ein silbernes Medaillon geschmückt mit einer juwelenbesetzten Schlange mit der Form eines "S".

"Oh." Harry betrachtete es eingehend, sein Herz schlug schnell.

"Weißt du... weißt du was das ist, Harry?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, ich weiß es, Tom. Es ist... deine Seele."

...

Die anderen schliefen noch als Harry im Slytherinschlafsaal ankam, sogar Abraxas. Es gab keine Fenster hier unten in den Kerkern um das Sonnenlicht rein zulassen, also schliefen die meisten Jungs immer bis kurz vor dem Unterricht. Harry stolperte in sein Bett, sein Herz und seine Gedanken rasten wie verrückt. Sein Bett. Tom's Bett. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen das kühle Kissen, aber der Schlaf kam nicht. Er drehte das silberne Medaillon in seiner Hand umher und versuchte nach zudenken. _Ein Horkrux. Dieses Mal ist es der echte. Ich war dazu bestimmt einen Horkrux zu finden nicht wahr?_

Und plötzlich bemerkte er dass sich sein zerknittertes Hemd anders anfühlte. Er blickte runter und erkannte dass es überhaupt nicht seines war; es gehörte Tom. Er lächelte in sich hinein und kühlte sein warmes Gesicht an dem kalten Metall des Medaillons.

_Ich hoffe ich wache niemals von diesem Traum auf... _


	9. Chapter 9

Vielen dank für die Lieben Reviews.

Bevor es losgeht muss _ich_ noch etwas loswerden und zwar soetwas wie: "Don't shoot the messenger"...ihr erinnert euch: ich übersetze nur!

Ah, das macht keinen Sinn? Keine Sorge, das wird es gleich. In diesem Fall, viel spaß und bis nächsten Sonntag!

* * *

Rot. Das erste was Harry sah als er seine Augen öffnete, war das dunstige Licht des Morgengrauens und etwas Rotes. Es erschien ihm seltsam vertraut, aber für einen Moment verstand er nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er griff schläfrig nach etwas Purpurrotem das vor seinen Augen schwebte. Sanft. Wie Samt. Fast wie...

Er saß schlagartig auf und starrte die roten Vorhänge die sein Himmelbett umgaben entsetzt an. Sein Bett. Sein eigenes Bett im Gryffindorschlafsaal.

_Nein! Das kann nicht echt sein! Gryffindorturm? Oh, bitte, lass es ein Traum sein! Vielleicht schlafe ich immer noch unter den silbernen Decken im Slytherinschlafsaal, Tom's Geruch der auf meiner Haut verweilte, träumend von rubinroten Vorhängen und goldenem Licht?  
_  
Nein. Dieser rote Samt fühlte sich zu Real an.

_Tom! Oh, Gott, Tom!  
_  
_War er nichts weiter als ein Traum? Nein, das kann nicht möglich sein; Er war so lebhaft, ich erinnere mich an seine Küsse, daran wie sich sein Haar unter meinen Fingern anfühlte... Sein Hemd! Ich erinnere mich zu bemerken, kurz bevor ich einschlief, dass das Hemd welches ich trug seines war...  
_  
Harry fuhr mit bebenden Fingern über sein Hemd. Es war sein Eigenes welches er trug als er Dumbledore's Büro betrat, und bevor er ins Denkarium abtauchte.

Nein! Es kann kein Traum gewesen sein.

"Seht, er ist wach. Fühlst du dich besser, Kumpel?" Ron's vertrautes sommersprossiges Gesicht trat in sein Blickfeld.

"Ron?" Harry starrte ihn an. Real..._ Ron sieht so echt aus... Nein. Nein. Nein._

Ron schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Nein, ich denke er ist immer noch krank. Merlin, was ist mit dir passiert, Harry? Wir fanden dich ohnmächtig in Dumbledore's Büro, direkt vor dem Denkarium."

"Das Denkarium-!" Harry stolperte aus dem Bett. "Ich muss zurück zum Denkarium. Da muss mehr in dieser Erinnerung sein, es muss einen Weg zurück geben..." In seiner Stimme schwang Panik mit.

"Harry, du bist krank. Du muss im Bett bleiben." Hermine's Stimme war sanft.

Hermine?

"Was... was machst du im Jungenschlafsaal, Hermine?" Harry sah sie fassungslos an. _Möglicherweise ist das hier der Traum? Warum trug sie ein dunkelrotes Seidenkleid? Es sah aus wie ein Nachtkleid. Ihr Haar war unordentlicher als sonst, als wäre sie eben erst aufgewacht. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich sollte im Slytherinschlafsaal sein, an einem längst vergangenen Septembertag. Ich werde mit Alphard, Araminta und Abraxas in den Unterricht gehen und am Abend werde ich Tom sehen. _

September? Er ließ seinen Blick aus dem Schlafsaal gleiten. So hell; alles ist so furchtbar hell. Das weiße Sonnenlicht des frühen Morgens schien durch die großen, gebogenen Fenster und warfen einen beinah überirdischen Schein auf die Goldenen und Roten Betten. Die Fenster standen offen und die Luft roch nach Frühling.

Hermine's Gesicht verfärbte sich pink. "Ich habe die Nacht hier verbracht, Harry. Mit Ron. Oh, sieh mich nicht so geschockt an; wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Luna ist auch hier; sie schläft in Neville's Bett, hinter den Gardinen. Die Welt fällt auseinander, Harry. Niemand schert sich mehr um Regeln, nicht nach Dumbledore's Tod und Snape's verschwinden mit den Todessern. McGonagall sah Ron und mich letzte Nacht zusammen in den Schlafsaal gehen, lächelte nur und wünschte uns eine gute Nacht."

"Dumbledore..." Harry sank zurück auf sein Bett. "Er ist immer noch tot? Nichts hat sich verändert?"

"Oh, Harry." Hermine streichelte sanft durch sein Haar und seufzte. "Er ist tot. Nichts kann das ändern, wie unerträglich es auch sein mag... Wir gingen zu seiner Beerdigung, erinnerst du dich?"

"Dann, Voldemort-? Die Horkruxe-?" Harry's Mund war trocken. "Alles ist so wie es vorher war?"

_Oh Gott. Tom. Tom wurde Voldemort?_

"Fürchte ja, Kumpel." Ron's Stimme klang fürsorglich. "Obwohl ich auch meine Schwierigkeiten hatte mich zu erinnern als ich aufwachte. Ich wachte auf und dachte es wäre nur ein normaler Tag und plötzlich erinnerte ich mich dass Snape..._ Dumbledore tötete._Es klingt so unmöglich, nicht? Ich vermute du hattest die ganze Zeit recht über ihn. Und über Draco auch."

"Draco?" flüsterte Harry. "Ist er immer noch hier, oder verschwand er mit den anderen Todessern? Ich... ich muss ihn etwas fragen." _Ich muss wissen ob sein Großvater jemals Jemanden Namens Elias erwähnt hat._

Hermine schnaubte. "Nun, ich habe wohl auch einige Dinge die ich ihm sagen muss, aber er schießt Flüche auf mich sobald ich versuche mit ihm zu reden. Er ging mit Snape, aber ich sah wie er letzte Nacht zum Schloss zurück kam, Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau. Die Lehrer sind zu sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen von allem was passiert ist als dass sie das Ministerium kontaktieren um ihn in Arrest zu nehmen... Er holt ein paar seiner Habseligkeiten, kein Zweifel, und stielt ein paar Bücher über dunkle Magie aus der Bibliothek. Madam Pince scheint sich nicht sehr um die Verbotene Abteilung zu kümmern; sie sitzt nur wie betäubt da und die Schüler gehen an ihr mit allen Sorten seltener, uralter Bücher, vorbei... Geh los und sieh ob du ihn abfangen kannst bevor er geht, Harry; es würde mir überhaupt nichts ausmachen wenn du ihm ordentlich die Meinung geigst."

"Nein, ich muss mit ihm im Vertraulichen reden."

Hermine lächelte. "Also gut. Geh nur sicher dass du nicht verletzt wirst, Harry. Warte, was ist das?"

Sie griff nach etwas glitzerndem hinter Harry. Etwas Silbriges...

"Oh, der falsche Horkrux. Wann hast du ihn aus meinen Roben genommen? Ich dachte _ich _hätte ihn in meinen Taschen..." Sie griff in ihre Roben welche sie sorglos über Ron's Bett geworfen hatte, und zog etwas Silbernes hervor.

Für einen Moment starrten die Drei in Stille auf die zwei identischen Medaillons.

"Oh." Hermine sah Harry an und ihre Augen waren weit vor Überraschung. "Aber dann... Aber dann muss das Medaillon das du hast der echte Horkrux sein..."

Harry nahm den Horkrux in seine Hand und strich mit bebenden Fingern darüber. _Tom... Es war als doch alles Real! Ich halte ein Stück seiner Seele in meiner Hand..._

Er befestigte das silberne Medaillon um seinen Hals.

"Woher hast du das? Du zogst los und fandest einen Horkrux über Nacht? Das ist erstaunlich, sogar für dich." Ron's Augen leuchteten vor Bewunderung. "Das ist wirklich großartig, das weißt du, Harry?"

"Ich... Ich habe es in einer Erinnerung gefunden... In Dumbledore's Büro. Und ich muss zurück dahin..."

"Du hast den Horkrux in _einer Erinnerung gefunden_?" Hermine starrte ihn an. "Gestern, in Dumbledore's Büro? Wie ist das möglich, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es möglich war. Aber es _war._.. Ich muss einen Weg zurück finden."

"Wir kommen mit dir mit, Harry" Hermine's Stimme war gefüllt mit Überzeugung.

"Nein!" Harry wurde panisch. "Nein, das ist etwas das ich alleine tun muss. Es gibt da jemanden den ich treffen muss..." Ich muss Tom wieder finden. _Oh, Gott, Ich muss Tom finden!_

"Aber wir wollen dir helfen."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte Hermine an._ Du bist eine gute Freundin Hermine, obwohl du niemals daran denken würdest mir Sardinen gegen schlechte Erinnerungen zu geben..._"Wenn ihr mir wirklich helfen wollte, könntet ihr vielleicht ein paar Dinge für mich tun. Ein wenig Nachforschung..."

"Ja, natürlich, Harry. Hör auf zu ächzen, Ron. Wir freuen uns darüber in die Bibliothek zu gehen."

"Und wie", sagte Ron abwesend; er schien vorübergehend von Hermine's seidiges Schlafgewand abgelenkt zu sein.

"Vielleicht könntet ihr auch etwas über jemanden Namens Elias Black herausfinden. Seht ob ihr herausfindet was mit ihm geschehen ist."

"Elias Black?" Hermine zog ihre Stirn in Falten. "Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört. Hat er irgendetwas mit den Horkruxen zu tun?"

Harry lächelte. "Ja, Ich denke das könnte man so sagen. Elias Black _war_ein Horkrux. Ich frage mich... was wohl mit ihm passiert ist."

"_Was?_Er war... Oh, Harry, bist du dir da sicher? Kann ein menschliches Wesen überhaupt ein Horkrux sein? Ich hab so was noch nie zuvor gehört. Faszinierend... Ich werde sehen was ich dazu finde, Harry. Sonst noch etwas was ich für dich nachschlagen soll?"

"Nun... Ehm..." Harry spürte seine Wangen erhitzen als er sich an Tom's Küsse gegen seine Haut erinnerte. "Kennst du zufälligerweise gute Bücher für Zauber die man für... Was ich meine ist... Sicherlich gibt es Zauber die Leute benutzen wenn sie... Du weißt schon, wenn zwei Leute..."

Hermine war absolut verwirrt. "Was?"

Ron brach in Gelächter aus. "Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, Hermine, aber du kannst manchmal etwas begriffstuzig sein. Harry sucht nach..." Und als er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, wurde sie schlagartig rot.

"Oh. _Diese_Art von Zauber. Aber ja, ich denke ich werde ein paar nützliche finden."

"Das beinhaltet besser nicht meine kleine Schwester", murmelte Ron.

Hermine nahm Ron's Hand und drückte sie.  
"Ginny? Nun... Wenn das wegen Ginny ist, Harry, solltest du ihr vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Beachtung schenken. Ich sah sie Gestern beim See, Händchenhaltend mit jemanden der definitiv nicht du warst."

"Nun, eigentlich suche ich nach etwas das nicht für... Mädchen... Weißt du... Wenn zwei Jungs..."

Hermine Lippen zierte ein kleines Lächeln. "Ich verstehe. Nun, ich habe mich schon gefragt... Ich sehe Mal was ich für dich tun kann, Harry. Warte... Es ist nicht Malfoy, oder? Wenn er es nämlich ist werde ich dir diesen Gedanken mit einem Obliviate sofort entfernen."

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry hatte das absurde Verlangen laut zu Lachen. "Nein, Definitiv nicht Draco." _Obwohl sein Großvater ja ein guter Küsser war. _

"Hab dir doch gesagt es war Dean", meinte Ron vergnügt.  
"Ich kann diese Dinge manchmal spüren, Hermine, auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben wirst."

...

Harry fand Draco in einem leeren Klassenraum wo er seltene Bücher und gestohlene Zaubertrankzutaten hektisch in eine viel zu klein aussehende Tasche packte.

Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. "Kann ich dir damit helfen? Ich denke es gibt Zauber die du benutzen kannst um all diese Dinge einzupacken, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Hermine wahrscheinlich schon."

Draco warf ein bezahntes leder-gebundenes Buch Richtung Harry's Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort. "Verschwinde, Potter."

"Ich fragte mich ob wir kurz miteinander reden könnten, Draco."

Draco seufzte. "Nein, das kannst du verdammt noch einmal _nicht_. Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich benutze das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm dazu den Dunklen Lord zu rufen. Ich finde einen Weg ihn durch die Verteidigungszauber zu bringen, das wirst du schon sehen."

"Alles klar." Harry's Herz schlug schneller. _Ich wundere mich ob der Dunkle Lord sich erinnert...?_

Draco sah auf. "_Alles Klar_? Was ist klar? Du denkst wohl ich traue mich nicht, Potter? Du denkst wohl ich würde dich nicht ausliefern?" spottete er und strich eine Strähne seiner weißgoldenen Haare aus seinem Gesicht. "_Bei Merlin_! Warum lächelst du mich so an?"

"Du hast mich für einen Moment nur an jemanden erinnert... Hör zu, Draco. Ich frage mich ob du mir einen Gefallen tun könntest?"

"Einen Gefallen." Draco sah ihn mit kalten, grauen Augen an. "Natürlich. Jederzeit, Potter."

"Ich wunderte mich ob du Voldemort eine Nachricht von mir überbringen würdest."

"Oh, bei Merlin." Draco sah ihn mit Abneigung an. "Was für eine Art von Nachricht sollte das sein, Potter? Etwas Heldenhaftes und melodramatisches, kein Zweifel. _Nimm dich in Acht vor dem Jungen Der Lebt? Erzittere vor dem Auserwählten?_Ich werde dich am Ende vernichten? Was?"

Harry schluckte. "Erzähl ihm nur..." _Erzähl ihm nur was? Das ich seine Seele bin? Das meine Haut sich immer noch an seine erinnerte?_"Erzähl ihm nur er hat das falsche Hemd erwischt, okay?"

"Das _falsche_ Hemd?" Er starrte Harry an. "Du willst dass ich dem Dunklen Lord sage er hätte _das falsche Hemd erwischt_?"

Harry nickte schweigend.

Draco seufzte schwer und schob die Bücher zur Seite. "Du hast wohl endlich den Verstand verloren, oder Potter? Kann nicht sagen dass es mich wundert, wirklich nicht. Mit allem was passiert ist... Das wäre genug um jeden verrückt zu machen. Sogar den Auserwählten."

"Draco, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Nein."

"Dein Großvater, Abraxas Malfoy... Hat er jemals Jemanden Namens Elias erwähnt?"

"Elias?" Harry konnte eine Spur von Neugierde in Draco's eisigem Blick erkennen. "Woher weißt du von Elias? Wer war er überhaupt?"

"Das ist es was ich versuche heraus zu finden."

Draco schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Nun, lass mich wissen wenn du etwas weißt. Mein Großvater, er war ein großartiger Zauberer, starb vor ein paar Jahren an Drachenpocken. Er wurde zum Ende hin ziemlich fiebrig und sein Gestammel war Meistens unverständlich. Aber als es soweit war, wurde sein Gemurmel zu einem einzigen Wort reduziert, ein Name der immer und immer wieder geflüstert wurde: Elias. Es ist ein Rätsel; niemand aus der Familie hat jemals Jemanden mit diesem Namen kennen gelernt. Wenn du irgendwelche Hinweise zu seiner Identität hast, sag sie mir bitte."

Harry schluckte. "Ich denke sein Name war Elias Black. Einige Leute behaupten er wäre der uneheliche Sohn oder Enkel von Phineas Nigellus Black. Das ist alles was ich weiß. Hat Abraxas... Hat dein Großvater noch etwas anderes über Elias erzählt? Hat er erwähnt was mit ihm passiert ist?"

"Elias Black?" Draco lächelte leicht. "Ja, das ergibt Sinn; unsere Familie hat gute Verbindungen mit dem Uralten und Noblen Hause Black... Nein, mein Großvater hat sonst nichts über Elias gesagt, nur seinen Namen. Aber dann, kurz bevor er starb leuchtete er auf und flüstere plötzlich: "Oh, nun. Da ist immer noch John." Das ist alles was ich weiß."

Harry blinzelte. _John? Sicherlich nicht John Lupin? John Lupin und Abraxas Malfoy? Nein, das kann nicht möglich sein. Oder?_

"Draco?"

"Du bist i_mmer noch_hier, Potter?"

"Wie lautet der Name deiner Großmutter?"

Draco zwang ein schreiendes Buch mit Pergamenteinband in seine Tasche. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Nein, ich meine ihren Vornamen..."

Die kalten, grauen Augen betrachteten Harry mit Misstrauen. "Acacia. Was sollen diese Fragen?"

"Acacia? Wirklich?" _Tom's erster Kuss... Sie war in Ravenclaw, und sie war eine lausige Küsserin. Ich vermute Abraxas hat ihr ein oder zwei Dinge beigebracht...  
_  
"Alles klar, woher diese plötzliche Besessenheit mit der Malfoyfamilie? Warte, du bist doch hoffentlich nicht auch von mir besessen, oder Potter?" Draco's weißblonde Haare fielen in sein Gesicht. Für einen Moment sah er aus wie Abraxas.

Harry lächelte. "Ich denke nicht das_ ich_ derjenige bin der von _dir_besessen ist, Malfoy." Er wusste nicht genau was ihn das sagen lies, außer das Draco Abraxas so ähnlich sah.

Draco starrte ihn für einen Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann beugte er sich wieder über seine Tasche, sein Gesicht feuerrot. Er murmelte etwas dass Harry nicht ganz hören konnte; es hörte sich an wie "...ich werde Goyle _töten._.."

Außerhalb des Ganges stieß Harry mit Slughorn zusammen dessen Taschen mit komischen, kleinen Fläschchen gefüllt waren. Der mollige, alte Zaubertrankmeister war außer Atem, als wäre er bis eben noch gerannt.

"Nur... zum absichern seltener Zaubertrankzutaten aus dem Schulvorrat, Harry. Es wäre nicht gut sie in die Hände der Todesser fallen zu lassen, weißt du."

"Natürlich, Professor."

Slughorn sah um so viel älter aus als Harry ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte! Er hat in den Jahren viel zugenommen, in beidem, Gewicht und Wichtigtuerei.

"Kann ich sie etwas fragen, Professor?"

Slughorn seufzte. "Na, natürlich, mein Junge. Hier, hilf mir mit den Flaschen. Ich denke ich sollte sie zum Schutz in meine Räume bringen..."

Harry trug die kleinen Flaschen behutsam in Slughorn's Schlepptau. "Ich wundere mich ob Sie sich an eine bestimmte Person erinnern würden... Er war einer Ihrer Schüler, denke ich..."

"Ah, ja." Slughorn lächelte ihm zu. "Ich hatte viele sehr interessante Schüler in meinen Jahren hier, Harry, und ich kann mit Stolz erzählen dass ich mich an die Meisten noch erinnern kann."

"Was ist mit Elias Black, Sir?"

Eine der Flaschen die Slughorn trug fiel mit lautem krach auf den Steinboden. Eine leuchtende, silberne Flüssigkeit formte einen glitzernden Tümpel um die zerbrochenen Splitter.

"Ah, lass mich nur machen, Harry. Hier, halte die anderen einen Augenblick für mich weil ich sauber mache. _Ratzeputz_. Nun, was sagtest du, Harry?"

"Elias Black, Sir."

"Elias Black." Slughorn's Gesicht war komplett emotionslos. "Nein, ich kann nicht sagen dass ich jemals von ihm gehört habe. Wo hast du diesen Namen gehört, Harry?"

"Ich denke er ging hier in 1945 zur Schule, Sir. Er war ein Slytherin. Es war nur ein paar Monate nach Dumbledore's berühmtem Duell mit Grindelwald."

"Ah, 1945, natürlich. Ja." Slughorn ging weiter, beinahe so schnell dass Harry mühe hatte ihm zu folgen. "Ich habe ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, Harry, aber du kannst nicht von mir erwarten jedes Detail von vor einem halben Jahrhundert zu wissen. Black sagtest du? Ich erinnere mich an einige Blacks, natürlich: Alphard Black, Cygnus Black, ihr Cousin Orion. Aber es scheint als könnte ich mich nicht an... Elias, sagtest du?"

"Ja. Elias Black. Wissen Sie zufällig etwas anderes auffälliges aus diesem Herbst, Sir, der auf Dumbledore's Sieg über Grindelwald folgte? Erinnern Sie sich an etwas Erwähnenswertes in diesem Semester in 1945? Irgendetwas?"

Slughorn seufzte. "Oh, es ist so lange her, Harry. Der Herbst von 1945? Das war das Semester in dem Tom Riddle in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte, nicht wahr?"

"Was?" Harry starrte seinen Lehrer an. "Tom Riddle... hat hier in Hogwarts unterrichtet?"

_Aber das geschah doch nur in der Erinnerung die ich besuchte, oder etwa nicht? In Wirklichkeit sprach er für den Posten vor, doch Armando Dippet lehnte ihn ab._

Slughorn sah ihn erstaunt an. "Aber sicher hat Tom Riddle hier unterrichtet, Harry. Hast du im Geschichtsunterricht geschlafen? Jedes Kind weiß dass er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für ein Semester gelehrt hat, bevor er verschwunden ist und sich selbst in die Dunklen Künste geworfen hatte. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir Harry - wie kannst du der Auserwählte sein wenn du nicht einmal die einfachsten Fakten über den Dunklen Lord kennst? Das ist nicht gut, mein Junge, das ist überhaupt nicht gut."

* * *

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Ende: Sie werden sich wiedersehen! Lasst euch überraschen, ich kann euch sagen dass ICH ziemlich überrascht war über die Geschehnisse :)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stieß die vertraute Türe zum Büro des Direktors mit zittrigen Händen auf. Der abscheuliche Wasserspeier der die Türe beschützte, hatte sich nicht einmal geplagt ihn nach dem Passwort zu fragen; er gab ihm nur einen steinigen, niedergeschlagenen Blick und seufzte als er daran vorbei ging.

Das Denkarium stand noch an derselben Stelle, grau und uralt. Harry überflog die kleinen Glasflaschen auf dem Regal darüber eifrig. Silberne Fäden von Erinnerungen glitzerten und wirbelten darin herum. _Es muss noch mehr zu dieser Erinnerung geben die ich besuchte. Ich muss einen Weg zurück finden..._ AD&GG, AD&GG, AD&AD, AD&AD, TR, TR, TR... Aber eine mit der Markierung TR&HP gab es nicht.

Harry starrte die kleinen, glitzernden Flaschen bestürzt an. _Wie ist das möglich? Die Erinnerung in der ich gefangen war ist nicht einmal mehr hier. Es ist als hätte sie niemals existiert, als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein Traum.  
_  
Immer und immer wieder las er die Beschriftungen und hoffte verzweifelt die verlorene Erinnerung zu entdecken._ Nein. Nichts. Oh, Tom, wo bist du? Wie soll ich dich jemals wieder finden?_

Er griff nach einer der kleinen Flaschen mit der Markierung "TR" und schüttete ihren Inhalt ins Denkarium. _Es ist mir egal welche Erinnerung das ist. Ich muss dich sehen, egal wie._ Die glitzernden Wirbel lösten sich in der leuchtenden Flüssigkeit des Denkariums auf und Harry stürzte sich in den silbrigen Nebel.

Im nächsten Moment tauchten Slughorn und Tom Riddle vor ihm auf. Tom hatte seine Schulroben an und betrachtete Slughorn mit seinen grauen Augen: "Was ist mit... Horkruxen, Sir?"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Er kannte diese Erinnerung natürlich; er war bereits einmal in sie hinab getaucht. Er ignorierte die Unterhaltung zwischen dem Tränkemeister und einem jungen Tom Riddle; er starrte Tom nur an. _Wie wunderschön er ist... _Harry hob seine Hand und versuchte durch Tom's dunkle Locken zu streifen, aber da war nichts das er hätte berühren können.

_Tom! Dreh dich um und sieh mich an! Ich bin hier!_

Aber die Erinnerung von Tom konnte ihn nicht hören; der attraktive Schuljunge hielt den Blick des Tränkemeisters gefangen bis sich eine sanfte Röte auf Slughorn's Wangen schlich. Langsam, wie verzaubert, begann der Tränkemeister von den Horkruxen zu erzählen.

_Tom! Warum kannst du mich nicht sehen? Warum löst du dich unter meiner Berührung auf? _Harry langte verzweifelt nach ihm aber da war nicht mehr als Luft.

Die Erinnerung endete und Harry fand sich wieder zurück in Dumbledore's Büro. Er sank zitternd zu Boden. _Wohin bist du gegangen, Tom? Wie kann ich die Erinnerung von dir und mir wiederfinden?_

Er las die Beschriftungen der Glasphiolen noch einmal. _Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein? Nein. Es gibt hier keine Erinnerung von dir und mir. Niemand erinnert sich an uns..._

Als Harry aber bemerkte dass einige der Fläschchen noch leer waren, begann sich eine sonderbare Idee in seinem Verstand zu bilden. _Möglicherweise stimmt das nicht. Jemand erinnert sich nach allem doch an dich und mich. _

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hob ihn an seine Schläfe. _Wie mache ich das? Vielleicht so... _Er schloss seine Augen und lies die Erinnerung an Tom vor seinem Inneren Auge abspielen. _Der Klang deiner Stimme, der Geruch deiner Haut, das Sonnenlicht über der Heide..._ Auf einmal spürte er das Beben in seinem Zauberstab, und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete sah er einen feinfühligen, perlmutterfarbenem, dunstartigen Faden über dem Zauberstab schweben._ Meine Erinnerung. Meine Erinnerung von Tom Riddle._ Behutsam senkte er den Stab in eine der Fläschchen. Als er ihn wieder hinaus zog blieb der glitzernde Nebel in der Flasche. Er fand einen kleinen Stoppel auf einem der Regale und schloss sie.

Harry starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die herumwirbelnde Erinnerung. _Ich wunderte mich, als ich die Vergangenheit besuchte, wessen Erinnerung ich betrat. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht dass es meine eigene war... Möglicherweise hätte ich es mir denken können? Wer sonst hätte sich an uns Beide erinnern sollen? Aber ist es auch dieselbe verzauberte Erinnerung die ich besuchte? Oder ist das was ich sehe nicht mehr als ein Echo der Realität, geschaffen aus Dunst und Erinnerungen, sowie all diese anderen?  
_  
Harry hielt die Flasche für einen Moment fest in seiner Hand und liebkoste das glatte Glas. I_ch frage mich ob ich dich darin finden kann? Wenn ich meine eigene Erinnerung betrete, würde ich dein wahres Ich finden?_ Er entkorkte das Fläschchen mit zitternden Fingern und schüttete den Inhalt ins Denkarium. Dann warf er sich mit anhaltendem Atem in das herumwirbelnde Wasser und die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm.

Im nächsten Moment war er zurück im Büro des Direktors der Vergangenheit. Armando Dippet saß hinter seinem massiven Eichenschreibtisch und sprach zu einem Jungen mit schwarzem Haar: "So du bist..." Er zog ein Stück Pergament vor sich. "Elias Black. Willkommen in Hogwarts, mein Junge. Wir sind froh dich bei uns zu haben."

Harry starrte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen der vor dem Direktor saß._ Das bin ich! Ich meine Elias... Er berührt seine Stirn und sucht nach der Narbe... Er sieht so verwirrt aus, als zweifelte an der Echtheit dieses Erlebnisses. _

Harry sah zu wie der verstörte "Elias Black" sortiert wurde, und bemerkte das was sein Erinnerungs-Ich nicht sah: Der junge Mann mit den dunklen Locken der durch die Türe kam. _Tom! Oh, Gott, warum sehe ich nicht auf? Da. Nun bin ich in Slytherin und ich sehe dich an... Wie du mich ansiehst, Tom! _

_Und jetzt gehen wir gemeinsam aus dem Büro. Du betrachtest mich mit Neugierde, Tom, berührst meine Narbe... Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Hand an meiner Stirn fühlen! Harry versuchte verzweifelt nach Tom's Hand zu greifen. Das ist nur eine Erinnerung von dir, die eine Erinnerung von mir berührt... Ich kann dich so deutlich sehen und doch bist du nicht mehr als ein Traum, eine verschwommene Erinnerung..._

Harry folgte der Erinnerung des Jungen Namens Elias Black, durch die Gänge Hogwarts, in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er prompt von seinen neuen Freunden begrüßt wurde, in den grün gefärbten Schlafsaal, und auf die Ländereien Hogwarts. Er hörte schweigend zu wie der dunkelhaarige Junge mit Dumbledore sprach; er folgte ihm zum Abendessen in der großen Halle, zurück in den Schlafsaal und in seine Träume in dem Moment als er seine Augen schloss. Als der Junge, der Elias genannt wurde, träumte, verschwamm auch der Rest der Erinnerung, und Harry stand still und atemlos als der Dunkle und Silbrige Wind von Elias' Traum um ihn herumwirbelte.

Harry verfolgte Elias die paar Tage die er in Hogwarts verbracht hatte; er ging hinter ihm und Orion nach Hogsmeade; er stand neben den verhüllten Gestalten von Elias und Orion in Madam Puddifoot's, plötzlich selbst mehr als Unsichtbar. Er bummelte hinter der Erinnerung von Elias und Tom über die sonnengebadete Heide; die Enden ihrer Roben verfingen sich im Geäst, aber seine Eigenen passierten ungehindert über den Boden... Er versuchte erneut nach Tom zu greifen, und wieder fanden seine zitternden Hände nichts.

Harry lachte als er sah wie die Erinnerung von Elias versuchte Araminta zu küssen; es sah wirklich ziemlich lausig aus. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte leicht als Abraxas seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers drückte, und er sah, mit lautem Herzklopfen, den Emotionslosen Ausdruck auf Tom's Gesicht als er die Beiden erwischte. Er sah Tom und Elias zusammen durch die Gänge wandern, und beobachtete wie sie zusammen in Tom's Büro traten. Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen als Tom zögernd zu ihm trat. Jetzt küsst er mich. _Tom küsst mich... Oh, die süße Qual ihn zu sehen, aber nicht fühlen zu können, wie er mich so zärtlich küsst! Tom! Ich bin hier!_

Aber weder Tom noch Elias konnten ihn hören; die beiden fielen zusammen auf den Boden, überkommen mit Leidenschaft, und Harry beobachtete sie atemlos und mit roten Wangen. Und während die Nacht dem Tag wich, beobachtete er wie sie in den Armen des anderen lagen und sah, mit schwerem Herzen, als Elias aufstand um in den Schlafsaal zurück zu kehren. Das ist nicht dein Hemd, Elias; Das Hemd das du anziehst gehört Tom. Aber Elias' Erinnerung war wie betäubt; sein Blick lag auf Tom's Gesicht und er achtete nicht auf das was er tat. Der Geschenkte Horkrux, ein letzter Kuss und der kurzlebige Elias Black verließ Tom Riddle. Harry ging hinter ihm zum Slytherinschlafsaal und blieb bis er einschlief.

In dem Moment indem Elias seine Augen schloss, fand Harry sich zurück im Büro des Direktors, zurück in seiner eigenen Zeit. Für einen Augenblick starrte er auf den silbernen Nebel der immer noch im Denkarium herumwirbelte._ Ist das alles was du bist, Tom, eine glitzernde Erinnerung?_ Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und hob die Erinnerung vorsichtig aus dem Behälter zurück in das Fläschchen. Er fand eine Feder und ein leeres Etikette und beschriftete die kleine Flasche mit „TR&HP". Er stellte sie auf das Regal neben den anderen, genau da wo sie vorher gestanden hatte. Dann sank er zu Boden und weinte.

…

Eine Hand berührte in sanft an seiner Schulter.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blickte auf und sah das einfache und vertraute Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall. Er schaffte ein kleines Lächeln. „Hallo, Professor."

Sie tätschelte ungeschickt seinen Kopf, als wäre es das erste Mal in ihrem Leben dass sie so etwas versuchte. „Was ist los, Harry. Ich weiß dass es in letzter Zeit ziemlich hart war, aber es nützt uns nichts auseinander zu fallen. Der Direktor hätte sich gewünscht Sie würden stark sein." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig.  
McGonagall's Blick fiel auf den offenen Schrank der das Denkarium behauste. „Reise in die Vergangenheit, Mr. Potter?" Etwas glitzerte für einen Augenblick in ihren Augen. _Tränen? Professor McGonagall weint doch sicherlich nicht?_

„Ich vermute es ist nur selbstverständlich... Wir alle wünschen uns daran zu erinnern was einmal war. Aber nun sollten Sie aufstehen, Mr. Potter. Es ist Zeit für uns an die Zukunft zu denken. Es liegen dunkle Zeiten vor uns, aber Sie haben viele Freunde die an Ihrer Seite stehen und mit Ihnen gegen die Dunkelheit kämpfen werden, Mr. Potter. Inklusive mich selbst."

Harry stand auf. „Vielen dank, Professor." Er verweilte einen Moment unsicher und sah in das Gesicht das er schon so lange kannte.

„Kann ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor?"

„Ja, natürlich, Mr. Potter. Alles."

Harry atmete tief ein. „Haben Sie... Haben sie jemals im Ministerium für Magie gearbeitet? Bevor Sie Professor in Hogwarts wurden?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Allerdings habe ich das. Aber nach einigen Jahren voller Papierkram, Politik und Intrigen, realisierte ich dass ich das Lehren von Magie der Regelung vorziehe. Und beim Merlin, die Berichte! Endlose Berichte..."

„Erinnern Sie sich daran jemals an einer Party hier in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein während Sie im Ministerium arbeiteten? Eine von Slughorn's Abendgesellschaften? Es war eine sehr elegante Angelegenheit mit dutzenden von Leuten und jede Menge Mondblumenpunch."

„Mondblumenpunch?" McGonagall lächelte leicht. „Ich habe schon seit Jahren keinen Mondblumenpunch getrunken. Er war große Mode in meiner Jugend, geriet dann aber aus irgendeinem Grund aus der Mode."

„Erinnern Sie sich an eine Party an der Abraxas Malfoy zu viel Mondblumenpunch trank und vom Raum eskortiert werden musste?"

„Abraxas Malfoy?" McGonagall dachte kurz nach. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Potter, ich denke daran kann ich mich erinnern! Merlin, es ist so lange her als ich dass letzte Mal an Abraxas Malfoy dachte, dass ich beinahe seinen Namen vergaß. Aber ich erinnere mich nun dass Draco Malfoys Großvater so genannt wurde. Was für ein Schlingel er war! Nicht auf demselben Weg wie sein Enkel, versteht sich; Ich kann mich nicht erinnern Abraxas jemals gehässig oder heimtückisch gesehen zu haben. Er war manchmal nur... nun, ein wenig _Wild_." Sie zog ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Erinnern Sie..." Harry konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören. „Erinnern Sie sich an einen anderen Jungen auf dieser Party? Ein Schüler aus Slytherin Namens Elias Black? Er war neu in diesem Jahr und Slughorn stelle ihn Ihnen vor. Er war es der Tom Riddle half Abraxas Malfoy ins Bett zu bringen."

„Elias Black?" Sie schwieg für einen Augenblick, war verloren in ihren Gedanken. Dann meinte sie zögernd: „Wissen Sie, Ich glaube ich kann mich an ihn Erinnern, jetzt wo Sie ihn erwähnten. Ich denke ich traf ihn nur einmal, vor ungefähr fünfzig Jahren. Als Sie seinen Namen erwähnten, war es so als käme eine Erinnerung zurück... Er hatte dunkles Haar, nicht wahr? Und eine seltsame Narbe?"

„Ja." Harry versuchte seine Stimme beständig zu halten. „Ja, das ist er. Wissen Sie was mit ihm passiert ist?"

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich fürchte ich habe keine Ahnung, Mr. Potter. Es ist so lange her, verstehen sie." Ihre ehrlichen braunen Augen betrachteten einen Augenblick lang sein Gesicht. „Wissen Sie, ich denke er ähnelte Ihnen ein wenig. Oder vielleicht _denke_ ich dass er Ihnen ähnelt, jetzt, all diese Jahre später, wegen der Narbe. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen..."

Harry schluckte. „Was ist mit Tom Riddle, Professor? Er unterrichtete in Hogwarts im Herbst von 1945, nicht wahr?"

McGonagall nickte knapp. „Ich fürchte ja, Mr. Potter. Er war so jung, wissen Sie, und keiner konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt sagen zu was er bestimmt war."

_Bestimmt?_

„Ist... ist irgendwas mit Tom Riddle in diesem Herbst geschehen?"

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Geschehen? Nicht das ich wüsste. Er unterrichtete ein paar Monate lang Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, verschwand dann nur Merlin weiß wohin und tauchte sich selbst in die Dunklen Künste. Und nach und nach verlor er seine Menschlichkeit... Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Mr. Potter, ich muss Ordnung in dieses Büro bringen."

„Ja, natürlich. Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Ich hätte es nicht ohne Erlaubnis betreten sollen. Ich... vergaß, verstehen Sie. Ich dachte es gehörte immer noch Dumbledore."

„Ja. Ja, ich vermute das taten Sie." Ihr Blick war überraschend sanft. „Manchmal dauert es etwas bis wir uns an eine neue Situation gewöhnen können, Mr. Potter."

…

In dieser Nacht, wie schon so oft zuvor, schlief Harry in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm und träumte von Voldemort. In seinem Traum wanderte er nachts zur Heulenden Hütte. Die alten halb-verrotteten Bodenbretter knacksten unter seinen Füßen und das Mondlicht das durch eines der geborstenen Fenster schien, tauchte den leeren Raum in Silber. Er erkannte die höhlenartige Kammer; hier traf er zum ersten Mal auf seinen Paten, Sirius Black. _Wie seltsam verschoben die Realität in dieser Nacht doch war. Der Mann, von dem ich dachte er verriet meine Eltern, bekam mein Freund, und Ron's Ratte gestand, er verkaufte seine Freunde an den Dunklen Lord. _Jemand wartete nun in diesem Raum auf ihn, eine dunkle, verhüllte Gestalt im Schatten. _  
_  
„Tom?" Harry's flüstern klang unheimlich in dem großen leeren Raum. „Draco gab dir also meine Nachricht? Erinnerst du dich an mich, Tom? Erinnerst du dich daran wie wir zusammen durch die Heide spazierten? Erinnerst du dich dass mein Name nicht Elias, sondern Harry war? Erinnerst du dich daran wie du mir erzähltest wie du deinen Vater tötetest? Erinnerst du dich an meine Lippen, so wie ich mich an deine erinnere?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort.

„Tom? _Erkennst du mich_?"

„Was willst du?" Harry konnte nicht sagen ob die Stimme von der verhüllten Gestalt kam, oder aus seinem eigenen Verstand.

„Ich will _dich_..." hauchte Harry. „Dich, Tom. Ich wollte dich niemals verlassen. Ich verlor mich in dieser seltsamen Zeit, in einer anderen Realität. Ich habe versucht dich zu finden..."

Die dunkle Figur trat ins Mondlicht. _Voldemort. Die furchteinflößenden, schlangenartigen Merkmale des Dunklen Lords... In seinen Augen gibt es keine Anzeichen von Menschlichkeit mehr._

„Du hast versucht mich zu finden, Harry Potter?" Seine Stimme war sanft wie ein Windhauch. „Weißt du denn nicht dass ich dich töten werde?"

Harry's ganzer Körper bebte. „Ich weiß dass du das wirst. Vielleicht gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Aber ich musste dich zuerst sehen, Tom. Ich liebe dich..."

„Du liebst mich?" Die seidige Stimme jagte ihm eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. „Du liebst den Dunklen Lord, Harry Potter?"

Harry nickte stumm und die abscheuliche Gestalt trat näher. Harry zitterte als eine blasse Hand beinahe unmerklich durch sein Haar strich.

„Dein Haar..." Voldemort's Stimme kam ihm nur halb-vertraut vor. „Es ist so sanft! Wie seltsam... Ich dachte manchmal darüber nach wie gerne ich es doch berühren würde. In den letzten Jahren bist du so... wunderschön... geworden. Aber ich werde dich trotzdem töten, Harry Potter. Der Dunkle Lord kennt keine Gnade. Aber vielleicht..." Die Hand berührte seine Wange - „vielleicht werde ich dich mit einem Kuss töten..."

Harry's Augen flogen auf und er setzte sich verwirrt auf. _Warst du das, Tom, oder war das nur ein Traum? Er suchte nach dem silbernen Medaillon unter seinem Kissen. Seine Kälte war beruhigend. Echt... Wenigstens ist das Medaillon echt... _


	11. Chapter 11

Harry saß unter einem großen, schattigen Eichenbaum und ließ seinen Blick über den glitzernden See von Hogwarts schweifen. Der Frühlingstag wurde stets wärmer und der süße Duft von Flieder und die Weißdornblüten wehten durch die Luft. Ein Überfluss an goldener Berberitze und Sumpfblumen wuchs am Ufer und der Geruch benebelte ihn leicht.

_Der Direktor von Hogwarts war tot, der Zaubertrankmeister wurde letzte Woche zum Mörder, die Zaubererwelt zerbricht und doch machte es keinen Unterschied für diese Frühlingspflanzen; sie würden auch dann blühen wenn Voldemort und seine Todesser uns alle töten würden. Im Schloss herrscht Chaos; die Professoren haben aufgehört zu unterrichten und vollstrecken neue Regeln. Aber hier draußen am See ist alles noch genauso wie es immer war. Hier, unter diesem Baum im Frühling scheint die Welt noch dieselbe zu sein. Ich kann mir fast vorstellen wie ein Junge mit dunklen Locken und grauen Augen neben mir sitzt... Ich frage mich ob Tom jemals hier saß, unter diesem Baum, an einem Frühlingstag wie heute? Kann Voldemort sich noch an den Geruch von Frühling erinnern?_

Selbst die immer grüne Stechpalme war in Blüte; winzige, kleine Blumen glänzten durch die dunkelgrünen Blätter. Harry drehte seinen Zauberstab langsam zwischen seinen Fingern als er nachdenklich da saß. _Mein Zauberstab war einst ein Ast an einem Stechpalmenbaum. Er ist jetzt so anders! Mein Zauberstab ist mächtig und doch so leblos im Vergleich zu den blühenden Ästen des lebenden Baumes! Und Voldemort war einst nur Tom Riddle, bevor die Verwandlung begann. Ich frage mich ob mein Zauberstab sich daran erinnert einmal gelebt zu haben. Ich frage mich ob ein Dunkler Lord sich daran erinnern würde mich einmal geliebt zu haben?_

Oh, Tom, wie soll ich dich jemals wieder finden? Wenn ich doch nur einen Weg zurück finden würde, in die Zeit, als du immer noch nur Tom warst. Wenn ich doch nur Hermines Zeitumkehrer hätte!

Harry sah zwei Gestalten am See, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Von hier sah das Mädchen aus wie Ginny, aber er konnte nicht sagen wer der Junge war. Sie spazierten eng aneinander, enger als Freunde jemals würden. Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Vielleicht hatte Ginny sich verliebt... Er erinnerte sich daran dass er sie einmal liebte, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr als ein süßer und fragiler Tagtraum. Sie spielten sich etwas vor; sie küssten sich und blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen, und dann stellten sie sich vor dass Liebe nicht mehr war als das.

In der Ferne erkannte er wie das rothaarige Mädchen den Jungen küsste. Der Junge war groß und schmächtig und so seltsam vertraut, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht platzieren. Harry stand auf und wanderte langsam zurück zur Schule; es sah so aus als benötigten Ginny und ihr neuer Freund ein wenig Privatsphäre.

…

Viele der Schüler waren damit beschäftigt ihre Sachen zu packen. Neville's offener Koffer war gefüllt mit verknäulten Stielen, zitternden Blättern und schnappenden Blumen; es sah aus wie ein grässliches Blumengesteck das von Peeves zusammengesteckt wurde. Eine anmutige, blaugrüne Orchidee biss kleine Löcher in Neville's Schulroben, während eine Pflanze mit delikaten grünen Tentakeln seinem Besen beachtlichen Schaden zufügte.

Harry siebte achtlos durch den Inhalt seines eigenen Koffers. Schulbücher, Trankzutaten, Kleidung, Schreibfedern... Welchen Nutzen brachten diese Dinge? Wohin sollte er reisen wenn die Schule endete – Little Whinging? Das silberne Medaillon, sein Zauberstab und sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang – das waren alle Dinge die er brauchte.

Hermine war auch im Jungenschlafsaal, und Ordnete Ron's Eigentum säuberlich um, rangierte seine benutzten Schokofroschverpackungen aus und verpackte ein paar uralte, ledergebundene Bücher die verdächtig nach Bände aus der Verbotenen Abteilung aussahen zwischen seine Roben. Ron selbst war nirgends zu sehen.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Hier. Ich habe etwas für dich. Der Zauber den du haben wolltest."

Beiden schoss das Blut in den Kopf als sie ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament überreichte. Harry las es schweigend und steckte es dann in seine Taschen.

„Danke."

„Harry? Wirst du mir sagen wer-?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und ordnete das Chaos in seinem eigenen Koffer so, dass es am ende nur noch schlimmer war. „Vielleicht... vielleicht später."

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim packen?"

„Nein, danke. Es kümmert mich nicht wirklich... Sag, Hermine? Weißt du was mit deiner Kette passiert ist die du im dritten Jahr getragen hast?"

„Meine Kette? Oh, du meinst mein... Zeitstück?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich fürchte es ist weg, Harry. Ich musste es zurück geben, verstehst du, am Ende des Jahres." Sie fügte noch sanft hinzu: „Und ich fürchte es existieren keine anderen mehr."

Harry nickte; er erinnerte sich gut genug daran dass die anderen Zeitumkehrer während der Schlacht im Ministerium zerstört wurden. _Kaputt. Kleine Scherben kaputter Zeit, zerbrochen am Boden verstreut._

Er schluckte. „Hermine? Ich muss dorthin zurück. Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

„Oh, Harry." Ihr Blick wurde mitleidig.  
„Erkennst du nicht dass ich seit Dumbledore's Tod immer und immer wieder daran gedacht habe? Ich habe sogar schon davor darüber nachgedacht, nachdem Sirius hinter den Schleier fiel. Ich habe Stunden mit Nachforschung verbracht. Gibt es einen Weg zurück? Ich wünschte mir es wäre so, Harry, aber ich fürchte ich weiß von keinem."

„Was ist mit Erinnerungen?" flüsterte Harry. „Das Denkarium macht es möglich uns einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werden; wäre es möglich eine Erinnerung so zu verzaubernd dass sie Real wird? Könnte eine Person die Vergangenheit durch eine Erinnerung betreten und sie verändern?"

Er hielt den Atem an als Hermine sich auf Ron's ungemachtes Bett setzte und über seine Frage nachdachte. Schließlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Was für eine Merkwürdige Idee! Es bräuchte außergewöhnliche Magie um so etwas zu bewerkstelligen. Ein mächtiger Zauberer wie Dumbledore, oder Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer könnte es vielleicht schaffen; Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ein Zeitumkehrer in eine Erinnerung getaucht werden würden und ein Verwandlungszauber gesprochen werden würde..." Sie brach ab und starrte Harry an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Harry? Normalerweise korrigierst du mich immer wenn ich sage „Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer" und erzählst mir seinen Namen zu benutzen... V-Vol..." sie wandte sich. „Voldemort. Du beharrst immer darauf dass wir seinen Namen benutzen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich beachte es nicht mehr, Hermine. Voldemort ist vielleicht nicht eher sein Name als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer."

Neville warf den Deckel seines wackelnden Koffers zu und strahlte triumphierend. „Hah! Hab' dich! Oh, richtig, Harry, ich habe eine Nachricht für dich. Sie kam vor einiger Zeit per Eule, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden. Sie ist von Draco Malfoy. Er verließ gestern die Schule, zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle."

„Von Draco?" Harry griff nach dem versiegelten Brief und öffnete ihn mit zittrigen Fingern.

_Potter_, las er

_Ich gab dem Dunklen Lord deine mehr als seltsame Nachricht. Er hat keine Ahnung von was du sprachst. Ein freundlicher Rat: Kontaktiere ihn nicht noch einmal wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist._

DM  
  
„Harry?" Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Was ist passiert? Du bist weiß wie Schnee."

„Nichts." Er fand es hart zu sprechen; seine Stimme wollte nicht für ihn arbeiten. Er zerriss den Brief langsam in kleine Stücke.

…

Harry verschwand nach draußen auf die Gründe Hogwarts, atmete tief durch und sog die süße Frühlingsluft ein. _Oh, Tom! Warum kannst du dich nicht an mich erinnern? Ich muss zurück kehren und die Person finden die du einst warst, aber ich weiß nicht wie... _Unter einem Baum sank er zu Boden und schloss seine Augen. Tränen bahnten sich über sein Gesicht, er konnte nichts tun um sie zu stoppen. Schritte. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, hoffte die Person würde weitergehen, aber sie hielt direkt vor ihm.

_Ja, der Junge Der Lebt sitzt unter einem Baum und weint. Bitte geh weg. Wenn du jemanden brauchst der die Welt rettet musst du wo anders suchen._

Jemand räusperte sich.

_Geh weg. Ich bin nicht der Auserwählte. Vielleicht hast du einem falschen Seher zugehört, einem der verkündete Harry Potter wäre eine Art Retter, dazu bestimmt den Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten. „Keiner kann Leben während der Andere überlebt"? Was dein Seher wohl nicht weiß ist dass ich nicht ohne den Dunklen Lord leben kann, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an unsere Küsse erinnert._

„Elias?"

_Oh, warum kannst du mich einfach nicht in ruhe lassen... Elias?_ Harry's Augen flogen auf. Er starrte erschrocken zu dem großen, schmächtigen dunkelhaarigen Jungen der vor ihm stand. _Aber... das... das... Alphard Black?_

Er blickte auf in das schwerfällige, vertraute Gesicht des Slytherin aus der Vergangenheit. _Alphard? Wie kannst du hier sein? In dieser Zeit?_

Alphard lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. „Verzeih mir, Elias, das muss schrecklich unerwartet kommen. Aber ich versuchte dich zu finden, verstehst du. Tom sucht nach dir."

„Tom... sucht nach mir?" flüsterte Harry. Plötzlich fühlte es sich so an als würde die Süße des Frühlingstages einen Weg in sein Herz gefunden haben.

Alphard nickte und setzte sich neben Harry ins Gras. „Nun, 'das ganze Schloss, Stein für Stein auseinanderreißend' ist wohl eine bessere Beschreibung. Tom ist ganz verzweifelt danach heraus zu finden was mit dir passierte nachdem du so plötzlich verschwandest. Er scheint zu denken du wärst von einem schlimmen, dunklen Zauberer ermordet worden, derselbe der auch deine Eltern tötete. Und... nun, Professor Dumbledore schlug vor ich sollte hier suchen."

„Aber wie kannst du hier sein?" Harry sah seinen Mitschüler aus der Vergangenheit an.

„Oh." ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich reise ein wenig hier und da." Alphard zog etwas unter seinem Hemd hervor. Ein kleines, zierliches Gerät an einer Kette.

„Du hast einen Zeitumkehrer? Oh..." Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich daran was Orion über Alphards besuche in Dervish und Banges, erzählte.

„Allerdings. Ich habe es schon öfters benutzt, aber es endete immer nur damit das alles schlimmer wurde."

„Schlimmer? Schlimmer als was?"

Alphard seufzte. „Oh, es ist eine lange Geschichte Elias. Als ich anfing in die Zukunft zu reisen, war es wundervoll; es war so ein herrliches Abenteuer. Aber dann reiste ich weit genug dass ich einige schreckliche Dinge sah: Der Aufstieg von Voldemort. Seine Todesser. Unschuldige Muggel die getötet wurden. Und Regulus, mein süßer unschuldiger Regulus, mein zukünftiger Neffe, der von den Dunklen Künsten verführt wurde. Ich selbst hatte nie Kinder, weißt du, also waren Regulus und Sirius wie Söhne für mich. Regulus war erst Sechzehn als er zu einem Todesser wurde, Elias. Er war so von der Macht des Dunklen Lords geblendet, und von seinen Versprechungen von einer großartigen Reinblutgesellschaft. Anfangs verehrte Regulus, wie der Rest, Voldemort. Aber nach und nach begann er zu erkennen in welche Schwierigkeiten er sich brachte, aber dann war es bereits zu spät. Er starb, getötet von dem Dunklen Lord bevor er eine Chance hatte wirklich zu leben!

„Ich reiste in der Zeit vor und zurück; Ich versuchte wieder und wieder etwas zu ändern, sein Leben zu retten, aber ich versagte jedes Mal. Egal was ich tat, ich war nicht in der Lage Regulus zu retten. Und dann, als ich noch weiter in die Zukunft reiste, sah ich dass auch Sirius sein Leben wegen einem von Voldemort's Todessern verlieren würde – seine eigene Cousine Bellatrix. Ich vermute es war dann dass ich erkannte dass ich sie beide retten wollte. Ich würde zurück gehen wo es begann. Wenn ich Tom Riddle daran hindern könnte jemals ein Dunkler Lord zu werden, könnte ich verhindern meinen armen unschuldigen Regulus an die Dunkelheit zu verlieren; Ich könnte verhindern dass Sirius durch den Schleier fällt. Vielleicht könnte ich Tom Riddle töten bevor er jemals eine Chance hat der Dunkle Lord zu werden?

„Aber es ist nicht so einfach jemanden zu töten, Elias, ich bin mir sicher dass du das weißt. Aber dann fiel mir etwas ein. Es war so wundervoll einfach: Ich wusste dass Tom Riddle einst für einen Job in Hogwarts vorsprach und Professor Dippet lehnte ihn ab, natürlich, aber was wenn nicht? Was ist wenn jemand Tom Riddle eine Chance auf ein normales Leben geben würde? Würde er sich ändern? Könnte sein Durst nach Macht in etwas anderes gelenkt werden, wie eine großartige Karriere und eine hohe Position in der Gesellschaft? Es war einen Versuch wert. Ich sprach mit Dumbledore; Ich schlug ihm vor dass es besser für Tom wäre dass ihm eine Chance als Professor gegeben werden würde. Dumbledore hörte mich an, und schließlich stimmte er zu. Er sprach mit Dippet darüber und Tom wurde wirklich als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angestellt."

Er lächelte schief. „Hast du jemals von dem alten Sprichwort gehört dass schlimme Dinge mit Zauberern passiert die mit der Zeit spielen, Elias?"

„Er... Ja."

„Nun, mein Plan gelang mir nur zu gut. Tom Riddle war wirklich erfreut über seine neue Position, und er war fest entschlossen ein respektiertes Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft zu werden. Er entschloss sich sogar zu Heiraten. Meine Schwester! Das war natürlich überhaupt nicht Teil meines Plans; wenn er nämlich meine Schwester heiratete würden Sirius und Regulus niemals geboren werden."

Alphard holte tief Luft. „Aber dann, Walburga beendete die Verlobung mit Tom wie durch ein Wunder und begann mit Orion auszugehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert war. Hattest du etwas damit zu tun?"

Harry errötete etwas. „Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, ja." Er hob die Hand und griff nach dem goldenen Gerät das um Alphard's Hals hing.  
„Tom... Ich muss ihn sehen, Alphard. Kannst du mich zurück bringen?"

Alphard grinste. „Auf jeden Fall. Wenn es nötig gewesen wäre hätte ich dich mit Gewalt zurück geholt. Tom würde zu etwas noch viel schlimmeren werden als Voldemort wenn er dich nicht bald wieder hat. Ich erzählte ihm ich wüsste wo ich dich finden kann."

Harry lächelte. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust. „Wie hast du mich hier überhaupt gefunden? Woher wusstest du ich käme aus der Zukunft? Woher kanntest du die Zeit in der du suchen musstest?"

„Oh..." Alphard stand auf. „Professor Dumbledore schlug es vor. Offenbar hattet ihr beide wohl ein Gespräch dass ihn glauben lies, als er daran zurück dachte, dass hier und jetzt wohl eine gute Zeit und ein guter Platz wäre dich zu finden. Oh, und er fragte ob du ihm eine Schokofroschkarte mitbringen würdest. Er brannte darauf eine zu sehen."

Harry lachte. „Alles klar. Ich renne schnell zurück und hole eine. Wir sehen uns in einer Minute."

Alphard lächelte, ein weit entfernter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. „Mach lieber fünfzehn Minuten daraus, Elias. Es gibt da jemanden von dem ich mich zuerst verabschieden möchte."

Harry folgte seinem Blick zum See wo eine rothaarige Gestalt wartete.  
„_Ginny_? Warte, warst du der Junge vorhin am See? Aber wann...? Wie...?"

Alphard's Wangen färbten sich in ein zärtliches Rot. „Ich traf sie erst vor zwei Tagen. Ich kam hier her um dich zu suchen, natürlich, aber dann sah ich dieses wunderschöne Mädchen weinend am See, und wir begannen zu reden... Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Person, weißt du. Ich weiß dass sie erst fünfzehn ist, und ich... bin sehr viel älter? Oder siebzehn? Ich kann es nicht so ganz verstehen."

„Dieses Gefühl kenne ich." Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Du bist also nicht böse auf mich?" Alphard sah ihn an. „Ich weiß dass sie deine Freundin war, aber sie sagte ihr würdet auseinander treiben..."

Harry lachte. „Ich vermute mal das stimmt, ja. Ich bin froh das Ginny glücklich ist, Alphard. Ich denke nicht dass sie jemand besseren als dich finden könnte. Warte... sagtest du nicht du kamst hier schon_ vor zwei Tagen an_? Warum hast du solange gebraucht mich zu finden?"

Alphard errötete. „Nun, Elias... Die Sache ist die..." Sein Blick schweifte zu Ginny. Ihr Haar war wie eine Flamme in dem Licht der Frühlingssonne. „Manchmal ist es hart den Überblick über die Zeit zu behalten."

…

Alphard drehte die zierliche goldene Uhr und die Welt löste sich auf in wirbelnde Lichter, Farben und Klänge. Harry drückte seine Augen zu als die Welt um ihn herum zu einer unbedeutenden Verschleierung von Stunden, Tagen, Monaten und Jahren wurde.

In der nächsten Sekunde landeten die Beiden mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf den Hogwartsgründen. Sogar bevor er seine Augen öffnete konnte er die kühle Luft und den modrigen Geruch der verrottenden Blätter und der reichen Erde fühlen. Herbst. Es riecht nach Herbst. Er öffnete seine Augen. Es war immer noch Nachmittag, aber das Licht hatte nun eine andere Qualität; es war nicht länger die hauchzarte, blauweiße Helligkeit des Frühlings, sondern die das reiche, goldene Licht des Septembers. Harry atmete die kühle Septemberluft tief und mit Freude ein. _Ich bin zurück!_

Alphard entfernte die goldene Kette von ihren Hälsen.  
„Hier sind wir, Elias. Willkommen zurück. Er... Wenn ich du wäre würde ich diese Gryffindorroben aus ziehen bevor du in das Schloss gehst. Es würde nur viele Fragen aufwerfen wenn du so durch die Gänge wanderst."

„Oh." Harry sah an sich hinunter und lächelte. Er zog seine Roben aus und überreichte sie Alphard. „Macht es dir etwas aus? Ich... Ich muss zu Tom."

„Natürlich." Alphard nickte schwerfällig. „Du und Tom, seid ihr...? Ah, vergiss es. Ich vermute einmal es geht mich nichts an."

„Vielen Dank", flüsterte Harry und rannte eilig Richtung Schloss. Er raste wie wild durch die Vordertür und entlang der vertrauten Gänge, und stieß hart mit einigen Schülern auf seinem Weg zusammen. Er hörte sie aufkeuchen und flüstern als er rannte, aber er sah nicht zurück.

Als er endlich atemlos bei Tom's Büro ankam, stoppte er plötzlich zögernd. _Wird er noch derselbe Tom sein den ich zurück lies? Wird er sich an mich erinnern können? Was ist wenn er gar nicht da ist? _

Er öffnete langsam die Tür. Als er die vertraute Gestalt erblickte blieb ihm sein Atem in der Brust stecken. Tom saß zusammen gekauert in einem der Sessel am Feuer und ein zerknäultes Hemd lag in seinen Händen. Das Feuer war entfacht aber der Raum fühlte sich kalt an. Tom sah auf, halb abgelenkt, als Harry den Raum betrat.

„Tom?" flüsterte Harry. „Tom? Ich bin zurück..."


	12. Chapter 12

Für einen Augenblick saß Tom wie festgefroren da. Erst wurde sein Gesicht geisterhaft weiß und in der nächsten Sekunde überzogen seine Wangen ein zärtliches Rot. Es erschien Harry dass Tom sich ein wenig verändert hatte; dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, sein Blick brannte wie durch Fieber und seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen. Und doch war er wunderschön, so unerträglich wunderschön dass Harry einen merkwürdigen Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte, eine melancholische Süße die beinahe an Schmerz grenzte.

_Menschlich. Er sieht menschlich aus. Nicht Voldemort, sondern Tom. Mein Tom._

Ein zittriges Keuchen verließ ihn und Tom sprang auf. Harry wurde in den Raum gezogen und fand sich direkt in einer so festen Umarmung wieder dass er kaum Atmen konnte.

„Oh, beim Merlin! Du lebst noch! Wo bist du gewesen?"

Tom begann Harry feurig zu küssen, sein Gesicht, seine Lippen, seinen Hals, jedes bisschen an freier Haut die sein Mund finden konnte, und flüsterte dann gegen Harry's Lippen: „Du bist _hier_. Du bist also doch Real. Ich begann zu denken du wärst nichts weiter als ein Traum. Du... Du..." Der Rest seiner Worte ging unter weiteren Küssen unter.

Harry erwiderte die küsste fieberhaft. _Ich reiste in die Zukunft und wieder zurück. Aber ich denke das war nur ein Traum. Das hier. Das hier ist Real. Deine Lippen an meinen, dein Atem an meiner Haut._

Vergangenheit. Zukunft. Unwirkliche Konstellationen die wir in den sternenklaren Wirbel der Zeit zeichneten. Es gibt keine Vergangenheit oder Zukunft, es gibt keine Wahrheit außer dass schlagen unserer Herzen. Es gibt nur dich und mich. Hier. Jetzt.  
  
„Du riechst nach Frühling", murmelte Tom gegen seine Wange. „Wie warmes Gras und Flieder. Merlin, wo bist du gewesen? In irgendeinem fernen Land wo Flieder im September blüht? Aber deine Haut ist kühl. Du musst von draußen gekommen sein. Warum trugst du deine Roben nicht? Es wird draußen immer kühler und dein Hemd ist so dünn. Hier, lass mich..."

Tom hielt seinen Zauberstab gegen den Kamin, knisternde Flammen erwachten im kalten Rost zum leben und breiteten ihre Wärme und Helligkeit im düsteren Zimmer aus. Sie kuschelten sich auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin zusammen, eng umschlungen in den Armen des jeweiligen Anderen.

Tom strich über den Stoff von Harry's Hemd und flüsterte: „Ich kann kaum glauben dass du endlich zurück bist... Wusstest du dass du das falsche Hemd erwischt hattest? Was-? Warum lachst du?"

„Oh..." Harry fuhr seine Finger durch Tom's weiche Locken und schloss seine Augen. „Ich wusste nicht ob du dich erinnern würdest. An das Hemd. An mich."

„Du wusstest nicht ob ich mich an dich_ erinnern_ würde? Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen?"

_Ich weiß nicht, Tom. Ich weiß nicht. Aber das hast du. _

„Wo hast du die letzten zwei Wochen gesteckt, Harry?"

„Zwei Wochen?" Harry starrte Tom an. „Ich war weg für _zwei ganze Wochen_?"

„Du wusstest es nicht?" Tom fuhr durch Harry's Haar und seine Augen blickten ihn verdutzt an. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Ich dachte der dunkle Zauberer der deine Eltern tötete hätte schließlich auch dich umgebracht. Oder dass du vielleicht gingst wegen dem was zwischen uns geschehen war..."

Harry küsste ihn hastig. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht ich würde dich einfach so verlassen, oder? Weißt du denn nicht dass ich dich liebe?"

Tom seufzte zufrieden. „Das dachte ich... aber als du verschwandest, wusste ich nicht was ich denken sollte. Ich wurde verrückt vor Angst ich hätte dich verloren. Ich hörte auf meine Klassen zu unterrichten; Ich verbrachte meine Zeit damit das Schloss, die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen und sprach mit jedem der dich vielleicht gesehen haben könnte." er errötete leicht. „Ich mag vielleicht auch ein bisschen grob zu Malfoy gewesen sein."

„Ein bisschen grob?" _Armer Abraxas!_

„Mmhmm. Nichts schlimmes, nur ein paar blaue Flecken. Er besaß die Unverschämtheit zu behaupten dass du wegen mir gegangen seihst. Professor Dippet war schrecklich unglücklich mit mir, als er von dem kleinen Unfall hörte, aber Horace Slughorn hat freundlicherweise eingegriffen und schaffte es den Direktor davon zu überzeugen dass Mr. Malfoy wohl etwas tat um diese Behandlung zu verdienen. Aber später begann ich zu denken Abraxas hätte recht. Vielleicht schämtest du dich für dass was zwischen uns passiert war? Allein der Gedanke daran du kämst nicht zurück machte mich tot unglücklich. Ich beschloss Hogwarts zu verlassen. Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen ohne dich in diesem Räumen zu sein. Daran zu denken wie wir uns küssten und dass du nicht wieder kommen würdest... Überhaupt, wieso wollte ich Professor hier in Hogwarts sein? Ich spielte mit der Idee nach London zu gehen, einen Posten bei Borgin und Burkes anzunehmen und mich mehr mit den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigen."

Harry warf seine Arme um Tom. „Nicht. Tu's nicht."

Tom lächelte ihn schief an. „Oh, keine Sorge. Dumbledore überzeugte mich zu bleiben. Er versicherte mir du würdest bald zurück kommen."

„Dumbledore wusste dass ich zurück kommen würde?"

Tom nickte. „Ja. Er meinte er wüsste du würdest zurück kommen weil... Was sagte er? _Das Herz kennt keine Grenzen_. Ja, genau so sagte er es."

Ein Bild von Grindelwald, dem gebrochenen dunklen Zauberer, eingesperrt in seiner grauen Zelle in Nurmengard, blitze in seinem Kopf auf. Grindelwald, der hinter den Gefängniswänden sehnsüchtig auf den Mann der ihn besiegte wartete, um ihn zu besuchen... Und Dumbledore würde kommen weil sein Herz nichts Anderes zulassen würde. _Natürlich verstand Dumbledore dass ich einfach zurück kommen musste_.

„Was ist geschehen, Harry? Was in Merlins Namen ist mit dir passiert?"

Harry blickte in Tom's graue Augen und schluckte. „Es war ein Unfall, Tom. Ich wollte dich nie verlassen. Ich ging zurück in den Schlafsaal wo ich wach in meinem Bett lag und an dich dachte. Ich wollte am nächsten Tag zurück kehren, aber ich wurde aus versehen... wo anders hin transportiert. Und dann konnte ich keinen Weg zurück finden. Allein von dem Gedanken nicht zurück zu dir zu können machte mich wahnsinnig."

„Wohin wurdest du transportiert, Harry?" Tom streichelte mit einer zitternden Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Nirgendwo." flüsterte Harry. „Ich war die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts. Nur nicht... nicht in dieser Zeit. Eine andere Zeit."

Tom's graue Augen blinzelten ihn erschrocken an. „Du bist in die Vergangenheit gereist? Ich habe Geschichten darüber gelesen aber hätte mir nie gedacht so etwas wäre möglich."

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in Tom's Halsbeuge. „Nicht die Vergangenheit, Tom. Die Zukunft."

„Du bist in die _Zukunft_ gereist?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Harry nickte stumm.

„Wie weit... in die Zukunft?"

Harry platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf Tom's Lippen. „Weit... Fünfzig Jahre in die Zukunft. Zu einer Zeit wo Abraxas Malfoys Enkel Hogwarts besucht. Tom, das ist... das ist die Zeit aus der ich eigentlich stamme."

Er fühlte wie sich Tom's Körper anspannte. „Du kommst aus der _Zukunft_?"

Harry's Augen trafen auf Tom's „Ich weiß dass es schwer zu glauben ist, Tom."

„Oh, ich denke nicht." Ein lächeln wuchs auf seinem Gesicht. „Mein wunderbarer Harry. Ich vermute es wäre so viel schwieriger zu glauben dass du nur durchschnittlich wärst. Und es _erklärt_ warum wir dich nicht über deine Vergangenheit ausfragen sollten. Du hattest keine..." Eine kurze Pause folge, dann flüsterte Tom: „Wenn du die Zukunft gesehen hast, Harry, hast du auch uns beide gesehen? Lieben wir uns auch noch in fünfzig Jahren? Oh, warte..." Panik zierte sein Gesicht. „Bei Merlin!"

„Was? Was ist los, Tom?" _Voldemort. Kann er nun die Wahrheit über Voldemort spüren?_

„Wenn du aus fünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft kommst, dann bin ich fünfzig Jahre älter als du. Ich bin ein alter Mann in deiner Zeit... _Merlin_!" Tom vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

Harry lachte laut darauf los. „Du denkst es würde mir etwas ausmachen dass du älter bist als ich?"

„Es stört dich nicht?" Tom sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wie kann es dich nicht stören? Fünfzig Jahre ist ein _halbes Jahrhundert_. In deiner Zeit bin ich alt, und du... du bist immer noch siebzehn."

Harry lächelte. „Eigentlich bin ich sechzehn."

Tom stöhne nur.

„Wirklich Tom, dieser Teil ist unbedeutend. Du... du alterst gut... Oh, ich möchte jetzt nicht über die Zukunft reden." Harry drückte Tom runter auf den Teppich und bedeckte seinen Körper mit seinem eigenen. „Viel wichtiger ist..." er benetzte Tom's Kinn mit einer Serie von Küssen. „Ich bin hier zusammen mit dir und werde nicht wieder fort gehen. Und ich habe den Zauber gefunden über den wir gesprochen haben. Meine Freundin Hermine hat mir dabei geholfen. Sie ist wirklich gut daran unbekannte Zauber zu finden, verstehst du."

Tom errötete und schlang seine Arme eng um Harry. „Du hast den Zauber gefunden? Das habe ich auch. Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich ich würde meine Nachforschungen vernachlässigen, oder?"

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Lass uns herausfinden ob er funktioniert." Harry zog an Tom's Hemd.

Dieser lachte nur. „Hier am Boden, du wildes Monster aus der Zukunft? Wie wäre es dieses Mal mit meinem Bett? Ich habe ein Schlafzimmer, weißt du, im Lehrerflügel, und es ist sogar ziemlich gemütlich."

„Ich mag diese Idee…" Harry begann Tom's Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Aber denkst du nicht dass sich die Leute fragen werden warum du einen Schüler mit in dein Schlafzimmer nimmst? Oder besser, denkst du nicht sie werden _wissen_ warum..."

„Keineswegs." Tom rollte sie herum, übernahm das Kommando und drehte Harry auf seinen Rücken. Er drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er aufstand und begann sein Hemd wieder zu zuknöpfen.

„Es ist das einzig wirklich Verantwortliche dass ein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in dieser Situation machen kann."

„_Was_?"

Tom grinste. „Elias Black verschwand für zwei Wochen lang Spurlos und die Schule brummte mit Gerüchten dass der Schreckliche dunkle Zauberer, der seine Eltern umbrachte, ihn endlich fand. Und obwohl du nun wieder da bist werden die Leute annehmen du wärst in tödlicher Gefahr. Dein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird dich deshalb sicherlich nicht in dem Schlafsaal nächtigen lassen, aus dem du vor zwei Wochen verschwunden warst. Bis der dunkle Zauberer vernichtet wurde, schläfst du in meinen zusätzlich gesicherten Räumen. Ich denke nicht irgendjemand würde das seltsam finden."

„Ich werde in deinen Räumen schlafen damit du mich vor _Voldemort beschützen kannst_?" _Wenn du nur wüsstest wie absurd diese Idee ist, Tom!_

„Voldemort? Ist das sein Name?" Tom stand auf und zog Harry auf seine Füße. „Ich _bin_ teilweise ernst über diese Sache, Harry. Du hast erzählt, er ist immer noch am leben. Auch wenn er nicht hinter deinem Verschwinden steckte werde ich nachts viel besser schlafen können wenn ich weiß dass du sicher bei mir bist."

Harry schlang seine Arme um Tom und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich werde dich nicht gut Schlafen lassen, Tom. Das weißt du." _Und ich denke nicht dass mich irgendjemand vor __Voldemort beschützen könnte, am wenigsten du. Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gebrandmarkt und sein Zeichen dringt bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele. _

Tom lachte und errötete. „Komm, los jetzt. Lass mich dich, jetzt wo jeder beim Abendessen sein wird, in mein Schlafzimmer bringen. Ich werde eine Nachricht an den Direktor schicken dass du wieder da bist, und dass du sicher in meiner Obhut bist. Du kannst morgen zurück in den Unterricht gehen, aber im Moment denke ich wirklich dass du... err... dich ausruhen musst. Ich werde einen Hauselfen dazu beauftragen dir Essen zu bringen solltest du später hungrig werden."

Harry lächelte. „Was auch immer du sagst, Professor Riddle."

Tom bedachte ihn mit gespielt ernstem Blick. „Verspotte mich nicht, Mr. Black. Ich bin wesentlich älter als du, weißt du. Du musst einen fünfzig Jahre älteren Mann mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln."

Harry sah ihn nur an und lachte.

...

Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie niemanden; Tom lag mit seiner Vermutung jeder wäre noch beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle richtig. Während Tom einen Hauself rief und eine Nachricht für den Direktor arrangierte sah sich Harry neugierig in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Es war, genau wie der Schlafsaal der Slytherins, in Grün und Silber gestaltet, dennoch erschien er großzügiger und eleganter. Harry lies sich auf das enorme schwarze Himmelbett nieder und strich mit seinen Fingern über die glatten silbernen Betttücher.

_Ich frage mich ob Tom in diesem Bett von mir träumte._

„So." Tom richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und murmelte einen Verschließzauber. „Alles erledigt. Jetzt gibt es nur noch dich und mich..." seine Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern und er ging mit einem tiefen Rot auf seinen Wangen auf Harry zu. „Oh, beim Merlin, dich so auf meinem Bett liegen zu sehen..."

Eilig überwand er die restliche Distanz zwischen ihnen und in der nächsten Sekunde lagen sie zusammen auf Tom's Bett, Gliedmaßen ineinander verwickelt, und Münder drängten sich aneinander. Sie rissen fieberhaft an ihrer Kleidung bis der Stoff der sie von einander trennte, in einem zerknitterten Haufen am Boden endete.

„Wie wunderschön du bist..." Tom's Lippen berührten jeden Zentimeter von Harry's Haut und setzten seinen Körper unter Flammen.

„_Ich_? Du bist derjenige der aussieht wie ein Engel..." Harry's Hände liebkosten Tom's makelloses Gesicht.

„Ein Engel?" lachte Tom. Sein Gesicht war geziert mit einer feinen Röte und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor Begierde. _Ein gefallener Engel... Aber vielleicht ist dieser Fall deine einzige Hoffnung auf Erlösung_. „Deine Streifzüge in der Zeit scheinen deine Sinne vernebelt zu haben. Würde ein Engel das tun-?"

Er flüsterte einen Zauber und Harry erkannte ihn mit errötenden Wangen. Harry vergrub seinen Kopf gegen Tom's Schulter als auf die Worte eine unbekannte und intensive, angenehme Sensation folgte. Er fühlte sich feucht, entspannt und mehr als bereit.

„Oder das?" Tom's sanft vordringende Finger begannen die Effekte die der Zauber auf Harry hatte, zu erkunden.

Als Antwort stöhnte Harry hilflos auf. „Oh, _bei Merlin_!"

„Oder das?"

Harry schrie zusammenhanglos auf als Tom in ihn eindrang. Dieses Mal gab es keine Schmerzen, nur das unbekannte Gefühl von Fülle, begleitet von intensiver Lust. Harry gab sich Tom's fieberhaften Stößen und dem extremen Feuer von Wollust das durch seinen Körper und Seele zog, vollkommen hin. Er hörte von seiner eigenen Stimme im Flüsterton immer und immer wieder Tom's Namen und seinen eigenen von Tom's Lippen als Antwort. _Tom. Mein Engel. Mein Dunkler Lord. Mein Mörder. Mein Geliebter._

Tom's plötzlicher Schrei unterbrach die Stille und Harry fühlte wie ihn etwas Warmes und Nasses füllte. Tom brach über ihm zusammen und erschauderte als Harry kurze Zeit später kam.

Sie störten sich nicht an irgendwelchen Reinigungszauber; sie lagen bloß da, ruhig, schmutzig und deliziös aneinander kuschelnd – brennende Haut an brennender Haut.

„Denkst du jetzt immer noch ich sei ein Engel?" flüsterte Tom als er eine Spur von atemlosen Küssen auf Harry's Hals hinterließ.

„Vielleicht..." Er fuhr seine Finger durch Tom's dunkle Locken. _Aber ich frage mich ob du eines Tages, in der weit entfernten Zukunft, immer noch Voldemort sein wirst. Nein, nein, das kannst du nicht..._ Er schloss seine Augen und lies ein Bild von Voldemort durch seinen Geist fliegen. Könnte das blasse Monster mit der kalten Stimme wirklich dieser herzliche Junge in seinen Armen sein, immer noch erhitzt von ihrem zusammenkommen? Harry's Gedanken wanderten zu dem Traum den er während seiner kurzen Rückkehr in seine Eigene Zeit hatte. _Voldemort in der Heulenden Hütte. Seine Hand in meinem Haar, sein Flüstern im Schatten. Der Dunkle Lord kennt keine Gnade. Vielleicht wird er mich mit einem Kuss töten..._

„_Was_?" Tom schreckte plötzlich hoch. „Du denkst an _ihn_? Dem Mörder deiner Eltern, der dunkle Zauberer vom Friedhof?" Er starrte Harry mit geweiteten Augen an. „Du denkst daran ihn zu _küssen_? Harry, was soll das?"

_Nein. Nein. Nein_. Harry stöhnte und vergrub seinen Kopf in den silbernen Kissen. „Ich vergaß du kannst in meinen Kopf sehen... Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Tom. Es war nur ein seltsamer Traum an den ich mich erinnerte, das war alles. Es ist nicht geschehen."

„Aber du warst nicht einmal entsetzt als die Erinnerung dieses Traumes deine Gedanken betrat. Du... _du wolltest_ ihn küssen..." Tom's Stimme war heißer. Dann fühlte Harry wie eine Hand ihn hart an seine Schulter fasste.

„Harry, liebst du ihn?"

„Tom, ich liebe_ dich._.."

„Warum beantwortest du meine Frage nicht?_ Liebst du ihn_?"

Harry sah auf. Der Schmerz in Tom's Augen war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Er langte nach Tom, aber dieser schob seine Arme nur weg.

„Um Merlins Willen, erzähl mir einfach die Wahrheit! _Liebst du ihn_?"

Harry schluckte. „Tom... Ich denke da gibt es etwas dass ich dir erzählen sollte..."


	13. Chapter 13

Vielen dank für die Kommentare!

Lily:

1. _Tom Riddle war 18, als Harry ihm von Lord Voldemort erzählte. Tom Riddle gab sich den Namen aber schon mit 15. Und er wusste somit von Lord Voldemort_

Das ist klar, allerdings ist er meines erachtens sehr gut darin es zu verdrängen. Er liebt Harry und möchte ihm nicht unbedingt seine schlechte Seite zeigen :) Ich kann dir nur empfehlen dieses Kapitel zu lesen, da wird es ein wenig aufgeklärt.

2. _Grindelwald wurde nach Nummergrad geschickt und nicht nach Askaban_.

Ich bin mir ziemlich Sicher dass (wo auch immer diese Stelle jetzt auch sein mag) ich Nurmengrad geschrieben habe und nicht Azkaban. Sollte das doch der Fall sein entschuldige ich mich für den Fehler und werd ihn, sobald ich ihn finde, ausbessern.

3. _Warum will Harry von Hermine unbedingt diesen Zauberspruch?_

Meiner Meinung nach, weil sie gut im nachforschen ist und Harry seinen Kopf einfach woanders hat :D. Ich übersetze nur, deshalb kann ich mich leider nicht in den Gedankengang des Originalautors hineinversetzen.

__4. _Ab welchen Alter ist diese Story noch mal?_

Diese Geschichte ist, wie auch das Original mit dem Rating M versehen. Was so viel bedeutet wie 16+. Man kann im übrigen auf das Rating draufklicken_, _auf der weitergeleiteten Seite erhält man dann auch genug Informationen über die einzelnen Ratings.

__Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Fragen :)

Ansonsten viel spaß bei diesem Kapitel. _  
_

* * *

Tom hatte vergessen das Feuer an zumachen und der Raum wurde zunehmend kühler. Harry wickelte silbernen Laken und Decken eng um die beiden welche sie in einen schimmernden Kokon voller wärme hüllte und unter den seidigen Schichten welche beide von der frostigen Luft schützte kuschelte er sich eng in Tom's Arme. Durch die großen, gewölbten Fenster sah er wie die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand aber die letzten tief-goldenen Strahlen der sterbenden Sonne brachten keine Wärme.

„Was musst du mir sagen, Harry?"

Harry sah in seine Augen und fühlte sein Herz erzittern. _Oh Tom, wie soll ich dir von dem Entsetzen der Zukunft erzählen? Wie soll ich dir erklären was du einmal werden wirst? Er platzierte einen sanften Kuss gegen Tom's Lippen. Ich möchte dass du so bleibst wie du jetzt bist, warm und nah, unberührt von der Herbstkälte, unwissend von der eisigen Dunkelheit die sich in der Zukunft um dich legt. Ich werde nicht von Voldemort sprechen, denn der kaltherzige, geheimnisvolle Zauberer von Morgen existiert hier noch nicht obwohl ich seinen eisigen Atem in der Luft fühlen kann und er gleitet auf mich wie ein Kuss..._

„Warum redest du nicht? Ist dass, was du mir erzählen willst denn so schrecklich?" Die Frage verließ Tom Lippen mit Leichtigkeit aber Harry konnte die kalte, schwarze Furcht die in ihm aufstieg deutlich spüren. Tom war ihm so Nahe dass Harry nicht sagen konnte ob Tom's Ahnung davon stammte seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben oder von dem leichten Zittern in seinen eigenen Gliedern das ihn durchzog.

„Ich habe Angst davor es dir zu sagen, Tom."

Er spürte wie Tom's Furcht ihn in Wellen überschwemmte und seinen Geist und Gedanken durchflutete. Als Antwort auf die verzweifelten Fragen die Tom nicht auszusprechen brauchte, flüsterte er: „Nein. Es ist nicht dass ich dich nicht Liebe, Tom. Wie kannst du das überhaupt auch nur denken? Ich werde dich immer mit ganzem Herzen lieben. Nur dich. Egal was geschieht."

„Gut." Tom's Arme schlangen sich noch enger um seinen Körper. „Außer für den 'Egal was geschieht' Teil... Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob mir das gefällt."

Harry drückte seine Wange gegen Tom's. _Wie soll ich dir von den Morden die du begehen wirst erzählen? Wie soll ich von deiner schrecklichen Verwandlung sprechen? Vielleicht muss ich das gar nicht. Ich müsste es dir nicht erzählen wenn ich einfach in dieser Zeit bleiben könnte und für immer auf dich aufpassen könnte. Ich würde sicher gehen dass du niemals mehr töten würdest, oder sogar noch einen weiteren Horkrux erschaffst. Ich könnte dich von der Zaubererwelt fort bringen und mit dir zusammen in einer Hütte am Meer leben. Vielleicht werden wir unsere Zauberstäbe im Garten vergraben, sie würden Wurzeln schlagen und zu einem Stechpalmenbaum und einem Eibenbaum heranwachsen. Und wir werden unter den Bäumen die wir gepflanzt haben sitzen und gemeinsam über dass Meer blicken und beide, Voldemort und Harry Potter, werden in Vergessenheit geraten. Es wird nur zwei Männer geben, die zusammen am Meer wohnen bis sie schließlich sterben. _

„Harry?" Tom's Stimme war ruhig, sein Herz jedoch schlug heftig gegen seine Brust. „Sag mir was dich bedrückt. Was auch immer es ist, ich muss es wissen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn es Geheimnisse zwischen uns gibt."

Harry schloss seine Augen. _Du. Die Wärme deiner Haut gegen meiner. Uns beide, so eng ineinander verschlungen als wären wir Eins. Unsere Gedanken, so verknüpft dass ich nicht länger unterscheiden kann welche deine und welche meine sind. _

„Keine Geheimnisse, Tom." Er holte tief Luft. „Ein paar Stunden zuvor, in deinem Büro, verriet ich dir den Namen des dunklen Zauberers der meine Eltern getötet hat. _Voldemort_..." Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte Tom an zusehen. „Tom, dieser Name kann dir nicht vollkommen unbekannt sein. Du hast schon einmal von ihm gehört, nicht wahr?"

Immerhin war es deine Erinnerung die mir in der Kammer des Schreckens zeigte wie du diesen Namen kreiert hattest.

„Du weißt darüber also Bescheid?" meinte Tom sanft. „Ich muss zugeben dass es mich überraschte diesen Namen wieder zuhören, und dann auch noch in diesem Zusammenhang. Allerdings hatte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtigere Dinge im Kopf als über lang vergessene Namen und seltsame Zufälle nachzudenken. Dinge wie dich in mein Bett zu bekommen. Was mich daran erinnert..."

Harry stoppte Tom's wandernde Hand mit seinen eigenen und drückte sie sanft. „Später, Tom." _Warum hörst du nicht zu? Sicherlich musst du doch fühlen was ich versuche dir zu sagen? Gibt es denn keinen Teil von dir, der es schon ahnt?_

Tom rührte sich in seinen Armen. Seine Worte sprudelten, fast zu schnell, aus ihm heraus.  
„Nun, natürlich kam es mir seltsam und beunruhigend vor dass er sich diesen Namen ausgesucht hat. _Voldemort_ war ein geheimer Name den ich vor ein paar Jahren für mich selbst aussuchte – ich war es Leid der machtlose Waise Tom Vorlost Riddle zu sein, benannt nach einem Vater der mich niemals Liebte und einem ärmlichen Großvater den ich niemals kennen lernte. Ich ordnete die Buchstaben dieses verhassten Namens neu an sodass sie die Phrase „Ist Lord Voldemort" bildeten. Der Klang hatte ein gewisses Etwas, dachte ich, und ich begann von mir selbst als _Voldemort_ zu denken. Nicht wenige meiner Freunde fingen an mich im geheimen auch so zu nennen. Avery und Lestrange, die in meinem Jahrgang waren, wussten von dem Namen, und Cygnus und Druella und Araminta ebenso. Eigentlich wurde ich sogar von Horace Slughorn, der immer alles von jedem wusste, einmal scherzhafter weise so genannt. Ich vermute einer von diesen Idioten muss es dieser abscheulichen Kreatur verraten haben. Aber_ warum_ er den Wunsch hegte diesen Namen an zu nehmen kann ich nicht sagen… Vielleicht mochte er die Bedeutung: _Voldemort. Vol de Mort. Flug des Todes._Ich muss zugeben dass ich ein wenig verärgert war dass es jemand wagen würde diesen eleganten Namen zu stehlen, allerdings wurde ich gekonnt von deinem Haar Abgelenkt und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach."

„Tom..."

„Es ist wirklich begehrenswert. Dein Haar. Es ist praktisch unmöglich es nicht berühren zu wollen wenn man es einmal bemerkt." Tom's Finger fuhren leicht durch sein Haar aber Harry fühlte wie seine Hand zitterte.

„Tom! Tu das nicht." Harry's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Du kennst die Wahrheit, Tom. Tief in dir _musst _du es wissen. Über Voldemort. _Über dich._"

Tom schwieg.

„Tom?"

Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein, Harry. Es kann_ nicht_. Das ist unmöglich. Ich sah... Ich sah sein Gesicht so deutlich in deinen Gedanken. Ich sah seine entsetzlichen, unmenschlichen Merkmale. _Das war nicht mein Gesicht_. Als du seinen Namen erwähntest hatte ich für eine kurze Zeit Angst, aber dann erinnerte ich mich an sein Gesicht und ich verstand dass ich das niemals sein konnte. Er war jemand völlig Anderes." Sein Blick traf für einen kurzen Augenblick auf Harrys bevor er sich weg drehte. _Du kennst die Wahrheit, Tom._

Harry streichelte zärtlich über Tom's Gesicht. „Du hast in meinen Gedanken gesehen wie ich davon träumte ihn zu küssen, Tom. Denkst du ich würde jemals von jemand anderen als dir träumen?"

Stille. Dann entzog sich Tom aus Harry's Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen. „Nein. Nein._ Nein!_"

Harry umarmte ihn fest und drücke ihn eng an sich. „Denke daran, Tom, diese Zukunft existiert noch nicht. Nichts von all dem muss geschehen."

„Deine Narbe..." Tom hob seinen Kopf. „Ich gab dir diese Narbe?_ Ich_ war derjenige der dich versuchte zu töten? Derjenige der deine Eltern umbrachte? Wie ist das möglich? Ich _liebe _dich..." Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er die Narbe entlang. „Gott, was habe ich dir angetan-?"

„Nichts. Es ist noch nicht passiert. Hör zu, Tom." Harry fand Tom's Mund mit seinem eigenen und küsste ihn innig. „Hör einfach zu. Lass mich dir die Geschichte von dir und mir erzählen, auf die Art wie sie in der Zukunft, an die ich mich erinnern kann geschah. Und dann, wenn du sie kennst, werden wir sie neu schreiben, zusammen, solange bis das Ende komplett anders aussieht. Wenn du diese Geschichte gehört hast können wir sie löschen und eine Neue kreieren, eine, die eher mit einer Hütte am Meer endet als auf einem Schlachtfeld."

„Eine Hütte am Meer?" flüsterte Tom. „Mit dir? Das klingt gut... Erzähl sie mir, Harry. Erzähl mir die Geschichte von... Voldemort."

Es wurde dunkel und Tom's Gesicht begann in die Schatten zu verschwinden. Aber Harry fühlte Tom's Atem gegen sein Gesicht als er sprach, und Tom's Haut war immer noch warm. Er atmete tief durch und erzählte ihm die Geschichte von Anfang an. _Das, mein Dunkler Lord, ist die Geschichte von dem Jungen Der Lebt._Er erzählte Tom von den langen Jahren des Missbrauchs und der Vernachlässigung bei den Dursleys, von dem geheimnisvollen Brief von Hogwarts, von Ron und Hermine, dem Troll in den Kerkern, dem Stein der Weisen und dem doppelgesichtigen Professor in der Untergrundkammer. Tom schwieg aber Harry fühlte wie er zu zittern begann als er von der Kammer des Schreckens erzählte, von dem schattenhaften Jungen aus dem Tagebuch und dem Basilisken. Tom hörte zu als er von den Dementoren sprach, von Sirius Black, dem verräterischen Peter Pettigrew, dem Trimagischen Turnier, der Begegnung mit Voldemort auf dem Friedhof, die qualvollen Stunden die er Nachsitzen musste, die Schlacht im Ministerium, Sirius, wie er durch den Schleier fiel, Slughorn's Erinnerung von Tom und von Horkruxen, Snape's Mord an Dumbledore, seine eigene Reise in die Vergangenheit und zurück in die Zukunft, die Nachricht die er an Voldemort sandte...

„Nein." Tom setzte sich abrupt auf. „Nein, Harry. Dieser Teil der Geschichte muss falsch sein."

„Falsch?" Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er schaffte es eine Lampe auf dem Nachtschrank zu erhellen sodass er Tom's Gesicht – ergreifend schön im flackernden Lampenlicht - sehen konnte, aber der Zauber den er in Richtung Kamin feuerte, brachte nichts.

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Für so eine bezaubernde Kreatur hast du eine ziemlich erbärmliche Auffassungsgabe von einfachen Zaubern, mein Liebling. Du kannst dem Imperius Fluch widerstehen, den Todesfluch überleben und durch die Zeit reisen aber du kannst kein einfaches Feuer entfachen. Hast du denn _jemals_im Unterricht aufgepasst? Hier..." Er nahm Harry's Hand und benutzte ihn um ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Er lächelte, aber seine Hand zitterte und Harry konnte sehen dass er tödlich blass war.

Er sank langsam zurück in die Kissen. „Deine Geschichte... Gott, sie macht mich krank, Harry._ Ich _soll derjenige gewesen sein der dir all das antat? Und doch weiß ich dass es stimmt. Da ist ein Teil von mir der dass alles getan haben könnte. Da ist ein Teil von mir der wie_ er _werden kann. Es ist wahr... Alles bis auf die letzte Sache. Die kann nicht stimmen. Wenn du eine Nachricht zu Voldemort geschickt hast _nachdem_du in der Zeit zurück gereist bist und dich in mich verliebt hast, wieso habe ich mich nicht erinnert?"

Harry senkte seinen Blick. „Es waren fünfzig Jahre, Tom, und du... Du hast dich sehr verändert."

„Nein. Das wäre egal gewesen. Ich hätte die Gesamte Menschlichkeit verlieren können die ich jemals besaß, ich hätte meinen Körper und meine Seele verlieren können aber ich hätte mich an dich erinnert. Deine Nachricht scheint mich nicht erreicht zu haben."

„Sie hat dich erreicht. Malfoy erzählte mir er hätte sie dir gegeben, und dass du keine Ahnung hattest worüber ich reden würde."

„Malfoy?" Tom starrte ihn für einen Augenblick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ein seltsames Geräusch, dass halb verdrängter Schluchzer und Gelächter war, verließ seinen Hals: „Du hast die Nachricht _Malfoy_ gegeben? Kein Wunder dass sie verloren ging. Oh, Merlin, was für ein Narr du bist, Harry! Du hast einem _Malfoy_vertraut?" Er überfiel Harry mit einem Sturm feuriger Küsse. „Nun, es erklärt zumindest einiges."

„Nicht Abraxas", stöhnte Harry durch die Küsse. „Sein Enkel, Draco."

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", murmelte Tom. „Warum sollte er auch Vertrauenswürdiger sein als sein Großvater? Wenn dieser zukünftige Malfoy mir deine Nachricht gab hätte ich eine Nachricht mit der Bitte dich mit mir zu treffen, zurück geschickt. Aber der kleine Einfallspinsel hat es dir wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt. Vielleicht befürchtete er ich würde dich töten? In dem er in unserem Schriftwechsel eingriff versuchte er wohl dir das Leben zu retten und dich davon zu überzeugen dass ich dich nicht treffen wollen würde."

„Wirklich?" Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. _Könnte Draco mich beschützen wollen? Vor dir? Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke._„Ich weiß es nicht, Tom. Draco ist ein Todesser, einer von Voldemort's Anhängern. Er sollte eigentlich auf deiner Seite stehen."

„_Ein Todesser_?" Tom's Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. „Igitt!_ Bitte _sage mir dass es nicht ich war der diesen dummen Ausdruck aussuchte. Was war verkehrt mit den „Rittern von Walpurgis"? Das ist wie mein... ehm... Kreis sich nannte. Vielleicht ein wenig melodramatisch aber es hatte etwas an sich. Aber _Todesser_? Ernsthaft?"

Harry konnte nicht anders und begann zu lachen. „Jedenfalls, Tom, Ich bin mir nicht sicher das Draco mein Leben retten wollte. Er mochte mich noch nie."

„Er mochte dich nicht? Mach dich nicht Lächerlich, Harry. Niemand könnte dich womöglich nicht mögen, mein Liebling. Ich bin mir sicher dass dieser umherirrende Malfoy der Zukunft dich im Geheimen verehrt und sich zu sehr schämt es zu zugeben."

„Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass er mich hasst."

„Unsinn. Wie könnte dich irgendjemand hassen?"

Harry lachte zittrig. „Das klingt ein wenig komisch aus dem Mund desjenigen der mich in der Zukunft mehrfach versuchte umzubringen."

Tom stöhnte.

„Entschuldige." Harry küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Es wird sich sowieso alles ändern. Die Zukunft wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein. Ich denke wir haben es ziemlich gut hingekriegt die Zukunft die ich kenne durcheinander zu bringen. Es ist 1945, und ich bin Voldemort's Geliebter. Ich kann nicht sehen wie die Geschichte jemals wieder dieselbe sein kann."

„Wirklich?" Tom legte seine Lippen auf Harry's. „Um wirklich sicher zu gehen sollten wir sie vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr durcheinander bringen." Feine Hände begannen erneut über Harry's Körper zu streichen.

Harry lächelte. „Das ist wahrscheinlich eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Aber dieses mal bin ich an der Reihe den Zauber zu benutzen."

…

Harry sank atemlos in seine Kissen. „Da. Du denkst doch wohl wirklich nicht dass Voldemort nach _dem_hier noch existiert, oder?"

Tom schnappte nach Luft. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich nach dem noch existiere, du köstliches Monster. Wer hätte gedacht dass du so etwas in dir hast? Du siehst so süß und unschuldig aus aber, bei _Merlin_, dieses Aussehen kann einem in die Irre führen! Eine Nette Parselzunge hast du da."

„Das hast du genossen, nicht wahr?"

„Mmhmm. Sehr sogar wie du sehen konntest..." Tom fuhr seine Finger durch Harry's Haare und platzierte sanfte Küsse auf seinem Kopf. Harry schloss seine Augen und schmiegte sich schläfrig an Tom.

„Harry?" flüsterte dieser zärtlich. „Was ist wenn... Was ist wenn er immer noch hier ist? Voldemort... Du hast ihn bereits gesehen, und er hat sein Zeichen auf dir hinterlassen. Bist du sicher dass wir die Zukunft die du bereits erlebt hast neu schreiben? Was ist wenn er immer noch irgendwo in der Zukunft lauert? Was ist wenn es nicht geändert werden kann?"

Harry erschauderte und umklammerte Tom noch enger. „Rede bitte nicht so. Wie soll er real sein wenn er noch gar nicht existiert?"

Tom küsste Harry's Narbe sanft. „Wie kann deine Narbe real sein wenn sie dir niemand gegeben hat?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tom. Vielleicht können wir Alphard fragen wie die Zukunft aussieht. Alphard hat einen magischen Zeitumkehrer und er reiste hin und her. Er war es... der mich hierher zurück brachte. Offensichtlich hat Dumbledore ihm erzählt wo er mich finden könnte. Ich bin sicher dass Alphard in die Zeit aus der ich kam zurück kehren wird; er scheint sich in meine Freundin verliebt zu haben."

„Du hast eine Freundin?" Tom starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Das erzählst du mir _jetzt_?"

Harry lachte. „Ginny, die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Wir waren für ein paar Wochen zusammen. Es war aber nie etwas ernstes, nicht so wie es zwischen dir und mir ist... Ich denke sie hat angefangen mit Alphard auszugehen."

„Bin ich froh das zu hören." Tom seufzte. „Wir werden wohl auf die Berichte von diesem verliebten Zeitreisenden warten müssen. Hoffentlich wird er eine komplett andere Zukunft vorfinden wenn er sie das nächste Mal besucht." Tom's Küsse zogen eine feuchte Spur auf Harry's Hals. „Harry? Sollte Voldemort doch noch irgendwo in der Zukunft auf uns lauern, verspreche ich dir dass er dir niemals wieder etwas antun werden kann."

Harry schluckte. „Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein, Tom?"

Tom graue Augen glitzerten als er sie auf Harry richtete. „Sollte er dich jemals auf irgendeine Weiße bedrohen, mein Liebling, würde er mit einem Gegner rechnen müssen den er so noch niemals zuvor erlebt hat. Du hast mir gesagt dass Dumbledore der einzige war den Voldemort jemals fürchtete. Aber wenn Voldemort versuchen würde dich wieder zu verletzen wird er sich einem Zauberer gegenüber finden der sogar noch stärker ist als Dumbledore." Tom's Stimme senkte sich zu seinem Flüstern. „Wenn er versuchen würde dich zu verletzen, Harry, wird er sich mit _mir_ anlegen müssen."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry schlief, träumend von Voldemort, bis zum nächsten Morgen in Tom's Armen. Aber er träumte nicht länger von dem furchteinflößenden Voldemort den er so gut aus seinen Albträumen kannte – die familiäre Gestalt, wessen unmenschlich blassen und erschreckendes Merkmale in seinen nächtlichen Träumen für Jahre lauerte. Nun wurden seine Träume von einem geheimnisvolleren Dunklen Lord, den er so nicht kannte, heimgesucht – ein Körperloser Voldemort aus der Zukunft, Gesichtslos und eingehüllt in kompletter Dunkelheit. Harry fühlte wie sich sein Verstand zu diesem Voldemort ausstreckte. _Dein Gesicht. Zeig mir dein Gesicht. Sind deine Augen unter dieser Kapuze immer noch dieses schimmernde Scharlach oder ein silberner Glanz wie die von Toms? _Aber die Geisterhafte Figur des Dunklen Lords war außerhalb seiner Reichweite, ein schwebender Schatten ohne Substanz, dunkler als Dunkelheit, trügerischer als der Wind._ Wer bist du, Voldemort? Bist du Tom?_

Etwas erstreckte sich sanft durch Harry's Träume und vertrieb den ruhelosen Schatten von Voldemort. Harry, verweilend zwischen Traum und Wachzustand, spürte etwas an seiner Stirn und wusste dass es Tom war, der seine Narbe wiederholend mit Küssen übersäte, als würde er Voldemort's Zeichen weg küssen wollen.

Schließlich öffnete Harry seine Augen zu dem grauweißem Licht des Morgengrauen und sah in Tom's leuchtende, silbergraue Augen, während das schwache kribbeln auf seinen Lippen andeutete, dass Tom's Mund dort noch Momente zuvor zu spüren war.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Tom.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen. Hast du mir beim schlafen zugesehen?"

Tom errötete. „Vielleicht habe ich das. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen; du bist so schön wenn du schläfst."

„Aber wenn du mich stattdessen geweckt hättest könnten wir noch vor dem Frühstück miteinander schlafen." Tom's Haut war immer noch warm und er konnte den Gedanken, jetzt schon von ihm loszulassen, einfach nicht ertragen.

„Es ist noch früh genug dafür, mein Liebling." Tom drückte eine Reihe inniger Küsse gegen Harry's Hals, und Harry schaffte es schwach dagegen zu protestieren obwohl sein Körper mit schmerzender Erregung darauf antwortete.

„Tom, du wirst ein Mal hinterlassen. Jeder wird Bescheid wissen."

„Worüber?" hauchte Tom gegen seine Haut. „Dass du mir gehörst? Das hoffe ich doch. Sogar Abraxas Malfoy sollte dazu in der Lage sein_ diesen_ Hinweis zu verstehen."

Harry lachte und wand sich aus der Umarmung. „Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, ist hier ein genauso Sichtbarer Hinweis für Walburga. _Und_ für Slughorn, der dir immer noch hinterher giert. Nicht dass ich es ihm vorwerfen kann, ehrlich." Er küsste Tom's Hals – hart.

„Autsch, du Vampir." lachte Tom. „Ist es so besser?" Er küsste Harry erneut zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Mmm. Du weißt also von Horace's Geheimnis, oder? Sag ihm nicht dass du es kennst, Harry; er würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen."

„Werde ich nicht. Tom, hat Slughorn jemals versucht...? Oh." Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf als eine Erinnerung von Tom in sein Bewusstsein drang: Slughorn's Gesicht, gefüllt mit schrecklich, verzweifelter Lust, als er mit Tom sprach: „Warum sollte ich dir mehr über Horkruxe erzählen, Tom? Was könnte mich wohl dazu bringen solch gefährliches und verbotenes Wissen mit einem Schüler zu teilen?" Und Tom lächelte und streifte seine Hand leicht über Slughorn's Wange. Slughorn hatte seine Augen geschlossen und flüsterte heißer: „Was wirst im Gegenzug für mich tun, Tom-?" Die Frage hatte für ein paar Augenblicke gefährlich und anregend in der Luft gelegen doch dann antwortete Tom ihm sanft: „Nichts, Horace. Ich biete dir nichts im Gegenzug an. Aber weil ich es möchte, wirst du es mir trotzdem erzählen." Und Slughorn öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete Tom für eine lange Zeit. Dann seufzte er und nickte. „Du hast Recht, Tom, mein wunderschöner Engel. Natürlich werde ich es dir erzählen. Wie könnte ich dir auch jemals etwas abschlagen?"

Harry, verfolgt von Slughorn's Gesichtsausdruck, streichelte gedankenverloren über Tom's Locken. „Armer Slughorn... Du besitzt viel Macht über Leute, Tom."

„_Armer Slughorn_? Er hat einen Schüler des sechsten Jahrgangs so gut wie angemacht."

„Ich weiß. Und trotzdem habe ich Mitgefühl."

Tom fuhr Harry's Lippen mit seinem Finger nach. „Wie kannst du so einfach meine Gedanken lesen, Harry? Du hast mir diesen Teil nie erzählt. Hat es auch etwas mit... mit Voldemort zu tun?"

Harry küsste die Finger die auf seinen Lippen lagen. _Es ist so merkwürdig, dich von Voldemort sprechen zu hören._ „Oh. Ja. Ich... ich hatte es selbst nicht verstanden, bis wir zusammen in der Heide spazieren waren. Ich fragte mich oft woher diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen... zwischen Voldemort's Geist, und meinem, herkam. Zwischen dir und mir. Ich vermutete, es hatte etwas mit meiner Narbe zu tun, aber ich war mir nicht sicher."

„Und, tut sie das?" Tom's Lippen hauchten zärtliche Küsse auf seine Narbe.

„Gewissermaßen." Harry schluckte. „Ich habe dir von den Horkruxen, die Voldemort in der Zukunft erschuf, erzählt. Aber es war nicht bevor ich dich traf – dein wahres Ich, nicht ihn – dass ich realisierte dass es noch einen Horkrux gab, einen, der durch einen Unfall entstand, in der Nacht als er meine Eltern ermordete."

„Noch ein Horkrux? Was für ein Horkrux?" Tom wurde blass.

Harry schlang seine Arme um Tom's Hals. „Ich, Tom. Ich bin dein Horkrux."

Er fühlte den plötzlichen Schock der Tom's Geist durchzog, der plötzliche Ruck von Furcht der ihn heimsuchte. Aber auch etwas anderes, eine seltsame, schmerzende Süße.

„Du bist ein Horkrux?" flüsterte Tom. „_Mein_ Horkrux? Aber du bist ein Mensch. Kann eine Person ein Horkrux werden? Oh, Gott, Harry, was habe ich dir angetan? Du... du bist meine_ Seele_-?"

Harry drückte Tom fest an sich und flüsterte ihm in Parsel zu: *J_a, Tom. Deine Seele. Ich bin du, und du bist ich. Wir sind eins_.*

Tom stöhnte. „Hörst du wohl damit auf, Harry! Ich versuche hier diese seltsame und schreckliche und... und wunderschöne Nachricht, die du mir eben gesagt hast, zu verstehen, aber du lässt mich meine Gedankengänge verlieren wenn du so mit mir sprichst."

Harry lächelte und murmelte in Tom's Ohr, immer noch in Parsel. *_Warum? Was geschieht mit dir wenn ich so spreche? Sag es mir, Tom_.*

Tom seufzte. „Stopp, Harry... ich versuche zu denken..."

*_Möchtest du wissen was ich denke, Tom? Ich denke daran wie du in mir bist, in meinem Körper und meiner Seele_.*

„Oh, bei Merlin." stöhnte Tom hilflos und seine Finger strichen über Harry's Haut. Seine Hände fuhren Harry's Rücken hinunter, zu seiner Hinterseite. „Du... Oh, Gott. _Du_."

Er rollte Harry auf seine Seite und umschlang von hinten fest mit seinen Armen. Der vertraute Zauber verließ Tom's Lippen mit einem seufzen. Harry konnte Tom's warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem an seinem Nacken spüren. Bebende Hände fuhren Harry's Brust und Bauch entlang, bis sie sich schließlich um einen harten Schaft schlossen.

„Du bist mein... Horkrux? Mein? Du bist _mein_..." Für einen Moment, dachte Harry Voldemort's neugierige, kühle Stimme aus Tom's Flüstern zu hören, und er erzitterte als er realisierte, dass das dunkle Verlangen in Tom's Stimme beinahe unerträglich erregend für ihn war. Harry schloss seine Augen und erschauderte, als Tom's Hände seine Länge mit fieberhaften Stößen streichelte, und Tom's Schaft, der von hinten lieblich in ihn eindrang. Tom. Voldemort. Tom. Harry stöhnte als Tom in ihn stieß, erst langsam, tief und hart, dann mit wachsender Ekstase. *_Mein Horkrux. Meine Seele._*

*_Tom!_*

*_Mein Horkrux. Mein. Du bist mein, Harry. Nur mein_.*

Harry rollte mit einem ächzen aus dem Bett und griff nach seinen zerknitterten Sachen.

Tom stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah ihm mit einem Lächeln zu, als er sich anzog. „Hey! Das ist mein Hemd. Dieses Mal machst du es mit Absicht!"

„Mmhmm." Harry grinste als er das Hemd zuknöpfte und den silbernen Horkrux um seinen Hals legte. „Ich vermute dann musst du wohl meines anziehen."

„Oh, keine Sorge, das werde ich." Tom taumelte ebenfalls aus dem Bett und begann seine Eigenen – und Harry's Hemd – anzuziehen. Sein Haar war wild und zerzaust vom Schlaf und Liebe, und Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren.

„Was?" Tom sah ihn fragend an, sein Gesicht errötet und das Hemd nur halb -zugeknöpft.

*_Du bist so wunderschön_*

Tom stöhnte. „Hab Mitleid mit mir, Harry. Kein Parsel mehr, bis heute Abend, oder wir werden es heute niemals in den Unterricht schaffen... Und du lässt dich so besser nicht von Abraxas hören. Niemals."

„Ich kann dich bis zum Abend, heute nicht mehr sehen?"

„Wir werden uns sehen, natürlich, aber nicht alleine. Außer..." Tom drehte sich und blickte aus dem Fenster. Kleine, versilberte Regentropfen tanzten gegen das Fensterbrett. „Es regnet. Dein Quidditchtraining wird wohl ausfallen. Sogar Abraxas wird bei diesem Wetter nicht Üben wollen. Vielleicht können wir zusammen spazieren gehen."

Harry sah hinaus zu dem leichten Nieseln der kontinuierlich von dem dunkelgrauen Himmel fiel. „Ein Spaziergang? Aber es regnet! Wenn es zu viel für Quidditchtraining ist, warum willst du dann spazieren gehen?"

Tom's Arme schlangen sich eng um seine Taille. „Ich mochte den Regen schon immer. Bist du nie im Regen spazieren gewesen? Es ist so ein seltsames, bezauberndes Gefühl, im Wald bei Regen spazieren zu gehen. Komm heute Nachmittag mit mir, Harry? Bitte?"

_Ich wusste nicht dass Voldemort es mochte im Regen zu spazieren._

„Natürlich, Tom. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag."

…

Lautes Gemurmel drang durch die Große Halle als Harry seinen Platz am Slytherintisch, zur Frühstückszeit, besetzte.

„Elias? Wo zur Hölle bist du _gewesen_?" Cygnus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Du bist in Ordnung?" Orion sah ihn mit Sorge an. Harry kam nicht darüber zu bemerken dass selbst Orions lange Locken, den dunkelblauen Fleck an seinem Hals, nicht verdecken konnten. _Du hast Walburga diese paar Wochen wohl oft gesehen, oder Orion?  
_  
Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein ähnlicher Fleck auf seinem eigenen Hals zu sehen war und der Gedanke ließ das Blut in seinen Kopf schießen. „Ich war... weg gewesen. Lange Geschichte. Ich kann nicht darüber reden. Aber ich bin jetzt zurück. Was gibt's neues?" Er half sich einer Portion Rührei und einem Haufen Würstchen und begann zu essen.

„Was gibt's _Neues_?" Abraxas starrte ihn an. „_Bei Merlin_! Du verschwindest einfach so, für zwei Wochen, während die Lehrer jeden Stein im Schloss nach dir absuchten und Tom Riddle den Wald nach einem Zeichen von dir durchforstete, und dann tauchst du plötzlich wieder auf, beim Frühstück, und fragst uns _was es Neues gibt_?" Abraxas bewarf ihn mit einem Stück Toast. „Du bist _unmöglich_, weißt du das?"

Harry lachte und warf den Toast zurück. „Entschuldige, Abraxas. Ich... ich fürchte ich kann dir nichts erzählen."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Elias. Wir wissen das.", mischte sich Alphard in die Unterhaltung mit ein. „Tom Riddle erzählte uns dass deine Abwesenheit mit einem dunklen Zauberer zu tun hatte, und dass wir keine weiteren Fragen stellen sollen. Ich denke wir sollten das respektieren, Abraxas."

„Ich würde Riddle's Meinung viel eher respektieren, würde er mich nicht in dem Moment als Elias verschwand, in die Mangel genommen haben.", murmelte Abraxas und rieb den blauen Fleck auf seiner Wange, wehmütig. „Als wäre ich in der Lage die Gesundheit und Sicherheit anderer Leute zu bedrohen!"

Harry grinste. „Nun, du musst aber zugeben, dass es nicht unvorstellbar für dich wäre, einen Mitschüler mit Mondblumenpunch so betrunken zu machen, dass es ihm nicht möglich wäre, sich für Wochen danach zu rühren."

Abraxas seufzte. „Richtig, natürlich. Diese Dinge können passieren. Aber hättest du zwei Wochen in meiner Fürsorge verbracht, bewusstlos, in einer Umgebung meiner Wahl, denkst du wirklich ich wäre dann _in den Unterricht gegangen? Ernsthaft_?" Er duckte sich als Harry aufstöhnte und ihn mit mehr Toast bewarf.

„Hört auf, beide!" Cygnus sah sie streng an. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern dass du ein _Vertrauensschüler_ bist, Abraxas?"

Abraxas hob eine Augenbraue und seine grauen Augen glitzerten. „Danke für die Erinnerung, Cygnus. Nun, dann, Elias: Da ich ein Vertrauensschüler bin, entziehe ich dir hiermit fünf Punkte, dafür dass du uns zu Tode geängstigt hast. So, da hast du es."

Cygnus starrte fassungslos zu Abraxas. „Das kannst du nicht tun, du Idiot. Er ist in _Slytherin!_ Du kannst deinem eigenen Haus doch keine Punkte abziehen."

„Sagt wer?" Abraxas kaute gelassen auf seinem Schinken. „Der Direktor sagte nichts darüber in der Vertrauensschülereinweisung. Lass dir das also eine Lehre sein, Elias. Wenn du es jemals wagst, noch mal einfach so zu verschwinden, werde ich fünfhundert Punkte abziehen. Von Slytherin."

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte los als ein Sturm von empörten Protesten am Tisch ausbrach. „Es ist Ordnung, Abraxas. Ich werde es nicht tun. Wenn auch nur zum Willen des Hauspokals."

„Wir haben dich bei der Proben für das Theaterstück vermisst, Elias", sagte Eileen Prince sanft. „Zumindest einige von uns..." Sie sah kalt zu Araminta.

Kam es Harry nur so vor, oder wurde Araminta ein wenig rötlich um die Nase? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einem relativ kalten Blick an Harry gerichtet: „Lupin ist doch kein so schlechter Ritter. Er ist ein _exzellenter_ Küsser, und er _ist_ ein Reinblut, auch wenn er ein Gryffindor ist."

Harry sah fragend zu Orion, dieser lächelte ihn nur an und nickte. Wirklich? Araminta und John Lupin? Aber dann... Was ist dann mit Remus? _Merlin, sag mir nicht dass ich die Zukunft schon wieder in Schlamassel gebracht habe_... Harry seufzte schwer.

„Ich vermute du wirst den Part von Sir Glücklos wieder übernehmen, nun da du wieder da bist." Der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte es ziemlich klar dass sie nicht wirklich glücklich darüber war.

„Was-? Nein. Absolut nicht." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf in fester Überzeugung. „Ich habe... eine Menge Klassen verpasst. Es wird hart genug sein aufzuholen. Ich habe keine Zeit für das Theaterstück. Entschuldige."

„Oh, gut. Schulaufgaben kommen vermutlich zuerst." Araminta's Miene besänftigte sich wieder und ihr Blick schweifte langsam, und beinahe unmerklich, zum Gryffindortisch.

Harry wünschte sich auf einmal, Hermine darüber gefragt zu haben, was denn bei Beery's katastrophalem Weihnachtstheaterstück passiert war. Er wusste er hatte vor langer Zeit, etwas darüber gehört. Sir Glücklos und Amata verfielen einander... Ja, dieser Teil klang richtig. Aber war da nicht etwas über ihr auseinander fallen weil... weil was genau? Weil... Sir Glücklos sich stattdessen in Asha verliebte-? Harry warf einen zweifelhaften Blick zum Gryffindortisch, wo die sommersprossige Augusta Moon einen Löffel auf ihrer Nase balancierte. Nein. Nein, er erinnerte sich an diesen Teil _nicht_ richtig.

Harry genoss den restlichen Schultag. Neugierige Blicke und gedämpftes Geflüster folgte ihm durch den Tag, aber er war es aus seiner Eigenen Zeit, seinen Jahren als Auserwählter, gewohnt, deshalb machte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus.

Kräuterkunde mit Professor Beery schien niemals richtige Magische Pflanzen zu beinhalten; der Lehrplan war aufgeschoben worden, bis das Theaterstück vorbei war. Manchmal, erinnerte sich Beery daran ihnen Aufgaben zu erteilen. Zum Beispiel ein paar Kapitel über Affodillwurzeln und Flatterblumen zu lesen, aber da sie in der Klasse selbst, nie über dieses Material gingen, bemühte sich nicht wirklich jemand darum. Beery war schrecklich enttäuscht zu lernen, Harry würde die Rolle des tragischen Sir Glücklos nicht mehr übernehmen, aber Araminta war dazu in der Lage den Lehrer davon zu Überzeugen, dass Harry sowieso schon eine Menge an Klassenarbeit nachzuholen hatte.

„Ich weiß, es muss dir das Herz brechen, nicht mehr im Theaterstück mitspielen zu können", sagte sie sanft und ihre blauen Augen schweiften zu Beery, „aber als eine Vertrauensschülerin, denke ich, ist es meine Aufgabe darauf zu bestehen deine Ausbildung in den Vordergrund zu stellen."

Dagegen, konnte Beery wohl kaum argumentieren, also verbrachte Harry seine Kräuterkundestunde damit, lange Aufsätze über den Trank des Lebenden Todes für Slughorn zu schreiben, während er die Proben des Stücks aus seinen Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete. Er hatte genug Erinnerungen, aus dem Buch des zukünftigen Halbblutprinzen, sodass er sich sicher war, der Aufsatz würde Slughorn's Kopf sprengen.

Die Proben gingen gut voran. Sir Glücklos, in Lupins leidenschaftlicher Interpretation, schmachtete so verlangend für Amata, dass Professor Beery ernsthaft zu wissen verlangte, ob er nicht unter einem Liebestrank stünde. Die gebrechliche Asha sah so grünlich blass aus, dass Harry vermutete sie hatte ein paar ihrer Übelkeits-Induzierte Zauber auf sich selbst gesprochen. An einer Stelle übergab sie sich tatsächlich relativ spektakulär, direkt über dem Gigantischen Wurm, sehr zur Freude des gelangweilten Chors, der im Hintergrund nur sanft zu dieser Szene summen musste. Druella Rosier verweigerte glatt die hässlichen Lumpen zu tragen, die Beery für die unterdrückte Altheda zu Recht legte. Sie brachte stattdessen ihr eigenes Chiffonkleid, welches, obwohl schrecklich zerrissen, trotzdem noch einen unleugbares Pariser Flair hatte. Kleine Gruppen von kichernden, grün-bekleideten Hauselfen führten einige komische Ringtänze vor, und der verzauberte Springbrunnen blubberte so fröhlich zu der Musik dass einige der Schauspieler ziemlich nass wurden.

Professor Binn's Geschichtsstunde, später am Tag, war so einschläfernd wie immer; die trockene und knirschende Stimme des kleinen Professors ließ die Klasse recht schnell in einen beruhigenden Schlaf fallen. Als Harry nach einer Stunde von seinem Traumlosen Schläfchen aufwachte, fragte er sich ob jemals einer erfahren würde ob Professor Binn's wirklich die ganze Zeit über Geschichte sprach. _Vielleicht wartete er bis alle Schüler schliefen um dann das Thema zu wechseln. Vielleicht spricht er über die tiefsten Geheimnisse von Zeit und Raum, offenbarte den Aufenthaltsplatz des lang verlorenen Atlantis im Untergrund von Liverpool, oder erzählt uns wie wir Kürbissaft in das Elixier des Lebens verwandeln können. Ich vermute niemand wird es jemals erfahren_.

Harry eilte vor beginn der Verwandlungsstunde zu Dumbledore, und gab ihm eine der Schokofroschkarten, die er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hatte. Dumbledore starrte sie an, sein Gesicht voller Begeisterung. Er dankte Harry und als er die Karte in die Taschen seiner Robe steckte, murmelte er: „Zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut? Meine Güte, das ist eine ziemliche Meisterleistung. Ich kenne nur vier. Ich frage mich ob Teppichsäuberer...? Nein, nicht wirklich..."

Dumbledore erwähnte nichts wegen Harry's verschwinden oder Rückkehr; er lächelte ihn bloß an und begann seine Stunde über die Verwandlung von verwelkten Blumen, in lebende. Wie sich herausstellte, war Alphard Black ziemlich gut darin, aber Harry bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass einiger seiner spektakulärsten Blumen, eher aus seiner Tasche stammten, als von dem Haufen getrockneter Lilien direkt vor ihm. _Wieder eine Reise in die Frühlingszeit, Alphard?_

…

Da er kein Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an diesem Tag hatte, sah Harry Tom, bis zum Nachmittag, nur aus der Distanz. Die viel zu kurzen Blicke auf dunkle Locken und graue Augen ließen sein Herz schneller schlagen, und er lächelte als er sorgfältig seinen Hals dort berührte, wo er wusste dass der schwache Fleck war. Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte der Herbstregen an diesem Tag nicht auf zu fallen, und Abraxas hatte keine andere Wahl als das Quidditchtraining zu verschieben. John Lupin tat dasselbe für das Gryffindorteam, grummelte aber wesentlich weniger als Abraxas und verfolgte Araminta in Richtung Bibliothek.

Sobald er die Große Halle verließ, spürte er Tom an seiner Seite. Sie sprachen nicht ehe sie auf den Ländereien waren; sie spazierten bloß zusammen im Regen. Der Regen viel sanft aus dem dunkelgrauen Himmel, und die leichten Wassertropfen klammerten sich an ihr Haar und ihre Haut und durchnässten ihre Roben. Als sie den Verbotenen Wald erreichten, griff Tom nach Harry's Hand. Unter den uralten Bäumen, gingen sie für eine Weile schweigend Hand in Hand. Ein schwacher, silberner Nebel lag über dem Wald; die Wipfel der großen Eichenbäume verschwanden in Grau und Weiß, weit über ihren Köpfen. Die sterbenden Blätter der Eichenbäume waren Scharlachrot und Gold, aber ihre Farben schienen immer mehr zu verblassen, verloren in einer Hülle aus Silber und Grau. Harry sog den Geruch von Holz, Erde und Regen in seine Nase ein. Es war still unter den großen Bäumen; keine Vögel oder Tiere waren in Bewegung. Es gab keine Geräusche außer dem beruhigenden Rhythmus des Regens gegen die Blätter und ihre eigene Atmung. Er griff nach ein Paar der Tropfen, die in Tom's Haar wie Perlen verweilten, und berührte sie.

Tom küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Sein Kuss war warm gegen seinen Mund. Sie umschlangen sich gegenseitig und standen unter den Bäumen während sie dem trällernden Takt des Regens zuhörten.

„Ich mochte den Regen schon immer", flüsterte Tom. „Seitdem ich ein Kind war, im Waisenhaus. Jeder andere würde nach Innen huschen wenn der Regen fiel, aber ich würde im geheimen nach draußen schleichen, und spazieren gehen. Manchmal würde die Hausmutter nach mir suchen, unter ihrem grässlich roten Regenschirm, wütend auf mich zustapfen und mich fragen ob ich verrückt wäre. Ihr zufolge würde keine geistig Gesunde Person im strömenden Regen bleiben. Aber der Regen war für mich wie ein Freund. Seine Berührung so sanft wie eine Liebkosung, beinahe wie ein Kuss. Und niemand kann sagen ob du weinst wenn du im Regen stehst; deine Tränen werden zu Regentropfen, wie all die anderen."

Harry küsste Tom's Gesicht. Seine Haut war Kalt und Feucht vom Regen. „Ich frage mich ob er sich an den Regen erinnert, Tom..."

„Voldemort?" Tom sah ihn an. Seine grauen Augen waren beinahe in der gleichen Farbe wie der Regen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."

Sie gingen langsam zusammen durch den Wald, bis es begann, dunkel zu werden. Als sie wieder bei der Schule ankamen, waren beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, doch keiner der Beiden sorgte sich darum. Sie ließen die Hand des anderen los und gingen die uralten Steinstufen, die zum Schloss hinauf führten, hoch.

„Danke dass du mir den Regen gezeigt hast, Tom."

Professor Dippet erschien in der Tür. „Bei Merlins Bart, was macht ihr zwei, Jungs? Ihr seid Beide durchweicht! Seid ihr verrückt so lange im Regen zu bleiben?"

Tom und Harry lachten als sie an ihm vorbei, ins warme Schloss, schlüpften.

Aber eine große, ernst aussehende Figur wartete bereits auf sie. „Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe euch überall gesucht. Ich fürchte, ich habe einige schlechte Neuigkeiten."

Es war Alphard Black und sein Gesicht war mit deutlicher Sorge gekennzeichnet


	15. Chapter 15

„Was ist passiert, Alphard?" Harry zog den schlaksigen Slytherin in die Vorderhalle des Schlosses, weg von dem neugierigen Blicken des Direktors.

„Mein Büro." sprach Tom sanft hinter ihnen und schüttelte den Regen aus seinen Locken. „Dort können wir ungestört reden."

Alphard nickte kurz und die drei machten sich eiligst auf den Weg in Tom's Büro.

Der Raum war warm und heiter, und sie zogen ihre Sessel zu den Flammen die im Kamin knisterten. Der Regen tropfe immer noch in einem langsamen, hypnotisierenden Rhythmus gegen die Fensterscheiben, und Harry fühlte wie die Wärme des Feuers, die Feuchtigkeit seiner regennassen Roben und seinem Haar vertrieb.

Er warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Alphard Black, dem stillen Reisenden. _Normal. Er erscheint so merkwürdig normal für jemanden der die Zeiten durchstreift. Nur ein großer und plumper Teenager, entschlossen das Schicksal zu verändern um diejenigen zu retten, die er liebt._ Sein Herz erwärmte sich für den Slytherin.

„Was ist geschehen, Alphard?" Tom's Stimme war ruhig, aber Harry spürte die Furcht die bei dem Anblick Alphards' ernsthafter Miene, durch seinen Geist pulsierte.

_Voldemort. Er hat Neuigkeiten von Voldemort._ Harry konnte nicht sagen ob es seine eigenen Gedanken, oder die von Tom waren.

„Ich..." Alphard zögerte. Sein dunkler Blick lag auf Tom's Gesicht. „Elias, wie viel weiß Tom... von der Zukunft?"

Harry griff nach Tom's Hand. „Ich habe ihm alles erzählt, Alphard. Er weiß von Voldemort. Und über den Tod meiner Eltern, meiner Narbe, und der Prophezeiung die uns Beide betrifft. Und übrigens, mein Name ist Harry, nicht Elias."

Alphard lächelte leicht. „Ja, ich weiß. Ginny hat es mir erzählt. Ich bin es nur gewohnt von dir als 'Elias' zu denken..." Er drehte sich zu Tom und fragte sanft. „Und? Was passiert nun wo du es weißt, Tom?"

Harry spürte wie Tom's Hand sanft über seine Wange strich und seine Stimme zitterte leicht als er antwortete: „Alles hat sich verändert, Alphard. Ich möchte nicht dass die Zukunft zu dem wird, was ihr bereits gesehen habt. Das wird es nicht werden. Eher werde ich einen Todesfluch auf mich selbst feuern, bevor ich das passieren lasse. Ich bin Harry's Geliebter, nicht sein Feind. Ich werde es nicht zulassen das er, oder all jene um die er sich sorgt, verletzt wird."

Alphard nickte. „Das dachte ich mir", meinte er sanft.

„Alphard?" Harry konnte beinahe seinen eigenen, schnellen Herzschlag hören. „Bist du in die Zukunft gegangen? Was... was hast du dort gesehen?"

Harrys Blick ignorierend, studierte Alphard den Teppich eingehend. „Nun, ich ging zurück um Ginny zu treffen. Ich hoffte die Zaubererwelt, in einem komplett anderen Zustand zu sehen, aber das tat ich nicht..." Seine Stimme brach ab.

„Nichts hat sich verändert?" Harry starrte ihn an. „Alphard, wie kann das sein? Tom ist _jetzt_ mit mir; wie konnte er zu Voldemort werden? Das ist nicht möglich."

Alphard sah auf. „Ich weiß nicht wie es möglich ist, Elias. Harry... Aber er ist dort. Voldemort. In der Zukunft. Seine Todesser auch. Dumbledore ist immer noch tot und so sind es auch Sirius und Regulus."

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an. _Voldemort ist immer noch da, in der Zukunft? Ist seine Existenz unvermeidlich? Ist Tom dazu Bestimmt zu Voldemort zu werden? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Es muss einen Weg geben das aufzuhalten!_

„Ist er ich?" Tom's Stimme war heißer. „Kannst du es sagen, Alphard? Voldemort – ist er ich oder ist er jemand anderes? Wenn ich wähle, nicht zu Voldemort zu werden, wie kann er dann immer noch existieren?"

Alphard schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Tom. Was ich aber weiß ist, dass Namen mit Magie versehen sind. Vielleicht geschah etwas in dem Moment in der Zukunft, als du beschlossen hast deinen Namen von 'Tom Riddle' zu 'Voldemort' zu ändern. Ich weiß es nicht; nicht viele Zauberer haben jemals ihren Namen geändert. Unsere Namen sind das, was wir sind; sie sind unsere Essenz. Namen sind sehr einflussreich – das ist der Grund warum wir die Namen von Objekten in uralten Sprachen sprechen wenn wir Zauber rezitieren, weil der altertümliche Name magisch an die Objekte selbst, gebunden ist. Und das ist es, warum ein magischer Brief von Hogwarts, den Empfänger immer findet, egal wo er oder sie sich befindet. Wenn der Brief erst einmal mit dem Namen einer Person magisch beschriftet wurde, wird die Nachricht zu der Person ausgetragen, die diesen Namen trägt. Ginny erzählte mir von der Karte, die in deiner Zeit existiert, Harry, eine verzauberte Karte von Hogwarts, die jeden im Schloss mit Namen und die Spur ihrer Bewegungen, kennzeichnet."

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber.", nickte Harry. „Ginny weiß davon, nicht wahr? Ja, so funktioniert sie; die Karte zeigt jeden bei seinem wirklichen Namen. Nicht einmal Vielsafttrank oder eine Animagusverwandlung kann diese Karte täuschen; sie zeigt dir deinen Richtigen Namen."

Alphard sah nachdenklich zu Tom. „Ich frage mich wie und wann du deinen Namen geändert hast, Tom."

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Alphard. Wie _sollte_ ich es wissen? Es ist noch nicht geschehen. Ich habe mit diesem Namen einst gespielt, ja, nahm ihn im Scherz an, ließ mich so von meinen Verehrern nennen, schrieb ihn in mein Tagebuch. Aber um meinen Namen komplett zu ändern, um ein komplett neues Wesen zu werden – das musste einen recht mächtigen Zauber gebraucht haben." Er errötete. „Ich habe genug von dunkler Magie gelesen dass ich denke, ich weiß genau welcher Zauber benötigt wird. Unglücklicherweise, ist es ein Zauber der niemals rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Ich verstehe dass du einige Zeit lang vor und zurück gereist bist, Alphard. Hast du eine Ahnung _wie_ meine endgültige Verwandlung geschehen wird?"

Alphard dachte für einen Moment nach. „Ich weiß nicht genau wann es geschah, Tom. Aber ich habe ein paar Blicke in die Zukunft geworfen, und weiß dass deine Anhänger den Namen 'Voldemort' immer öfter benutzten... in den Jahrzehnten die auf diesen Moment folgen. Aber der aktuelle Zeitpunkt ist schwer festzustellen. Vielleicht zu der Zeit in der Regulus zu einem Todesser wurde? Das wäre so um 1977, denke ich. Vielleicht ist es zu der Zeit als der Dunkle Lord ins Dasein kam; vielleicht war dies der Augenblick als Tom Riddle starb und Voldemort geboren wurde. Ich denke es gibt nur einen Weg es heraus zu finden."

„Und der ist?" Tom lehnte sich vor und sein Gesicht war tödlich blass.

Alphard spielte mit der feinen, goldenen Kette um seinen Hals. „Wenn du mit mir in die Zukunft reist, Tom, können wir sehen was passiert. Wenn du, zu Harry's Zeit, in Hogwarts ankommst, wirst du dann noch Tom Riddle sein? Und solltest du immer noch Tom sein, wird Voldemort separat von dir existieren? Werdet ihr zwei unterschiedliche Wesen sein, oder Eines? Wenn ihr zwei separate Wesen seid, vielleicht kann er zerstört werden, während du lebst."

Tom nickte schwer. „Ich verstehe. Hast du jemals dein Zukünftiges Ich in Harry's Zeit angetroffen, Alphard?"

„Nein." Alphard schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln seinen Kopf. „In fünfzig Jahren bin ich bereits tot, Tom. Und in all meinen Reisen habe ich mich niemals... selbst getroffen. Ich dachte auch nie daran nach Alphard Black Ausschau zu halten. Sirius erzählte jedoch einst von mir als ich eine Unterhaltung belauschte, die er mit Harry's Vater führte. Er sprach von mir mit Zuneigung und schien meinen kürzlichen Tod zu bedauern."

Harry stand abrupt auf. „Ich vermute, die Karte des Rumtreibers wird erkennen ob du und Voldemort getrennt seid, Tom; es wird dich als den erkennen, der du bist." Er griff nach Tom. „Lass uns drei zusammen reisen."

Alphard nickte schweigend. Schweigend gingen die Drei auf die verdunkelten Ländereien. Der Regen tröpfelte immer noch von dem nacht-schwarzen Himmel. Alphard trat näher an Tom und Harry, und hing die goldene Kette um die drei.

„Bereit?", flüsterte er. „Dann geht's los..."

…

„Lilien", murmelte Tom gegen Harry's Wange als sie eine Sekunde später auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts einer anderen Zeit, landeten. „Es riecht nach Frühling."

Die Abenddämmerung brach an und die vertraute Landschaft war umhüllt in ein amethystfarbenes Licht, welches sich am Horizont in ein kupfer- und feuriges Rot vertiefte. Sie sahen hinauf zu dem uralten, grauen Schloss das vor ihnen emporragte, seine engen Linien aufgeweicht in dem sanften Abendschatten.

„Hogwarts." Tom drückte Harry's Hand. „Es ist immer gleich, auch wenn wir es nicht sind. Es ist mein einziges Zuhause. In meiner Zeit, führte ich dich herum, Harry. Wirst du mich nun in dem Hogwarts das _du_ kennst, herumführen?"

Harry verhakte seine Finger mit Tom's. _Du. Hier in Hogwarts mit mir, in meiner eigenen Zeit._ Irgendwie machte die Absurdität von Tom's Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit alles noch süßer. „Sollen wir? Lasst uns gehen und die Karte des Rumtreibers holen. Ich habe sie im Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm gelassen. Kommst du, Alphard?"

Alphard's Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht. „Vielleicht später. Da ist ein Platz am See wo Ginny öfters auf mich wartet; Ich möchte erst dort vorbei schauen um zu sehen ob sie dort ist. Wenn ich sie finde, kann sie mich später in den Turm lassen."

Tom und Harry sahen zu, wie Alphard eilig auf den entfernten Schimmer des verdunkelten Sees zu rannte.

„Wie seltsam es sein muss", begann Tom sanft, „sich Jenseits der Zeit zu verlieben, wie Alphard."

Harry sah zu ihm auf als die Beiden Richtung Schloss gingen. „Und wie wir, Tom..."

„Wahr." Tom drückte seine Hand zärtlich. „Aber im Gegensatz zu mir, existiert Alphard in dieser Zeit nicht mehr, nicht wahr? Jetzt gerade, steht irgendwo ein Grabstein, der den Namen 'Alphard Black' trägt, und kennzeichnet den endgültigen Ruheplatz eines Zauberers der Jahre zuvor gestorben war. Aber ein Teil von mir existiert dort draußen immer noch, auch wenn sein Name nicht länger Tom Riddle ist."

Sie öffneten die schweren Eichentüren und traten ins Schloss. Nur einen Moment später erinnerte sich Harry an die vorhandenen Schutzzauber, die dafür verantwortlich waren, Voldemort von der Schule fern zu halten. _Offenbar erkennt die eigene Magie der Schule dich nicht als Voldemort, Tom._

Harry hielt seinen Atem an, als sie in den uralten, beleuchteten Hallen, ein paar wandernden Schülern begegneten, aber niemand stoppte um zu fragen, wer Tom denn war; sie warfen den Beiden bloß neugierige Blicke zu als sie vorbei gingen. Als sie aber beim Eingang des Gryffindorturms stehen blieben, wurde die Stille des Frühlings, durch einen markerschütternden Schrei unterbrochen.

„Es ist _er!_ Oh, bei Godrics Bart, es ist er! Und er hat Harry Potter! Hilfe! Um Merlins Willen – irgendjemand soll _helfen!_" Das Portrait der Fetten Dame starrte Tom mit einem Ausdruck von komplettem Horror an. „Sir Cadogan! Sir Nicholas! Violet! Filch! Der Dunkle Lord hat Potter!" Ihre Stimme erhob sich in ein erneutes hysterisches, schrilles Heulen.

Im nächsten Augenblick waren Fußschritte zu hören, die eilig den Gang entlang stapften, und Filch kam um die Ecke – atemlos und triumphierend. „Was für ein Aufstand! _Jemand_ wird dafür bezahlen! Was geht hier vor?"

„Argus!" Die weitäugige Fette Dame zitterte heftig in ihrem Rahmen. „Der Dunkle Lord selbst! Direkt hiieeer..."

Argus Filch drehte sich um und seine Augen auf die zwei wartenden Jungen vor dem Portrait. „Der Dunkle Lord-?" Er erstarrte als sein Blick auf Tom fiel. „Bei Salazars Geist, was ist das? Es kann nicht sein..."

„Guten Abend, Argus", sagte Tom sanft. „Wir treffen uns wieder, nach all diesen Jahren."

Harry sah in stummer Faszination mit an, als Filch's Knie unter ihm wegbrachen, und er zu Boden sank. Das Gesicht des Hausmeisters war weißer als Schnee. Sein Mund fiel mehrmals auf und wieder zu, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich an mich, Filch." Tom drehte sich zu Harry. „Nun, das Passwort, mein Lieber? Oh, _bitte_, Lady Gryffindor, es gibt keinen Grund dafür..." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab über das schreiende Portrait und es verstummte augenblicklich.

„Quid Agis?" sagte Harry fest. Das Portrait gab ihm einen stillen, unbegreiflichen Blick, schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang zum Turm frei.

„Sollen wir, Tom?"

„Nur einen Moment, mein Lieber." Tom schnippte seinen Zauberstab auf die kauernde Figur auf dem Boden. „Obliviate!" Er zögerte für eine Sekunde, richtete dann seinen Stab auf das Portrait, und wiederholte den Zauber flüsternd. „Lass uns gehen, bevor sie wieder zu ihren Sinnen kommen."

Als sich das Portraitloch hinter ihnen Schloss, hörte Harry ein murmeln von Filch: „War das... ein Schüler? Mit Unheil im Kopf?" Und das Portrait der Fetten Dame antwortete zögernd: „Ich bin nicht sicher, Argus. Vielleicht war es Peeves..."

„Armer Argus.", murmelte Tom. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn in der Vergangenheit. Der Squibneffe der alten Apollyon Pringle... Ein sehr anstrengender kleiner Junge war er, versuchte immer andere in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Oh, da sind wir. Nett." Tom lies seinen Blick im Gemeinschaftsraum umher schweifen. „Das ist also der Raum, in der du deine Zeit verbracht hast, Harry. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du vor dem Feuer in einem Tagtraum versankest. Ah, das müssen deine Freunde sein."

„Harry!" Hermine wandte sich aus Ron's Armen auf dem Sofa, rannte zu ihm und warf ihre Arme um ihn. Ein halbes Duzend Schüler blickten mit schwachem Interesse auf. „Du bist zurück! Und du hast... einen Freund mitgebracht." Sie schenkte Tom ein kleines Lächeln.

Harry holte tief Luft. „Das ist... das ist Tom, Hermine."

„Es ist mir eine Freude dich zu treffen.", meinte Tom heiter und hob Hermine's Hand zu seinen Lippen. „Ich habe viel von dir gehört."

Hermine's Augen glitzerten. „Hast du? Ich wünschte ich könnte dasselbe von dir sagen, Tom. Ron, komm her und begrüße Harry's Freund Tom. Ron? Ron! Was _machst_ du?"

Ron saß immer noch unbeweglich auf dem Sofa in der Ecke, während sein Blick auf einem Stück Pergament hing das aus Hermine's Tasche gefallen war.

„Ron?"

„Harry? Hermine?" Ron's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ihr müsst für einen Moment hier her kommen. Da gibt es etwas das ihr sehen müsst."

„Was ist los, Ron?" Harry betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang überrascht; dann erkannte er das Pergament in Ron's Händen. „Oh. Die Karte der Rumtreiber. Hör zu, Ron, da gibt es etwas das du wissen solltest..."

Ron's Füße bewegten sich überraschend schnell. Erst, saß er auf dem roten Samtsofa in der Ecke, und im nächsten Moment stand er zwischen Hermine und Tom, sein Zauberstab erhoben und ein grimmiger Ausdruck auf seinem, mit Sommersprossen übersätem Gesicht. „Geh weg von ihm, Hermine! Du auch, Harry. _Er ist nicht der für den du ihn hältst._ Tritt zurück – Ich werde das hier erledigen. _Avada Ke-_"

„Oi!" Tom griff nach vorne und riss den Zauberstab schnell aus Ron's Hand. „Sei vorsichtig, kleiner Gryffindor! Er ist von der Beschützerischen Sorte, nicht wahr Harry? Gute Reflexe hat er auch! Ich muss sagen, ich mag ihn. Das ist die Sorte von Freund, die du benötigst. Ich vermute du musst Ron sein?"

„Harry? Was ist los?" Neville sah von seiner Ausgabe des Quibblers hoch. Luna lag mit ihrem Kopf in seinem Schoß, ein heiteres Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen.

„Nichts, Neville. Alles ist in Ordnung." Harry legte eine Hand auf Ron's Arm. „Ich weiß es muss ziemlich komisch aussehen, Ron, aber es ist in Ordnung. Kommt für einen Moment mit in den Schlafsaal, Ron und Hermine, und ich werde es erklären. Nehmt die Karte mit."

„Aber Harry, das... das ist _er_..."

„Noch nicht, Ron. Noch nicht. Kommt schon. Ich werde es erklären."

„Mein Zauberstab-?" Ron nahm den Zauberstab, den Tom ihm zurück reichte, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar an. Harry konnte sehen dass er ihn immer noch fest in seiner Hand hielt, als sie die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hinauf stiegen.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Hermine setzte sich auf Ron's Bett und sah neugierig zu Tom und Harry. „Ron, warum hast du ihn _angegriffen_?"

Ron setzte sich neben seine Freundin, sein Zauberstab immer noch auf Tom's Brust gerichtet. „Wirf einen Blick auf die Karte, Hermine", flüsterte er. „Sie wird dir sagen wer er ist."

Hermine griff nach dem Pergament. Kurze Zeit darauf weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Tom... Tom Riddle?"

„Lass mich sehen." Harry nahm die Karte aus ihren zitternden Händen. „Ja! Sieh her, Tom: Es erkennt dich als Tom Riddle. _Nicht_ Voldemort..."

„Was?" Ron war nun komplett verwirrt. „Hey, daran hätte ich nicht gedacht. ' Tom Riddle' ist sein alter Name, nicht wahr? Warte, soll das heißen er ist nicht Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer?"

„Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann.", sagte Tom sanft und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Harry's Stirn.

Ron blinzelte mehrmals. „Warte, warum bist du... Was?" Er drehte sich zu Hermine. „Hermine, hast du gesehen was er gerade getan hat? Hermine, was ist hier los?"

Hermine seufzte nur. „Ich liebe dich Ron, aber du kannst manchmal wirklich begriffsstutzig sein."

...

Eine Stunde später zog Hermine scharf die Luft ein und sagte: „So, lass mich sehen ob ich es richtig verstanden habe: Tom ist hier, und er liebt Harry, aber Voldemort will ihn immer noch töten?"

„Und meine Schwester ist mit Sirius Blacks toten Onkel verabredet..." Ron sank in seine Kissen, seine Stimme dumpf.

„Vergiss das, Ron. Und Harry ist ein Horkrux, was so viel bedeutet dass er mit _Beiden_, Voldemort und Tom, verbunden ist."

„Weißt du wo Voldemort gerade ist, Hermine?" Es war Tom der sprach.

Hermine nickte, ihr Gesicht düster. „Gerüchten zufolge, sammeln sich die Todesser in Malfoy Manor. Ich wäre nicht überrascht wenn der Dunkle Lord auch dort wäre. Draco Malfoy erzählt ihm wohl in diesem Moment, alles was er über Harry weiß."

„Draco Malfoy?" Tom's graue Augen glitzerten. „Abraxas' Enkelsohn? Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, Hermine. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen. Direkt nachdem ich mich um den Dunklen Lord gekümmert habe..." Er stand auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, Harry. Das sollte nur einen Moment benötigen."

„_Was?_" Harry bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „Du denkst wirklich ich würde dich alleine gehen lassen? Ihm gegenüber zu treten? Ich komme mit dir, Tom."

Tom stöhnte. „Sei kein Idiot, Harry! Voldemort will dich _töten_. Du wirst mit deinen Freunden hier bleiben, mein Lieber."

„Zur Hölle werde ich das!" Harry fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Ich dachte wir wären _Ebenbürtig_. Ich werde nicht ruhig hier sitzen bleiben, während du zum Dunklen Lord gehst. _Ich bin_ derjenige der seinen Geist lesen kann, erinnerst du dich? Ich weiß mehr über Voldemort, als _du_. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, Tom, ob du es willst oder nicht."

Tom stand für einen Augenblick nachdenklich da. Schließlich nickte er. „Also gut. Ich vermute du hast recht, Harry. Aber sollte dir _irgendetwas_ passieren..."

*_Das wird es nicht._*

Tom schloss seine Augen. „Lenke mich nicht mit Parsel ab, Harry. Hebe es dir für den Dunklen Lord auf, hörst du?"


	16. Chapter 16

Tom richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das aus Eisen gefertigte Tor vor der Villa Malfoy. Zu Harry's Überraschung schwang es auf, bevor Tom überhaupt einen Zauber aussprach.

Tom lächelte leicht. „Ich denke das Haus erkennt mich, Harry. Es muss mich für Voldemort halten. Vielleicht aber, erinnert sich die Magie des Hauses an meinen Zauberstab. Es ist ziemlich seltsam, nicht wahr? Es existieren zwei identische Zauberstäbe aus Eibe in dieser Zeit, einer gehört mir, und der andere _ihm_. Ich frage mich was passiert wenn wir sie auf den jeweils anderen richten."

Schweigend gingen sie auf dem Pfad zu der zu dem Haus führte. Der Garten blühte in voller Pracht. Auf Hogwarts war der Frühling immer ein wilder Ansturm von Farben, aber der Garten der Malfoy-Villa war in einem blassen Ton. Weiße Lilien, blau getönte Weinraute und silbergrüner Wermut wuchs unter blass grünen Trauerweiden. Schneeweiße Kletterrosen verzierten schroffe Eisengitter, und weiße Springbrunnen waren umgeben von den verblassenden Tönen von Gänsefingerkraut und Artemisia. Uralte, zu seltsamen Kreaturen geschnittene Eibenbäume, wuchsen neben dem Gartenpfad – fantastische Heckenschnittkunst gegen den dunkel werdenden Abendhimmel. Selbst die Luft um sie herum, fühlte sich anders an. Luftiger und strenger, als gehörte sie zu einem anderen, kälteren Frühling. Der Garten war zu dieser Zeit still; keine Vögel sangen. Nur das unheimliche klagen der fernen Pfaue hallte durch die Bäume.

Die weiße Villa selbst, schwebte wie eine geistige Erscheinung in der Dämmerung, eine blasse Fläche Marmor streckte seine langen Spitzen gegen den dunklen Himmel. Sie gingen zu den beeindruckenden Marmortreppen und die schwere Vordertüre öffnete sich genauso wie das Tor. Sie traten mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die enorme Eingangshalle.

„Ich kann niemanden sehen." Harry's flüstern hallte in der Stille der großen Halle. Sein Blick schweifte über die ehrwürdigen dunklen Portraits an den blassen Wänden, die großen, engen Fenster mit ihren gespitzten Bögen, das schwindelerregende Gewölbe der Decke weit über ihnen... _Kein Wunder das Draco zu dem wurde was er jetzt ist; wer kann sich in dieser Kathedrale ähnlicherer Stille, ein lachendes Kind vorstellen? Irgendwie, ziehe ich den Besenschrank unter den Stiegen vor._

„Elias? Oh. Merlin. Ich muss träumen."

Harry drehte sich abrupt um, sein Zauberstab bereit. Die Marmorhalle war leer, und er konnte nicht verstehen woher die Stimme kam.

„Hier oben, Harry.", flüsterte Tom. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eines der Portraits.

„Oh." Harry atmete erleichtert aus und sah zu dem Portrait mit dem hübschen Mann mit langen, weiß-goldenen Locken. „Hallo, Abraxas."

Wie alt war Abraxas auf diesem Portrait? Vierzig? Fünfzig? Oder sogar noch älter; bei Zauberern konnte man es nie so genau sagen. Seine Züge waren feiner und kantiger und sein Gesicht hatte einiges an der gerundeten Sanftheit verloren, aber er war immer noch Abraxas.

„Ich wusste nicht das Portraits träumen können. Das ist ein Traum, nicht wahr, Elias?" Abraxas Stimme war sanft.

Harry konnte Tom leise murmeln hören: „Abraxas. Natürlich. Er musste hier sein, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist mein Haus, Tom.", grinste Abraxas und sah seinem siebzehnjährigen Ich dabei ziemlich ähnlich. „Wo zur Hölle denkst du sollte mein Portrait sonst sein? Slughorn's Büro? Oder vielleicht in Elias' Schlafzimmer? Du hast mich doch nicht vergessen, oder, Elias?"

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte los. „Du bist tot immer noch genauso unmöglich, wie du es gewesen warst, als du noch lebtest, Abraxas."

Abraxas' Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Das denke ich auch. Ich war immer so ein schlechter Einfluss, nicht wahr? Wenn wir schon von schlechtem Einfluss reden, Elias – zwischen dir und mir, Tom endete auch nicht wirklich all zu gut. Er kommt ziemlich oft hier her; beide, Lucius und Narcissa scheinen ihn zu vergöttern, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen zu denken: Elias _würde_ bei mir wesentlich besser aufgehoben gewesen sein..."

Abraxas' Blick blieb an Tom hängen. Er zog seine Stirn leicht in Falten. „Das _ist_ ein Traum, richtig? Ich habe mir oft genug vorgestellt du würdest durch diese Türen schreiten, Elias, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum du _ihn_ mitgebracht hast. Tom, ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen dass du diesen Traum augenblicklich verlässt. Ich würde viel lieber mit Elias alleine sein."

Tom richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Portrait und sagte kühl: „Es ist kein Traum, Abraxas. Nun sei Still, hörst du? Jede Minute wird uns jemand hören, und wir werden das Element der Überraschung verlieren. Oh, bei Merlin! Ich höre jemanden..."

Ferne Schritte hallten auf den Marmorböden. Eine in schwarz gehüllte Figur trat in die Halle, Zauberstab ausgestreckt.

„Wer... Wer ist da?" Draco's Stimme klang unbedeutend in dem enormen Raum.

„Hallo, Draco.", sagte Harry sanft.

Draco sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Für einen Moment stand er wie erstarrt da und sah Harry wie eingefroren, mit weiten Augen, an.

Dann schnappte er sich Harry's Arm und zog ihn Richtung Türe. „Bist du verrückt, Potter? Was zur Hölle tust du _hier_? Weißt du denn nicht dass der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser sich hier versammeln? Im Moment ist niemand hier; sie sind auf der Suche nach Harry Potter. Yaxley berichtete dass er in der nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole gesichtet wurde, also zogen sie los um dich zu finden. Aber das war vor Stunden; sie werden jede Minute zurück kommen. _Verschwinde_, Potter! Schnell, bevor sie dich hier sehen!"

„Warte mal.", erklang Abraxas Stimme verdutzt. „Dieser Traum wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde merkwürdiger. Warum denkt mein Enkel dass du Harry Potter bist, Elias?"

„Sei Still, Großvater!", zischte Draco. „Harry, verschwinde von hier bevor der Dunkle Lord erscheint!"

„Hey, es gibt keinen Grund für diesen Ton, du schlecht erzogenes Kind!", empörte sich Abraxas. „_Merlin_, die Jugend heutzutage! Und zu deiner Information, junger Mann, der Dunkle Lord ist bereits hier."

„Er ist hier? Wo?" Draco war Leichenblass.

Abraxas seufzte. „Direkt hier, du Idiot. Neben Elias, der den du für Harry Potter hältst."

„_Was?_" Draco starrte Tom verständnislos an. „Der_ Dunkle Lord?_ Nein, Großvater, er ist nicht..." Dann fiel sein Blick auf Tom's Zauberstab und er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Ihr... Ihr seid der Dunkle Lord-?" sein Flüstern war beinahe unhörbar.

„Ich vermute man kann das so sagen." Tom's Augen funkelten als er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco richtete. „Und damit du es weißt, du verräterischer Schwachkopf, ich mag es überhaupt _nicht_ wenn man meine Post abfängt. Warum hast du mir Harry's Nachricht nicht überbracht? Ich werde dich dafür verfluchen, du schändlicher, kleiner..."

„Oh, lass ihn in Ruhe, Tom." Harry schob Tom's Zauberstab ungeduldig beiseite. „Draco, kannst du uns den Raum zeigen in dem Voldemort und seine Todesser sich versammeln?"

„Was?" Draco's Stimme war ein Flüstern und sein Blick war gefüllt mit Verwirrung als er zu Harry sah. „Aber... aber Harry, _er_ ist VV-Vol..."

Tom seufzte. „Oh, tu doch einfach was Harry dir sagt, Draco. Ich werde mich später um dich kümmern."

„Warte, nun denkt _sogar_ Tom dass Elias dieser Potter junge ist? Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen.", murmelte Abraxas.

Draco kletterte auf seine Füße und warf einen verdutzten Blick auf das Portrait seines Großvaters. „_Warum_ nennst du ihn 'Elias', Großvater?", flüsterte er. „Er _ist_ Harry Potter..."

Harry und Tom folgten Draco aus der Halle. Hinter ihnen konnten sie Abraxas' Portrait murmeln hören: „Vielleicht hätte ich Lucius doch nicht dazu auffordern sollen eine Reinbluthexe zu heiraten. Zu viel Inzucht zwischen den verbleibenden Reinblutfamilien, das ist das Problem. Das ist vermutlich der Grund warum mein Enkel nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist..."

Draco führte Harry und Tom eine gewaltige Marmortreppe hoch. Keine Portraits oder Tapeten zierte die kalte Schönheit der grauweißen Marmorwände. In dem oberen Flur begegneten sie einem kleinen, verängstigten Hauself, gekleidet in einem zerlumpten meeresgrünen Tuch. Er sah neben den makellosen Marmorwänden schrecklich fehl am Platz aus, wie ein verunsichertes Insekt gefangen in der jenseitigen Schönheit einer großen Basilika. Der Elf sprang unruhig zur Seite als sie näher kamen.

„Kein Grund jemanden von meinem Gästen zu erzählen, Neck." sagte Draco knapp.

Der Elf verbeugte sich tief. „Natürlich nicht, Meister Malfoy, Sir." Sein Blick flackerte besorgt zu Tom. „Gibt es etwas dass der Dunkle Lord benötigt, Sir?"

Tom starrte den Elf an. „Was? Woher weißt du wer ich bin... Neck?

Der Elf sah ihn mit seinen enorm großen meeresgrünen Augen an. „Hauselfen sind nicht so leicht von Äußerlichkeiten zu täuschen, Sir. Ihr seid der große Dunkle Lord, Sir, und mein Meister hat mir erzählt dem Dunklen Lord in allen Dingen zu dienen."

„Ich verstehe." Tom schluckte. „Ich bin der Dunkle Lord?" Harry griff nach Tom's Hand und drückte sie sanft, während Draco seltsame abgewürgte Töne von sich gab.

„Nun..." Tom sah den kleinen Elf nachdenklich an. „Du wirst hier ein paar seltsame Dinge sehen, Neck. Einige davon erscheinen unmöglich, aber sie werden Teil meines Plans sein. Ich möchte dass du mir eines versprichst: Egal was du siehst, und egal was gesagt wird, ich möchte dass du diesen Jungen hier unter allen Umständen beschützt." Tom berührte Harry's Gesicht zärtlich. „Geh sicher dass er nicht verletzt wird. Von _niemandem_. Nicht einmal von mir. Tu alles in deiner Macht um ihn zu beschützen. Verstehst du mich, Neck?"

Der kleine Elf verbeugte sich so tief dass seine Stirn beinahe den kalten Marmorboden berührte. „Neck gibt ihnen sein Wort, My Lord."

Der Hauself verschwand und Draco, schweigend und blass, führte die Beiden in einen großen Festsaal. Der Raum war kalt, sogar an einem Frühlingstag. Dutzende leere Stühle standen um einen langen Steintisch. Draco zeigte mit einer zitternden Hand auf den Kopf des Tisches. „Das ist... Das ist der Platz des Dunklen Lords..." Er warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Tom.

„Fantastisch!" Harry nahm auf dem kunstvollen Stuhl platz und strich seine Finger über die verschnörkelten Schlangengravuren. „Dann werde ich hier auf ihn warten. Hier, Tom, du benutzt den hier besser für eine Weile." Harry holte seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor und warf den schimmernden Stoff zu Tom. Dieser nickte und verschwand unter dem Umhang.

Einen Moment später konnte Harry eine Hand fühlen, die zärtlich durch sein Haar fuhr, und lächelte. „Ich bin direkt hinter dir, Harry." hauchte Tom in sein Ohr.

Draco sank auf einen der anderen Sessel und starrte zu Harry. „Also Potter... Du... Der Dunkle Lord..." Seine Stimme schien nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte. „Das ist alles nur ein Traum, oder? Nichts von all dem kann womöglich wahr sein..."

„Es ist real, Draco." Harry lehnte sich zurück und seine Augen hafteten auf der Tür. _Jede Minute wird er durch diese Tür kommen..._

„Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte Draco. „Der Dunkle Lord will dich töten, Harry. Und trotzdem bist du hier, mit jemanden der offenbar der Dunkle Lord selbst sein soll, wenn auch getarnt, und wartest auf den Dunklen Lord, obwohl der schon hier ist. Und mein wahnsinniger Großvater denkt du wärst ein schon lang verstorbener Geliebter mit dem Namen Elias... Wie kann das kein Traum sein?"

Harry hustete. „Ich war _nie_ ein Geliebter deines Großvaters, Draco. Es war nur ein Kuss, das ist alles."

Draco stöhnte leise und legte seinen Kopf auf den Steintisch. „Warte, du hast meinen Großvater _geküsst? Du?_ Alles klar. Ich verstehe schon. Das ist kein Traum. Das ist eine verdammte Halluzination. Es ergibt nun alles einen Sinn. Ich, Draco Lucius, der letzte Sohn und Erbe des Noblen Hauses Malfoy, habe meinen Verstand verloren; Ich bin komplett verrückt geworden..."

Harry setzte sich auf und richtete, mit rasendem Herzen, den Zauberstab Richtung Tür. _Er ist hier. Ich kann es spüren. Schritte und leises Murmeln war von draußen zu hören. _

Die Türe öffnete sich mit einem langen quietschen, und eine blasse, in Dunkelheit gehüllte Figur, gefolgt von ein Dutzend anderer Dunkler Schatten, trat ein. Voldemort! Harry spürte für einen Moment einen plötzlichen Schauer von Angst, er konnte nicht sagen ob es seine eigene war, oder die Tom's. Dann sah er wie die Rubinroten Augen von Voldemort, ihn mit Unbegreiflichkeit ansahen, und realisierte plötzlich, dass es Voldemort's Furcht war, die er spürte.

Voldemort stand festgefroren im Türrahmen. Hinter ihm zückten die verhüllten Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe. Harry hörte wie sein Name von verschiedenen Stimmen geflüstert wurde, und das Flüstern hallte seltsam durch die große Marmorhalle. Es erinnerte ihn an das Zischen einer großen Schlange.

„_Draco?_" Lucius Malfoy trat aus dem Schatten und starrte seinen Sohn in Unglauben an. „Draco, _du_... hast Potter gefunden? Du hast es geschafft ihn hier her zu bringen, zum Dunklen Lord? Oh, gut gemacht, mein Sohn, wirklich gut gemacht! Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Draco sah mit leerem Gesicht zu seinem Vater und ein seltsam leeres, kurzes Lachen verließ ihn. Dann legte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

„Harry Potter?" Voldemort's Stimme war sanft, nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, und doch lies es Harry erzittern. _Tom. Oh, Gott, seine Stimme klingt wie die von Tom_... „Was für eine unerwartete Freude, Harry. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde träumen. Nein, Rowle, Dolohov... Senkt eure Zauberstäbe, wir wollen den Jungen nicht verängstigen. Fasst ihn nicht an; er gehört mir. Er wird durch meine Hand sterben, nicht durch die eines anderen."

Voldemort trat langsam näher, Zauberstab in der Hand, wie in einer Trance. Hinter ihm, konnte Harry Tom's Zorn und die Macht seines Eibenstabes spüren, der in seiner Hand bebte. Aber er konnte auch etwas anderes spüren, ein anderer Tom direkt vor ihm, der immer näher kam. Voldemort. Tom aus der Zukunft. Ich bin auch dein Horkrux... Er spürte wie Voldemort's Gefühle seinen Geist durchfluteten, dunkler und wirrer als die Tom's. _Furcht. Wut. Hass. Ein schrecklicher Drang zu verletzen. Habgier. Und etwas anderes: Ein seltsames Verlangen, eine süße Lust die er selbst nicht versteht..._

Er blickte hinauf in die blassen, unmenschlichen Züge des Mannes der einst Tom gewesen war. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr zärtlich über die tödlich weiße Wange.

*_Erinnerst du dich an mich, Tom?_*

Erschrocken wich Voldemort von der Berührung zurück. „Was ist das, Harry Potter?"

*_Erinnerst du dich dass du mich einst geliebt hast?_*

„Er ist ein Parselmund?" Lucius Malfoys Stimme schien weit entfernt zu sein. „Wie merkwürdig; Potter ist noch nicht einmal ein Slytherin. Aber vielleicht ist da doch etwas Slytherinblut in ihm vorhanden..."

„Sei Still, Lucius!" Voldemort's Stimme war sanft, beinahe freundlich, aber die Todesser wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Eine lange, weiße Hand fuhr fast unmerklich über Harry's Haar und zog sich dann schnell zurück.

*_Ich muss wohl doch träumen. Harry Potter ist hier, auf mich wartend, und spricht die Sprache meiner Seele. Sag mir, Junge, wie kommst du dazu diese uralte, magische Sprache sprechen zu können? Bist du, wie ich, eine Schlangenseele?_*

„Der kleine Held kann also wie eine Schlange reden..." zwitscherte Bellatrix. „Lasst uns sehen ob er es auch schreien kann-" In der nächsten Sekunde lag sie kauernd auf dem Boden, getroffen von Voldemort's Cruciatus.

„Bitte, Bella! Du unterbrichst die Unterhaltung mit meinem Gast." Voldemort's Stimme war sanft, aber kalt wie die eisigen Marmorwände die sie umgaben.

Voldemort's Augen huschten über Harry's Gesicht als würde er erwarten eine versteckte Antwort darauf zu finden.

*_Wie sonderbar, mein Junge, dass du die Sprache der Schlangen beherrscht. Wie ist das möglich? Bist du tatsächlich auch ein Nachfahre des großen Salazar Slytherin?_*

Harry sah in das halb vertraute Gesicht des Mannes der nicht mehr länger Tom war.

*_Nein. Ich bin kein Slytherin, Tom. Ich bin du_.*

Die Rubinroten Augen weiteten sich. *_Du bist ich? Was meinst du damit, Junge?_*

Harry erhob erneut seine Hand um das blasse Gesicht zu berühren. Voldemort's Haut war kalt unter seinen Fingern.

*_Kannst du es nicht fühlen, Tom? Ich bin deine Seele. Ich bin dein Horkrux..._*

Harry fühlte den Schock der durch Voldemort's Geist fuhr, ein seltsamer Ruck der Erkenntnis.

*_Du bist mein... Horkrux?_*

„Warum hört Ihr ihm zu, My Lord? Er verzaubert Euch durch seine merkwürdige Rede. Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix' Wut erfüllter Fluch kam wie aus dem Nichts, ein plötzliches aufblitzen von Grün. Der Fluch hätte Harry mitten auf der Brust getroffen, aber Tom's Gegenzauber schickte den Todesfluch zurück. Bellatrix heulte und duckte sich. Auf einmal schien der Raum in einem Regen von schnellen Ausbrüchen von Licht und Schreien zu explodieren.

Tom warf seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab und feuerte eine Serie von schnellen Flüchen auf die anrückenden Todesser. Dolohov fiel zu Boden und Rowle folgte ihm kurze Zeit darauf. Voldemort's Gesicht war verzerrt durch Schock als er Tom erblickte.

„Stopp! Verletzt sie nicht!" Aber Voldemort's erschrockenes Flüstern ging in den Schreien seiner Todesser unter. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln beobachtete Harry, wie Bellatrix erneut einen Todesfluch in seine Richtung schickte. Er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu heben, wusste in seinem Herzen aber dass es bereits zu spät war. Aber etwas erschien direkt vor ihm, etwas Leichtes und kleines, und fing Bellatrix' Todesfluch ab. Harry sah hinunter, und zu seinem Schock sah er, dass der kleine Hauself Neck, der einen Moment zuvor noch nicht hier war, still zu seinen Füßen lag. „Oh, bei Merlin, _nein!_"

Plötzlich griff Draco nach Harry's Hand. „Harry! Du muss von hier verschwinden, _jetzt!_ Halt dich gut fest."

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde alles schwarz. Die Villa war verschwunden; da war nur seine Hand in Draco's und Tom's Arm um seiner Schulter und ein schrecklicher Druck der von allen Seiten auf ihn einwirkte. Harry schnappte nach Luft, aber seine Lungen fühlten sich eingeschränkt an, und es war als wären enge Eisenketten um ihn gewickelt. Er schloss seine Augen.

_Wir sind gerade irgendwohin appariert. Wir sind nicht länger auf dem Malfoy-Anwesen. Wo sind wir?_ Als Harry seine Augen öffnete sah er dass er mit Draco und Tom, auf einem gepflegten Rasen stand.

„Gute Idee, Draco!", flüsterte Tom. „Sehr schnell Mitgedacht." Sein Blick schweifte über die Reihen der identischen Vorstadthäuser. „Nun, wo zum Henker sind wir?"

Draco lachte zittrig. „Der einzige Platz den ich kenne wo Voldemort und seine Todesser, Harry nicht zu fassen kriegen. Lasst uns schnell hineingehen, bevor sie herausfinden wo wir sind. Die Schutzzauber um dieses Haus halten bis zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag, Harry."

Harry starrte auf das Makellose Haus. Sein Herz sank in seiner Brust. „Woher wusstest du überhaupt wo dieser Ort ist, Draco?"

Draco schnaubte. „Natürlich weiß ich wo dieses verdammte Haus _ist_, du Idiot. Es ist das einzige worüber die Todesser im vergangenen Monat sprachen. Das Haus in dem sich Harry Potter versteckt, der einzige Ort, von dem sie nicht wissen wie sie ihn betreten können. Der einzige Ort wo sie nicht rein können." Er trat die Stufen hinauf und drückte fest auf die Türklingel.

Tom sah fragend zu Harry. „Ich verstehe nichts davon. Wo _sind_ wir, Harry?"

Harry seufzte tief und packte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche. „Wir sind hier im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. Tom, ich fürchte du wirst gleich meine Tante und meinen Onkel kennen lernen."


	17. Chapter 17

„Nun, Ich werde dann wohl besser gehen..." Draco sah unsicher zu Harry und Tom. Es war dunkel, aber Harry konnte die Gesichter seiner Begleiter im sanften goldenen Licht der Straßenlaternen deutlich erkennen._ Draco Malfoy und Tom Riddle. Stehen außerhalb vom Ligusterweg 4, an einem einsamen Frühlingsabend, und reden mit Harry Potter. Vielleicht ist das alles hier doch nur ein Traum?_

Harry schüttelte das merkwürdige Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit ab und fasste Draco fest am Arm. „Oh nein, du wirst nicht ohne uns gehen, Malfoy. Du kannst mich nicht einfach hier abladen - gerade _hier_, und dann einfach verschwinden. Wir gehen mit dir zurück nach Malfoy Manor."

Draco seufzte. „Sei kein Idiot, Potter. Meine Tante schoss einen _Todesfluch_ auf dich, und du willst zurück? Du schiebst dieses 'Junge-Der-Lebt' Ding wohl wirklich bis aufs äußerste, oder? Nur weil du den Todesfluch einmal überlebt hast, heißt das nicht dass auch auf ein weiteres Mal zutrifft, du Schwachkopf."

„Draco hat Recht, Harry." Tom's sanfte Stimme drang in sein Ohr. „Der Junge hat mehr Köpfchen als ich dachte. Es wäre unklug jetzt zurück zu kehren, Harry. Wir bleiben besser eine Weile bei deiner Familie, wo du in Sicherheit bist."

„In Sicherheit?" Harry sah ihn finster an. „Du hast meine Tante und Onkel nie getroffen, Tom. Ich vermute ihr Haus ist _sicher_, mehr oder weniger, aber es ist eine Art der Sicherheit die dich raus rennen lässt, um den nächsten Dementor heran zu winken, und das aus reiner Verzweiflung. Und außerdem, _ich muss mit Voldemort reden!_"

„Aber... aber ich dachte _er_ ist der Dunkle Lord..." Draco deutete vage in Tom's Richtung. „Das ist was Großvater gesagt hat, und der Hauself auch. Aber... Nein, das kann auch nicht richtig sein; sie waren _Beide_ zur gleichen Zeit da, er und der Dunkle Lord. Wie können sie gleichzeitig da sein wenn sie ein und dieselbe Person sind?"

Harry hatte beinahe Mitleid mit Draco. „Ja, ich weiß; es ist schwer zu begreifen. Aber wenn du nicht so in Eile gewesen wärst, mein Leben zu retten, hättest du vielleicht bemerkt dass Voldemort – der andere – mit mir _geredet_ hat, und keine Todesflüche auf mich gefeuert hat, so wie deine Tante. Und wir hatten keine Chance unser Gespräch zu beenden."

Tom lächelte leicht. „Hm. Ich nehme an, mein zukünftiges Ich wird _sehr_ wütend auf... Bellatrix sein. Ich frage mich warum sie gegen den genauen Befehl des Dunklen Lords handelte? Sicherlich muss sie doch wissen dass ich _nicht_ erfreut darüber sein werde."

„Dein zukünftiges Ich-?" Draco rieb seine Hände gegen seine Schläfe. „Okay, nun bekomme ich _wirklich_ Kopfschmerzen. Warum hat meine Tante Todesflüche auf Harry geschossen obwohl er... du... ihr erzählt hast es nicht zu tun? Weil sie verdammt noch mal Verrückt ist. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Todessern, dient sie dem Dunklen Lord nicht aus Furcht heraus; sie ist eigentlich, nun, in ihn verliebt, vermute ich. Und war es auch immer gewesen, schon von Anfang an. Zumindest hat mir das meine Mutter erzählt."

„Sie ist in mich _verliebt?_" Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Merlin hilf uns allen..."

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns streifte über Draco's blasses Gesicht. „Und ich muss zugeben, Harry, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe was du mit dem Dunklen Lord besprochen hast, hörte es sich ziemlich suggestiv an. Beinahe... ahem... _erotisch_, auf seine seltsame Art und Weise. Sie war wahrscheinlich total eifersüchtig. Sie möchte den Dunklen Lord mit niemanden teilen."

Ein goldenes Rechteck aus Licht fiel auf die dunkle Einfahrt als sich die Türe des Ligusterwegs öffnete und ein enormer, schnurrbärtiger Mann in die Dunkelheit spähte. „Hallo? Wer ist da?" Onkel Vernons Stimme war harsch, aber in dem Moment als sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy fiel, beobachtete Harry wie sich das pummelige Gesicht seines Onkels einer einzigartigen Umwandlung unterzog.

Onkel Vernon blickte in das hochmütige, blasse Gesicht und auf die teure Kleidung beinahe mit etwas wie... Akzeptanz? Respekt? Verlangen? Statt eines grimmigen Knurren, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, gab Onkel Vernon ein seltsam ungewohntes Geräusch dass fast wie ein schnurren klang, von sich. „Ja? Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagte Draco freundlich. „Ich habe lediglich Harry und... und..." Er sah zögernd zu Tom, als wäre er unsicher wie er ihn nennen sollte.

Tom trat ins Licht. „Guten Abend, Mr. Dursley. Ich bin Professor Riddle, einer von Harry's Lehrern. Ich war in dieser Gegend unterwegs, also beschloss ich Harry selbst hier her zu begleiten, sodass Sie sich nicht die Mühe machen mussten ihn selbst vom Bahnhof abzuholen, Sir. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

„Ah.", Onkel Vernon betrachtete Tom eindringlich. „Sie sind von... von... dieser verdammten Schule, nicht wahr? Ein Professor sagen Sie?" Er blinzelte mehrmals. Es war deutlich dass er nicht wusste was er von Tom halten sollte. Sein Blick glitt über Tom's attraktiven Züge und der eleganten dunklen Kleidung. Offenbar bestand Tom die Musterung denn Onkel Vernon sagte angespannt: „Nun, Sie sind wohl besser angezogen als dieser tattrige alte Nikolaus der letzten Herbst hier war. Er nannte sich auch einen Professor, ich hatte jedoch meine Zweifel. Ich vermute Sie können reinkommen. Beeilung, bevor die Nachbarn Sie hier draußen stehen sehen. Und Sie natürlich auch, mein Junge." Der letzte Teil war an Draco gerichtet; er hatte Harry's Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht anerkannt. Harry fragte sich ob er aus versehen seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang angezogen hatte.

„Ich denke nicht das es mir möglich ist ein zu treten, Sir", antwortete Draco höflich.

Harry lächelte innerlich. _Ich wette dass du es nicht kannst, Draco, nicht mit dem Dunklen Mal an deinem Arm und den ganzen Schutzzaubern die das Haus umgeben._

„Ich sollte zurück zum Manor bevor Vater einen Suchtrupp nach mir ausschickt." Draco drehte sich zu Harry. „Nur Merlin weiß wie die Dinge sein werden wenn ich zurück kehre. Wenn jemand fragt, ihr zwei seid von dort verschwunden, aber ich war dazu in der Lage, euch in der letzten Sekunde zu fassen und euch hier her zu verfolgen. Zumindest, ist das die Geschichte die ich Vater erzählen werde. Unglücklicherweise konnte ich euch nicht ins Haus folgen nachdem ihr den geschützten Raum betreten habt."

Onkel Vernon starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Offenbar drang nur ein einzelnes Wort das Draco eben sagte, zu ihm durch und er flüsterte: „Nach Hause? Ins... _Manor_?" Er beäugte Draco hungrig, als wäre er ein besonders lukrativer Vertrag für Bohrer. „Oh, warum die Eile, mein lieber Junge? Wollen Sie nicht für einen Moment reinkommen? Jeder Freund meines Neffen ist herzlich Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim. Ich bin mir sicher Sie werden Freude an der Begegnung mit meinem Sohn Dudley haben. Er ist immer so eifrig dabei neue Freunde aus – ah – passenden Kreisen zu machen."

Onkel Vernon drehte sich zu Harry, welcher nun komplett sichtbar für ihn war: „Nun, Ich bin froh dass du endlich ein paar _nette_ Freunde gefunden hast, Junge. Wurde aber auch Zeit! Diese Rothaarigen Rabauken die in der Vergangenheit hier waren-", er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Auf wiedersehen, Draco", sagte Tom fest. „Richte deiner Tante unsere Grüße aus, falls möglich. Sollte sie noch in der Lage sein etwas zu hören, erzähle ihr dass ich ihre... er... Gastfreundschaft _niemals_ vergessen werde. Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen. Es ist nicht gut deine Eltern warten zu lassen."

„Draco!" Harry drehte sich verzweifelt zu ihm. „Erzähle dem Dunklen Lord dass ich mit ihm reden muss, bitte."

Draco nickte knapp und Dissapparierte wie ein Blitz der Onkel Vernon in der Türe taumeln ließ.

„Erzähl dem Dunklen Lord? Natürlich wird er das nicht, " murmelte Tom in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Wir wissen doch was für ein zuverlässiger Nachrichten Überbringer er doch ist."

„Nun, das war ein netter, zivilisierter junger Gentleman", murmelte Vernon zu sich selbst als er auf den Punkt starrte an dem Draco noch Augenblicke zuvor stand. „obwohl ich wirklich wünschte er hätte das nicht getan – dieses _Geblitzt_ Dings, direkt vor den Nachbarn. Wissen seine Eltern dass er sich mit _euren_ Leuten abgibt? Er scheint recht dezent aufzuwachsen, dieser Junge, mit guter Führung und einigen netten, _normalen_ Freunden."

Er scheuchte Tom und Harry schroff ins Haus. Harry hielt seinen Atem an als Tom über die Türschwelle trat. Wenn die Magie in Malfoy Manor Tom als Voldemort sah, würden die Zauber, die Dumbledore auf den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gesprochen hatte, doch auch tun, oder?

Aber Tom konnte das Haus ohne Probleme betreten. Harry lächelte. _Vielleicht wusste Dumbledore dass sich Menschen verändern können? Es würde mich nicht überraschen wenn er die Schutzzauber für die Möglichkeit einer Umkehr und Veränderung, anpasste. Sein Zauber würde Voldemort niemals passieren lassen, außer er wäre nicht länger Voldemort._

„Wer ist das, Vernon? Tante Petunia erschien im Gang, sie trug eine steife Schürze über ihrem Kleid. „Oh. Ach du meine Güte." Sie starrte Harry an als wäre er ein besonders schlimmer Fleck auf ihren schneeweißen Marmorarbeitsplatten. „_Du_ bist es."

„Fürchte ja." Harry konnte die bekannte, dumpfe, graue Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich sickern fühlen als er sich in der tadellosen Eingangshalle der Dursleys umsah. Der Holzboden war zu einem sanften glänzen poliert und der leichte Geruch von Seife lag in der Luft. Gerahmte Pflanzenbilder zeigten Querschnitte von zierlichen Blumen, seziert für die Bildung des Betrachters, hingen an den makellosen weißen Wänden. Drei Mäntel hingen säuberlich an den Hacken auf der Tür, und drei Paar Schuhe warteten in einer ordentlichen Reihe auf dem Boden. Und dort, unterhalb der eleganten Treppe, war eine kleine Türe, die in einen dunklen, engen Besenschrank führte. Das ist der Ort, wo die Dursleys alles verstauten, dass die Vollkommenheit ihres hübschen Vorort Häuschens verderben könnte. Etwas wie _ihm_. Harry erschauderte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich als wäre er wieder fünf Jahre alt und ängstlich vor der Dunkelheit.

Tom folgte seinem Blick. „_Das?_" Er starrte aschfahl auf die kleine Türe. „_Das_ ist der Besenschrank in dem du deine Kindheit verbracht hast? Aber das ist unmöglich, Harry; es ist so klein. Kein Mensch könnte _dort_ drin leben." Er ging zum Besenschrank und warf die Tür auf.

„Hey, was tun Sie da, Junge? Das ist mein Haus; Sie können nicht einfach hier rein spazieren und-" Onkel Vernons Stimme brach ab als er von Tom's Zauberstab sah. Es schien als hätte er ihn aus dem Nichts materialisiert, und er war auf Vernons Gesicht gerichtet.

„Ich werde die Polizei rufen.", flüsterte Tante Petunia. „Ich werde sie darüber Informieren dass hier ein Eindringling ist.

Tom drehte seinen Zauberstab langsam zu ihr und sie keuchte leise als sie ein paar Schritte zurück wich.

„Richte dieses... _Ding_ nicht auf meine Frau!" Vernon hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden und sie wuchs in ihrer Lautstärke. „Ich werde euren kranken, unnatürlichen Hocus Pocus in meinem Haus nicht erlauben, hört ihr? Ich hätte euch niemals ins Haus lassen sollen; Ich wurde durch Ihre lupenreine Aufmachung für einen Moment getäuscht. Verschwindet sofort aus diesem Haus oder ich werde die Polizei auf euch hetzen!"

Tom ignorierte ihn und spähte in die kleine, dunkle Besenkammer. „Oh, Merlin, Harry. Sie ließen dich hier drin? Das ist nicht einmal groß genug für eine Gefängniszelle. Ich dachte das Waisenhaus in dem ich aufwuchs war schlimmer aber _das-_"

Er drehte sich um und traf Harry's Blick. Tom's Gesicht war blass aber sein Mund war zu einer dünnen, entschlossenen Linie zusammen gepresst. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Besenschrank.

„_Confringo!_"

Die kleine weiße Tür wurde aus ihren Angeln gerissen und die Kraft der Explosion hinterließ den Besenschrank innerhalb weniger Sekunden in Bruchstücken. Winzige Holzsplitter und feine Staubwolken flogen in die Eingangshalle und legten sich auf den polierten Holzboden wie neu gefallener Schnee. Tante Petunia schrie und drückte sich an die Wand. Onkel Vernon starrte Tom für einen Augenblick, und wie festgefroren, an. Dann flüsterte er: „Dafür werden Sie... bezahlen. Ich weiß dass sie außerhalb der Schule nicht _sie-wissen-schon-was_ tun dürfen; Sie werden dafür hinter Gitter kommen, genauso wie sie es mit meinem Neffen vor langer Zeit hätten tun sollen."

Tom starrte ihn ungläubig an bevor er schallend lachte. „_Keine Magie außerhalb der Schule?_ Ich bin kein Schüler du Dummköpfiger Muggel. Hinter Gitter? Oh, ja, ich kann die Schlagzeilen schon vor mir sehen: _Lord Voldemort Endlich Gefasst. Verurteilt Wegen Der Benutzung Von Magie Außerhalb Der Schule._"

„V-V-Vol-?" Onkel Vernons pummeliges Gesicht war tödlich blass.

Tom nickte heiter. „Genau. Es freut mich dass du von meinem Ruf weißt. Ich bin ein mächtiger Zauberer, und ich werde meine Magie dann benutzen, wenn es mir passt. Normalerweise benutzen Zauberer ihre Magie nicht in der Sichtweite von Muggel, aber solange es keine Zeugen gibt-", er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Tom!" Harry legte seine Hand auf Tom's Arm. „_Bitte_. Du kannst meine Verwandten nicht töten."

Tom hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum nicht, Harry? Es wäre nicht wirklich Mord, nur verzögerte Selbstjustiz. Es würde meine Seele nicht ein bisschen spalten, das kann ich dir versichern."

„Nein, Tom!"

Vernon kniete wimmernd auf dem Boden. „Bitte, hören Sie auf den Jungen", stöhnte er. „Verletzen Sie uns nicht! Wir sind die einzige Familie die er hat. Er braucht uns."

Tom sah ihn finster an. „_Die einzige Familie die er noch hat?_ Ihr habt ihn für den Großteil seiner Kindheit in diesen kleinen Schrank eingesperrt. Ihr habt ihn ausgehungert und schlimmer behandelt als einen Sklaven. Und du _wagst_ es mir zu erzählen dass er euch braucht? Nun, hier ist etwas das _du_ brauchst, Muggel." Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab. „_Cruc-_"

„Nein!" Harry griff nach Tom's Zauberstab. „Tom, ich verbiete dir meine Verwandten zu verfluchen."

Tom hielt seinen Zauberstab außer Harry's Reichweite. „Oh, komm schon! Nun bist du einfach nur Unvernünftig, mein Liebling. Der Cruciatusfluch wird ihnen keinen permanenten Schaden zufügen, Harry, das weißt du. Es wird ihnen nur eine Lehre sein die sie so schnell nicht vergessen werden."

„Nein."

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Du bist wirklich die sturste, unmöglichste Kreatur die ich jemals getroffen habe, mein Lieber. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst... Hier. Halte meinen Zauberstab." Er übergab Harry seinen Zauberstab und trat näher zu Vernons gebeugter Form. „Sie mich an! Sie mich an, du Wurm! _Das_ ist für die Jahre die Harry in dem Besenschrank verbrachte."

Er schlug Vernon ins Gesicht – hart.

„Owww!", heulte Vernon vor Schmerz und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Blut floss durch seine dicken Finger und Petunia sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Vernon! Oh, mein Gott, du blutest!", schluchzte sie.

„Und _hier_ ist einer für das Hungern lassen, und _hier_ ist einer für die Schläge." Tom lieferte zwei weitere Schläge in rascher Folge.

Vernon sank jammernd zu Boden. Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Warum stand sein Onkel nicht auf und kämpfte zurück? Er hatte über die Jahre sicherlich mehr als genug Schläge ausgeteilt, aber vielleicht war dies hier, das erste Mal, dass er sich auf der Empfängerseite befand? Vielleicht waren alle Tyrannen Feiglinge?

„Und was dich angeht..." Tom drehte sich zu Petunia die ihn nun mit großen, verängstigten Augen ansah. „Du trägst genauso viel Schuld wie er. Aber ich werde nicht anfangen Frauen zu schlagen, und Harry, aus einem Grund der mir völlig unklar ist, wünscht sich nicht dass ich euch mit dem Cruciatus verfluche." Er gab ihr einen langen, durchbohrenden Blick. Dann breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus. „Also gibt es nur eine Sache die ich tun kann um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen."

„Was?" Petunia zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihre Stimme war fast unhörbar.

„Ich kann deinem Ehemann dein Geheimnis verraten", sagte Tom sanft.

Petunia war blasser als ihre makellosen Wände. „Mein... Geheimnis? Was meinen Sie? Ich habe kein Geheimnis."

„Hast du nicht? Ich bin kein schlechter Legilimentiker, Mrs. Dursley. Das bedeutet ich kann die Gedanken anderer lesen." Seine Stimme war sanftmütig.

Petunia öffnete ihren Mund, aber kein Ton kam raus. Harry sah sie interessiert an. Tante Petunia hatte ein Geheimnis? Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen was sie zu verbergen hatte – außer _ihm_ natürlich. Hatte sie Dreck unter ihren Teppich gekehrt? Vergessen Dudleys Unterwäsche zu bügeln? Illegale Putzmittel importiert?

„Es scheint so, Harry", fing Tom an, seine grauen Augen glitzerten, „dass du nicht der einzige in diesem Haushalt bist, der die Fähigkeit besitzt, Magie zu benutzen. Deine Tante ist eine Hexe."

„_Was?_" Harry starrte Petunia an. „_Niemals_. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Tom."

„Petunia?" Vernons Stimme war ein heißeres Flüstern. „Wovon redet er?"

Petunia starrte nur fest vor sich hin und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie sah aus als wäre sie in Schock.

„Petunia! Antworte mir!" In Vernons Stimme schwang nun Panik mit. „Sag mir dass es nicht wahr ist!"

Petunia versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich habe so hart versucht es zu stoppen", flüsterte sie, „aber es hört einfach nicht auf..."

„Du bist eine _Hexe_?" Harry starrte seine Tante an als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen. „Aber... Aber du bist nicht einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen. Du hast keinen Brief bekommen, wie meine Mutter. Du bist ein Muggel!"

„Das dachte ich auch.", flüsterte sie, ihr Gesicht war bleich. „Ich war _normal_ im Gegensatz zu meiner Schwester. Ich war anfangs beinahe ein wenig Eifersüchtig auf sie, wenn unsere Eltern nicht aufhörten über ihre wunderbaren Fähigkeiten zu sprechen, aber ich bemerkte schon bald dass ich so besser dran war, normal zu sein anstatt so etwas Abartiges wie sie. Und als meine Schwester starb und wir gezwungen waren... _ihn_ aufzunehmen -" sie nickte ihren Kopf in Harry's Richtung - „nun, ich war so wahnsinnig dankbar dass mein eigenes Kind nicht so eine Abnormalität war wie er. Wir hatten all die Jahre so ein nettes, harmonisches Leben, außer diesen fürchterlichen Sommern, wenn er von dieser schrecklichen Schule zurück kehren würde. Aber abgesehen von _ihm_, war alles Perfekt. Vernon hatte eine erfolgreiche Karriere, wir hatten ein liebliches Zuhause, und unser kleiner Dudley war so ein süßer Junge. Alles war makellos, aber dann... begannen Dinge zu geschehen." Sie schluckte. „Anfangs dachte ich, ich würde halluzinieren. Es begann mit Blumen. Kleine zuerst. Sie tauchten überall auf meiner Küchentheke auf, nur Momente nachdem ich sie geputzt hatte. Keine schönen Gestecke in Vasen, nein, nur unordentliche Haufen von Wildblumen die überall in meiner Küche aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Als wäre es eine Art von _Ma... mag..._ Oh, ich kann es nicht einmal sagen! Und dann eines Tages, als ich durch das Fenster beobachtete wie Mrs. Nächste Tür die Einfahrt runter ging, gekleidet in ihrem neuen Rosa Kleid, denken sie wäre so schön, dachte ich daran wie sie wohl aussähe wenn sie mit Traubensaft befleckt wäre, und dann plötzlich... _war_ sie das. Und dann das neue, glänzende Cabrio des Nachbars... Ich _wollte_ nicht dass sie einen Unfall hatten; es war einfach nur so schrecklich ärgerlich wenn sie uns zuwinkten, jedes Mal wenn sie an uns vorbei fuhren..."

„Petunia! Was erzählst du da?" Vernons Stimme war kratzig. „Erzähl mir nicht dass du auch eine von denen bist? Du bist _meine Frau_, um Himmels Willen! Ich kann das einfach nicht erlauben!"

Tante Petunia verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und schluchzte laut.

„Hey!" Dudleys rundes Gesicht erschien auf der zerstörten Treppe. „Könnt ihr leiser sein? Ich kann den Fernseher nicht hören!"

„Sei vorsichtig an der Treppe, Duddikins", flüsterte Petunia. „Sie sind gerade etwas kaputt."

Dudley starrte in den Abgrund vor seinen Füßen, ein verdutzter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber... aber wie soll ich denn jetzt in die Küche kommen? Ich bin hungrig."

„Keine Sorge, Dudders", krächzte sein Vater. „Wir bringen dir in einer Minute dein Essen. Geh nur zurück in deinen Raum, guter Junge."

„Hallo Dudley!", sagte Tom freundlich. „Du musst Harry's Cousin sein."

„Oh. Hallo." Dudley lehnte sie ein Stück weiter vor. „Du bist zurück, Harry, nicht wahr? Ich würde sagen du schmeißt mir Essen hier hoch? Ich bin am verhungern. Oh, ist das die Türklingel? Hast du Pizza bestellt, Mami?"

„Nicht öffnen-", sagte Vernon schwach, aber Petunia hatte ihre Tränen bereits getrocknet, ihre Schürze gestrafft und war zur Türe gegangen, vermutlich aus reiner Gewohnheit. Sie öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt und spähte nach draußen.

„Hallo!", sagte eine fröhliche Stimme. „Oh je, was für ein Chaos! Seid ihr am neu dekorieren? Wir sind für Harry Potter hier."

„_Lass sie nicht rein!_", zischte Onkel Vernon, aber die zwei Besucher traten bereits in den Gang.

„Ginny? Alphard? Was macht ihr denn hier?" Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„Wir bringen euch zurück", sagte Ginny lächelnd. „Es war nicht leicht euch zu finden, aber Draco war unerwartet hilfreich. Hm. So wie es hier aussieht, würde ich sagen dass ihr hier nicht mehr Willkommen seid. Sollen wir?"

„Warte! Wer ist _sie_?" Dudley starrte Ginny mit offenem Mund an.

Harry seufzte. „Dudley, das ist Ginny, meine Ex-Freundin. Ginny, das ist mein Cousin Dudley, und meine Tante und Onkel."

„Du bist mit ihr _ausgegangen_? Ernsthaft?" Dudley schien seine Augen nicht von Ginnys Haar reißen zu können. „Aber natürlich hat sie dich verlassen. Geht sie jetzt mit jemand anderen aus?"

„Ja, das tue ich, Dudley." Es war Ginny die ihm antwortete. „Das ist mein Freund, Alphard Black…"

„Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Alphard schwerfällig.

„Warte eine Minute!" Vernon kletterte auf seine Füße während er das Blut auf seinem Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel abwischte. „_Black_ sagst du? Du bist nicht zufällig mit dem verrückten Massenmörder Sirius Black verwandt, oder?"

Harry hätte nie gedacht dass es in Alphard steckte. Er hielt den ruhigen Slytherinjungen immer für ziemlich Schüchtern und Zurückhaltend, überhaupt nicht der Typ der einen großen Mann wie Vernon mit einem einzigen Schlag niederringen konnte. Und doch, Onkel Vernon lag in einem Haufen auf dem Boden, noch ehe Harry Zeit dazu hatte, zu blinzeln und ein frischer Schwall Blut floss aus seiner dicken Nase.

„_Wage_ es nicht so von Sirius zu sprechen du- du-"

„Netter Haken, Alphard!", sagte Ginny bewundernd „Oh, hast du seine Nase gebrochen?"

„Nein, ich denke das war ich", sagte Tom leicht. „Ich hatte einen guten Start."

Dudley lehnte sich über das Gelände und runzelte die Stirn. „Wartet mal, wer ist _er_ schon wieder?"

Harry lächelte. „Das ist Tom, Dudley. Mein Freund."

„Dein _was?_", flüsterte Petunia entsetzt.

„_Aha!_ Nun, das erklärt eine Menge!", murmelte Vernon. „Es ergibt nun alles einen Sinn. Ich wäre überhaupt nicht überrascht wenn all dieses unnatürliche Verhalten irgendwie zusammenhängt. Ein Ding führt zum Nächsten, kein Zweifel. HEY! Bleibt von Dudley weg, hört ihr! Ich will keinen von euch Abnormalitäten in seiner Nähe sehen, hört ihr mich! Ich will nicht dass ihr auf meinen Jungen abfärbt!"

Harry fing Ginnys Blick und beide begannen hilflos zu lachen.

„Ich denke wir gehen jetzt besser." Alphard zeigte zur Tür.

„Hey, Ginny!" Dudleys Kopf war wieder am Geländer zu sehen. „Wenn das mit deinem Freund nicht klappt, schick mir eine E-Mail, in Ordnung?"

„Okay, Dudley." Ginny schickte ihm ihr charmantestes Lächeln und die vier gingen hinaus in die Nacht. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und sie standen für eine Minute schweigend da.

„Ginny?" Alphard griff nach ihrer Hand. „Was ist eine E-Mail?"

Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eine Art Brief vermutlich."

Stimmen erreichten sie aus einem offenen Fenster im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

„Petunia, ich verlange eine Erklärung! Was ist wenn du diese... schreckliche Anomalie an Dudders weitergegeben hast?"

„Senke deine Stimme, Vernon; was sollen die Nachbarn denken?"

„ES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT WAS DIE NACHBARN DENKEN!"

Harry drückte Tom's Hand und lächelte in sich hinein.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N vom Originalautor: **_Für diejenigen, die von der Offenbarung, von Petunia's versteckten, Magischen Fähigkeiten überrascht waren. Diese kleine Nebenhandlung war meine Lösung zu einem ungelösten Rätsel welches J. K. Rowling für ihre Leser hinterließ. In einem Interview sagte sie einst, dass ein Charakter in der Harry Potter-Reihe 'sein Magisches Talent erst sehr spät entwickeln würde'. Keiner dieser Handlungsbögen war je zu sehen, und später sagte Rowling, sie hätte ihre Meinung über diesen Charakter geändert. Besessene Fans konnten nicht anders als sich darüber zu fragen. Wer wäre dieser Charakter gewesen? Mrs. Figg? Filch? Dudley? Meine Stimme geht an Tante Petunia!_

….

„Lass uns zurück zu Malfoy Manor gehen!" Harry drehte sich zu Tom.

Tom küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. „Definitiv nicht, mein Liebling. Das werden wir nicht tun. Als allererstes, lag der Sinn darin nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen um festzustellen ob Voldemort und ich, zwei separate Wesen sind. Wir haben nun festgestellt dass wir es sind. Nun, da wir das wissen, sollten wir uns in eine sichere Entfernung zurückziehen – und damit meine ich eine Distanz von fünfzig Jahren in die Vergangenheit – um einen _Plan_ zu erstellen."

„Ein Plan wofür?"

Tom seufzte. „Ein Plan um Voldemort zu töten natürlich. Was dachtest du was ich meine, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Nein, Tom. Das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich ihn überhaupt töten _möchte_, verstehst du."

Tom starrte ihn an. „Du _möchtest ihn nicht töten_? Aber Harry, er hat deine Eltern umgebracht! Er hat versucht _dich_ zu töten! Er hat so vielen Menschen unfassbaren Schmerz zugefügt. Natürlich müssen wir ihn töten."

Harry schüttelte stur seinen Kopf. „Nein. Nein, müssen wir nicht. Er ist _du_. Ich dachte er wäre jemand ganz anderes, aber er ist _du_. Ich habe es gespürt als ich ihn traf. Wie könnte ich mir jemals wünschen dich umzubringen?"

„_Er ist nicht ich_." Tom's Wangen waren leicht rot getönt. „Er ist das was ich niemals bekommen möchte. Wenn du mich liebst, Harry, verstehe bitte das _er_ sterben muss."

Harry traf auf Tom's grauen Blick. Er fühlte wie sich etwas schmerzlich in seinem Herzen verdrehte, nickte aber schweigend.

„Ich stimme zu dass Voldemort zerstört werden muss." Alphard's Stimme war ruhig. „Aber wenn wir jetzt nach Malfoy Manor zurück gehen um ihn zu töten, wird sich nichts geändert haben. Harry's Eltern werden immer noch tot sein. Und so auch Sirius und Regulus. Es macht keinen Sinn wenn wir Voldemort in dieser Zeit töten."

Tom nickte. „Du hast recht, Alphard. Es muss in einer anderen Zeit geschehen. Direkt nachdem er zu Voldemort wurde. Direkt nachdem er aufhörte _Ich_ zu sein."

„Um die Zeit, wenn Regulus ein Todesser wird." Alphard's Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich glaube dass die erste Person die Voldemort nach seiner... Verwandlung umbrachte, Regulus gewesen war. Wenn wir in diese Zeit zurück kehren könnten, könnten wir vielleicht den Dunklen Lord zerstören und Regulus, und seine späteren Opfer retten. Inklusive Sirius und deine Eltern, Harry."

Harry schluckte und nickte. I_ch wusste schon immer dass ich am Ende Voldemort töten musste. Es ist mein Schicksal. Ich muss es für Sirius, meine Eltern, und Tom tun. Also warum fühlt es sich so an, als würde mein Herz bei dem Gedanken daran brechen?_

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Tom zaghaft. „Leihe mir deinen Zeitumkehrer, Alphard, und zeige mir wie er funktioniert."

„Du willst _dich selbst_ umbringen?", fragte Alphard und sah ihn mit Zweifel an.

„In gewisser Hinsicht, ja." Tom lächelte leicht. „Oh, jetzt schau nicht so besorgt, Harry. Ich werde _ihn_ zerstören, aber ich werde zu dir zurück kommen."

„Ich frage mich was passieren wird wenn du es geschafft hast?", fragte Ginny leise. Ihr rotes Haar war wie eine Flamme in dem goldenen Glanz der Straßenlaterne. Alphard's dunkler Blick schweifte zurück zu den feurigen Strähnen ihres Haares. „Würdest du Voldemort töten, Tom, und zurück zu Harry kehren und in der Vergangenheit leben, was würde dann mit dem Harry aus der Zukunft passieren? Wenn Voldemort nicht existiert, würden seine Eltern zu dieser Zeit noch am Leben sein. Wäre ihr Sohn immer noch Harry? Würde es zwei Harrys geben, einer der Voldemort begegnet war und einer der ihm nicht begegnete? Würde er in beiden Zeiten existieren – Vergangenheit und Zukunft?"

Harry griff nach Toms Hand. „Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke!", flüsterte er. „Wenn Voldemort meine Eltern nie tötete, wäre ich nicht länger ein Horkrux. Ich wäre nicht länger ein Teil von dir, Tom. Oder vielleicht würde ich immer dein Horkrux sein; aber vielleicht würde auch ein anderer Harry existieren, einer der nicht mit dir Verbunden wäre."

„Das einmischen in die Zeit führt immer zu seltsamen und unerwarteten Konsequenzen." Alphard zwirbelte eine von Ginnys roten Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. „Darüber nachzudenken kann dich verrückt machen. Selbst ich verstehe nicht wie _deine_ Reise in der Zeit begann, Harry. Dumbledore sagte etwas von einer verzauberten Erinnerung..."

Harry nickte. „Das ist richtig. Ich fragte mich wem die Erinnerung gehörte, aber dann verstand ich dass es _meine_ war. Ich war derjenige der sich an all diese Dinge erinnerte nachdem ich in meine eigene Zeit zurück gekehrt war, und _ich_ war derjenige der die Erinnerung in Dumbledore's Büro hinterließ."

Alphard vergrub seine Lippen in Ginnys Haar. „Aber das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, Harry. Du hast deine eigene Erinnerung der Vergangenheit betreten bevor du in die Vergangenheit gereist bist und die Dinge erlebt hast an die du dich erinnert hast. Wie ist das möglich? Wer könnte diese Erinnerung für dich dagelassen haben bevor du dich überhaupt daran erinnert hast? Und wer hat sie so verzaubert dass du in sie hinein reisen konntest? Und wer schrieb Professor Dippet und erzählte ihm dass du Elias Black seiest?"

Harry seufzte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Alphard. Vielleicht tue ich all diese Dinge selbst? Nein, das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn; Ich würde diese Dinge erst tun wollen _nachdem_ ich in der Zeit zurück gereist bin und mich in Tom verliebt habe... Aber ich reiste in der Zeit zurück weil jemand die Erinnerung bereits verzaubert hatte."

„Ich frage mich was man überhaupt tun muss um eine Erinnerung so zu verzaubern, dass man damit in der Zeit reisen kann", sagte Alphard nachdenklich.

„Ich denke dafür gibt es Wege", sagte Tom sanft. „Wenn du eine Phiole hast, die eine Erinnerung beinhaltet, einen Zeitumkehrer und ein ziemlich fortgeschrittenes Wissen über Magie-"

„Das ist was Hermine gesagt hat!", unterbrach Harry eifrig. „Aber sie glaubte nicht dass ein durchschnittlicher Zauberer dazu in der Lage wäre; es würde jemand benötigt werden der außergewöhnlich Mächtig ist, jemand wie Dumbledore oder... nun, jemand wie du, Tom."

Alphard drehte sich zu Tom. „Denkst du dass du die Erinnerung verzaubern kannst, Tom?"

Tom lächelte. „Oh, ich vermute es. Ich bin ziemlich gut in der Magie, weißt du. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich jetzt zurück zu Dumbledore's Büro gehen um Harry's Erinnerung zu verzaubern, wenn ich mir den Zeitumkehrer ausleihen könnte, aber es würde nichts erklären. Es würde immer noch eine kausale Schleife geben: Ich würde diese Erinnerung nur verzaubern weil Harry bereits in die Vergangenheit gereist war und sich in mich verliebt hat."

„Oh, ich dachte nicht an diese Erinnerung, Tom." Alphard grinste. „_Daran_ zu denken macht mich schwindelig. Ich fragte mich ob du auch eine andere Erinnerung verzaubern könntest, eine, die in meinem Besitzt ist. Ich habe einige Erinnerungen die Regulus gehörten. Er... er musste gewusst haben das er sterben würde, und er musste gewollt haben, eine Erinnerung über das Wissen dass er von dem Dunklen Lord hatte, zu hinterlassen. Ich fand eine Phiole nach seinem Tod. Es gibt einige Erinnerungen der Gespräche, die Regulus mit dem Dunklen Lord geführt hatte. Sie hatten einige Unterhaltungen alleine, der Dunkle Lord und mein Neffe. Wenn jemand diese Erinnerung betreten könnte und sie durch Regulus' Augen erleben könnte, würde er sich mit einem ahnungslosen Dunklen Lord zusammen finden können..."

„Wenn Regulus' Erinnerung verzaubert wäre, und sie jemand betreten würde, würde er zu Regulus _werden_ während er in dieser Erinnerung ist?" Tom's graue Augen glitzerten. „Interessante Idee... Der Dunkle Lord würde seinen Mörder niemals vermuten. Ich bin bereit es zu versuchen. Tom Riddle gegen Voldemort..."

„_Oder_", sagte Harry schnell, „es würde mehr Sinn ergeben wenn jemand der die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords lesen kann, sein Mörder wird. Wenn es getan werden muss, sollte ich derjenige sein der es tut. Ich würde einen Vorteil haben, Tom, ich kann seine Gedanken lesen, du nicht."

„Ja, aber ich habe – verzeih mir – mehr Erfahrung mit dem töten als du, mein Liebling. Du bist so schrecklich weichherzig, du würdest mit dem Dunklen Lord am Ende nur herum knutschen, anstatt ihn zu töten."

Harry warf Tom einen bösen Blick zu. „Das würde ich nicht! Du bist nur eifersüchtig!"

Tom strich seine Finger durch Harry's Haare. „Eifersüchtig? Ein wenig, ja. Aber mein Punkt ist..."

„Ahem. Vielleicht sollten wir diese Unterhaltung woanders fortfahren." Ginny ließ ihren Blick über die stille Vorortstraße schweifen. „Draco hatte gesagt dass die Todesser schon seit einer Weile ein Auge auf dieses Haus geworfen haben."

„Wundervolle Idee, Ginny." Alphard griff nach ihrer Hand. „Lass uns beim Büro des Direktors in Hogwarts vorbeischauen. Tom, du kannst Harry's Erinnerung verzaubern, und der Rest von uns kann dir dabei zusehen und währenddessen bei dem Versuch heraus zu finden wie das mit dem Zeitparadox nun wirklich ist, Kopfschmerzen bekommen."

…

Die vier gingen zusammen durch die nahezu leeren, Kerzen beleuchteten Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war schon ziemlich spät, und nur noch wenige Schüler waren unterwegs. Harry vermutete dass viele schon einen Tag zuvor gegangen waren; es gab viel Fieberhaftes einpacken an diesem Nachmittag.

Die durchsichtige Form des Blutigen Barons schwebte neben ihnen.

„_Was?_" Ein leichter Ruck durchzog die flüchtige Form des Geistes. „Aber das ist nicht _möglich!_ Ich... Ich kenne euch alle vier, aber ihr könnte nicht zusammen hier sein, zur selben Zeit. Ich muss träumen..." er brach ab und ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck zierte seine spektralen Züge.

Sie hielten vor der Bürotür des Direktors. „Säuredrops?", schlug Harry hoffnungsvoll vor, aber die Türe öffnete sich nicht. _Natürlich würde das Passwort nicht funktionieren. Dieses Büro gehört nicht länger Dumbledore, nicht wahr?_

„Säuredrops?", lachte Tom. „Zu Professor Dippets Zeit waren die Passwörter immer etwas ehrliches und gebildetes, wie _Chrysopeia_ oder _Ein Sof_. Aber _Säuredrops_?"

Ginny sah gedankenverloren auf die Türe. „Dieses Büro gehört nun McGonagall, Harry, und ich habe keine Idee welche Art von Passwort sie wählen würde. Vielleicht etwas über Katzen?"

Harry dachte für einen Augenblick nach. McGonagall muss das Passwort seit seinem letzten Besuch geändert haben, kurz nachdem er sie über Elias Black auf Slughorn's Party ausgefragt hatte.

Er wandte sich an die Tür. „Mondblumenpunch?"

Zu seiner Erleichterung schwang die schwere Eichentüre vor ihnen auf.

McGonagall war nicht da, aber das große, luftige Büro zeigte nun Spuren ihrer Präsenz. Keine Bücher waren auf dem Schreibtisch gestapelt, und auch Fawkes' Käfig war weg, und kleine Topfpflanzen, die Harry als Katzenminze identifizieren konnte, reihten sich auf den Fensterbänken.

Auch ein neues Portrait zierte nun die Wand; Dumbledore winkte ihnen fröhlich aus seinem Rahmen zu. „Schön dich zu sehen, Harry! Und Sie natürlich auch, Miss Weasley. Mr. Riddle und Mr. Black – es ist lange her."

Harry blickte hoch zu dem Portrait. „Sie… Sie müssen sicher überrascht sein uns alle hier zu sehen, Professor."

Dumbledore betrachtete ihn durch seine Halbmondförmigen Brillen. „Oh, ein Alter Mann ist nicht so leicht zu überraschen, Harry." Ein Lächeln schwebte über seinem Bart.

Harry studierte das vertraute Gesicht eingehend. „Sir, ist das alles hier _Ihnen_ zu verdanken?"

„Alles was, Harry?"

„Vor einer Woche reiste ich durch eine Erinnerung in die Vergangenheit. Haben Sie die Erinnerung verzaubert, Sir, um es möglich zu machen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine Augen leuchteten. „Nein, habe ich nicht, Harry. Aber ich glaube Tom ist dabei, dieses Problem für dich zu lösen."

Tom hielt eine kleine Glasphiole hoch. „Ist sie das, Harry?"

Harry nickte stumm, und Alphard gab ihm den Zeitumkehrer.

„Sehen wir mal..." Tom murmelte ein paar Zauber in einer Sprache die Harry nicht erkannte.

„Elamite? Hübsche Note, Tom." Dumbledore's Portrait klang ziemlich zufrieden. „Daran hätte ich selbst nicht gedacht."

Harry sah zu dem vertrauten Gesicht in dem Portrait. „Erinnern Sie sich daran mir in der Vergangenheit begegnet zu sein, Sir? Erinnern Sie sich daran wie ich einst Hogwarts unter dem Namen 'Elias Black' besuchte?"

„Nun, natürlich, Harry! Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?" Dumbledore lächelte.

„Waren _Sie_ dann mein geheimnisvoller Vormund? Die Person die Professor Dippet schrieb und ihm erzählte mein Name wäre Elias Black?"

Dumbledore's konstanter blauer Blick begegnete seinem. „Ich fürchte nicht, Harry. Allerdings _mag_ ich den Namen Elias."

„Da! Fertig!" Tom hielt die Glasphiole hoch. „Nun, _diese_ Erinnerung muss jetzt vor zwei Wochen in diesem Büro erscheinen..."

„Das kann ich erledigen." Alphard streckte seine Hand aus. „Und ich vermute ich kann auch einen Brief an Professor Dippet schreiben und ihm sagen das Elias Black nach Hogwarts kommt um ihm dann ein paar Tage bevor Harry in der Vergangenheit ankommt, den Brief schicken..."

„Gut mitgedacht!" Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Und vergiss nicht seinen Schulkoffer zu arrangieren, damit er auch nach Hogwarts geschickt werden kann!"

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie das Ganze hier _funktionieren_ soll.", seufzte Alphard. „Wenn wir die Vergangenheit so verändern wie sie sein muss damit die Gegenwart geschehen konnte, erstellen wir nur eine unendliche Schleife in der Zeit, einen Kreis ohne Anfang oder Ende."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Weißt du, ich habe mich schon oft selbst gefragt was zuerst kam, der Phönix oder die Flamme. Oh, die Tür! Jemand kommt."

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry's Herz raste als zwei ihm bekannte Figuren den Raum betraten. _McGonagall und Slughorn. Es ist zu spät um sich jetzt zu verstecken – Ich frage mich wie sie darauf reagieren werden Tom und Alphard in dieser Zeit zu sehen?_

„Nun, Verzeih, aber ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, Horace", sagte McGonagall irritiert als sie rein kam. "Ich verstehe dein Interesse in Professor Dumbledore's Buchsammlung, aber ich denke eher dass die Bücher in seinem Büro bleiben sollten."

„Aber meine liebe Minerva, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Albus zugestimmt hat, dass sie für mich..." Slughorn stoppte.

Die zwei Professoren standen bei dem Anblick der Besucher für einen Moment wie eingefroren da.

„Tom?" Slughorn packte sich an seine Brust als hätte er eine Herzattacke. „Oh, süßer Merlin! Tom? Bist _du_ es? Aber wie ist das möglich-?"

McGonagall kam als erstes zur Besinnung. „Ich weiß nicht wie das möglich ist, aber ich weiß wer das ist." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Tom. „Harry! Ginny! Treten Sie weg von ihm, _jetzt!_ Tretet zurück!"

„Das würde ich nicht tun wenn ich du wäre, Minerva."

McGonagall sah zu Dumbledore's Portrait. „Warum zum Henker nicht? Das ist _Tom Riddle_, Albus. Harry, entfernen Sie ihre Hand von ihm – Ich benötige ein klares Schussfeld."

„Das denke ich nicht, Professor." Harry stellte sich vor Tom, schützte ihn mit seinem Körper.

„Harry! Was _tun_ Sie da?", stöhnte McGonagall verzweifelt. „Harry, er ist _Voldemort!_ Er sieht im Moment nur anders aus, aber ich weiß wer er ist. _Entfernen Sie sich von ihm, Harry!_"

„Warte... Alphard Black?", flüsterte Slughorn. „Minerva, ich erkenne den anderen nun. Er ist Alphard Black, Cygnus' und Walburgas Bruder. Aber er starb vor _Jahren_... Wie kann er hier mit Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley stehen? Das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich muss träumen..."

„Oh, genug davon!" Ginny richtete ihren Zauberstab direkt auf McGonagall. „Obliviate!" Sie wandte sich zu Slughorn und wiederholte den Zauber bevor er die Zeit hatte zu reagieren.

„Gute Arbeit, Miss Weasley!", gluckste Dumbledore's Portrait.

Ginny betrachtete die beiden Professoren die unbeweglich da standen und mit leeren Blicken nach vorne sahen. „Oh je. Ich hoffe ich habe es richtig gemacht. Ich habe diesen Zauber noch nie zuvor benutzt. Ich hoffe ich habe keine bleibenden Schäden in ihren Erinnerungen verursacht."

Alphard schnappte sich ihre Hand. „Ich bin sicher dass alles in Ordnung ist. Lasst uns gehen bevor sie sich erholen und uns noch einmal entdecken, sollen wir?"

„Grüßt mein vergangenes Ich", rief ihnen Dumbledore fröhlich nach als sie zur Türe schritten. „Ah, die guten alten Tage! Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich dass ich in der Zeit zurück reisen könnte um dieses schreckliche Weihnachtstheaterstück noch einmal sehen zu können. Ah, was für eine fröhliche Katastrophe das gewesen war!" Das Portrait wischte sie Lachtränen von den faltigen Wangen.

Harry drehte sich im Türrahmen um. „Warum? Was ist passiert, Professor?"

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, Harry." Tom zog ihn aus dem Raum. „Alphard hat recht; McGonagall und Slughorn werden jeden Moment wieder zur Besinnung kommen."

„Aber ich möchte wissen was passiert-"

„Nun, dann werden wir zurück gehen und es mit unseren eigenen Augen sehen, nicht wahr?"

…

„Hier bist du, Elias!" Abraxas' Augen leuchteten als Harry sich neben ihm am Slytherintisch niederließ. „Was hast du den ganzen Nachmittag lang gemacht?"

„Oh-" Harry, plötzlich im Heißhunger, half sich zu Braten und Gemüse. „Dies und das. Ich bin zusammen mit Tom Riddle spazieren gegangen." _Es ist lustig wie hungrig man wird wenn man durch die Zeit reist und einen zusätzlichen halben Tag zwischen Teezeit und Abendessen durchlebt._

„Wirklich?" Abraxas' Augenbraue schoss hoch. „Aber es hat doch _geregnet_! Wenn du dich erkältest und das nächste Quidditchspiel verpasst, werde ich Riddle persönlich dafür verantwortlich machen."

„Apropos Quidditch..." Orion sah zur verzauberten Decke hoch. „Ich denke es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Wenn wir ein paar Fackeln aufstellen, sollten es möglich sein dass wir nach dem Abendessen für eine Stunde trainieren können."

„Sei nicht albern, Orion." Cygnus schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff nach den Kartoffeln. „Du weißt dass die Lehrer uns nicht erlauben werden im Dunkeln zu spielen."

„Alles was wir brauchen ist die Erlaubnis _eines_ Lehrers.", grinste Abraxas. „Ich würde Slughorn selbst fragen, aber er ist in letzter Zeit so launisch. Elias, warum fragst du nicht Riddle? Er scheint dich zu mögen."

Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch, wo Tom mit einem belebten Slughorn, in einer Unterhaltung versunken ist. Ja, ich denke dass er mich mag. _Hey, Tom, Ich würde mit meinen Freunden gerne Quidditch spielen!_ Tom sah für einen Moment auf und lächelte.

Als das Abendessen vorbei war, kam Tom auf seinem Weg nach draußen, beiläufig am Slytherintisch vorbei. „Ich meine, Abraxas, es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Warum nimmst du nicht dein Quidditch Team und ihr geht für eine Weile trainieren? Es ist zwar dunkel, aber mit unserer Magie können wir jederzeit ein Licht auf das Feld bringen. Du hast meine Erlaubnis."

„Wirklich?" Abraxas' Augen leuchteten auf. „Danke, Wow, das war einfach; wir mussten nicht einmal fragen. Sie sind in Ordnung, Professor. Lasst uns leise rausgehen, Leute, sodass die Gryffindors uns nicht bemerken und auf die gleiche Idee kommen."

„Keine Sorge – ich werde den Kapitän der Gryffindors ablenken..." Araminta bemerkte John Lupins Blick von der anderen Seite der Halle.

…

„Ich frage mich was Araminta bloß in Lupin sieht", murmelte Cygnus als sie in die Richtung des beleuchteten Quiddichfeldes gingen.

„Sie sagte er hätte eine Art tierischen Magnetismus." Druella begleitete sie zum Training. „Ich kann nicht behaupten dasselbe sagen zu können."

„Ah, unterschätze niemals den tierischen Magnetismus." Orion setzte die Box mit den Bällen auf den dunklen Boden. „Es macht die Damen manchmal wild. Ich spreche natürlich aus Erfahrung."

„Ich habe gehört dass Lupin mit einem Muggelmädchen ausgegangen ist." Eileen Prince gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Offenbar eine Nachbarin. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen mit einen _Muggel_ auszugehen?" Sie zog eine Grimasse.

Harry seufzte innerlich. _Oh, eines Tages wirst du auch mit einem Muggel ausgehen, Eileen, und er wird nicht sehr sympathisch sein. Ich frage mich ob Lupins Muggelfreundin Remus' Mutter ist? Sicherlich wird dieses lächerliche hin und her zwischen John Lupin und Araminta bald zu Ende sein? In dem Moment wo sie erwähnt was sie von einer Muggeljagd hält, wird er wahrscheinlich schreiend weg rennen. Zumindest hoffe ich das._

„Bereit, Elias?" Orion befreite den flatternden Schnatz aus seiner Kiste.

Harry grinste. „Bereit!"

Durch die kühle Abendluft zu fliegen fühlte sich fantastisch an. Es war ein bisschen schwierig den Schnatz bei dem Fakellicht zu sehen, aber Harry lies seine Instinkte übernehmen und er fing den kleinen goldenen Ball immer und immer wieder, während er den Klatschern auswich, die Cygnus und Orion umher schlugen. Tiberius MacLaggen war ein exzellenter Jäger, wie auch ein mürrischer schwarzhaariger Junge mit dem Namen Mordret Nott. Der blonde Alloysius Avery war nicht so gut, aber MacLaggen und Nott glichen das mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus, konnte Harry erkennen wie jemand auf das Feld zu schritt. Er hoffte dass es Tom sein würde, aber es war nur Slughorn. Harry war leicht überrascht; er hätte Slughorn nie für einen Quidditchfan gehalten.

„Elias! Elias Black!", rief Slughorn seinen Namen sanft.

Harry seufzte und landete. „Ja, Professor?"

„Ah, Sie sind ein exzellenter Quidditchspieler wie ich sehe." Slughorn sah ihn anerkennend an. "Es tut mir Leid wenn ich ihr Spiel unterbreche, aber ich habe eine angenehme Überraschung für Sie. Ein Besucher wartet im Schloss auf Sie."

„Ein Besucher?" Harry sah den Zaubertrankprofessor mit einem Leeren Blick an. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wer dieser Besucher sein könnte.

„Ja, mein lieber Junge. Cygnus, seien Sie so nett und bringen Sie Elias' Quidditchsachen für ihn zurück ins Schloss. Ich weiß dass Sie ihren Besucher nicht mitten im Semester erwartet haben, aber er erzählte mir dass er gerade in der Nähe war, also wollte er _natürlich_ kurz hier vorbeischauen um zu sehen wie es Ihnen geht."

„Wer?"

„Ah." Slughorn lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ich sagte doch dass es eine Überraschung ist. Warum, ihr Vormund natürlich! Er wartet auf Sie im Büro des Direktors."

Harry blinzelte. „Mein... _Vormund_? Hier? Im Büro des Direktors? Aber wie kann das _sein_-?" Harry's Gedanken rasten. _Aber mein geheimnisvoller Vormund existiert doch gar nicht, oder? Alphard schrieb dem Direktor einen Brief und richtete es ein, dass mein Koffer hier her transportiert wurde. Ich dachte, mein Vormund wäre nur eine notwendige Erfindung, um Alphard's Brief Glauben zu verleihen? Er ist Real? Er ist eine echte Person? Er ist hier?_

Harry versuchte verzweifelt daran zu denken wer im Schloss auf ihn warten könnte. Aber sein Geist blieb leer. _Mein Vormund? Könnte es vielleicht Sirius sein? Nein, Sirius ist immer noch tot. Könnte es Sirius aus einer anderen Zeit sein, aus einer, in der er nicht durch den Schleier verschwand?_

„So ein angenehmer Gentleman, Ihr Vormund.", sagte Slughorn sanft als sie zurück zum Schloss gingen. „Man kann sagen dass er ein Mann kultivierten Geschmackes sei. Er musste ein wirklich gutaussehender Mann gewesen sein, vor seinem tragischen Unfall."

„Unfall?"

Slughorn seufzte. „Der arme Mann, so entstellt sein zu müssen..." Er erschauderte.

Harry's Gedanken drehten sich. _Mad-Eye Moody? Besuch aus der Zukunft? Nein, keiner der noch bei Sinnen ist würde den grusligen, einäugigen, einbeinigen Mad-Eye als 'ein Mann kultivierten Geschmackes' beschreiben._

Harry gab es auf und folgte Slughorn in verwirrter Stille ins Büro des Direktors.

„Ah, du hast ihn gefunden, Horace!" Professor Dippet begrüßte ihn mit einem großen lächeln. „Mein lieber Elias, Ich hatte eben das Vergnügen Ihren Vormund kennen zu lernen. So ein charmanter Mann! Er ist natürlich sehr erpicht darauf Sie zu sehen, mein lieber Junge."

Harry's Blick wanderte zu der eingehüllten Figur die in einem der komfortablen Ohrensessel platz genommen hatte. Der Mann stand auf und ging auf ihn zu und schob die Haube beiseite, die sein Gesicht teilweise verdeckte.

„Endlich!" Die Stimme des Mannes war sanft. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie gespannt ich darauf war, dich zu sehen, Elias."

Harry starrte die vertraute Figur vor ihm ungläubig an.

Es war Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry starrte Voldemort an. Irgendwie schien der Dunkle Lord hier im Büro des Direktor's, schrecklich fehl am Platz: das Bruchstück einer dunklen Zukunft zerrte an der Struktur einer unschuldigeren Vergangenheit.

_Voldemort? Hier auf Hogwarts, in dieser Zeit? Wie kann das sein? Ich träume, natürlich muss ich träumen. Oder vielleicht ist es die süße, unbefleckte Vergangenheit dieses Traumes, und der Dunkle Lord Voldemort und ich sind die einzigen realen Personen darin. _

Die dunkle Figur trat näher. _Seine Augen sind anders. Er hat etwas mit ihnen gemacht, ein Verschleierungszauber vielleicht, sodass sie eher grau waren statt rubinrot. Seltsam, das lässt ihn Tom noch mehr ähneln. Und doch sind es nicht die gleichen Augen; Tom's Blick ist Silber, und seine ein dunkleres Grau, wie ein verwitterter Stein oder verregnete Himmel.  
_  
„Mein lieber Junge!" Voldemort's Stimme war sanft. Harry dachte sein Herz bliebe stehen als ihn plötzlich ein dunkler Mantel einhüllte und er sich in einer schnellen, unerwarteten Umarmung wieder fand.

„Ah, wie Rührend!" Professor Dippets leises glucksen schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. „Solch Väterliche Zärtlichkeit!"

„Wie schön es ist dich zu sehen, Elias." Voldemort drückte ihn eng an sich als er in einer warmen, angenehmen Stimme, die zu einem Fremden zu gehören schien, zu ihm sprach. _Die Stimme meines grauäugigen Vormundes_. Für einen Augenblick konnte er sich fast vorstellen, wie die Arme die ihn umschlangen, gar nicht zu Voldemort gehörten, eher einem dieser lang vergessenen Freunde und Beschützer, ein erfundener Beschützer aus halb Erinnerten Tagträumen.

Aber die silbrige Stimme die nur eine Sekunde später in sein Ohr flüsterte war ihm vertrauter: „Du riechst nach Regen..." Es war die Stimme die Harry auf dem Friedhof, in einer weit entfernten Zukunft, gehört hatte. Voldemort. _Wie merkwürdig, daran zu denken dass ich dich kannte, lange bevor ich mich in Tom verliebte. Am Anfang, gab es nur dich und mich._

„Regen? Es begann draußen auf dem Quidditchfeld leicht zu Nieseln.", flüsterte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt heraus zu finden ob er wach war, oder doch träumte.

Voldemort's Mantel drückte sich gegen Harry's Gesicht, fühlte sich Rau auf seiner Wange an. Harry atmete den unbekannten Duft von feuchter Wolle, Nebel und Moschus ein. Es war Tom's Geruch und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Harry hob sein Gesicht und plötzlich fühlte er Voldemort's Wange an seiner. Die sanfte, unerwartete Berührung raubte Harry den Atem. Er konnte hören wie das Blut in seinen Ohren floss und irgendwo, in seiner Nähe, sanfte Atemzüge hören.

Die Umarmung dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann drehte sich der Fremde – _Voldemort,_ erinnerte sich Harry – und begann ein paar unterhaltsame Höflichkeiten mit Professor Dippet und Slughorn auszutauschen, während Harry schweigend an seiner Seite stand. Es war Harry nicht möglich in Voldemort's Gesicht zu sehen; sein perplexer Blick haftete auf dem Ärmel des dunklen Mantels. Schwarz. Voldemort trug immer schwarz. Harry bemerkte, dass er von Voldemort's Umhang immer vage gedacht hatte, es wäre ein Teil nachtschwarzer Dunkelheit die ihn umhüllte, eine komplett undurchdringliche Schwärze. Aber jetzt, da er den Umhang so deutlich sah, in dem warmen, flimmernden Lampenlicht von Professor Dippets Büro, sah Harry dass diese Schwäre eine Ablenkung war; der Umhang war nicht komplett schwarz. Es sah aus der Ferne nur so aus; aus der Nähe betrachtet sah er, dass das grobe Material des Mantels mit dünnen, fast unmerklichen Fäden aus Grünspan und Dunkelgrau und Silber durchzogen war. _Seltsam, wie verschieden die Dinge sind wenn man sie aus der Nähe sieht. Sogar Voldemort's Mantel. Sogar Voldemort._

„Ich weiß dass du mit mir reden wolltest, Elias. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, nicht eher gekommen zu sein, aber es dauerte eine Weile bis ich in der Lage war... hier her zu kommen." Voldemort's Stimme wurde wieder fremdartig. Er drehte sich zu Armando Dippet, welcher den Beiden ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. „Direktor, gibt es hier einen Ort wo ich mit meinem Schützling alleine sprechen kann? Wir haben viel zu besprechen, verstehen Sie, und ich möchte Ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht länger als Nötig in Anspruch nehmen da wir hier in ihrem Büro, zu dieser späten Stunde, sind."

Professor Dippet strahlte. „Ja, natürlich! Sie sind mehr als Willkommen mein Wohnzimmer zu benutzen; es ist gleich dort." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Wand in seinem Büro und eine Tür erschien. „Machen Sie es sich gemütlich. Ich entschuldige mich für die düstere Atmosphäre des Raumes; er gehörte vor mir Professor Phineas Nigellus Black, verstehen sie. Sein Geschmack war etwas... ah, kahler als mein eigener, aber egal was ich versuche um den Raum etwas fröhlicher zu gestalten, er kehrt immer wieder in seinen Ursprung zurück. Ich vermute durch eine Art dunkler Magie. Professor Black war ein mächtiger Magier. Nun, Elias sollte theoretisch in einer Stunde in seinem Bett liegen, aber ich habe nichts dagegen die Regeln durch dieses fröhliche Ereignis, etwas zu Recht zu biegen. Ich hoffe Sie werden es sich überlegen ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben, Sir, ich würde gerne mehr über ihre Reisen in Assam hören."

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich werde Ihr großzügiges Angebot in Betracht ziehen." Voldemort öffnete die Tür zu Professor Dippets Wohnzimmer. „Sollen wir, Elias? Wir haben viel zu besprechen, mein Lieber."

Harry ging zögernd auf die Tür zu. _Tom. Ich muss Tom wissen lassen das Voldemort hier ist._

„Ich bin natürlich auch gerne dazu bereit die Akademische Leistung meines Schützlings mit seinen Lehrern zu besprechen." Voldemort's Stimme war ruhig und angenehm. „Vielleicht mit Professor... Riddle, oder, mein Lieber? Der, mit dem du so eng zusammengearbeitet hast?... Wäre es ihm Möglich sich uns nach einer Weile anzuschließen? Aber zuerst, muss ich wirklich mit dir alleine Reden, Elias."

„Ah, ja, natürlich! Ich werde sofort eine Nachricht zu Tom Riddle schicken.", zwitscherte Dippet fröhlich.

„Vielen Dank, Professor." Voldemort führte Harry ins Wohnzimmer und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen. Der große, düstere Raum war in Schatten getaucht. Als sie eintraten, erwachten blasse Wachskerzen, aufgespießt auf silbernen Wandständern, zum leben, und ein Feuer aus einem unnatürlichem blauen Farbton begann im schwarzen Marmorkamin zu brennen. Als sich das dumpfe Licht langsam im Raum ausbreitete, konnte Harry die eleganten Sessel erkennen, die glänzenden Mahagoni-Tische und die hohen Bücherregale, gefüllt mit uralten Bänden aus schwarzem Marokkoleder. Über dem Kamin hing ein ziemlich lausiges Amateurbild einer unnatürlichen, sonnigen Landschaft, gemalt in grellen Farbtönen. Andere der gleichen Art zierten die Wände, aber die anderen Landschaften waren bereits Veränderungen unterzogen; die fröhlichen Gelbschattierungen vertieften sich zu einem ziemlich bedrohlichen blutrot. Offenbar tolerierte Phineas Nigellus Blacks Wohnzimmer den sonnigen Optimismus von Professor Dippets Kunst nicht.

Harry erwartete beinahe dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab zog, oder schreckliche Dementoren zu sich Beschwörte, aber der Dunkle Lord lies seinen Blick lediglich mit milder Neugierde durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum gleiten, als wäre er wirklich Harry's Vormund und Interesse an seinem Schulischen Umfeld hegte. Voldemort betrachtete das Bild über dem Kamin mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Ohje. Der Alte Dippet muss es selbst gezeichnet haben. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung von seiner Künstlerischen Ader. Sehr weise, es für sich zu behalten." Er lächelte Harry zaghaft an. „Ich kannte ihn einst, als ich Tom Riddle war. Ich denke nicht dass er mich jetzt noch erkennen würde. Er war noch nie ein aufmerksamer Mann."

„Mein geheimnisvoller Vormund, derjenige der mich in diese Zeit brachte – das warst von Anfang an du?", flüsterte Harry.

Aber Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was dich in diese Zeit brachte, Harry. Aber es würde mich selbst auch sehr interessieren."

„Aber Slughorn... er sagte du wärst mein Vormund..."

„Ah, ja. Eine kleine Ablenkung meinerseits, fürchte ich." Er klang ein wenig entschuldigend. „Ich hatte von deinem geheimnisvollen Vormund erfahren, und nahm an, seine Identität wäre ein guter Weg dafür, um mit dir alleine sprechen zu können. Horace ist und war schon immer ein ziemlich gutgläubiger Mann, wie du bestimmt weißt. Hat er schon versucht dich zu seiner Sammlung hinzuzufügen?" Das leichte Funkeln in seinen Augen erinnerte Harry plötzlich und unaufhaltsam an Tom.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte leicht. „Ja, das hat er. Beides, hier und in der Zukunft." Er sank auf einen der gepolsterten, mit schwarzem Fell überzogenen, Sessel. „Was... was tust du hier?"

„Was ich hier tue?" Die vertraute Figur stand für einen Moment unbeweglich, wie ein stiller Schatten im flimmernden Kerzenlicht. „Ich kam hier her um dich zu finden, Harry. Du hast mir die Nachricht geschickt, dass du mich sehen wolltest. Wie sollte ich da widerstehen, nun da ich weiß dass du mein Horkrux bist? Du bist meine Seele, Harry. Oh, zittere nicht so, Junge! Ich könnte dich nicht verletzen, jetzt wo ich weiß wer du bist."

„Du hast Draco's Nachricht also bekommen?" Harry versuchte seine Stimme beständig zu halten. „Aber wie... wie kannst du hier sein? In dieser Zeit? Wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Oh..." Ein beinahe unmerkliches Lächeln huschte über Voldemort's blasse Züge. „Du bist nicht der einzige der durch die Zeit reisen kann, Harry." Er fuhr unter seinen dunklen Mantel und zog eine goldene Kette mit einem kleinen Mechanismus daran befestigt, hervor.

Harry starrte auf das zierliche Uhrwerk. „Ein Zeitumkehrer? Aber ich dachte die wären alle im Ministerium zerstört worden?"

„Waren sie auch." Voldemort drehte sein Gesicht sodass es nun halb von den Schatten verschlungen wurde. „Und die Magie die benutzt wurde um sie zu erstellen, war verloren. Aber alles das einmal erfunden wurde, kann neu erfunden werden – mit genug Geduld. Zeitumkehrer sind nicht einfach zu bauen, aber wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich ziemlich gut mit der Magie. Außerdem bin ich ein entschlossener Mann, Harry. Und als ich erst einmal realisierte wer du warst... Oh, was für ein Dummkopf ich doch gewesen bin! Ich habe mich nach Unsterblichkeit gesehnt, und war dazu bereit über Leichen zu gehen um sie zu erlangen. Ich habe dich einst beinahe zerstört um an den Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Wie konnte ich es übersehen? Du warst der echte Stein, nicht ein lebloses Juwel. Meine Unsterbliche Seele hauste in deinem fragilen Körper, verschmolzen mit deiner eigenen. Wir sind eins, du und ich. Du bist meine Seele, mein Horkrux. Natürlich musste ich dich finden, Harry."

Harry's Blick glitt über die blasse, vertraute Gestalt. T_om? Etwas in deiner Stimme erinnert mich an Tom. Vielleicht bist du nach all dem doch Tom..._ "Du... du hast aus dem Nichts heraus einen Zeitumkehrer erfunden, nachdem wir uns heute früh auf Malfoy Manor trafen?"

„Heute früh? Ja, ich vermute für dich war es heute, Harry." Voldemort trat näher zu Harry und Harry dachte für eine Sekunde dass der Dunkle Lord ihn berühren wollte, aber er tat es nicht. Er stoppte, beinahe zurückhaltend, ein paar Schritte vor Harry, mit dem goldenen Zeitumkehrer in seiner Hand. „Ich benötigte beinahe zehn Jahre um das hier zu bauen, Harry."

„_Zehn_ Jahre-?"

Voldemort nickte schwerlich. „Es wurde des Dunklen Lords neue Besessenheit: einen Zeitumkehrer zu machen. Anfangs haben sich einige meiner Todesser lautstark darüber beschwert; offenbar erwarteten sie Teil etwas größerem zu sein als Eroberer der Zeit. Ich brachte sie schnell zum schweigen und die wenigen die... verblieben, sagen wir... lernten sich schnell an die Idee zu gewöhnen, dass der Dunkle Lord nun lieber die Zeit bezwang, als die Zaubererwelt."

„Bellatrix? War sie...?"

„Bellatrix?" Voldemort schien leicht überrascht über die Erwähnung ihres Namens. „Oh, sie traf ein unglücklicher Unfall, fast sofort nachdem wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, Harry. Was hast du erwartet? Ich konnte es nicht zulassen dich zu Schaden kommen zu lassen, oder... oder _ihn_..."

„Tom." Harry senkte seinen Blick, spürte aber wie Voldemort sein Gesicht eindringlich betrachtet.

„Tom, ja. Er ist ich, nicht wahr, Harry? Mein jüngeres Ich? Ich vermute er wird bald zu uns stoßen. Ich frage mich wie er darauf reagieren wird mich hier zu sehen, in dieser Zeit?"

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Nicht all zu gut, denke ich."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Voldemort's silbrige Stimme schien bis in Harry's Blut vorzudringen. Es bereitete ihm schreckliche Schwierigkeiten, sich daran zu erinnern dass Voldemort und Tom, zwei verschiedene Wesen waren. „Ich muss gestehen dass ich ziemlich gespannt darauf bin, ihn zu treffen. Ich verstand natürlich wer er war, als ich ihn auf Malfoy Manor sah. Wie könnte ich... mich selbst nicht erkennen? Und dann hörte ich wie Alphard's Portrait anfing von Tom Riddle und einem Jungen Namens Elias zu reden, einem Freund aus seiner Jugend der eine solch erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Harry Potter hatte. Elias Black, der Junge ohne Vergangenheit, dessen Namenloser Vormund ihn nach Hogwarts sandte... Langsam begann ich die Teile zusammen zu setzen, und realisierte, wenn ich dich finden wollte, würde ich in die Zeit zurück müssen, in der Abraxas Malfoy ein Schüler auf Hogwarts war und Tom Riddle immer noch ein Junge mit dunklen Locken und grauen Augen..."

„Erinnerst du dich also?", fragte Harry flüsternd. „Erinnerst du dich an mich? Erinnerst du dich daran Tom zu sein? Erinnerst du dich an uns?"

Voldemort zögerte für einen Moment. „Ich... Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich erinnere mich natürlich daran Tom Riddle gewesen zu sein, und ich erinnere mich an meine Zeit als Schüler. Aber Abraxas hat diese seltsame Vorstellung, dass ich einst ein Professor war. Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern, obwohl ich vermute dass ich das Unterrichten hier gemocht hätte. Ich habe für den Posten als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgesprochen, aber Dippet hatte mich abgelehnt. Er sagte ich wäre zu Jung, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Aber _dich,_ Elias Black und Harry Potter, Zeitreisender, mein Erzfeind, und meine Seele – Erinnere ich mich an dich, aus der Vergangenheit, aus einer Zeit als ich noch Tom Riddle war?" Dunkle Graue Augen lagen auf Harry's Gesicht. „Nicht... nicht so richtig. Und doch ist da etwas, dass am Rande meines Bewusstseins schwebt, etwas wie der Schatten einer Erinnerung. Wie soll ich es erklären? Ich kannte einst ein Mädchen, als ich im Waisenhaus lebte, ein seltsames kleines Mädchen, die an alle möglichen Dinge geglaubt hatte-"

„Perdita. Ja." Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte. „Du hast mir von ihr erzählt, und auch von all den anderen Kindern im Waisenhaus, in der ersten Nacht die wir... ich meine Tom und ich... miteinander verbrachten."

„Also hatte Abraxas Malfoy recht?", flüsterte Voldemort. „Du und... und Tom ihr seid... mehr als nur Freunde? Ihr seid Geliebte?"

Harry schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Er wollte Voldemort nicht in die Augen sehen, nickte aber kurz.

„Ich verstehe. Ich wünschte ich könnte mich daran erinnern..." Etwas in Voldemort's Stimme schickte Schauer über Harry's Rücken.

_Du wünschtest du könntest dich daran erinnern?_ Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu lesen, was Voldemort durch den Kopf ging, aber alles was er sehen konnte war sein eigenes Gesicht und sein chaotisches schwarzes Haar.

„Manchmal", begann Voldemort mit gesenkter Stimme, „fühlt es sich an als wäre ich kurz davor mich zu erinnern. Dieses seltsame kleine Mädchen, Perdita, sie sprach die ganze Zeit über Dinge wie Aliens, andere Welten und die Wiedergeburt von Seelen. Das meiste davon war natürlich Muggel Unsinn, aber ich kann mich daran erinnern was sie über Wiedergeburten sagte. Sie sagte dass die Erinnerungen eines vergangen Lebens am Rande unseres Bewusstseins verweilte. Die Meiste Zeit, sind diese Erinnerungen zu verschwommen um sie zu ergreifen; da ist all das andere Leben dass sich wie ein dicker, grauer Nebel über die Erinnerungen unserer vergangen Leben legt und es vor uns versteckt. Aber manchmal können wir es trotzdem spüren, kurze Moment in denen wir uns an Dinge erinnern, die wir nicht sollten: Manchmal erinnern wir uns mit unmöglicher Klarheit an Plätze, an denen wir noch nie gewesen waren, Zeilen von Gedichten die wir nie gelesen haben. Manchmal öffnen wir zum ersten Mal ein Buch in einer seltsamen alten Sprache, und spüren einen seltsamen, scharfen Stich im Rücken, ein prickeln einer lang verlorenen Erinnerung: _Ich kenne diese alte Sprache, obwohl meine Ohren sie noch nie gehört haben, und meine Augen haben diese alten Runen bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie erblickt._ Du fragst mich, ob ich mich an dich, aus der Vergangenheit erinnern kann, Harry. Vielleicht tue ich das... Aber ich erinnere mich so, wie Perdita sich an ihre vergangen Leben erinnert: Als ein Schatten aus Erinnerungen, eine unsichere Präsenz, schwebend, wie ein Bild aus einem Traum..."

Harry schluckte. „Also erinnerst du dich an Tom Riddle, wie er war, bevor er zu dem wurde, was du bist. Aber als du dich verändert hast, als du zu Voldemort wurdest, wurde die Erinnerung an Tom in deinem Geist eingefroren, und sie änderten sich auch nicht, nachdem Tom sich veränderte."

„Und doch...", flüsterte Voldemort. „Und doch, Harry, ist da etwas in meiner Seele, das beinahe dabei ist, sich daran zu erinnern dich zu lieben. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wann dieses Flüstern in meiner Seele begann; es wurde mir erst an dem Tag, an dem wir uns auf Malfoy Manor trafen, bewusst. Aber es scheint, als wäre es schon immer vorhanden gewesen, als ein Echo etwas lang vergessenes an das ich mich nicht recht erinnern konnte... Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll." Die dunkelgrauen Augen trafen auf Harry's.

„Tom... Tom will dich töten..." Harry kämpfte mich sich.

„Mich töten?" Voldemort schien es für einen Moment ziemlich ernst zu nehmen. „Ja, ich vermute das möchte er. Es kann nicht einfach sein zu lernen, dass die Person die man hätte sein können, ebenso existiert. Aber was ist mit dir, Harry? Wünschst _du_ dir, mich zu töten?"

Harry sah hoch zu dem Mann der nicht Tom war, aber auch nicht komplett nicht Tom. „Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte er. „Es gibt eine Prophezeiung die sagt, dass einer von uns, den anderen am Ende töten wird... Ich vermute ich habe immer an diese Prophezeiung geglaubt. Bis jetzt..."

„Die Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord und dem Jungen Der Lebt." Voldemort's Blick fiel auf die blauen Flammen die im Kamin flackerten. „Ja. Diese Prophezeiung... ist mir ziemlich bekannt, Harry. Ich habe sie immer sehr ernst genommen, weißt du, aber das Ergebnis schien ziemlich Offensichtlich. Ich bin ein mächtiger Zauberer, und du warst ein einfaches Kind; natürlich würde ich dich versuchen zu töten. Aber du bist mein Horkrux... Das macht die Dinge komplizierter, nicht wahr?" Er saß für eine Weile schweigend da, scheinbar vertieft in den blauen Flammen des Feuers. Dann sagte er sanft: „Natürlich kannst du nicht sterben, Harry. Du bist unendlich Bedeutend für mich. Aber auf der anderen Seite, hege ich kein Verlangen dafür, selbst zu sterben. Und doch, existiert eine Prophezeiung die besagt, dass einer von uns, von der Hand des anderen, zu sterben hat."

Harry streckte seine Hand impulsiv aus und berührte den dunklen Mantel zögernd. „Ich möchte dich nicht töten. Ich kann dich nicht töten. Ich liebe Tom, verstehst du, und ich frage mich immer wieder, ob du vielleicht immer noch Tom bist. Bist du Tom, oder bist du Voldemort, ein komplett anderes Wesen?"

„Und was ist deine Antwort, Junge?" Voldemort's Hand fuhr zärtlich durch sein Haar.

Harry zitterte. „Du bist... du. Nur du. Ohne Namen, Ohne Erscheinung, Ohne Vergangenheit oder Zukunft. Du bist du. Und so ist Tom. Wie kann ich dich töten wollen?" Er schluckte. „Und doch hast du meine Eltern und andere Unschuldige ermordet, und endlosen Schmerz und Leid verursacht. Wenn du sterben würdest, könnten diese Leben wiederhergestellt werden. Wenn du sterben würdest, könnte Tom von deinem Schatten befreit werden. Wie kann ich nicht wollen dass du stirbst? Vielleicht..." Er sah Voldemort für eine lange Zeit in die Augen. Dann flüsterte er in Parsel: *_Vielleicht werde ich dich am Ende mit einem Kuss töten.*_

Voldemort lachte. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten. *_Vielleicht werde ich dich lassen, wenn du mir diesen Kuss versprichst._*

Harry fühlte wie Voldemort's Lippen sanft über sein Haar fuhren. Der Dunkle Lord flüsterte: _*Aber ich wäre mir nicht so sicher dass es das Ende sein würde.*_


	20. Chapter 20

„Ah. Wir sind dabei Besuch zu bekommen, Harry." Voldemort zog seine Berührung eilig zurück. „Er ist nahe; ich kann es spüren. Tom Riddle kommt. Wie seltsam es sich anfühlt, darauf zu warten dass die Person, die ich einst war, durch diese Türe kommt!"

Harry konnte ihn nun ebenfalls spüren: Tom, _sein_ Tom, war in der Nähe. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die schwere Eichentüre und Tom trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab ein. Tom's Augen weiteten sich als er Voldemort an Harry's Seite stehen sah.

„_Du_?" Seine Stimme war ein heißeres Flüstern, und der Eigen-Zauberstab bebte leicht in seiner Hand. „Harry's Vormund bist... _du_? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das muss ein Alptraum sein, oder so."

Tom und Voldemort standen bewegungslos da, starrten einander an. Dann begannen sie aufeinander zuzugehen, als würden sie durch eine Magnetische Kraft gezogen werden. Sie stoppten nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt und sahen sich schweigend an. Tom hob seine Hand und berührte Voldemort's blasses Gesicht mit einer zitternden Hand. Harry fühlte wie zwei Gefühlswellen gleichzeitig seinen Geist durchzogen: Er spürte Tom's zurückhaltende Verwunderung über die glatte Kälte von Voldemort's Gesicht, und Voldemort's Wahrnehmung der Wärme von Tom's Hand. Dann zog Tom seine Hand zurück und eine zärtliche Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.

Harry sah die beiden wie hypnotisiert an, Tom von der Vergangenheit und Tom aus der Zukunft, und staunte darüber wie seltsam Gleich die Beiden doch waren: Tom's Gesicht, errötet, wunderschön und voller Leben, während Voldemort's blasse Züge kalt, deformiert und leblos waren. Aber unterhalb der Röte des Lebens und der Blässe des Todes, sah Harry die Ähnlichkeit in den Konturen der Knochen unter ihrer Haut, in den beinahe graziösen Kurven ihrer Glieder, in den Formen ihrer dunklen Schatten gegen das flackernde Kerzenlicht.

„Tom." Es war Voldemort der als erstes sprach, so sanft, dass Harry sich zuerst nicht sicher war, dass er den Namen tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. „Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen! Du bist anders als ich es erwartet hatte." Er fuhr die Konturen von Tom's Gesicht mit seinen langen, blassen Fingern nach und lächelte leicht als Tom zusammen zuckte. „Du bist wesentlich schöner als ich dich in Erinnerung habe, auch aus unserer all zu kurzen Begegnung an diesem Nachmittag. Ich muss zugeben dass es mich ziemlich überrascht hat, zu lernen das Harry dein Geliebter ist – und das auch noch aus _freiem Willen_ – aber nun denke ich, dass ich weiß wie so etwas möglich ist. Dein Gesicht ist beinahe genauso lieblich wie seines!" Aus seiner Stimme war schwaches erstaunen zu hören.

„Was... Was tust du hier?" Tom trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen; das ist meine Zeit, nicht deine."

Ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln huschte über Voldemort's Gesicht. „Oh, ich besuche nur einen Alten Freund." Er ging ruhig zu Harry und strich seine Hände leicht durch sein Haar. „Wir kennen uns schon sehr lange, verstehst du, Harry und ich. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Harry erhalten, dass er mich gerne sprechen möchte, und ich war mehr als glücklich darüber, dem nachzukommen."

„_Hör auf sein Haar zu berühren!_" Tom's Zauberstab bebte in seiner Hand. „Ich verstehe nicht wie es sein kann dass du hier in dieser Zeit bist, aber ich sage dir jetzt gleich: Lass Harry in Ruhe, oder ich werde dich komplett aus der Zeit sprengen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert. „Ich hätte dich nie für selbst zerstörerisch gehalten, Tom. Ich erinnere mich daran dass du eigentlich einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Selbsterhaltungstrieb hattest. Und doch, hier bist du, und drohst damit... _dich selbst_ zu töten."

„Du bist _nicht ich._" Tom's Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. „Du bist jemand der ich niemals sein werde, geboren aus Entscheidungen die ich niemals treffen werde. Du bist nur ein Monster aus der Zukunft."

Voldemort lehnte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete Tom nachdenklich. „Ah, aber wir sind immer noch miteinander Verbunden, nicht wahr Tom? Sicherlich kannst du es auch fühlen? Wir mögen vielleicht nicht mehr ein und dieselbe Person sein, aber wir sind immer noch ziemlich eng miteinander verbunden. Wie Zwillingsbrüder, oder vielleicht... Vater und Sohn?"

„Wie _Vater und Sohn_?" Ein harsches Lachen glitt über Tom's Lippen. Er starrte Voldemort finster an. „Weißt du, das ist gar nicht so schlecht ausgedrückt. Ich denke ich fühle für dich dasselbe, was ich für meinen Vater gefühlt habe, jetzt da du es erwähnst. Und ich bin wirklich nur all zu glücklich darüber unsere Beziehung so enden zu lassen, wie sie mit ihm und mir endete." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort's Brust. „_Avada Ked-_"

„_Expelliarmus!_"

Tom's Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand, getroffen von Harry's hastig geflüstertem Zauber.

„Harry! Warum in Merlins Namen hast du das getan?" Tom klang außer sich. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, Liebling."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Tom. Ich _kann _dich ihn _nicht _töten lassen." Harry trat zu ihm und schlang seine Arme eng um Tom. „Er ist trotz allem du. Ich kann es spüren, Tom."

„Oh, Merlin! Du bist völlig unmöglich, mein weichherziger Geliebter." Tom seufzte schwer und Küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. Harry lächelte in den Kuss und erwiderte die Liebkosung ohne Zurückhaltung. Einen Moment später, erinnerte sich der rationale Teil von Harry's Gehirn, dass _Voldemort_ sie beiden beobachtet, und er zog sich zurück. „Oh..."

Voldemort lachte sanft. „Oh, bitte, lasst euch durch mich nicht stören. Ich finde den Anblick wie du mein jüngeres Ich küsst absolut hinreißend. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich erregend. Nur um das zu sehen, war es die Reise durch die Zeit wert."

Harry stöhnte und vergrub sein heißes Gesicht in Tom's Brust.

Tom fuhr zärtlich durch Harry's Haar und murmelte in Voldemort's Richtung: „Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als zwei Menschen die sich Lieben, zu beobachten? Lass dich von uns nicht aufhalten. Musst du nicht ein paar zufällig ausgewählte Menschen aus deiner eigenen Zeit töten? Zukünftige Weltherrschaft erreichen?"

„_Weltherrschaft?_", gluckste Voldemort. „Du lässt es klingen wie ein schreckliches Klischee, Tom. Auf eine Gewisse Art mag ich die Welt – so wie _du,_ wie ich weiß – und ich bin weiter gegangen als jeder andere zuvor, um die Welt meinen Erwartungen entsprechend anzupassen. Es unterscheidet sich kaum von den Machenschaften vieler Politiker, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich dabei erfolgreicher war als die Meisten."

„Weil du grausamer gewesen bist als die Meisten...", flüsterte Tom.

„Ah, Kleinigkeiten." Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tatsache ist, dass ich in letzter Zeit eher weniger an persönlicher Macht interessiert war, seitdem ich erkannt habe, dass es wichtigere Dinge auf der Welt gibt." Er lächelte und deklamierte mit leichtem ironischem Ernst: „_Was nützt es einem Menschen, wenn er die ganze Welt gewinnt, dabei aber seine... Seele einbüßt?_" Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry.

Tom starrte ihn an. „Was ist das? Du zitierst nun die Bibel? Wie... rührend. Du bist die letzte Person von der ich erwartet hätte dass sie sich für Theologie interessiert! Oh, gut, ich vermute sogar der Teufel kann die Bibel für seine eigenen Zwecke zitieren."

„Der Teufel?" Voldemort's lächeln wurde breiter. „Bist du nicht ein bisschen hart... zu dir selbst, Tom?" Er trat näher und strich eine von Tom's dunklen Locken aus seinem Gesicht. „Obwohl, ich kann mich daran erinnern gelesen zu haben das Satan selbst ein Engel gewesen war. Vielleicht, ein Engel wie du?"

„Fass mich nicht an! Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück Harry." Tom griff nach seinem Zauberstab den Harry in seine Tasche gepackt hatte. „Er wird diesen Raum nicht lebendig verlassen."

„Du solltest wirklich lernen diese mörderischen Impulse zu kontrollieren, Tom." Voldemort warf Tom einen besorgten Blick zu, als Harry sich in eine entfernte Ecke zurück zog und Tom's Zauberstab fest mit seiner Hand umklammerte. „Mord ist der Weg in die Verderbnis, mein lieber Junge. Ich spreche natürlich aus Erfahrung."

„_Genug davon_!" Harry richtete Tom's Zauberstab auf die Beiden. „Setzen, Beide. Wir müssen reden."

Zu seiner Überraschung befolgten alle Beide, Tom und Voldemort, seinem Befehl; beide setzten sich, ziemlich verspannt gegenüber in die Sessel vor dem Kamin und wandten ihre Köpfe zu ihm. Harry atmete tief ein.

„Zuerst, gib mir deinen Zauberstab." Er zeigte mit Tom's Zauberstab auf Voldemort.

Nach kurzem zögern holte Voldemort seinen eigenen Stab aus Eibe hervor und hielt ihn zu Harry. „Wenn du darauf bestehst, mein Lieber."

Harry griff danach und steckte die beiden identischen Zauberstäbe in seine eigene Tasche. Er wandte sich an die zwei Männer. „Nun, was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Töte ihn.", antwortete Tom wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wenn er... wenn _Voldemort_... sterben würde, würde alles wieder in Ordnung sein."

„Nein, würde es nicht." Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Wenn ich ihn hier und jetzt töten würde, würden meine Eltern immer noch tot sein, sowie auch Sirius und Regulus, und alle anderen seiner unschuldigen Opfer."

„Regulus?", hakte Voldemort sanft nach. „Der Black Junge? Der mit den Locken? Ich erinnere mich gut an ihn, Harry. Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass er dir etwas bedeutete, mein Lieber. Nein, warte, das kann nicht sein; das war lange vor deiner Zeit."

„Sein Bruder Sirius war mein Pate. Sirius war wie ein Vater für mich und er wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange im Ministerium für Zauberei getötet."

„Ich verstehe." Voldemort überlegte kurz. „Du hast Sirius Black geliebt? Ich hatte kein Ahnung, Harry. Es tut mir Leid dass sein dahinscheiden dir Leid bereitet hat. Oh, Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich schwer zu glauben dass der Mörder deiner Eltern so empfinden könnte, aber das tue ich. Ich fühle ganz anders über dich, als ich es in der Vergangenheit tat, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast. Bellatrix ist natürlich tot; Ich habe sie selbst getötet. Beruhigt dich das, Harry?"

Harry seufzte. „Nein, tut es nicht. Bellatrix' Tod macht den Mord an Sirius nicht rückgängig. Aber... aber _dein_ Tod würde es, wenn du sterben würdest, direkt nachdem du zu Voldemort wurdest." Er versuchte so hart seine Stimme stabil zu halten.

Voldemort sah in die blauen Flammen des Feuers. „Ich verstehe. Ist das also dein Plan, Harry? Die Prophezeiung über uns Beide zu erfüllen und deine Geliebten Menschen zurück zu bringen? Irgendwie in die Zukunft zu reisen und mich, kurz nach meiner Verwandlung, umzubringen?"

Harry schluckte. „Das habe ich mir überlegt, ja."

„Ich verstehe." Voldemort's grauer Blick verweilte auf Harry's Gesicht. Was dachte er? Es war gerade schwierig für Harry, seine Gefühle zu erfühlen; sie schienen irgendwo, da wo sein Geist sie nicht erreichen konnten, versteckt zu sein._ Vielleicht bist du doch ein besserer Okklumentiker als Tom_.

„Lass es ihn tun." Tom lehnte sich nach vorne, seine silbernen Augen fixiert auf Voldemort, als er sein zukünftiges Ich ansprach. „Wenn du auch nur eine Unze Menschlichkeit in dir hast – in mir – lass es zu. Wenn Harry dir etwas bedeutet, lass es um _seinen_ Willen geschehen. Er ist deine Seele, und meine."

Voldemort war für einen Moment still. „Und wann würde mein... _Tod_... stattfinden?", fragte er so ruhig als würden sie über das Wetter sprechen.

Harry atmete tief ein. „Direkt nach deiner Verwandlung. Direkt nachdem Tom Riddle zu Voldemort wurde, und direkt nachdem du den 18jährigen Regulus Black ermordet hast."

Voldemort starrte in die Flammen. „Ich verstehe." Er war wieder still. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry. „Das wäre im Oktober 1977, Harry. Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit meinen Wohnsitz in das Haus meines Vaters gelegt, das Riddle Haus in Little Hangleton. Dass Haus war von ein paar ziemlich guten Schutzzaubern umgeben. Der einzige Weg es ohne mein Wissen zu betreten wäre, wenn man ein geheimes Passwort nannte, welches nur mir bekannt war. Ich hatte damals ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Passwort gewählt, Harry, eine Erinnerung an den einzigen Aspekt meines Lebens bevor ich zu Voldemort wurde, an den ich mir wünschte mich daran erinnern zu können. Denkst du, du kannst es erraten, mein Lieber?"

Harry nickte, unfähig zu sprechen. _Regen. Das Passwort ist 'Regen'_.

„Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde dir eine Detailgetreue Zeichnung des Hauses geben, und dir ein paar mächtige Zauber beibringen, die dir auf dem Weg helfen sollten."

„Warte mal." Tom starrte Voldemort an. „Du _lässt dich wirklich von ihm töten? Du_?"

Voldemort lächelte leicht. „Überrascht dich das, Tom? Ich dachte das ist was du wolltest?"

„Mich überraschen?" Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist eine Untertreibung. Es ist was ich möchte, ja, aber ich kann nicht glauben dass _du_ das jemals zulassen würdest. Du wirst es nicht zulassen. _Ich kenne dich_; Ich kenne deine Angst vor dem sterben, dein verzweifelter Durst nach Unsterblichkeit... Es ist nicht möglich dass du dich dafür _entscheidest_ zu sterben."

„Nicht einmal um meiner Seelen' Willen?", fragte er zaghaft. „Und mit _Seele_, meine ich nicht dieses fadenscheinige Konstrukt der Theologen, eine erfundene, unsichtbare Macht, außerhalb deiner Reichweite. Mit Seele meine ich – nun, _ihn_." Er sah zu Harry, und Harry spürte wie er rot wurde. Voldemort hob seine Hand und sie schwebte nahe Harry's Kopf.

„Ich sagte du _sollst aufhören sein Haar zu berühren_!" Tom sprang aus seinem Sessel. „Harry hat meinen Zauberstab, aber ich denke nicht dass ich ihn benötige um dich zu töten. Ich bin jünger und stärker als du, und ich könnte dein Leben innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auslöschen."

Voldemort lachte. „Bist du Eifersüchtig, Tom? Vertraust du... _dir selbst_ nicht?"

Tom sah ihn finster an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du sagst also, wenn Harry in die Zukunft reist um dich kurz nach deiner Verwandlung zu töten, dass du es zulassen würdest? Einfach so?"

Voldemort nickte schwerfällig. „Ja. Das würde ich."

„Und du würdest nicht versuchen ihn zu stoppen, oder ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu schaden?"

„Ich würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Und ich würde es niemals zulassen dass Harry zu schaden kommt. _Das,_ denke ich, weißt du, Tom."

Tom starrte Voldemort für einen Moment schweigend an. Dann murmelte er: „Ich vermute du hast recht. Du sagst die Wahrheit, das spüre ich. Aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht. Ich vertraue dir nicht..."

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine dunklen Grauen Augen glitzerten. „Tom, Tom! Das verletzt mich, mein Lieber. Vertraue mir. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was du nicht tun würdest."

Tom zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Ich vermute ich habe keine andere Wahl als dir zu vertrauen. Aber ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken dass du noch ein Ass im Ärmel hast... Bist du wirklich bereit dazu zu _sterben_?"

Voldemort seufzte. „Weißt du, ich kann mich daran erinnern intelligenter gewesen zu sein als ich achtzehn war. Sei nicht albern, Tom! Natürlich habe ich nicht die Absicht zu sterben."

„Was? Aber du sagtest..."

„Ich sagte dass ich mich von Harry in dem Jahr 1977 töten werden lasse, ja. Das heißt aber nicht dass ich, auf permanente Weise, plane zu sterben. Ich dachte du kennst mich besser."

„_Was_?"

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich finde den Gedanken an den Tod absolut abstoßend, Tom. Überhaupt nicht meine Welt. Sicherlich weißt du das?"

„Aber..."

Voldemort wandte sich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln an Harry. „Ist er immer so begriffsstutzig, mein Lieber? Ich hatte gehofft es war sein hervorragender Intellekt, nicht nur sein engelsgleiches Gesicht, in das du dich verliebt hast. Ich hoffe sehr dass ich damit falsch liege. Harry, kannst du bitte deinem charmanten Geliebten diesen so offensichtlichen Plan erklären? Er scheint uns nicht folgen zu können."

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte laut als er den verdutzten Ausdruck auf Tom's Gesicht sah. Er schlang seine Arme um Tom und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es ist ganz einfach, Tom. Natürlich wird er nicht sterben. Ich werde in das Jahr 1977 reisen und den Voldemort dieser Zeit töten. Aber er, der Voldemort aus der Zukunft den wir kennen, wird immer noch am leben sein, weil er nämlich hier bleibt, in dieser Zeit, während ich es tue. Würde er in die Zukunft reisen, in seine eigene Zeit, würde er aufhören zu existieren wenn ich den früheren Voldemort töte. Aber wenn er in der Zwischenzeit hier bleibt, wird er in Ordnung sein. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Und meine Eltern, Regulus und Sirius, und all die anderen seiner Opfer, werden gerettet sein."

„Du musst doch zugeben dass es ein ziemlich guter Plan ist, oder Tom?" Voldemort lies seinen Blick zu Tom schweifen. „Die Prophezeiung über Harry und mich würde erfüllt sein, ohne permanenten Schaden an einem von uns."

Tom nickte widerwillig. „Ich vermute es. Vielleicht ist da auch ein Teil von mir – _ein sehr kleiner Teil_, versteht sich – der es vorziehen würde das du lebst. Du bist _ich_, so gesehen. Aber wir werden mit dir nicht _für immer_ in dieser Zeit stecken, oder?"

Voldemort lachte. „Ich denke, mit der Zeit würdest du lernen mich zu mögen, Tom, wenn du mir nur eine Chance geben würdest. Wir haben viel gemeinsam, du und ich... Aber ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken in dein glückliches Leben mit Harry einzudringen. Außer ihr würdet es auch _wollen_, natürlich. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher dass Harry komplett abgeneigt von dieser Idee wäre. Du magst mich, nicht wahr, mein Lieber? Oh, keine Sorge Tom – Ich werde in den 1920er einen langen Urlaub einlegen, wenn ihr es wünscht, um euch ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben, solange ich euch manchmal Besuchen kommen kann."

Tom seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Oh, alles Klar. Solange du nicht..."

„Harry's Haar berührst?" Voldemort's Augen funkelten. „Ich werde versuchen mich daran zu erinnern. Ausgezeichnet. Nun, Harry, wir müssen Reden. Wir haben einen Mord zu planen, du und ich, und dein Opfer ist ein ziemlich kluger dunkler Zauberer – obwohl nicht einmal annähernd so klug wie _ich_... Der arme junge Voldemort aus der Zukunft. Er wird nicht die geringste Chance gegen uns drei haben."


	21. Chapter 21

Die blauen Flammen im Kamin starben langsam, und immer mehr des Raumes verschwand in den Schatten. Sogar Voldemort's monströse Züge wurden im verbleibenden Licht der flackernden Kerzen, undeutlich, als wäre er nicht mehr als ein Bild aus einem Traum welches langsam in die Traumlose Schwärze eines tieferen Schlafes verschwand.

„Es ist spät, Harry."

War Voldemort's Stimme schon immer so sanft gewesen? Harry fühlte ein kaltes, aber nicht unangenehmes Kitzeln im Nacken als Voldemort sprach. Er hatte noch nie zuvor seiner Stimme gelauscht, nur seinen Worten. _Wer kann den beschwingten Rhythmus deiner Stimmer beschreiben, der dich verflucht? Wer kann in Voldemort's Purpurne Augen sehen und sich an seine Stimme erinnern?_ Aber nun da Voldemort's schreckliche Gestalt in den Abendschatten verschwindet, schien seine Stimme in Harry's Geist zu schallen. Es war Toms Stimme, und gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht Toms Stimme. Sie war tief und melodisch mit einer seltsamen verfolgenden Qualität, die Harry an die Dunkelheit erinnerte und an Flüche und dem Gesang einer Veela.

Voldemort fuhr fort: „Professor Slughorn bot mir an in seinem überschüssigen Schlafzimmer zu nächtigen. Vertrau darauf dass Horace mehr geräumige Zimmer für sich beansprucht, als jeder andere Lehrer in Hogwarts." In seiner Stimme lag ein Hauch von einem Lachen. „Du solltest zurück in den Gryffindor Turm gehen, Harry. Du musst ausgeruht sein wenn wir den Mord an Voldemort in den nächsten Tagen planen wollen. Wir sehen uns morgen Früh."

„Zurück in den Gryffindor Turm gehen?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry realisierte dass der Dunkle Lord keine Ahnung davon hatte dass er in einem anderen Haus war. „Oh, ich bin nicht in Gryffindor."

„Nicht in Gryffindor?" Harry hörte das leichte rascheln von Voldemort's Roben als der Dunkle Lord sich neben ihm rührte. „Aber ich meine mich daran erinnern zu können dass du es warst. Du musst es sein; Ich erinnere mich daran wie du Godrics Schwert aus dem alten Hut ziehst, viele Jahre in der Zukunft."

Harry lächelte in die Dunkelheit. „Ich war in der Zukunft ein Gryffindor, ja. Ich meine, _ich werde es sein_. Aber in dieser Zeit, bin ich in Slytherin."

„Harry Potter in Slytherin?" Voldemort's Stimme war kaum ein Hauch in der Dunkelheit. „Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke! Und doch ergibt es Sinn; du bist immerhin mein Horkrux. Stell dir vor, der lebende Horkrux des Dunklen Lords in Gryffindor! Ich frage mich warum dich der Sprechende Hut dieses Mal richtig sortiert hat, aber in der Zukunft nicht."

„Der Sprechende Hut hat mich in beiden Zeiten richtig sortiert.", flüsterte Harry. „Er weiß dass ich in Beide Häuser gehöre. Ich mag dein Horkrux sein, aber ich bin auch _ich selbst_. Der Hut hat mich einfach in das Haus gesteckt, um das ich gebeten habe. Beide Male."

„Du hast ihn gefragt-?" Tom's Stimme – die Stimme _seines_ Tom's – schwebte zu ihm durch den schattigen Raum.

„Ja, Tom. Es sind... Es sind unsere Entscheidungen die aus uns machen was wir sind."

„Unsere Entscheidungen?" Eine kurze Pause. Dann flüsterte Tom. „Ich hoffe du hast damit recht, Harry. _Lumos_!"

Die Kerzen an den Wandständern flackerten heller durch Tom's Zauber, und Harry sah wie die Konturen seiner zwei Begleiter langsam aus den Schatten wuchsen.

„Zauberstablose Magie? Sehr beeindruckend, Professor Riddle." Harry spürte wie Tom wegen des ironischen Untertones in Voldemort's Anerkennung hin und her rutschte. Harry studierte Voldemort's blasses Gesicht als es aus dem Schatten auftauchte. Irgendwie sah der Dunkle Lord so anders aus, jetzt wo seine Augen einen normaleren Farbton annahmen. Seine Augen waren denen Toms sehr ähnlich, nur dunkler und undurchschaubarer.

„Unsere Entscheidungen machen uns zu dem was wir sind?" Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das klingt wie eines dieser kleinen, banalen Dinge die Dumbledore sagen würde, aber ich denke, nach alledem, könnte doch etwas dran sein. Ich bin ziemlich erfreut darüber dass ein Teil von dir Slytherin gewählt hat, Harry. Du siehst müde aus, mein Lieber; du solltest gehen und dich schlafen legen. Im _Slytherin_ Schlafsaal." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine blassen Züge. „Wie seltsam es ist sich vorzustellen dass Harry Potter in silbernen Laken im Slytherinkerker schläft! Ich frage mich was du dort wohl träumen wirst... Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an den Schlafsaal erinnern, sogar nach all diesen Jahren. Ich frage mich welches Bett dir gehört? Vielleicht schläfst du in _meinem_ alten Bett? Ist es das in der südlichen Ecke?"

„Er..." Harry wünschte sich dass es noch dunkel genug war, um seine brennenden Wangen zu verbergen. „Ich schlafe nicht mehr im Schlafsaal der Slytherins."

„Er schläft in meinen Gemächern.", fügte Tom hinzu. „Es ist ein Arrangement zu seinen eigenen Schutz."

„Für _seinen_ Schutz, Tom?" Voldemort starrte ihn an. „Schutz wovor?"

„Vor _dir_."

Voldemort lachte. „Oh, ich verstehe. _Du_ beschützt ihn vor Voldemort? Wie reizend ironisch. Nun, Professor Riddle, als Harry's – ich meine _Elias'_ – Vormund, bin ich nicht wirklich sicher ob ich dieser ungewöhnlichen Vereinbarung zustimmen kann. Was ist, wenn du die Situation ausnutzt?"

Tom sah ihn böse an. „Meine Beziehung mit Harry geht dich nichts an. Wir sind Liebhaber; das weißt du bereits. Wir lieben uns, und wenn du es _wagst_ dich einzumischen, wirst du bald herausfinden wie viel Zauberstablose Magie ich beherrsche. Ich habe gehört das Zauberstablose Todesflüche beinahe unmöglich sind, aber ich bin ein ziemlich guter Magier. Ich wage zu behaupten dass ich es schaffen könnte wenn ich mich wirklich ins Zeug lege."

„Außerdem, Tom wird mich heute Nacht nicht ausnutzen." Harry griff nach Tom's Hand und traf Voldemort's Blick trotzig. „Ich werde es sein, der _ihn_ ausnutzt."

„Du wirst... _was_?" Voldemort's eindringlicher Blick lies Harry rot werden. „Wie unerwartet und wie... faszinierend..."

Harry rutschte unter seinem verweilenden Blick hin und her.

„Ah, nun." Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns dann Morgen. Ich habe Professor Dippet davon Informiert, dass ich mir morgen ein paar von Elias' Klassen ansehen möchte, damit ich mich versichern kann dass mein Schützling auch die Magische Ausbildung bekommt, die ich von so einer hervorragenden Institution wie dieser, erwarte. Natürlich, wenn ich nicht zufrieden bin mit dem was ich sehe, werde ich es in Betracht ziehen Elias nach Durmstrang zu transferieren. Ich freue mich darauf dich unterrichten zu sehen, Tom. Es sollte eine interessante Erfahrung für uns Beide werden, denke ich... _Professor_ Riddle! Ja, ich denke, ich werde es sehr genießen. Könnte ich meinen Zauberstab zurück haben, mein Lieber?" Voldemort nahm seinen angebotenen Zauberstab aus Harry's Hand. „Ich werde heute Nacht schließlich Horace's Gemächer teilen, ich werde also meinen Zauberstab zu meinem eigenen Schutz benötigen. Ich bezweifle dass er nun, angesichts meines aktuellen Erscheinungsbilds, auf mich zukommen wird, trotzdem _werde_ ich ihn verhexen wenn er darauf besteht mir eine kandierte Ananas anbieten zu wollen."

Tom lächelte sanft. „Hm. Ja, es _ist_ ziemlich fürchterlich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin froh dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben, Tom. Ich meine, davon abgesehen dass wir ein und dieselbe Person sind." Voldemort zögerte für einen Moment. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen blickten prüfend über Harry's Gesicht. Dann tat er etwas, mit dem Harry nicht gerechnet hatte: Er lehnte sich vorwärts und presste seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys. Sein Mund fühlte sich seltsam kalt an, kälter als Tom's. Seine Lippen waren eisig wie Schnee und doch fühlte sich Harry als wäre er von einer sengenden Flamme berührt worden. Der Kuss währte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ließ aber Harry's Sinne taumeln.

„Harry..." Voldemort's Stimme war so sanft wie sein Kuss. „Ich fragte mich wie es sich anfühlen würde. Es war noch süßer als ich gedacht habe."

*_Er gehört mir_!* zischte Tom, sprang auf seine Füße und warf sich auf Voldemort.

Voldemort muss wohl einen Ungesagten, Zauberstablosen Zauber gewirkt haben, denn Tom schien mitten in der Luft auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis zu treffen. Er wurde zurück geworfen und landete auf dem Boden.

Voldemort beobachtete mit einem leichten Lächeln als Tom wieder aufstand und heftig fluchte. *_Vergiss nicht, Tom: Wenn er dein ist, macht es ihm ebenfalls zu mein._* Dann wandte sich der Dunkle Lord von ihnen und schritt durch die Tür.

Harry war durch diese unmögliche Berührung festgefroren, wie durch einen Zauber gebunden. Keine Sekunde später schlang Tom seine Arme eng um Harry und legte seine warmen Lippen auf Harrys Mund. Tom küsste ihn immer und immer wieder, wild, als wollte er sämtliche Spuren und Erinnerungen an Voldemort's Kuss wegwischen.

Schließlich flüsterte Harry: „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn, nicht wahr?"

„Eifersüchtig?" Tom's graue Augen funkelten. „Ich war eifersüchtig als Abraxas Malfoy dich berührte. Es ist kaum ein angemessener Begriff für das was ich fühlte als _er_ dich küsste... Weißt du Harry, es erscheint mir dass Dunkle Zauberer sehr wenig Mühe in ihre _tödlichen Flüche_ stecken; jeder feuert einfach, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, einen üblichen _Todesfluch_ ab. Der Todesfluch bringt natürlich das gewünschte Resultat, aber es scheint ein viel zu schneller und schmerzloser Tod zu sein, um ihn für _alle_ Morde zu benutzen. Es sollte möglich sein einen neuen Todesfluch zu kreieren welcher das Opfer wesentlich mehr leiden lässt um sicher gehen zu können das die sterbende Person sämtliche schlecht durchdachten Küsse bereuen kann..."

„Es gibt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Tom. _Du_ bist es, den ich liebe. Immer du. _Du_ alleine." Harry küsste Tom zärtlich. Er fühlte nach Tom's Geist. Plötzlich zog er sich wieder zurück. „Warte, was...? Was ist das, Tom? Ich kann deine Eifersucht spüren, aber was ist dieses andere Gefühl welches in deinem Geist verweilt? Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre Entrüstung, aber das ist es nicht. Nun, nicht nur Entrüstung." Er starrte Tom an. „_Was_? Zu sehen wie er mich küsst – es hat dich erregt?"

Tom's Gesicht wurde Scharlachrot. „Sei doch nicht albern. Natürlich hat es das nicht! Das ist ein absurder Gedanke, Harry."

„Tom? Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, erinnerst du dich?"

Tom stöhnte. „Ich weiß. Ich beginne zu denken dass es keine wirklich gute Sache ist. Nun, ich vermute der Kuss hat mich erregt, aber nur ein kleines bisschen. Dich als Außenstehender zu sehen wenn du jemanden küsst... Und ich vermute, auf eine Art und Weise ist er ich... Und dann sein verzweifeltes Verlangen dich zu halten zu spüren... Nun, es ist nicht so, als hätte er nicht genauso gefühlt als er _uns_ küssen sah."

„Genug!", seufzte Harry. „Ich möchte gerade nicht von Voldemort denken. Ich möchte von _dir_ denken. Lass uns zurück zu deinen Räumen gehen und dort zeige ich dir dann genau worüber ich denke."

…

„Ich freue mich", zwitscherte Professor Slughorn, „euch mitteilen zu dürfen dass wir in der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde einen angesehenen Gast begrüßen dürfen. Das ist Mr. Gaunt, Elias Blacks Vormund."

_Mr. Gaunt_? Harry lächelte in sich hinein als er sein Zaubertrankbuch aus seiner Tasche zog._ Wie kann Professor Slughorn in seine grauen Augen sehen und ihn nicht als Tom erkennen?_

„Mr. Gaunt", fuhr Slughorn begeistert fort, „ist ein äußerst begabter Zauberer, wie ich letzte Nacht entdecken konnte als ich ihn versehentlich erschreckte als er sich alleine glaubte. Ich bin selbst kaum ein Anfänger der Magie, aber ich kann sagen dass er mich ziemlich gut verhext hat. Glücklicherweise, war er dazu in der Lage das Ergebnis des Zaubers rückgängig zu machen, oder ich würde jetzt nicht hier stehen."

Harry konnte sehen dass viele Schüler ziemlich beeindruckt aussahen.

„Ein äußerst bedauerliches Missverständnis", sagte Voldemort sanft. „Ich kann versichern, es war einfacher Instinkt welchen ich durch meine Jahre langen Reisen durch gefährliche Teile der Welt, erlangt habe."

Slughorn gluckste. „Sehr verständlich, Mr. Gaunt! Wenn ein mächtiger Zauberer daran gewöhnt ist, jeden Tag Gefahren zu bekämpfen, würde sogar ein harmloser Zaubertrankmeister, der plötzlich mit einer Schüssel kandierter Ananas auftaucht, tief verwurzelte Abwehrinstinkte provozieren... Aber, aber, Elias, daran gibt es wirklich nichts Humorvolles zu finden."

„Nein, Sir. Überhaupt nichts humorvolles.", versicherte Harry schnell und zog sein Gesicht in einen, in was er hoffte, ernsten Ausdruck.

„Jetzt, wenn Sie so freundlich wären hier in der letzten Reihe platz zu nehmen, Mr. Gaunt-" Slughorn schwang seinen Zauberstab und einer der Holzstühle im Klassenraum verwandelte sich sofort in einen bequemen Ohrensessel, überzogen mit Purpurner Seide - „wir werden nun mit der Stunde fortfahren. Der heutige Trank ist der sehr wirksame und teuflisch _knifflige_ Amortentia. Ja, der klassische Liebestrank. Machen Sie mich stolz, meine Damen und Herren; zeigen Sie Mr. Gaunt wie viel Sie hier auf Hogwarts lernen. Oh..." Er blickte ein paar aufgeregt kichernde Mädchen ernst an. „Ich sollte vielleicht hinzufügen, dass ich ein paar extra Abschirmungszauber auf die Türe gelegt habe. _Niemand_ wird den Raum mit Proben des heutigen Trankes verlassen können!" Seine Augen funkelten als er über die enttäuschten Gesichter seiner Schüler sah. „Ihr alter Zaubertrankprofesser ist schließlich nicht von gestern, wissen Sie! Nun, schlagen Sie Seite 33 in ihrem Buch auf..."

Ein rascheln von Seiten folgte. Harry bemerkte dass ein Großteil der Schüler die Anweisungen des Buches eifriger studierten als sie es sonst taten. Beide, Orion und Abraxas grinsten und Eileen Prince's Wangen waren tiefrot gefärbt.

Harry beugte sich über sein eigenes Buch. Z_erstampfen Sie Elderblüten und Bittersüß. Fügen Sie Jasmin, Myrre und Frauenmantel, in dieser Reihenfolge, hinzu, und werfen Sie dann eine Handvoll purer weiße Rosenblätter hinzu während Sie über leidenschaftliche Gedanken über eines geliebten Menschen denken..._

Mit Wasser gefüllte Kessel blubberten fröhlich über niedrige Feuer. Slughorn hatte bereits die Zutaten für sämtliche Schüler zu Recht gelegt; Stapel grüner Blätter und einige verschiedene weiße Blumen verdeckten jeden Tisch. Aber was war das? Die Rosenblütenblätter waren einfach genug, aber welche davon waren Elderblüten? Harry warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Cygnus und Araminta, aber auch sie sahen ratlos aus.

_Fange mit den kleinen, fünfblättrigen Blumen an_, flüsterte eine Stimme in Harry's Kopf. _Das sind die Elderblüten. Die Pfeilförmigen Blätter sind das Bittersüß_. Harry sah zu Voldemort. Dieser aber schien einem Tiberius MacLaggen zuzusehen, wie er Rosenblätter in seinem Mörser zerstampfte.

Harry lächelte und ließ die fünfblättrigen Blumen und die Pfeilförmigen Blätter in seinen Mörser fallen. G_ehe sicher dass du sie gut zerstampfst; du solltest die Beiden Pflanzen nicht mehr unterscheiden können wenn du fertig bist_, fuhr die Stimme in seinem Kopf fort. Harry zerstampfte die Blumen und Blätter gehorsam zu einem pampigen grünen Brei. Leere den Brei in deinen Kessel. _Nun füge die Jasminblüten hinzu; es sind die Ovalen Blüten mit dem Duft der an Parfüm erinnert. Lass sie einfach sanft in den Kessel fallen. Die weiße Blume an dem Dornigen Zweig mit den glänzenden grünen Blättern ist der Myrre. Die Anweisungen sagen nichts davon, aber ich würde Stiel erst ein wenig zerstampfen bevor du ihn hinzufügst; es hilft dabei das duftende Harz freizusetzen. Die größere grau-grünen Fächerartigen Blätter ist der Frauenmantel. Du musst diese Blätter in kleine Stücke reißen, andernfalls werden sie nur auf der Oberfläche herum schwimmen wenn du sie in den Trank hinzufügst. _

Harry warf einen Blick in seinen Kessel. Die blubbernde Flüssigkeit verfärbte sich langsam Silber und ein süßer Duft stieg aus den blubbernden Tiefen.

_Und dann die Rosenblätter_. Harry warf den verbliebenen Haufen schneeweißer Blumen in den Trank. _Leidenschaftliche Gedanken über einen Geliebten_? Dieser Teil war einfach. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und rief die Erinnerung an letzter Nacht vor sein Inneres Auge. Tom, warm und erhitzt in seinen Armen, Tom stöhnend unter ihm als Antwort auf seine fieberhaften Stöße... Zu spät erinnerte sich Harry daran dass seine Gedanken nicht komplett Privat waren. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich in ein tiefes Rot als er plötzlich Voldemort's Blick auf sich verweilen spürte.

Harry beugte sich über seinen Trank. Ja, die schimmernde Flüssigkeit begann einen lieblichen Perlmutterfarbenen Glanz anzunehmen. Der Duft der aus den schimmernden Tiefen aufstieg, war berauschend; er roch wie Tom's Haut und Holz und Besen und Regen und feuchter Wolle zugleich.

_Schafgarbe_. Das Wort tauchte plötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf. _Du solltest Schafgarbe hinzufügen_. Harry blätterte durch seine Anweisungen. Es war nirgends eine Erwähnung von Schafgarbe zu finden. _Elderblüten und Bittersüß für die Verlockung, Jasmin und Myrre und Frauenmantel für Leidenschaft, und Rosen für die Liebe, aber Schafgarbe wird es immerwährend machen_... beharrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Nein, da war nichts darüber in dem Buch. Harry sah auf und traf Voldemort's Augen.

Schafgarbe?

_Schafgarbe. Vertraue mir._

Harry seufzte und ging hinüber zum Zutatenschrank._ Es sind die langen, geraden Stängel auf dem zweiten Regal_. Harry griff nach einer handvoll der getrockneten Stängel. Der Trank blubberte leicht als er sie hinzufügte.

„Hey! Was hast du gerade gemacht?" Abraxas lehnte sich über Harry's Kessel. „Was waren diese seltsamen Stiele die du gerade reingeworfen hast?"

„Kehren Sie zu ihrem eigenen Trank zurück, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Er betrachtete Abraxas' Trank mit einem Seufzer. „Zu viel Myrre. Ihr Zaubertrank würde die betroffene Person viel zu verzweifelt machen..." Slughorn lehnte sich über Harry's Kessel. „Oh, süßer Merlin!" Seine Augen leuchteten. „Ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Elias; wirklich ausgezeichnet! Ich denke nicht dass ich schon jemals einen so makellosen Liebestrank gesehen habe; sein Glanz hat beinahe eine unirdische Qualität. Fantastische Arbeit, mein Junge!" Slughorn hob seine Hand und zerwühlte Harry's Haar  
liebevoll.

Im nächsten Augenblick beugte sich der Zaubertrankprofessor über vor Schmerz. „Ahhh!"

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Professor? Soll ich die Matrone rufen?" Voldemort sah ihn mit großer Besorgnis an.  
„Nein, es geht schon... ich bin in Ordnung...", stöhnte Slughorn und umklammerte seinen runden Bauch. „Nur ein plötzlicher Schmerz. Ich vermute es ist eine Magenverstimmung. _Ahhh._"

„Vielleicht war es die kandierte Ananas", meinte Voldemort sanft.

„Ich vermute es ist möglich." Slughorn richtete sich wieder auf und wischte sich den Schweiß mit einem feinen, lila Taschentuch von der Stirn. Er beendete seine Inspektion der restlichen Tränke. Als er fertig war, wendete er sich mit einem Lächeln an Voldemort. „Wie Sie sehen können, Sir, haben wir einige talentierte Zaubertrankbrauer unter unseren Schülern. Aber ich denke Sie können sehen dass ihr Schützling eine Klasse für sich selbst ist. Es ist ein Privileg ihn bei uns zu haben."

Slughorn klatschte seine Hände und die Schüler sahen von ihren Tränken auf. „Das war es für Heute, meine Damen und Herren. Bevor Sie gehen habe ich noch eine Ankündigung zu machen: Mr. Gaunt wünscht so viel wie möglich von dem Schülerleben hier zu erfahren. Letzte Nacht, als ich ihm von Professor Beery's Weihnachtstheaterstück erzählte, drückte Mr. Gaunt großes Bedauern aus, dass es ihm nicht möglich wäre der tatsächlichen Aufführung, beizuwohnen. Aber ich sprach diesen Morgen mit Professor Beery und er versicherte mir dass die Proben in letzter Zeit wirklich so gut verlaufen sind, dass es möglich sein wird, eine Frühzeitige Aufführung des Stückes für Mr. Gaunt heute Abend aufzuführen. Schauspieler, Zweibesetzungen und interessierte Zuschauer sollen heute Abend um Acht Uhr in die Große Halle kommen. Lasst uns Mr. Gaunt ein Erlebnis bieten, welches er nicht mehr vergessen wird!"

„Was für eine wunderbare Überraschung!" Voldemort verbeugte seinen Kopf würdevoll. „Ein Weihnachtstheater auf Hogwarts! Eine einmalige Sache möchte man sagen. Ich freue mich darauf, Professor Slughorn."

„Oh, bitte, nennen Sie mich Horace. Ich bestehe darauf."

„Vielen dank. Horace." Voldemort lächelte.

Als die Klasse entlassen wurde, lehnte sich Eileen Prince näher zu Harry. „Dein Vormund ist so ein charmanter Mann!"

„_Charmant_?" Harry blinzelte überrascht.

Eileen errötete leicht. „Ja, natürlich. Zumindest denke ich so. Und ich bin damit nicht die einzige; sieh dir an wie Araminta und Druella ihn anstarren. Sein Gesicht ist zwar schrecklich entstellt, aber das macht ihn nur noch interessanter, denkst du nicht auch? Und er hat so gute Manieren." Sie seufzte sanft. „Er muss so einsam gewesen sein in seinem Leben! War er jemals verheiratet? Oder hatte er eine Freundin?"

Harry überlegte für einen Moment. _Nun, er war einst mit Walburga verlobt... Nein, warte, das war Tom, nicht Voldemort. Und er hat mich letzte Nacht vor den Augen seines jüngeren Ichs geküsst..._ Er errötete. „Er... Nein. Ich denke nicht."

„Armer Mann", flüstere Eileen. „Man kann nicht anders als ihn zu bemitleiden."

_Ihn bemitleiden_? Er sah Voldemort mit einem zweifelnden Blick an.

„Ah, Elias." Voldemort näherte sich mit einem Lächeln und Eileen verschwand mit den anderen Schülern. „Du bist ein recht begabter Zaubertrankbrauer wie ich sehe."

Harry rollte seine Augen. „_Einer_ von uns ist es auf jeden Fall ja. Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Jederzeit, mein Lieber. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten dich heute Abend in dem Theaterstück zu sehen."

Harry erschauderte. „Oh, ich spiele nicht mehr mit. Da ich so viel... ähm... Hausaufgaben nachzuholen hatte."

„Aber natürlich spielst du mit." Voldemort's Stimme war sanft. „Warum würde ich es mir sonst wünschen diese schreckliche Travestie zu sehen es sei denn du spielst mit? Ich sprach mit Beery und er stimmte zu dass du deine Rolle heute Abend wieder aufnehmen solltest. Du wirst natürlich Sir Glücklos sein."

„_Was_?" Harry sah ihn böse an. „Nein. Nein, ich werde es nicht tun. Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kenne doch nicht mal meinen ganzen Text."

„Oh, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen." Voldemort's Augen schweiften zu ihm und wenn Harry es nicht besser wissen würde, hätte er das kurze Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords als Böse eingestuft. „Ich werde die Zeilen vor mir haben – Professor Beery hat mir freundlicherweise eine Kopie des Skripts hinterlassen – und ich denke dass die Zeilen ihren Weg in deinen Kopf finden werden, so wie du sie brauchst."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde es nicht tun. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

„Oh, nun komm schon, Harry. Es wird Unterhaltend werden! Ich habe über die Jahre so viel von diesem Stück gehört. Du kannst es _nicht_ verpassen." Voldemort lächelte leicht. „Versprich mir nur eines, Harry."

Harry seufzte. „Was?"

„Versprich mir dass du für die nächsten paar Tage nichts isst oder trinkst, dass unbeaufsichtigt war, wenn auch nur für eine Sekunde."

Harry blinzelte. „Was? Warum?"

„Amortentia ist ein ziemlich starker Trank, Harry, und gerade jetzt ist davon eine Menge im Schloss."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Da ist _Amortentia_ im Schloss? Aber hast du nicht gehört was Slughorn gesagt hat? Er hat Schutzzauber auf die Türe gelegt, um sicher zu gehen das kein Schüler ihre Proben nach draußen bringen können."

Voldemort zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat diese Zauber gesprochen ja. Natürlich würde das die Schüler nicht davon abhalten zu _versuchen_ dem Trank nach draußen zu schmuggeln. Unglücklicherweise habe ich die Zauber versehentlich zerstört."

„Du hast _was_? Wie? Warum?"

Voldemort's graue Augen funkelten. „Wie? Ich bin ziemlich gut in Ungesagter Magie. Und wegen dem _warum_... Nun, wenn ich durch dieses Stück durch muss, soll es auch wenigstens Lustig mit anzusehen sein. Wer weiß, das Stück wird vielleicht eine ziemliche Unterhaltung sein. Ich habe sieben Flaschen mit Amortentia gezählt, die versteckt unter den Roben der Schüler den Raum verlassen haben."

„_Sieben_?"

Voldemort nickte besorgt. „Sieben. Ich wage zu behaupten dass die nächsten Tage sehr interessant sein werden, Harry."


	22. Chapter 22

„Verzeihung, Mr. Gaunt-"

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit, Mr. Gaunt?"

Zu Harry's Überraschung, warteten Eileen Prince und Druella Rosier für die Beiden im Gang außerhalb des Zaubertrank-Klassenraumes. Druella warf Voldemort einen Blick der Bewunderung zu, der Harry zusammenzucken lies. Harry erkannte diesen Blick aus der Zukunft; Bellatrix sah Voldemort für gewöhnlich mit einem ähnlichen Blick an.

„Stimmt es, Sir, was Abraxas erzählt, dass Sie während Ihrer Reise in Assam auf Wertiger getroffen sind?", fragte Druella atemlos.

„_Wertiger_?" Voldemort lächelte sanft.

„Wir würden gerne mehr über Ihre Reisen erfahren, Mr. Gaunt.", meinte Eileen Prince sanft.

„Vielleicht bei einem Drink-?", schlug Druella vor.

Voldemort betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Sie würden mir einen Drink anbieten, junge Dame?"

Druella's dunkle Augen verweilten auf seinem Gesicht. „Es gibt einen ausgezeichneten Elfenwein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, Sir."

Voldemort drehte sich zu Harry. „Was sagst du, Elias? Soll ich mich diesen zwei charmanten Damen für einen Drink anschließen?"

Harry starrte ihn an. Voldemort zog es doch nicht ernsthaft in Betracht Druella's mit Amortentia verseuchten Wein zu trinken, oder?

Voldemort gluckste. „Ah, sehend dass mein Schützling bei diesem Gedanken ziemlich schockiert ist, denke ich dass ich besser ablehne. Ich muss dem Jungen ein gutes Vorbild sein, verstehen Sie. Ich fürchte, ich kann mich vormittags nicht mit Elfenwein verwöhnen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?"

„Jederzeit, Sir." Druella lächelte Voldemort zu, warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand mit Eileen im nächsten Gang.

Harry starrte ihnen nach als sie aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden. Dann richtete er seine Augen auf Voldemort. „Das hättest du nicht getan... oder?"

Voldemort lachte. „Oh, keine Sorge, Harry. Ich glaube es dürfte einiges mehr benötigen als eine kleine Dosis Amortentia damit ich mich in Druella oder Eileen verliebe. Der Gedanke daran dass jegliche... _ah_... Unvorsichtigkeit meinerseits darin enden könnte der Vater von Bellatrix oder Severus zu werden ist mehr als genug um sogar dem stärksten Liebestrank entgegenzuwirken." Er verzog sein Gesicht.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lächelte. „Komm schon; wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Tom kommen."

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" Voldemort's Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ich kann es nicht abwarten. Oh, und ich muss unbedingt ein Wort mit Tom sprechen; Ich fürchte dass eine der Phiolen mit Amortentia den Raum nicht in den Händen eines Schülers verlassen hat..."

„Was? Oh beim Merlin, du meinst doch nicht etwa dass _Slughorn_..." Harry erschauderte. „Ja, ich denke wir sollten Tom besser darüber warnen."

Harry und Voldemort eilten durch die beinahe leeren Gänge zu dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie waren bereits ein wenig zu spät; die Meisten Schüler waren bereits im Unterricht. Harry beobachtete seinen dunkel gekleideten Begleiter neugierig aus dem Augenwinkel. _Voldemort. Hier in Hogwarts. Mein Vormund, der über mich wacht. Es sollte sich komplett falsch anfühlen, aber irgendwie war es das nicht. _

Eine große, einzelne Figur wartete außerhalb des Klassenraumes. Als sie näher kamen, zog Alphard Black seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit einem düsteren Blick auf Voldemort.

„Guten Morgen, Alphard.", meinte Voldemort freundlich.

Alphard wandte sich an Harry. „Har- Ich meine Elias, was ist hier los? Dein Vormund ist... _Voldemort_? Wie kann er in dieser Zeit hier sein? Ist er eine Bedrohung?"

Voldemort betrachtete Alphard interessiert. „Und woher weiß er wer ich bin? Natürlich kenne ich ihn aus der Vergangenheit, aber woher kennt er mich? Ist er einer deiner Freunde, mein Lieber?"

„Ja, das ist er." Harry lächelte Alphard zu. „Es ist in Ordnung, Alphard. Ich werde es später erklären. Voldemort stellt keine Bedrohung für mich dar."

„Auf jeden Fall nicht für sein Leben, seine Sicherheit, oder seine Zufriedenheit.", fügte Voldemort leise hinzu. „Es gibt vielleicht eine geringe Bedrohung für seinen Moralischen Charakter. Ich fürchte ich bin kein guter Einfluss."

Alphard seufzte und rieb seine Stirn. „Verstehe, nun hörst du dich an wie Tom... Und trotzdem bist du der Mörder von Regulus."

„Wir sehen was wir dagegen tun können.", sagte Harry sanft. „Lasst uns heute Abend, nach dem Theaterstück, in Tom's Büro treffen und über unseren Plan reden. Du auch, Alphard."

Alphard nickte. „Kann Ginny auch kommen? Ich wollte sie heute Abend mitbringen; sie konnte es kaum erwarten das Theaterstück zu sehen."

„Ginny? Wer ist Ginny?", fragte Voldemort verwirrt.

Harry lächelte. „Ginerva Weasley. Arthur und Molly Weasleys Tochter. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir, und Alphards Freundin."

„Ginny _Weasley_? Die Rothaarige? In _dieser_ Zeit?" Voldemort schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Nun bekomme _ich_ Kopfschmerzen..."

Harry sah Alphard an. „Es stört mich nicht wenn wir uns heute Abend mit Ginny treffen, aber ich verstehe nicht wie du sie mit zum Theaterstück nehmen kannst. Werden sich die Leute nicht über sie Wundern?"

Alphard lächelte leicht. „Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, erinnerst du dich? Nun gehen wir aber besser in den Unterricht, bevor Tom noch denkt dass du vom Dunklen Lord entführt wurdest, Elias."

Die Klasse hatte bereits begonnen als sie den Raum betraten. Tom warf Voldemort einen kalten Blick zu und nickte zu einem leeren Platz im Hinteren Teil des Klassenraumes. Harry und Alphard schlüpften leise in ihre Plätze.

_Er sieht gut aus, nicht wahr?_ flüsterte eine Stimme in Harry's Geist. _Tom sieht wirklich attraktiv in den Roben eines Professors aus. Professor Riddle. Ich mag es!_

Tom's Blick traf auf Harry's, und Harry fühlte wie sein Herz kurz aussetzte. Ein Bild von Tom, wie er einen Jungen mit chaotischen, schwarzen Harry küsste, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und Harry lächelte Tom an. Aber nur einen Augenblick später tauchte das Bild eines dunkelhaarigen Jungen auf, der eine blasse, dunkel gekleidete Figur umarmte, auf. Harry unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und schickte einen finsteren Blick zu Voldemort. Dieser aber sah nur mit einem Ausdruck tiefer Konzentration durch Araminta's Lehrbuch.

„Heute", fing Tom kalt an, und sein Blick schweifte über den Klassenraum, „werden wir darüber sprechen wie man einen Patronus beschwört. Der Patronus ist mitunter einer der Besten Schutzzauber gegen viele Formen der Dunklen Künste, und es ist eine Form der Magie, die für Dunkle Zauberer selbst bekanntermaßen schwer zu meistern ist. Lasst mich euch demonstrieren wie ein Patronus aussehen kann." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab. „_Expecto Patronum_!"

Die Schüler keuchten auf als die hell leuchtende Form eines silbernen Hirsches aus Tom's Zauberstab sprang. Der Hirsch sprang ein paar Runden durch das Klassenzimmer bevor es sich wieder in silbrigen Nebel auflöste.

_Ein Patronus_? flüsterte die Stimme in Harry's Kopf. _Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend; Ich wusste nicht das Tom Riddle den Patronus beherrscht_.

„Vielleicht wollen Sie uns auch Ihren Patronus zeigen, Mr. Gaunt.", meinte Tom sanft.

Voldemort lächelte. „Nein, vielen dank, Professor Riddle. Ich bin nur als Beobachter hier."

„Oh, kommen Sie schon, Mr. Gaunt." Tom schritt in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und stoppte vor Voldemort. Seine Augen funkelten. „Es wäre so hilfreich für die Schüler ein anderes Beispiel eines voll entwickelten Patronus zu sehen. Sicherlich hat ein Zauberer Ihres Kalibers große Erfahrungen mit diesem Zauber?"

Voldemort lachte leise. „Oh, ich habe große Erfahrungen in vielen Dingen die ich nur ungern in Ihrem Klassenraum demonstrieren möchte, Professor Riddle."

„Bitte, Sir." Cygnus Black sah mit einem bittenden Blick zu Voldemort. „Es gibt jede Menge Gerüchte unter den Schülern und Lehrern über Arten der Seltenen Magien die Sie beherrschen. Können Sie uns nicht i_rgendetwas_ zeigen?"

„Oh, ja, können Sie?" Eileen Prince's Augen leuchteten.

„Ruhe, bitte", sagte Tom streng. „Wenn Mr. Gaunt es vorzieht schweigend hier zu sitzen und die Klasse zu beobachten, sollten wir ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Ist es wahr dass Sie fliegen können? Ohne einen Besen?"

Tom sah Abraxas finster an. „Bitte, Mr. Malfoy. Keine Fragen mehr an den armen Mr. Gaunt, und vor allen Dingen nicht so alberne. Du solltest wissen dass es keine Magie gibt die es einem Zauberer erlaubt ohne der Hilfe eines Besens, einen Flugteppich oder einer fliegenden Kreatur, zu fliegen. Menschliche Zauberer sind nicht dazu gemacht ohne Hilfe zu fliegen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher..." Ein plötzliches Lächeln war auf Voldemort's blassen Zügen zu sehen. „Ein sehr _mächtiger_ Zauberer könnte dazu in der Lage sein zu fliegen, Professor Riddle."

Voldemort erhob sich und bevor den wie hypnotisierten Schüler, begann er langsam Richtung Decke aufzusteigen.

_Er kann fliegen?_ hallte Tom's Stimme durch Harry's Geist. _Wann hat er gelernt wie man fliegt_?

_Keine Ahnung_, flüsterte Harry innerlich zurück. _Aber er war mit deinem Patronus wirklich beeindruckt, auch wenn er es äußerlich nicht gezeigt hat. _

Tom lächelte. _War er das? _

Harry nickte. _Oh, und Tom? Viele Schüler haben heute Liebestrank aus Slughorn's Zaubertrankstunde mitgehen lassen. Einschließlich Slughorn selbst. Sei Vorsichtig, hörst du?_

Tom seufzte. _Ich werde aufpassen, Harry. Danke für die Warnung. _

Voldemort landete wieder auf dem Boden des Zimmers und wilder Applaus brach unter den Schülern aus. Der Dunkle Lord neigte seinen Kopf leicht graziös zur Seite und nahm wieder platz. „Genug Ablenkungen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Bitte richtet eure Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Professor Riddle."

Mit einem leichten Seufzer, wandten sich die Schüler wieder an Tom. Schon bald waren die Schüler selbst mit ihren Patronus beschäftigt. Harry's Patronus wurde sehr bewundert und sollte irgendjemanden aufgefallen sein dass es dieselbe Form hatte wie der von Tom, so waren sie Taktvoll genug nichts darüber zu sagen. Nach ein paar Versuchen war sogar John Lupin dazu in der Lage eine verschwommen Wolf-ähnliche Form zu produzieren, während Alphard's Patronus aussah wie eine Pferde-ähnliche Wolke. Augusta Moons Patronus schien ein Affe zu sein und Algie Longbottoms war (nicht überraschend) eine Kröte. Ein paar der anderen Gryffindors schafften es silbrige Wolken mit Bein-ähnlichen Wölbungen zu produzieren, aber der Großteil der Schüler in Slytherins kämpften darum auch nur einen silbrigen Funken zu produzieren.

„Ich frage mich welche Form der Patronus deines Vormundes hat.", flüsterte Eileen zu Harry als er ihr mit ihrem Zauber half.

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Voldemort, welcher schweigend auf seinem Platz saß, und das Treiben der Schüler beobachtet. „Das frage ich mich selbst auch.", antwortete er ihr leise.

…

Zum Abendessen saß Harry wieder auf seinem üblichen Platz am Slytherin Tisch. Voldemort saß am Lehrertisch zwischen Tom und Professor Dippet. Voldemort erzählte dem Direktor wohl gerade etwas über seine imaginären Reisen in fremden Ländern, da Harry's Geist plötzlich von Bildern geradezu überflutet wurde. Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt, die eine Meisterleistung nach der Nächsten in weit entfernten Dschungels Performte. Dippet starrte Voldemort mit leicht geöffneten Mund an. Harry kichert und Voldemort sah auf und winkte ihm zu.

_Aber warte – was war das?_ Harry sah mit entsetzen zu als Slughorn, der auf der anderen Seite von Tom saß, sich schnell umsah. Dann, offenbar zufrieden dass ihn niemand beobachtete, verweilte Slughorn's Hand für einen Augenblick über Tom's Weinglas. Voldemort sah gemächlich auf, und im nächsten Moment explodierte einer der Teller mit Rebhühnern auf dem Lehrertisch und ging in lodernden Flammen auf. Schreie wurden unter den Schülern gehört, und während die Lehrer ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und Löschzauber auf die Hühner sprachen, griff Voldemort nach den zwei Krügen Links und Rechts von ihm und tauschte sie aus. Er war dabei so schnell, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war ob er überhaupt richtig gesehen hatte.

Im nächsten Moment griff Tom, mit einem Seitenblick zu Voldemort, nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Slughorn's Blick klebte erwartungsvoll auf Tom's Gesicht. Der Zaubertrankmeister schien seinen Atem anzuhalten. Etwas weiter weg, hob Armando Dippet ebenfalls sein Weinglas. In der nächsten Sekunde, errötete Dippet Scharlach, als er sich umdrehte und der korpulenten Form von Slughorn einen Blick des Entzückens zuwarf während Tom kämpfte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte.

„Mehr Karotten, Elias?" Harry spürte ein sanftes Stupsen an seinem Arm. Abraxas hielt ihn mit einem leichten Rotton im Gesicht, einen Teller mit Karotten vor die Nase. „Ich habe bemerkt dass du Karotten offenbar magst, und es sind nur noch ein paar übrig. Hier, nimm du sie...", er schaufelte einen kleinen Haufen auf Harry's Teller.

Harry seufzte und betrachtete die Karotten misstrauisch. Ein offensichtlicher, merkwürdiger, perlmutterfarbener Glanz war auf ihnen zu sehen. „Nein, vielen dank, Abraxas. Ich habe wirklich keinen Hunger mehr..."

„Elias? Können wir kurz über das Stück heute Abend reden?"

Harry sah verwirrt auf. John Lupin? Was machte er am Tisch der Slytherins?

„Wegen dem Theaterstück?" Harry sah den dunklen, attraktiven Gryffindor zweifelnd an. „Was ist damit?"

John Lupin errötete. „Nun, ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme. Dass du heute Abend wieder die Hauptrolle übernimmst, meine ich. Nur falls du dich wunderst, ich finde es völlig in Ordnung."

„Oh. Er... Danke dass du es mir gesagt hast." Harry fühlte sich verwirrt. Warte, war das John Lupins Hand die kurz über Araminta's Getränk verweilte?

Harry seufzte schwer und rieb sich die Stirn. „Er, vielleicht wäre es doch besser wenn du die Hauptrolle heute Abend übernehmen würdest, Lupin?"

„Oh, ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken. Dein Vormund, Mr. Gaunt, wünscht sich dich in der Hauptrolle zu sehen. Wenn auch nur für einen einzigen Abend."

Araminta sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf. „Es wird eine Freude sein Mr. Gaunt heute Abend zu unterhalten. Er ist so ein charmanter Gentleman, nicht wahr? Ich glaube die Gaunts sind eine sehr alte Reinblutfamilie und stammen von Salazar Slytherin selbst ab."

„Er... das ist nett." John Lupin klang bei dieser Information nicht mehr sehr begeistert.

„Tatsache ist", Araminta lehnte sich leicht vor und ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, „meine Mutter erzählte mir dass einer der Gaunts einst seine Tochter enterbte weil sie ein Schlammblut heiratete. Es ist wundervoll zu wissen dass in einigen Familien immer noch der Reinblutstolz existiert, nicht wahr? Natürlich wäre es viel besser gewesen wenn er sie selbst umgebracht hätte; das hätte ich zumindest gemacht wenn meine Tochter so etwas Dummes getan hätte..."

John Lupin machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Er starrte Araminta entsetzt an.

Araminta sah zu ihm. „Was ist denn, John? Oh, ich weiß, du musst enttäuscht darüber sein heute Nacht nicht Sir Glücklos spielen zu können. Es ist nur für einen Abend, danach geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang." Sie lächelte John Lupin charmant an, welcher so blass war, dass Harry dachte er würde jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Sie hob ihren Kürbissaft zu ihren Lippen. „Oh, erzähl mir nicht dass du auf Elias eifersüchtig bist John! Du weißt dass du keinen Grund dazu hast..."

„_Trink das nicht, Araminta_!" Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Was?", fragte Araminta verwirrt. „Warum nicht?"

„Dieses... Dieses Getränk gehört nicht dir, Araminta. Du hast den Falschen Becher erwischt. Dieser gehört zu." John Lupin warf einen Blick auf die Person die neben Araminta saß und zuckte zusammen. Dann schloss er kurz seine Augen, seufzte und antwortete widerwillig: „Der gehört... Abraxas. Der andere Becher gehört dir."

„Oh. Danke, John." Araminta griff nach dem anderen Becher. „Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Theaterstück, hoffe ich."

Lupin murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses über zu viele Hausaufgaben.

„Hausaufgaben? Was für ein Unsinn! Ich wette du wirst dich mit Lewellyn auf das Quidditchfeld schleichen, oder etwa nicht?" Dann griff Abraxas nach dem Becher auf seinem Platz und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Nun, lass mich dir sagen, selbst wenn du eines Tages einen dieser Zeitumkehrer-Dinger findest wirst du unser Team nicht schlagen können!" Abraxas stoppte. Er nahm erneut einen Schluck seines Saftes. „Ich meine..." Dann blickte er zu John Lupin. Ihre Augen trafen sich. „John?" Abraxas' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal miteinander trainieren, du und ich? Diese ganze Rivalität zwischen den Häusern ist doch Blödsinn, denkst du nicht auch? Es lässt uns die Wunder des Spieles selbst aus den Augen verlieren. Es geht nicht um die Teams, wirklich, es geht um _Quidditch_. Es geht um Besen und Magie und zusammen durch die Luft fliegen, nicht wahr?" Seine grauen Augen leuchteten John Lupin an.

Lupin seufzte tief. „Hör zu, Abraxas, ich denke nicht dass wir zusammen Quidditch spielen sollten... zumindest nicht nur wir zwei."

„Wirklich?" Abraxas klang untröstlich. Seine grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er fuhr mit einer zittrigen Hand durch seine weißgoldenen Locken und brachte sie ordentlich durcheinander.

„Oh, bitte sei nicht beleidigt, Abraxas." John's Blick lag auf Abraxas' Locken. „Ich meine... Ich meine..." Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Araminta und erschauderte. Dann flüsterte er. „Oh, in Ordnung, Abraxas. Lass uns zusammen Quidditch spielen."

Abraxas' Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten. „Nur du und ich?"

Lupin nickte und errötete. „Ja, Abraxas. Was soll's... nur du und ich."

Als Harry die Große Halle verließ konnte er Slughorn's panische Stimme hören. „Ich fürchte ich habe gerade keine Zeit für eine Unterhaltung, Direktor: so viele Aufsätze zu korrigieren an diesem Abend..."

„Warum die Eile, mein lieber Horace?" Die Hand des Direktor's verweilte auf Slughorn's Roben. „Dieser blaue Samt sieht wunderbar an Ihnen aus, mein lieber Horace; es passt sehr zu den grün-blauen Tönen in Ihren Augen..."

„Bist du bereit für das Stück, Elias?" Voldemort tauchte an Harry's Seite auf.

Harry seufzte. „Nein. Aber ich vermute dass ich es besser hinter mich bringen sollte."

„Aber, aber. Kein Grund nervös zu sein, mein Lieber." Voldemort zerzauste seine Haare sanft. „Ich bin da und kann dir die Zeilen geben wenn du sie brauchst. Was könnte schon schief gehen?"


	23. Chapter 23

„_Wo in Merlins Namen ist Abraxas Malfoy_?", grummelte Professor Beery ziemlich aufgeregt. Es war beinahe Zeit für den Beginn des Theaterstücks, aber Amatas treuloser Geliebter war nirgends zu sehen.

„Ich glaube er spielt immer noch Quidditch, Sir", meinte Augusta Moon fröhlich. Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick durch den Samtvorhang, der die Bühne vom Publikum trennte. „Oh, seht, dort draußen müssen hunderte von Leuten sein! Beinahe alle Schüler und Lehrer sind da unten. Das wird so viel Spaß machen!"

„_Quidditch_? Wie kann er jetzt Quidditch spielen? Es ist draußen bereits dunkel! Und er sollte hier sein um den treulosen Geliebten zu spielen!", kreischte Beery empört. „Von allen wankelmütigen, verantwortungslosen..."

„Unzuverlässigen?", fügte Tom mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. „Das ist Abraxas Malfoy, Professor Beery. Ich fürchte wohl dass die Zweitbesetzung einspringen muss. Mr. Sanguini, beherrschen Sie den Text?"

Der attraktive junge Vampir nickte schwerfällig. „Natürlich, Professor Riddle. Ich nehme mir meine zugewiesene Rolle sehr ernst."

„Gut, gut.", Beery nickte Sanguini nervös zu. „Er... könnten Sie versuchen etwas unbeständiger auszusehen? Ein bisschen weniger Gegrübel?"

„Unbeständig?" Sabino Sanguini war deutlich nicht mit dem Wort vertraut.

„Mehr wie ein flatterhafter Casanova, der eine junge Dame nach der anderen verführt und ihnen dann ihre Herzen bricht. Ihr Charakter hat Amata immerhin recht grausam verlassen."

„Ja, ich verstehe." Sanguini dachte für einen Moment darüber nach. „Verzeihen Sie, Professor Beery, aber ich finde diesen Teil etwas schwer zu verstehen. Mein Charakter liebt Miss Amata, ja?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber dann verlässt er sie weil er sich stattdessen in eine andere junge Dame verliebte." Professor Beery warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Skript. „Hauselfen, nehmt ihr bitte euren Platz für den Eröffnungstanz ein?"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor, aber ich verstehe nicht wie das möglich ist."

Berry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Du verstehst nicht wie _was_ möglich ist, Mr. Sanguini?"

Der blasse Vampir schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht wie mein Charakter Miss Amata lieben kann und dann... einfach damit aufhört. Einfach so. Sicherlich kann die Liebe, die Nobelste und Ewigste aller Gefühle, nicht einfach so, von einem Moment auf den Nächsten, enden.

Beery seufzte tief. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit um die Art der Liebe zu diskutieren, Mr. Sanguini. Dieser Teil ist einfach so geschrieben. Sie werden wohl Ihr bestes geben müssen."

„Ja, Sir. Natürlich, Sir." Sanguini blätterte erneut durch sein Skript und schüttelte dabei leicht seinen Kopf.

„_Miss Rosier_! Was in Merlins Namen tragen Sie da?" Professor Beery hatte gerade einen Blick auf Druella Rosier geworfen. „Das ist _kein_ Lumpen."

Harry sah zu Druella und versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Kein Lumpen" war eine Untertreibung; Druella trug ein tief ausgeschnittenes, schwarzes Kleid aus Satin welches ihre schlanke Figur bis zur Perfektion zeigte. Das Material selbst glitzerte leicht und passte hervorragend zu ihrer Alabaster Haut.

„Das ist wirklich ein liebreizendes Kleid", sagte Sanguini heißer.

Professor Beery zog an seinem Bart. „Aber... aber Altheda sollte doch _arm_ sein. In Fakt, bettelarm. Bettelarme Damen tragen _nicht_ solche Kleider, meine Liebe."

„Oh, kommen Sie schon, Professor. Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, vor solchen angesehenen Gästen wie Mr. Gaunt, Lumpen zu tragen.", sagte sie sanft. „Ist er schon hier?" Auch sie warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Vorhang. „Ja, dort sitzt er, in der zweiten Reihe, direkt neben Alphard. Ich frage mich warum da ein leere Sitz auf der anderen Seite von Alphard ist?"

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. _Hallo, Ginny... Willkommen in 1945. Genießt du deine Verabredung mit Alphard_?

„Und da ist auch Cygnus." Eileen Prince warf ebenso einen schnellen Blick durch den Vorhang. „Dein _Freund_", fügte sie mit einem kühlen Blick auf Druella, hinzu. Eileen trug auch ein tief geschnittenes Kleid, aber ihres war aus Weinrotem Samt. Harry dachte von Eileen zuvor nicht als schön – ihre blasse Haut und das dunkle Haar erinnerte ihn zu sehr an ihren ungeborenen Sohn Severus Snape – aber er musste sich eingestehen dass ihr das Kleid sehr gut stand.

„Und warum sind Sie heute Abend so gekleidet, Miss Prince?" Beery klang total verdutzt.

Eileen wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an ihn. „Als Zweibesetzung für Amata, natürlich. Ich musste bereit sein, Professor. Für den Fall dass Araminta etwas passiert."

Professor Beery strahlte sich an. „Ah, gut mitgedacht, meine Liebe. Nun, wenn wir schon von Zweitbesetzungen sprechen, wohin ist Mr. Lupin gegangen?"

„Oh, ich glaube der spielt auch Quidditch im Dunkeln.", antwortete ihm Augusta gelassen.

„Oh!", hauchte Eileen. „Mr. Gaunt sieht in unsere Richtung!"

Harry warf nun ebenfalls einen Blick durch den Vorhang. Ja, da war Voldemort, blass und dunkel gekleidet wie immer und sah mit einem leichten Lächeln auf die Bühne. Und dort hinten war Horace Slughorn, der sich ziemlich nervös umsah. Zu spät – der Direktor hatte ihn bereits bemerkt. Armando Dippets Augen strahlten und er ging auf dem kürzesten Weg auf den Zaubertrankmeister zu, was diesen dazu veranlasste, schnell aus dem Raum zu flüchten.

„Armer Dippet! Er ist total von Horace ergriffen! Nun, lieber er als ich, " murmelte Tom an Harry's Seite.

„Schauspieler, seid ihr bereit?" Beery atmete tief ein. „Dann geht's los. Hals und Beinbruch !"

Die Vorhänge zogen sich auf und offenbarten eine wilde und felsige Landschaft. Eine verzauberte Abenddämmerung fügte der Szene einen sanften Schein hinzu. Ein Haufen grüner Hauselfen flatterte über die Bühne – kichernd, als sie so etwas wie einen komplizierten Tanz aufführten. Drei weibliche Figuren standen einige Meter voneinander entfernt auf der Bühne: Asha, Altheda und Amata. Amata lag in einer zärtlichen Umarmung ihres Geliebten. Asha – die kraushaarige Augusta Moon – sprach als erstes. Sie beklagte sich bitter über ihr Schicksal; sie war von einer Krankheit geplagt, die keine Magie der Welt heilen konnte. Sie hob ihren flehenden Blick gen Himmel, seufzte tief und übergab sich in einen der kleinen grünen Büsche die Dumbledore für das Stück verwandelt hatte. „Wo soll ich nur ein Heilmittel finden?", stöhnte sie zwischen ihren Würgeanfällen.

Verstreutes Gekicher konnte man vom Publikum hören, und hinter der Bühne, war Beery am stöhnen und verdeckte seine Augen. „Ich sagte ihr die Würgezauber wegzulassen."

„Gibt es jemanden der mir meine Gesundheit wiedergeben kann?", keuchte Asha. Helle, grüne Blasen erschienen auf ihrem Gesicht und den Armen. Plötzlich begann eine blutrote Flüssigkeit von ihrem Kopf zu spritzen und spritzte auf den Boden, wo es sich zu einer kleinen Lache sammelte.

„Wahnsinn!", rief ein kleiner Junge aus dem Publikum, und allgemeines Gelächter folgte.

Tom, der neben Harry in den Startlöchern stand, flüsterte: „Ah, ich denke dass sich Augusta dieses mal wirklich übertroffen hat! Was, weint Beery schon?"

„Ja, ich denke schon", flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Ich", sagte Altheda – Druella Rosier – fest. „bin ausgeraubt worden und bin nun bettelarm. Ich bin bedrückt von meiner Armut, und ich kann keinen Trost für meine Misere finden." Das verzauberte Bühnenlicht, ließ den Stoff von Druella's Kleid wunderschön schimmern, und ein verwirrtes Gemurmel durchzog das Publikum.

Amatas treuloser Geliebter, der dunkle Sanguini, spielte seinen Teil recht gut, dachte Harry. Sanguini, der Araminta in seinen Armen hielt und Erklärungen von Liebe flüsterte, sah auf Druella's weißen Nacken. Plötzlich ließ er Araminta los und eilte zu Druella, wo er einen sanften Kuss auf ihren alabasterfarbenen Hals platzierte, und dann von der Bühne verschwand. „Ich wurde von meinem Geliebten verlassen", sagte Araminta kalt und rollte ihre Augen. „Was könnte meinen Herzschmerz möglicherweise heilen?"

Zusammen gingen die drei entschlossen auf die Suche nach dem legendären Brunnen des Heiteren Glücks, und der Chor sang im Hintergrund ein paar Heitere Lieder um ihnen auf ihrem Weg zu helfen. Die Landschaft flackerte, und veränderte sich; eine große Gartenmauer, bedeckt mit Ranken kam zum Vorschein.

„Dein Einsatz, Harry!" flüsterte Tom. Harry rückte seinen Umhang misstrauisch zurecht, trat auf die Bühne und begrüßte die drei Damen.

„Ich denke der Brunnen des Heiteren Glücks ist auf der anderen Seite dieser Mauer", hustete Asha schwächlich. In der nächsten Sekunde, schoss eine der verzauberten grünen Ranken hervor und hob die immer noch Würgende Asha in die Luft. Asha griff nach Althedas Hand und Altheda langte nach Amata. Aber Amata verfing sich in Sir Glücklos' Umhang, und alle vier wurden in die Luft gehoben. Mehr von den Ranken langten nach ihnen, und mit tobendem Applaus vom Publikum, wurden sie über die Mauer geschleudert. Augusta, Druella und Harry kletterten auf ihre Füße, bereit für die nächste Szene. Aber Araminta schien sich in den Ranken verfangen zu haben. Sie zappelte wie wild um sich aus den Ranken befreien zu können, aber je mehr sie zappelte, desto schlimmer schien es zu werden.

„Hilfe! Hilfe!"

Beery starrte die schreiende Araminta mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was passiert hier? Warum kann sie sich nicht aus den Ranken befreien?"

Tom hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, diese Ranke ist anders als er Rest, Professor. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, eine Teufelsschlinge." Er warf einen ernsten Blick auf Eileen Prince, die nur unschuldig zurück lächelte.

„_Was_?", krächzte Beery. „_Lu-Lumos_..." Ein plötzlicher Lichtstrahl erhellte die Bühne und die Ranken die Araminta würgten, fielen mit einem abscheulichen Bums, auf den Boden. Beery starrte das halb-erwürgte, schluchzende Mädchen an. „Nun, wie ist das passiert?"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Professor." Eileen erschien an seiner Seite. „Ich kann für die arme Araminta übernehmen sodass sie sich erholen kann."

„Können Sie das?" Beery sah sie unsicher an. „Ja, ja, ich vermute Sie sollten besser..."

Harry, Augusta, Druella und Eileen gingen schnell wieder zurück auf die Bühne. Eileen wandte sich an Harry. „Edler Ritter, werdet Ihr uns auf unserer Reise begleiten?"

„Er..." Harry hatte eine vage Idee, dass er positiv antworten sollte, konnte sich aber nicht an seine Zeile erinnern.

I_ch bin der Ehre nicht würdig, schöne Dame_, flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Geist. Voldemort. Harry wiederholte die Zeile pflichtbewusst: „Ich bin der Ehre nicht würdig, schöne Dame."

_Du siehst in diesem grünen Umhang wirklich fantastisch aus, mein Lieber_, fuhr die Stimme in seinem Kopf fort. _Wenn wir schon bei Umhängen sind – Ich erinnere mich da an ein Ereignis, als eine meiner weiblichen Todesser versuchte mich zu verführen. Sie gestand, schon lange das Verlangen hegte, von mir genommen zu werden, während ich immer noch meinen Umhang trage. Aus reiner Neugierde: Würde ich jemals dein Bett teilen, würdest du es auch vorziehen wenn ich meinen Umhang trage während ich dich nehme_?

Harry errötete Scharlach und sah auf den Boden.

„Oh, was für eine fantastische Schauspielerei!", flüsterte Beery. „Wie schafft er es so zu erröten?"

Sehr zu Harry's Erleichterung, tauchte kurz darauf der Große Wurm vor ihnen auf. Das Publikum keuchte auf als der Große Wurm auf die Bühne schlitterte. Die monströse, blasse Kreatur war beinahe so groß wie ein Basilisk und Harry griff automatisch nach dem Schwert dass an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Aber warum verhielt sich der Wurm so seltsam? Anstatt nur den Weg zu blockieren, so wie er verzaubert wurde, schlitterte der Wurm immer näher auf Eileen Prince zu und rutschte dabei komisch hin und her.

„W-Wie werden wir jemals an diesem Monster vorbei kommen?", sagte Harry schwach, und betrachtete den Wurm misstrauisch. Als Antwort, begann der Wurm sich suggestiv an Eileens Bein zu reiben. Das Publikum begann zu kichern.

_Ich glaube der Wurm ist verliebt, sagte eine amüsierte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein Schluck Amortentia vielleicht? Es erscheint so, als hätte Araminta ihre Rache an Eileen bekommen. _

Harry stöhnte. „Was braucht es, um uns durchzulassen?", seufzte er, und sah auf den Wurm. Der Wurm jedoch ignorierte ihn heiter und wickelte sich lieblich um Eileen.

*_Hey! Ich rede mit dir! Hör auf damit, hörst du_!* zischte Harry auf Parsel. Der Wurm schien für eine Sekunde zu schwanken, lies aber schließlich von Eileen ab und nahm seine Richtige Position auf der Bühne ein.

„Was braucht es, um uns durchzulassen?", murmelte Harry durch zusammengekniffene Zähne.

„Einen Beweise deiner Schmerzen", stöhnte der Wurm widerwillig.

„Ich bin in Schmerzen, ja." murmelte Eileen. „Und so wird es auch Araminta sein, wenn ich sie in die Finger kriege."

„Ihr möchtet einen Beweis meiner schmerzen?" Augusta Moon begann heftig zu weinen. Ihre hellen, unnatürlich großen Tränen tropften, zusammen mit ein paar Spritzern Blut, auf den Boden.

„Ihr dürft passieren."

Nur Harry's strenges Flüstern in Parsel stoppte den Wurm davon Eileen zu küssen als sie an ihm vorbei eilten. Der Wurm eilte von der Bühne, wo Tom in prompt mit einem _Confringo_ in die Luft blies. Ein abscheulicher verbrannter Geruch lag für ein paar Augenblicke in der Luft, der die Leute in den ersten Reihen zum husten brachte.

Die Bühne wurde schnell in eine grasige, hügelige Landschaft verwandelt. Asha, Altheda, Amata und Sir Glücklos versuchten wiederholt auf den Abhang vor ihnen zu klettern, rutschten aber immer wieder nach unten.

_So glatt und feucht..._ flüsterte die Stimme in Harry's Geist. Harry warf einen finsteren Blick zu Voldemort, der in der verdunkelten Halle kaum sichtbar war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass das _nicht_ die richtige Zeile gewesen war.

_Was braucht es, um diesen Abhang hoch klettern zu können?_ Murmelte Tom's in seinen Geist._ Und bleib aus Harry's Gedanken, oder diese Stück wird mit dem tragischen Ersticken von Mr. Gaunt enden._

„Was braucht es, um diesen Abhang hoch klettern zu können?", deklamierte Harry.

„Die Früchte deiner Arbeit." sagte der Abhang in einer tiefen, geheimnisvollen Stimme. Plötzlich fielen dutzende Früchte von der Decke und das Publikum fing tobend an zu Lachen.

„Was ist das?", rief Beery in den Startlöchern. „Wer hat das getan?"

„'Tschuldigung Professor, " flüsterte Augusta. „Ich dachte es wäre eine nette Geste. Hier, ich stoppe es." Sie duckte sich vor einer Ananas und sprach einen schnellen Zauber.

Letztendlich akzeptierte der Hügel den Schweiß von Althedas Stirn als Früchte ihrer Arbeit, und Druella schwitzte an dieser Stelle schon so sehr, dass Augustas Schweißzauber eigentlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre.

Schließlich kamen die vier an dem sprudelnden Brunnen an und Amata extrahierte graziös eine ihrer Erinnerungen aus ihrem Kopf, um den erforderten Preis eines 'Schatzes der Vergangenheit' zu bezahlen. Harry vermutete dass die Erinnerung, die Eileen aus ihrem Kopf holte und mit einem Erschaudern in den Brunnen gab, wohl die Annäherungsversuche des Großen Wurms gewesen waren.

Als sie den Sprudelnden Brunnen des Heiteren Glücks erreichten, sank Asha, tödlich blass, auf den Boden. Augusta Moon verspritze ein wenig extra Blut und etwas grünen Schleim, um es authentischer zu gestalten.

„Hier", sagte Druella mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen und griff nach einer kleinen Flasche, versteckt in ihrem Busen. „Vielleicht wird dich dieser Trank wieder auf die Beine bringen."

Augusta nahm einen kleinen schluck aus der Flasche. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um Druella.

„Was _tust_ du da?", zischte Druella.

Augusta blinzelte langsam. „Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Aber du bist so unglaublich schön, Druella. Ich frage mich warum mir das noch nicht eher aufgefallen ist. Und dein Kleid glitzert so schön... wie ein Stern…" Sie küsste Druella sanft auf den Nacken. Das Publikum kicherte.

Druella starrte das Gryffindor-Mädchen entsetzt an. „Oh, Merlin, sagt mir nicht dass ich die Falsche Flasche erwischt habe... Ich glaube _ich werde_ mich gleich übergeben."

„_Berühre nicht Druella's Hals_!" Plötzlich erschien Sanguini, mit einem Blick dunkler Wut auf seinem hübschen Gesicht, aus dem Nichts. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab mit einem zittern auf Augusta.

Augusta schien verwirrt. „Warum zitterst du? Wirst du krank? Hier, nimm etwas von dem Trank; er ist wirklich gut... Ich habe ihn von dieser lieblichen, himmlischen Kreatur hier."

Harry stöhnte als Sanguini schnell einen Schluck von dem Trank nahm. Der Vampir zog Druella zu sich und erdolchte Augusta mit seinen Blicken, die wiederum direkt böse zurück sah. Beide zogen langsam ihre Kreise um Druella, und murmelten dabei unverständliche Dinge. Es war Augusta die zuerst zuschlug, und schon bald brach ein heftiger Fäuste Austausch aus. Der Chor verdrängte den Lärm des Kampfes schnell mit einem lieblichen Lied über Heilung und ein paar Hauselfen tanzten an ihnen vorbei.

Eileen kicherte und sah zu Harry. „Es erscheint mir, als haben wir unser Ziel erreicht, Sir Glücklos."

_Oh, Merlin, ich hoffe es doch_! Dachte Harry misstrauisch. Er griff nach Eileens Hand.

_Ich habe letzte Nacht von dir geträumt, Harry_, sagte Voldemort's Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du hast in meinen Armen gestöhnt_.

_Es erscheint mir, als träumten wir dasselbe_, sagte eine andere Stimme. _Nein, warte – ich habe nicht geträumt..._

Harry errötete erneut und nahm Eileens blasses Gesicht in seine Hände. _Oh, Merlin, ich werde gleich Snape's Mutter küssen._ Langsam, brachte er seine Lippen auf ihre, wohl bewusst darüber, dass Tom und Voldemort ihm nun fasziniert zusahen. Die erste Berührung war gefolgt von einem Ansturm an Seufzer und Geflüster in seinem Kopf. Harry erkannte dass beide, Tom und der Dunkle Lord, den Kuss ziemlich erregend fanden, und er fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, vertiefte er den Kuss, und Eileen wurde in seinen Armen seltsam schlaff. Erst als Eileen anfing zu wimmern, kam er wieder zur Besinnung und gab sie frei. Eileen stand wie festgewurzelt da und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

Der Vorhang fiel zu und Beery eilte auf die Bühne. „Ausgezeichnet, Elias! Wirklich ausgezeichnet. Und was den Rest angeht..." er erschauderte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Tom berührte Harry's Schulter sanft. „Du warst wundervoll, Elias! Aber ich bezweifle dass Professor Beery nach dieser Vorstellung, so schnell wieder eine Aufführung machen wird."

„Das war fantastisch!" Ein kleiner Erstklässler hatte seinen Weg auf die Bühne gefunden. Er sah Augusta Moon bewundernd an. „Ich wünschte ich wäre so gut mit Magie wie du."

„Dankeschön, Bertie!" Die blutverschmierte und zerzauste Augusta war sichtlich begeistert über das Kompliment. „Und wo ist Druella jetzt hin?"

„Oh, bitte! Augustas Zauber waren abscheulich." Eileen rümpfte ihre Nase.

Der kleine Junge strahlte. „Ich weiß! Ich liebe abscheuliche Dinge."

Eileen betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Wir wissen das, Botts. Wir sind es leid deine widerlichen, klebrigen Süßigkeiten überall in der Schule zu finden. Aber Augustas Zauber sind noch viel Schlimmer als deine Süßigkeiten es je sein können."

„Wirklich?" Der junge schien für einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. „Nun, das werden wir noch sehen, Miss Prince." Dann ging er zu sich selbst grinsend, von der Bühne.

„Ah, da sind Sie, Herbert!" Dumbledore trat fröhlich zu Beery. „Das lief ziemlich gut, denken Sie nicht auch? Ich muss gestehen, zu Anfang gedacht zu haben dass ein Stück basierend auf einem Märchen wäre ein wenig langweilig, aber es war weitaus amüsanter als ich erwartet habe. Ich werde wie versprochen die Details dieser Leistung für die Nachwelt aufschreiben."

Beery's Augen weiteten sich. „Nein... Nein, Albus, ich denke Sie... verändern die Details ein wenig."

„Verändern? Wie Sie wünschen." Dumbledore nickte fröhlich.

…

„_Das_", begann Ginny. „war wirklich lieblich, Harry. Ich liebe die letzte Szene wo du mit Snape's Mutter rum gemacht hast während Neville's Großmutter und der Vampir im Hintergrund um Bellatrix' Mutter gekämpft haben."

Alphard drückte liebevoll ihre Hand. „Ich sagte doch dass es das Wert ist in das Jahr 1945 zu kommen."

Die Fünf saßen zusammen in Tom's Büro vor dem Kamin. _Meine Ex-Freundin aus der Zukunft. Ihr Geliebter, mein Geliebter, und das Zukünftige Ich meines Geliebten._ Harry war zu Müde um genau darüber nachzudenken wie seltsam es doch war dass alle hier zusammen saßen.

Alphard und Ginny hielten Händchen, während Harry gegen Tom's Schulter lehnte. Voldemort betrachtete sie alle mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„So, mal sehen.", murmelte Harry schläfrig. „Da waren sieben Fläschchen mit Liebestrank. Lupin hat etwas Abraxas gegeben, der Direktor trank den von Slughorn, Araminta fütterte Eileens an den Großen Wurm und Sanguini und Augusta Moon teilten sich Druella's. Oh, und Abraxas hat etwas von seinem auf meine Karotten gegeben. Das sind fünf Fläschchen. Ich frage mich was mit den anderen Beiden passiert ist?"

Alphard errötete leicht und zog eine kleine Flasche hervor. „Nun, es wird jetzt wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied mehr für uns machen, Ginny, aber ich dachte es wäre interessant es auszuprobieren."

Ginny lachte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das ist so süß von dir, Alphard. Ja, lass es uns probieren! Ich frage mich trotzdem wo die siebte geblieben ist."

„Und ich frage mich was mit meinen Karotten passiert ist", grübelte Harry. „Was machen sie mit dem Überbleibsel des Abendessens? Ich hoffe nicht dass sie es den Eulen verfüttern oder so, oder Abraxas wird demnächst von Vögeln verfolgt, wo auch immer er hingeht..."

Ginny kicherte. „Das wäre ziemlich lustig, oder nicht?"

Tom lächelte. „Ja, ich denke das wäre es..." Er küsste Harry sanft auf seinen Kopf. „Aber jetzt müssen wir uns ernsteren Dingen widmen. Alphard, hast du die Erinnerung?"

Alphard nickte und holte eine andere Phiole aus seinen Taschen, diese beinhaltete silbrigen Nebel. „Das ist Regulus' Erinnerung von seinem letzten Treffen mit Voldemort. Nun, das letzte, bevor er vom Dunklen Lord brutal ermordet wurde." Sein Blick huschte unsicher zu Voldemort's dunkler Gestalt.

„Bist du sicher dass du das tun möchtest, Harry?", flüsterte Tom. „Vielleicht kann ich die Erinnerung an deiner Stelle betreten."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Tom. Ich muss derjenige sein. Ich bin derjenige der dazu Bestimmt ist dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu treten, erinnerst du dich?"

„Er hat Recht, Tom.", sagte Voldemort sanft. „So ist es Bestimmt." Seine dunklen, grauen Augen verweilten auf Harry's Gesicht. „Du hast deinen Teil in diesem amüsierenden kleinen Stück heute Abend wunderbar gespielt, mein Lieber. Und du hast die Rolle des Elias Black sehr überzeugend gespielt. Aber bist du bereit für die Nächste Rolle, in einem weit aus dunkleren und gefährlicheren Stück? Bist du bereit die Rolle des Regulus Black zu spielen, direkt vor einem nichts ahnenden Dunklen Lord?"

Harry nickte. „Ich bin bereit."


	24. Chapter 24

Die Nacht war angebrochen, und nur das goldene Licht des brennenden Kamins erhellte das Büro. Ginny lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an Alphard's Schulter; ihre Harry waren wie Ranken aus Feuer, gegen seine dunklen Roben. Harry dachte darüber nach, wie gut die Beiden zusammen passten, der Junge aus der Vergangenheit und das Mädchen aus der Zukunft. Gedankenverloren spielte er mit Alphard's goldenen Zeitumkehrer.

„Bist du sicher dass du bereit bist um ins Riddle-Haus zu gehen, Harry?" Tom nahm die kleine, glitzernde Phiole mit Regulus' Erinnerung an sich. Das flackernde Licht aus dem Kamin warf einen warmen Schein über sein Gesicht. Tom betrachtete den kleinen, silbernen Wirbel der Erinnerung in dem Fläschchen nachdenklich. „Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, Harry, dass du zum Riddle-Haus gehen wirst, um einen Mord zu begehen... genauso wie ich es einst tat." Er schluckte. „Ich brachte meinen Vater um, und du wirst seinen Mörder töten."

„Harry muss die Erinnerung zuerst ansehen.", sprach Voldemort sanft aus den Schatten. „Er muss sich zuerst mit dem Haus vertraut machen, und mit dem Dunklen Lord dieser Zeit. Tom und ich werden mit dir mitkommen, Harry, und dich durch die Erinnerung führen. _Dann_ kommen wir zurück, und verzaubern die Erinnerung, sodass du sie benutzen kannst, um damit in diese Vergangenheit zu reisen."

Harry nickte. „Ich bin bereit." Er fühlte wie sein Herz in seiner Brust stark hämmerte.

„Du... du möchtest dass ich mit dir und Harry in die Erinnerung abtauche... zum Riddle Haus?", flüsterte Tom.

„Ja, das möchte ich." Voldemort rührte sich. „Welch besseren Führer könnte er haben? Wir kennen dieses Haus gut, nicht wahr? Ich habe dort recht viel Zeit verbracht, und auch wenn du nur einmal dort gewesen bist, sagt mir etwas, dass du dich gut daran erinnrst. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass dieses Haus dir viele Alpträume beschert hat... Wo ist das Problem, Tom? Du fürchtest dich doch nicht etwa? Hast du vielleicht angst vor dem Geist deines Vaters?"

Für einen Augenblick wurde Tom sehr blass, aber dann hob er seinen Kopf und starrte herausfordernd zu Voldemort. „Vielleicht bin ich das. Ich bin immer noch menschlich genug um Angst zu empfinden. Kannst du das auch von dir sagen?"

„Oh, ich besitze immer noch menschliche Emotionen, Tom. Hast du daran gezweifelt?" Eine weiße Hand hob sich aus den Schatten und strich langsam und zärtlich über Harry's Wange.

„_Hörst du endlich damit auf_.", zischte Tom.

„Das werde ich, jedenfalls, habe ich wesentlich bessere Kontrolle über meine Emotionen als du.", sagte Voldemort heiter.

„Oh, hört doch auf." Harry nahm die Phiole aus Tom's Hand. „Wie soll ich den Dunklen Lord töten, wenn ihr zwei mich ablenkt?" Er stand von seinem Sessel auf. „Lasst uns das Denkarium des Direktors suchen gehen... Nein, wartet, Professor Dippet hat kein Denkarium, oder? Als ich in dieser Zeit zum ersten Mal ankam, hatte ich eigentlich erwartet es dort stehen zu sehen, aber es war nicht da. Wo sollen wir ein Denkarium her bekommen?"

„Albus Dumbledore hat eines in seinem Büro." Auch Tom erhob sich. „Er erzählte mir dass er es oft dafür benutzt, um seine Lieblings-Quidditchspiele erneut zu erleben."

Harry lachte. „Das klingt nach Dumbledore. Dann lasst uns los, um ihn zu finden."

…

„Herein!" Dumbledore sah von seiner Arbeit auf und begrüßte die drei Besucher fröhlich. „Hallo, Harry. Guten Abend Tom und..."

„Das ist mein Vormund.", meinte Harry mit einem schnellen blick auf Voldemort.

Dumbledore spähte über seine Halbmondförmige Brille und strahlte. „Oh, ein Zeitparadox? Wie interessant!" In einer Ecke, flötete ein scharlachroter Vogel sanft in seinem Käfig.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin Mr. Gaunt, Elias' Vormund," sagte Voldemort und betrachtete Dumbledore misstrauisch.

„Dumbledore gluckste. „Sind Sie das, Tom?"

Voldemort starrte ihn an. „Was? Was lässt Sie mich so nennen? Ich bin nicht Tom, Professor."

„Sind Sie nicht? Ich wäre da nicht zu sicher." Dumbledore legte seine Schreibfeder, mit der er eben geschrieben hatte, gemächlich hin und rollte das Pergament vor ihm vorsichtig zusammen. „Was kann ich für euch zwei – oh, verzeihung, drei – Herren an diesem Abend tun?"

„Wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir Ihr Denkarium ausleihen können, Sir", meinte Harry.

„Mein Denkarium? Ja, natürlich." Wenn Dumbledore dachte, es wäre eine seltsame Bitte, so zeigte er sich nicht. Dumbledore stand auf und öffnete einen alten Schrank an einer Wand. Darin stand der vertraute, runenbesetzte Steinbehälter. „Haben Sie sich Ihre eigene Erinnerung mitgebracht, oder möchten Sie sich eine von mir ansehen? Ich habe eine ausgezeichnete Sammlung, wenn Sie daran interessiert sind, inklusive einer Erinnerung des spekatulären Spiels zwischen Puddlemere United und den Wigtown Wanderers in 1937. Es gibt einen Grund warum sie die Ball Bestimmungen in den Jahren danach verstärkt haben; der arme Bagman Junge war nicht mehr richtig im Kopf nachdem ihn ein wild gewordener Klatscher am Kopf getroffen hatte."

„Wir haben unsere eigene Erinnerung mitgebracht." Harry zog das Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche.

„Dann gehen sie, Harry. Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich; ich werde hier sein und Arbeiten wenn ihr aus der Vergangenheit zurück kommt."

„Wir gehen in die Zukunft, Professor." Harry entkorkte das Fläschchen und schüttet den glitzernden Inhalt in die Wasser des Denkariums.

„Ah. Eine Besichtigung von Jemandes Erinnerung von Dingen, die noch nicht geschehen sind? Viel Glück, Harry." Dumbledore kratzte mit seiner Schreibfeder an der Nase, und beugte sich zu seiner Arbeit. „Und Sie auch, Tom.", fügte er im Nachhinein hinzu.

„Vielen Dank.", sagten Tom und Voldemort zusammen, und Harry konnte ein kleines Lächeln unter Dumbledore's Bart erkennen.

…

Es war Nacht in Little Hangleton. Ein Junge, ungefähr achtzehn, stand vor einem großen gewundenen Eisentor und betrachtete das Herrenhaus, welches halb versteckt hinter den Bäumen lag. Der Junge trug dunkle Roben, und das Mondlicht warf einen silbernen Schein auf seine langen, schwarzen Locken. Der Junge wirbelte unruhig herum, als habe er sich durch ein leises Geräusch aus den Büschen, erschrocken.

Harry's Atem stockte als er das blasse Gesicht des Jungen erblickte. Er hatte nie zuvor realisiert, wie sehr er seinem Bruder Sirius, doch ähnlich sah.

Schritte erklangen in der Nachtluft, und eine gebückte, dunkel gekleidete Figur, die auf dem Pfad durch den Garten auf das Tor zu ging, war zu sehen. Die Figur hielt eine flackernde Laterne in der Hand und betrachtete Regulus Black für einen Augenblick durch die Eisengitter. Dann murmelte er in einer merkwürdigen, krächzenden Stimme: „Der Meister erwartet dich. Folge mir."

Das Tor schwang mit einem lauten quietschen auf und Regulus trat zögernd in den Garten.

Harry, Tom und Voldemort folgten dem Diener und Regulus den Pfad hoch. Sie gingen schweigend, wie Geister; ihre Schritte gaben kein Geräusch von sich auf dem Kiesweg.

„Wer ist er?", flüsterte Tom. „Der Diener. Ich erkenne ihn nicht."

„Ich aber." Harry betrachtete die all zu bekannte Form des plumpen, kurmmbeinigen kleinen Zauberers mit Abscheu. „Das ist Mundungus Fletcher, nicht wahr? Ich dachte er arbeitete für den Orden des Phönix, aber so wie es aussieht, war er doch Voldemort's Mann."

Voldemort lachte. „Mundungus? Oh, diese falsche Ratte war genauso wenig Loyal mir gegenüber, wie Dumbledore und seinem Orden. Er war für eine Weile mein Doppelagent, bis an dem Tag, an dem er mit der Hälfte des Antiken Silbers aus dem Riddle-Haus verschwand. Ich ließ ihn gehen; die Vorstellung davon wie das kostbare Silber der alten Mrs. Riddle für ein paar Sickel auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft wird, amüsierte mich."

Regulus und Mundungus' Schritte knirschten unter dem Kies, und aus der Nähe konnte man eine Eule heulen hören. Tom sah hinauf auf die im Mondlicht gebadete Fassade des eindrucksvollen Herrenhauses und schluckte schwer. Harry griff nach Tom's Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Fühlt sich seltsam an, nicht wahr, Tom? Wieder hier zu sein?" Voldemort's Stimme war überraschend sanft. Tom nickte wortlos.

Harry sah hinüber zu dem dunkel gekleideten Mann an seiner Seite. „Warum hast du diesen Platz als dein Hauptquartier ausgewählt? Das uralte Haus deines Vaters?"

Voldemort blickte auf das blasse Fläche des Hauses, und sein Gesicht war leer von jeglichen Emotionen als er antwortete. „Vielleicht weil ich dachte, dass ich hier hingehöre, Harry."

Die Massive Eingangstür knarrte vor ihnen auf und sie folgen Mundungus und Regulus schweigend in eine große, marmorierte Eingangshalle.

„Warte hier." Mundungus verschwand und Regulus stant still da und sah sich für einen Moment in der Halle um. Er schien nervös zu sein; er fummelte dauernd an dem Rand seines Umhangs herum. Ein glitzernder Kronleuchter aus Kristall hing an der Decke, war aber unbeleuchtet. Stattdessen, erhellten flackernde Fackeln entlang den Wänden die Eingangshalle in einem gedämpften Licht.

Langsam stellte sich Harry vor Regulus Black und betrachtete die vertrauten Züge des Jungen mit Neugierde. Regulus hatte Sirius' Locken, wild und lang und dunkle, und seine Augen waren ebenso grau, wie die seines Bruders. Aber seine Züge waren sanfter als die Sirius', und etwas in den delikaten Kurven seiner Wangen ließ ihn beinahe wie ein Kind erscheinen. Aber natürlich war er kein Kind. Wie alt war er? Siebzehn oder Achtzehn vielleicht? Und da war etwas in seinen Augen, das ganz und gar nicht Kindlich war, etwas erschöpftes und gequältes. Etwas, dass Harry an Sirius erinnerte, so wie er auf den Steckbriefen zu sehen war. Harry hob zögernd seine Hand und versuchte seine Locken zu berühren. Aber da war nichts zu berühren. _Eine Erinnerung. Er ist nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung._

„Der Meister wird dich nun empfangen." Mundungus erschien wieder. Er führte Regulus zu einem Raum auf ihrer Rechten, und die drei Besucher folgten ihnen ungesehen und ungehört in ein gewaltiges, verfallenes Wohnzimmer. Eine dunkel eingehüllte Figur stand wartend vor dem erloschenen Kamin. Sein Geischt war halb von den Schatten verdunkelt.

„Du hast _diesen_ Raum benutzt?" Tom's Augen huschten zu Voldemort. „Von allen Räumen in diesem Haus hast du diesen ausgewählt?", fragte er flüsternd. „Der Raum... in dem sie starben?"

„Ja, Tom. Ich habe diesen Raum ausgewählt.", erwiderte ohne jegliche Emotionen in seiner Stimme.

Harry sah sich in dem enormen Wohnzimmer um; es war geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit Mahagony und Seide, und es war deutlich zu sehen dass dieser Raum einst prachtvoll gewesen war. Jetzt lag eine dünne Staubschicht auf der Einrichtung und trübe Vasen aus Silber standen leer auf den Tischen. Was einst wohl feine, weiße Vorhänge gewesen waren, hing nun in dunklen Leichentüchern über den großen, gebogenen Fenstern.

„Hast du sie jemals hier gesehen?" Tom sah zu Voldemort. „Vater, Großmutter und Großvater... Hast du ihre Geister hier jemals gesehen?"

Für kurze Zeit herrschte Stille.

„Manchmal.", erwiderte Voldemort leise und sein Gesicht war weißer als Schnee.

„Ah, Regulus." Die eingehüllte Figur aus der Erinnerung trat aus den Schatten. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Der Mann vor ihm war Beides, Tom und Voldemort, und doch so anders wie ein merkwürdig vertrauter Fremder. Der Voldemort aus Regulus' Zeit hatte immer noch Tom's dunkle Locken und eine Spur von Tom's engelsgleicher Schönheit weilte immer noch in seinen kalten Zügen. Aber seine Haut war unnatürlich, tödlich blass, und seine Augen leuchteten Scharlachrot.

Harry starrte ihn an. _Tom. Mein Tom, verdorben vom Bösen, mein Tom, verwandelt in Stein und Eis. Mein Engel, verwandelt in einen Engel des Todes._

„Ich kann seine Gedanken nicht spüren.", flüsterte Harry.

„Natürlich kannst du das nicht," antwortete Voldemort ihm sanft. „Er ist nicht Real, Harry. Er ist nur eine Erinnerung, gesehen durch die Augen von Regulus Black, der junge Todesser, der bald sterben wird."

Harry sah mit schnell schlagendem Herzen zu, als der Junge Mann mit den dunklen Locken zu dem Dunklen Lord hintrat, und mit einem Lächeln begrüßt wurde. „Ist dies, wie du dich daran erinnerst?", fragte Harry Voldemort zögernd.

Voldemort stand für einen Augenblick nur schweigend da und sah sich im Raum um. Dann nickte er. „Ja. Ja, Harry, so ist es geschehen. Ich erinnere mich noch an diesen Abend als Regulus zu mir kam. Ich erinnere mich daran wie das Licht der Kerzen auf sein Gesicht fiel, genau so-" Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte die substanzlose Erinnerung von Regulus Black, Regulus aber, bemerkte es nicht. Voldemort's warf einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Der mondbeleuchtete Garten war durch die Überreste der blassen Vorhänge sichtbar und ein uralter Eibenbaum ragte dunkel hinter dem abgeschrägten Glas. „Aber ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass es regnete. Regulus hatte kleine Regentropfen in seinem Haar..." Voldemort's Hand schwebte nun nahe dem haar des jungen. „Seltsam, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern zu scheint. Das ist ein Teil dieses Abends, an den ich mich am deutlichsten erinnere."

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Regulus?", fragte die Erinnerung des Dunklen Lords sanft. „Komm, setzt dich mit mir zum Feuer. Mundungus, bring uns etwas Wein."

Mundungus nickte schroff, und Regulus setzte sich auf die Ecke von einem der Ohrensessel nieder, während die Flammen im Kamin zum Leben erwachten. Harry erwartete beinahe die wärme des Feuers, so nahe, wie er an Regulus' Seite stand, spürte sie jedoch nicht. Aber Regulus schien die Wärme von den erinnerten Flammen zu spüren, da er seine Hände zögernd zum Feuer streckte. Harry konnte erkennen dass seine blassen Hände leicht zitterten.

„Ah, hier ist Mundungus mit dem Wein. Du kannst uns nun verlassen, Mundungus. Es sieht so aus, als wolle Regulus im vertrauen mit mir reden." Klang der Dunkle Lord des Riddle-Hauses mehr wie Tom, oder wie Voldemort? Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Mundungus schlurfte beleidigt davon und der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich nach vorne. „Worüber wünschst du mit mir zu sprechen, Regulus?"

Der Junge trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein, als würde es ihm den nötigen Mut geben. Dann flüsterte er: „Mein Lord, ich bin beunruhigt..."

„Beunruhigt, Regulus? Worüber?", fragte der Dunkle Lord sanft.

Der Weinkelch in Regulus' hand bebte. „Über die neue Reinblut Gesellschaft, mein Lord. Es ist so ein wundervoller Gedanken: Alle uralten Zaubererfamilien von Britannien treten in das Licht und fordern ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als die Führer dieses Landes. Es ist absurd dass wir uns vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen. Warum sollten wir uns überhaupt verstecken müssen, wenn wir diejenigen sie, die die Macht besitzen? Warum sollen wir uns vor Menschen verstecken, über die wir eigentlich herrschen sollten? Die Vorschriften des Ministeriums die anordnen, wir müssen uns vor den Muggeln verbergen, sind bedeutungslos; wenn ich Magie vor einem Muggel anwenden würde, sollte es mir möglich sein, den erschrockenen Muggel auf die Knie fallen zu sehen um mich zu vergöttern, ohne fürchten zu müssen vom Ministerium ins Gefängnis gesteckt zu werden. Warum müssen wir unsere wahre Natur verbergen? Warum sollten wir unsere Gaben verstecken?

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. „Genau meine Rede, Regulus."

„Trotzdem..." Regulus leerte seinen Weinkelch in einem Schluck. „Sollten wir das Land nicht durch Terror beherrschen, mein Lord. Eure Todesser sind zu weit gegangen. Unschuldige Muggel wurden gefoltert, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass einige Eurer brutalsten Anhänger Freude an deren Leid empfinden. Und sogar Zauberer haben unter ihren Händen, unter _Euren_ Händen, gelitten, mein Lord." Regulus schluckte schwer. „Mein Lord, das... das ist nicht was ich mir vorgestellt habe... Diese ganze Gewalt, diese bedeutungslose Folter. Es ist unnötig und barbarisch; wir sind dazu geboren die Welt zu beherrschen, nicht zu zu terrorisieren. Wir sind Zauberer; wir sind der Welt's Adel, und doch verhalten sich Eure Todesser wie Tiere... Ich kann nicht länger ein Teil davon sein."

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords verweilte auf dem jungen Mann. „Du kannst nicht länger ein Teil davon sein? Was gedenkst du dann zu tun, Regulus?"

Regulus zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper. Trotzdem sah er mutig zu dem anderen Mann. „Ich wünsche nicht länger ein Todesser zu sein, mein Lord."

Eine bedrückende Stille folgte. Dann erwiderte die Erinnerung des Dunklen Lords sanft. „Du wünscht nicht länger ein Todesser zu sein? Ich möchte dich bitten, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, bevor zu so überstürzt handelst, mein Lieber."

Der Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, mein Lord."

„Nein, Regulus." Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich. „Ich bitte dich darum, für zwei oder drei Tage darüber nachzudenken. Dann, sollte deine Entscheidung immer noch dieselbe sein, komm zurück um mich zu sehen. Aber überlege gut welche Konsequenzen deine Wahl haben wird..."

„Ich verstehe das nicht.", meinte Tom, der neben Harry stand. „Ich hätte gedacht dass der Dunkle Lord den Jungen auf der Stelle umbringen würde."

Voledmort lächelte leicht. „Oh, das hätte ich auch getan, wäre er jeder andere meiner Todesser gewesen. Aber für Regulus hatte ich einen Faible, und ich hoffte, er würde seine Meinung Ändern. Er war ein Reinblut Zauberer, verstehst du, von einem Noblen und Uralten Haus. Ich denke, er repräsentierte dass für mich, was ich selbst sein wollte. Ich, der nur ein ärmliches Halbblut war... Ich bin sicher, du verstehst mich, Tom."

Tom nickte langsam. „Ja, Vielleicht tue ich das... Vielleicht wolltest du Regulus aus demselben Grund verschonen, aus dem ich mich mit Walburga Black verlobt habe: Um ein Teil der aristokratischen Zaubererwelt zu werden..."

„Du warst mit _Walburga Black_ verlobt?" Voldemort starrte Tom an.

Tom errötete. „Kurz. Das war natürlich bevor ich Harry kennen lernte."

Harry verfolgte Regulus Black mit seinen Augen als dieser langsam zu Türe ging.

„Er starb zwei Tage später.", sagte Voldemort leise. „Durch meine Hand. Ich... ich bereue seinen Tod. In den Jahren die folgten, erinnerte ich mich manchmal an sein Haar, und ich wünschte mir er wäre vernünftiger gewesen..."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Regulus. Der halb vertrautet Dunkle Lord aus Regulus' Zeit ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah schweigend in die Nacht. Harry konnte sein Spiegelbild im verdunkelten Glas erkennen; aus dieser Entfernung sah er bemerkenswerterweise wie Tom aus.

Das elegante Wohnzimmer flackerte und verschwand, und einen Augenblick später, landeten Harry, Tom und Voldemort wieder in Dumbledore's Büro. Fawkes begrüßte sie mit einem schrillen Schrei und brach in eine Explosion tobender Flammen aus.

Voldemort betrachtete den brennenden Vogel für eine Weile, als wäre er von den weißglühenden Flammen hypnotisiert. Dann flüsterte er: „Glaube mir, Harry, ich wünschte dieser Abend im Riddle-Haus wäre anders verlaufen."

Die Flammen innerhalb des goldenen Käfigs leuchteten für eine weitere Weile hell auf, dann flackerten sie und starben, und hinterließen nur einen kleinen Haufen Asche. Dumbledore sah von seiner Arbeit hoch. „Ah, wurde auch Zeit." Harry konnte nicht sagen ob er von Fawkes sprach, oder von Voldemort.

Harry warf einen Blick zurück auf die Wasser des Denkariums und atmete tief ein. Er zog den goldenen Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Tasche und senkte ihn in den leuchtenden Nebel des Behälters.

„Es wird anders verlaufen," sagte er sanft.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N des Originalautors: **Ein User hat eine interessante Frage gestellt: Starb Regulus nicht während er das Horkrux-Medaillon aus der Höhle holen wollte? Nun, Kreacher zufolge tat er das: „_Und er befahl Kreacher – wegzugehen – ohne ihn. Und er sagte, Kreacher sollte – nach Hause gehen – und meiner Herrin niemals erzählen – was er getan hatte – sondern das erste Medaillon – zerstören. Und er trank – den ganzen Zaubertrank – und Kreacher vertauschte die Medaillons – und sah zu … wie Herr Regulus … unter Wasser gezogen wurde … und" (Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Kapitel 10)_

Und doch, stimmt es nicht mit dem überein, was Sirius Harry über den Tod seines Bruders erzählt hat. „_Nein, er wurde von Voldemort umgebracht. Oder eher, durch seinen Befehl, da ich bezweifle dass Regulus wichtig genug war, um von Voldemort persönlich getötet zu werden." (Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, Kapitel 6)._ Es ist möglich dass Sirius nicht genau wusste wie sein Bruder starb. Aber vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, diese Beiden Aussagen über Regulus' Tod im Original in Einklang zu bringen? Wir werden es sehen.

…

Harry sah hinunter in das wirbelnde Wasser des Denkariums. Der Zeitumkehrer schickte kleine, goldene Wellen durch das glitzernde Wasser. An seiner Seite, murmelte Tom einen leisen Zauberspruch in einer Sprache, die Harry nicht erkannte: „_U temti rishar takk-me huttah_..."

Dumbledore sah für einen kurzen Augenblick von seiner Arbeit hoch und lächelte bevor er sich wieder seinen Pergamenten widmete.

Harry atmete tief durch. „Also, wenn ich diese Erinnerung betrete, werde ich Regulus Black sein?"

Tom nickte. Sein Gesicht war blass. „Ich denke ja. Die Erinnerung die ich eben verzaubert habe, ist immerhin seine. Es sollte dir Möglich sein, die Vergangenheit durch seine Augen zu sehen. Aber denke daran, mein Liebling: Dieses Mal, wirst du nicht einfach nur eine Erinnerung einer Vergangenheit betreten. Dieses Mal, wirst du die Vergangenheit selbst betreten, genauso, wie du als Elias Black zum ersten Mal Hogwarts betreten hast. Und weil dein Besuch in Little Hangleton Wirklichkeit ist, wirst du alles was du willst, auch verändern können. Du hast die macht deinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, um einen unwissenden Dunklen Lord töten zu können. Aber denke daran, mein Liebling: Auch er hat die Macht dich zu töten. Sei Vorsichtig."

Harry nickte Wortlos. Sein Blick flog zu Voldemort, der stumm neben Tom stand. Der leuchtende Nebel des Denkariums, warf einen leichten silbernen Glanz auf Voldemort's schwarzen Umhang. Der Dunkle Lord sah auf und traf Harry's Augen. Harry konnte in ihnen einen seltsamen, sanften Ausdruck erkennen, der ihn unweigerlich an Tom erinnerte.

„Einer von uns, muss von der Hand des anderen sterben." Voldemort's Stimme war ruhig und ausdruckslos. „So muss es geschehen, Harry."

Die Türe zu Dumbledore's Büro knirschte hinter ihnen auf. Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum und sah Alphard Black zögernd im Türrahmen stehen.

„Noch ein Besucher heute Abend?" Dumbledore lächelte dem Slytherin Jungen zu. „Sind Sie auch hier um Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft zu sehen, Alphard?"

Alphard blinzelte überrascht. Er sah Dumbledore für einen Augenblick unsicher an, und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Nein, Professor. Ich... ich bin hier um Elias etwas zu sagen."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Nun, in diesem Fall, tun Sie einfach so als wäre ich nicht hier." Und Dumbledore begann wieder zu schreiben.

Alphard wandte sich an Harry. „Ich habe viel über das nachgedacht, was du tun wirst, Harry, und ich denke du solltest wissen was mit Regulus in den Tagen passiert ist, die auf die Ereignisse dieser Erinnerung folgen."

„Regulus Black wurde getötet, ja." meinte Voldemort leise.

Alphard zuckte zusammen. Er wagte es nicht in Voldemort's Augen zu sehen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber es gibt da noch etwas... Mein Neffe Regulus Black, hatte ein Geheimnis, versteht ihr? Ein Geheimnis vor _dir_. Ein Geheimnis vor dem Dunklen Lord. Ich wollte es zuerst nur widerwillig erwähnen, vor allem vor Tom und... und _dir_... aber ich habe erkannt, dass es etwas ist, das Harry wissen muss."

„Regulus Black hat ein Geheimnis vor mir gehabt?" Voldemort studierte das blasse Gesicht des Slytherin eingehend. „Was für ein Geheimnis."

Alphard atmete tief durch. „Er hat entdeckt dass du Horkruxe erschaffen hast."

Voldemort und Tom sahen sich kurz an. „Regulus wusste also davon?", fragte Tom flüsternd.

„Regulus wusste davon, ja." Alphard's Blick wanderte zögernd zu Dumbledore, aber dieser erschien zu vertieft in seiner Arbeit zu sein. „Und außerdem war es ihm gelungen einen Horkrux zu stehlen. Ein silbernes Medaillon."

„Regulus hat das _Silberne Medaillon_?" Voldemort's Ton nahm eine scharfe Qualität an. „Wie ist das Möglich? Selbst wenn er geraten hätte wo es versteckt war, würde es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, es zurückzuholen."

„Ein loyaler Hauself half ihm in die Höhle", flüsterte Alphard. „Der Hauself half ihm den echten Horkrux mit einem Falschen auszutauschen. Aber Regulus wurde unter Wasser gezogen... hinunter, zu den wartenden Inferi..." Er schluckte hart.

„Regulus ging zur Höhle?" Voldemort's Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich hatte mich gefragt was mit ihm geschehen war..."

Voldemort blickte für einen Moment in den silbrigen Nebel von Regulus' Erinnerung. Sein Gesicht war tödlich blass im Schein des Denkariums.

„Es regnete als Regulus starb", begann er sanft. „Es war so ein merkwürdiger Tag. Ich fühlte mich seltsam restlos im Haus meines Vaters. Ich sah hinaus in den Regen der gegen das Fensterbrett tanzte, und wünschte mir plötzlich, Regulus würde zurück kommen und mir erzählen dass er seine Meinung geändert hat. Ich beschwor einen Hauselfen, eine merkwürdige kleine, verschrumpelte Kreatur, die mir einer meiner Todesser geschenkt hat. Ich glaube sein Name war Winzy. Ich sagte Winzy er solle mir seinen Meister Regulus sofort herbringen und der Elf befolgte meinem Befehl. Aber nach Stunden die vergingen, wurde ich langsam ungeduldig. An diesem Tag schien das Riddle-Anwesen trostloser zu sein, denn je, und etwas schien sich dauernd im Schatten zu bewegen... Und dann tauchte der Elf mit Regulus auf. Und in was für einer erbärmlichen Verfassung er war! Halb ertrunken wie es aussah. Ich fragte mich ob er versuchte sich selbst umzubringen, um vor seinem Lord flüchten zu können. Ich entließ den Elfen und schon bald saß Regulus vor dem Kaminfeuer. Meine Zauber hatten ihn zurück geholt, aber trotzdem war noch immer purer Schrecken in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er saß lange Zeit stumm vor dem Feuer, während seine feuchten Locken langsam trockneten. Ich fragte mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie sich seine Locken wohl anfühlen würden... Schließlich sprach Regulus erschöpft. „Ich vermute Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet", sagte er und starrte ins Feuer. „Aber ich fürchte, es war umsonst..." Da wusste ich wie seine Antwort lautete. Ich wusste, in seinem Herzen hatte er sich mir abgewandt. Regulus Black war nicht länger ein Todesser. Er schien nicht mal Angst zu haben, als ich meinen Zauberstab zog. „Ich bin bereit, mein Lord." flüsterte er. „Tut was Ihr tun müsst." Und ich beugte mich über ihn und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf sein Herz. Aber bevor ich den tödlichen Fluch murmelte, fuhr ich mit meinen Händen durch sein Haar, lehnte mich vorwärts, und legte meine Lippen für einen kurzen Augenblick auf seine. Seine Lippen schmeckten salzig und bitter und süß, aber nur für eine kurze Zeit. Ich denke, ich kann mich sogar jetzt noch an den Geschmack erinnern... Dann sprach ich den Fluch, und er fiel zu Boden. Erst später erkannte ich, dass er auf derselben Stelle gestorben war, wie mein Vater Jahre zuvor..."

Voldemort's Blick fiel auf Harry. Plötzlich versteifte sich der Dunkle Lord. „Was ist da um deinen Hals, mein Lieber? Diese silberne Kette?"

Harry zog das silberne Medaillon wortlos unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Es glänzte hell im silbrigen Nebel des Denkariums. Nach kurzem Zögern, streckte Voldemort seine langen, blassen Finger aus und berührte es. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen suchten Harry's Gesicht. „Und wie bist du an das Medaillon gekommen, mein Lieber?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„_Ich _gab es ihm." Tom schlang einen Arm um Harry's Schultern. „In der ersten Nacht die wir zusammen verbracht haben."

Wenn Dumbledore dachte, die Unterhaltung in seinem Büro hätte eine seltsame Wendung genommen, zeigte er es nicht; er tauchte seine Feder gemächlich in das Tintenfass, und schrieb weiter.

„_Du_hast es ihm gegeben?" Voldemort fuhr zärtlich über die silberne Kette. Seine Berührung streifte leicht Harry's Haut. „Das war ein großzügiges Geschenk, Tom. Aber vielleicht wäre ich an deiner Stelle genauso großzügig gewesen..." Harry sah auf und traf Voldemort's verdunkelten Blick. Seine Wangen wurden warm und er wandte sich schnell ab.

„Vielleicht bist du der Geist von Regulus Black, der zurück gekommen ist um mich zu jagen." Murmelte Voldemort gegen Harry's Wange.

Harry zog sich schnell zurück und verstaute das Medaillon wieder unter seinem Shirt. Es fühlte sich schwer und seltsam kalt an seiner Haut an.

„Ich bin nun bereit." Harry sah zu Tom, dann zu Voldemort, atmete tief ein und warf sich selbst in das Denkarium.

…

Es war Nacht in Little Hangleton. Aber diese Nacht fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise anders an, als die, an die sich Regulus Black erinnerte. _Vielleicht_, dachte Harry, _verschwimmen alle Erinnerungen mit der Zeit, werden weniger Real_... Die kühle Luft war voller Gerüche: der uralte, modrige Geruch von Eibe, vermischt mit einer Prise Lilie und Erde und Regen. Harry stand vor dem hohen Eisentor und blickte hoch zu dem Anwesen, welches wie eine blasse Erscheinung hinter den dunklen Bäumen schwebte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte das Tor; das verregnete Metall war kalt unter seinen Fingern. _Real. Es fühlt sich Real an_. Die Luft wurde von einem sanften Flüstern des Regens durchzogen; kleine Tropfen fielen auf Harry's Gesicht und klammerten sich an sein Haar. Die Nacht war nun wie er, dunkel und undurchdringlich. Aber im nächsten Augenblick, vertrieb ein sanfter Wind die dunklen Wolken, und eine Mondsichel erschien am Himmel, und warf ein blasses, geisterhaftes Licht auf den Garten hinter dem Tor.

Schwere Schritte knirschten über den Kiesweg, und Harry sah atemlos zu, wie die vertraute Gestalt von Mundungus Fletcher, näher trat. _Mundungus Fletcher im Riddle-Haus. Ich frage mich, ist bereits etwas von ihrem Silber in deinen Taschen?_ Mundungus hob eine flackernde Laterne hoch und betrachtete Harry mit seinen dunklen, perlenartigen Augen durch die Eisenstäbe. Harry hielt seinen Atem an und erwartete halb dass Mundungus sich an ihn aus der Zukunft erinnern konnte. Er hob seine Hand und berührte sein Regennassen, unvertrauten Locken. _Regulus. Ich bin nun Regulus Black. Wirst du mich ebenfalls als Meister Black erkennen, oder wirst du dich an einen seltsamen Jungen mit einer Narbe erinnern können?_Aber Mundungus seufzte bloß und murmelte: „Der Meister erwartete dich bereits. Folge mir."

Harry folgte Mundungs durch den Gartenpfad. Das schlurfen seiner Schritte war viel zu laut in der stillen Nachtluft. Er bemerkte, dass der durch den Mond erhellte Garten ein Gefühl der Vernachlässigung ausstrahlte; er war überwachsen mit Nesseln und langem, ungemähtem Gras. Wilder Artemisia strahlte im blassen Mondlicht, und dunkle Eiben ragten auf dem Weg. Der verlassene schwarze und silberne Garten strahlte eine gewisse Friedhofs-Atmosphäre aus, und Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass der Friedhof, an dem Voldemort wieder auferstanden war, ziemlich Nahe liegen muss. Ich habe es beinahe vergessen. _Das ist nicht das erste Mal dass ich Voldemort in Little Hangleton antreffe._Irgendwo in der Nähe, heulte eine Eule trauervoll.

Mundungus führte Harry in die enorme Eingangshalle. „Warte hier."

Er verschwand und Harry stand für einen Moment schweigend in der hohen, totgeschwiegenen Eingangshalle. Die Luft hier drin war kalt und muffig, und eine Gänsehaut formte sich auf seiner Haut. Von irgendwoher, konnte er das ticken einer Uhr hören, die den langsamen Rhythmus der Zeit maß, aus dem Takt mit seinem eigenen, rasenden Herzen. Harry sah die hohen Marmorwände hoch. Plötzlich bemerkte er drei, blasse dunkle Schatten an der Wand, als hingen hier einst Portraits. Vielleicht wollte der Dunkle Lord nicht an den Portraits seiner ermordeten Verwandten vorbei gehen.

„Der Meister wird dich nun empfangen." Mundungus tauchte wieder auf, und Harry folgte ihm wortlos in das Wohnzimmer, wo die dunkle Figur in den Schatten beim Kamin schon auf ihn wartete.

„Ah, Regulus." Harry konnte das schwache rascheln eines Umhangs hören als die dunkel gekleidete Figur ins Licht der flackernden Kerzen trat. _Der Dunkle Lord_. Harry verspürte einen dunklen Schauer als er das bekannte Gesicht erblickte, so kalt und grausam, und doch so schrecklich wunderschön... _Tom. Voldemort. Du_.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Regulus?" Der Mann, der weder genau Tom, noch genau Voldemort war, trat näher. „Komm, setze dich zu mir ans Feuer. Mundungus, bring uns etwas Wein."

Mundungus nickte schroff und war dabei zu verschwinden, als Harry ihn am Arm packte. Er hatte bemerkt wie Mundungus' Blick länger als nötig, auf seiner silbernen Kette verweilt war und sein alter Zorn über Mundungus' Diebeszüge aus der Zukunft brodelte auf die Oberfläche. Harry lehnte sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Sei Vorsichtig, Mundungus! Wenn du jemals das Haus der Blacks betrittst, wird es dir gut tun, dich daran zu erinnern dass auf unseren uralten Schätzen ein Fluch liegt, der sie vor stibitzenden Fingern schützt."

Mundungus' Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte hörbar. Dann nickte er kurz und eilte schnell zur Tür.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte sanft. „Was war das, Regulus?" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, und die Flammen im Kamin begannen einen warmen, goldenen Schein über den verdunkelten Raum zu werfen.

„Ah, hier ist Mundungs mit dem Wein. Du kannst jetzt gehen, Mundungs. Es erscheint mir, als wünscht Regulus mit mir im Vertrauen zu reden."

Mundungus schoss aus dem Raum und der Dunkle Lord näherte sich Harry. „Worüber wünschst du mit mir zu sprechen, Regulus?" Plötzlich stoppte Voldemort mitten im Schritt. „Was in Merlins Namen-?", fragte er in einem erschrockenen Flüstern und er starrte Harry an, als sei dieser ein Geist. „Was passiert hier? Was sind diese seltsamen Empfindungen die durch meinen Geist schweben? Es fühlt sich an, als würdest du meinen Geist, mit deinem Berühren..."

_Erkennst du mich, Tom_? Der Gedanke flackerte durch Harry's Geist und Voldemort's Augen weiteten sich.

„Dich erkennen? Regulus? Was ist das für eine Magie?" Voldemort trat näher und seine rubinroten Augen waren auf Harry's Gesicht fixiert. „Und warum nennst du mich 'Tom'? Woher hast du von diesem Namen gehört?"

Harry betrachtete das kalte, engelsgleiche Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm, der Dunkle Lord dieser unvertrauten Zeit, in diesem seltsamen Niemandsland zwischen Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Voldemort's Gedanken schwirrten durch Harry's Geist, dunkel und zerrissen durch Mord...

_Erinnerst du dich an mich, Tom?_

„Regulus?" Der Dunkle Lord war blass wie der Tod.

_Ich erinnere mich an dich, Tom. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du deinen Vater in diesem Raum umgebracht hast. Erinnerst du dich daran, Tom? Du hast mir in derselben Nacht __davon erzählt, als du mir auch diesen Horkrux gegeben hast._

Harry spürte die plötzliche Furcht welche die zerbrochene Seele des Dunklen Lords durchzog, als er das silberne Medaillon aus seinen Roben hervorzog.

„Woher hast du das? Wer _bist _du?" Voldemort's Stimme war fast nicht zu hören. „Was bist du und woher kommst du? Du bist nicht Regulus; du bist ein Geist oder eine Art Traum. Was hat es mit diesen seltsamen Bildern auf sich, die meinen Geist so plötzlich erfüllen? Süße Träume von einem Jungen mit Augen die der Farbe des _Todesfluches_gleichen? Er spricht in der uralten Schlangensprache, und seine Haut ist warm gegen meiner. Ich wusste nicht dass sich jemals etwas so süß anfühlen könnte..."

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und berührte das kalte Gesicht vor ihm. „Ich bin deine Seele, Tom. Aber heute Nacht, bin ich dein Mörder. Ich kam von der Vergangenheit und der Zukunft um die Zeit wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Du bist meine Seele?", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ich liebe dich, Tom." Harry's Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust und seine Finger umklammerten fest seinen Zauberstab. Er lehnte sich vor und bedeckte die Lippen des Dunklen Lords sanft mit seinen.

„Du liebst mich?" Voldemort's Worte waren wie ein bloßer Hauch gegen seine Lippen.

Ihr erster Kuss schmeckte nach Salz und Regen. Der zweite hatte den bitteren Geschmack von Furcht. Aber der dritte Kuss war süß und schmeckte nach Heide.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Herz des Dunklen Lords. „_Avada Kedavra_."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry stand für einen Moment unbeweglich da und starrte auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm auf dem Boden. Der Dunkle Lord sah im Tode merkwürdigerweise recht unschuldig aus; seine Augen waren geschlossen, und es war nun einfach sich vorzustellen dass sie grau gewesen waren, anstatt rubinrot. Die Grausamkeit die seine Züge untermalte war nicht länger vorhanden auf den sanften Linien seines engelsgleichen Gesichts. Das kalte Mondlicht welches durch die Fenster schien, warf einen silbernen Schleier über sein dunkles Haar. Harry's Atem stockte. _Ein Mord. Ich beging einen Mord. _

_Ich bin in deine Fußstapfen getreten, Tom. Heute Nacht habe ich im Riddle-Haus einen Mord begangen. Heute Nacht habe ich einen Mord in Little Hangleton begangen. Heute Nacht, tötete ich den Überflüssigen...  
_  
Harry erschauderte heftig als er sich über die unbewegliche Gestalt beugte und seine Finger durch das vom Mond versilberte Haar strich._ Du warst nur ein dunkler Traum einer Zukunft die niemals sein wird... _  
Dann küsste er die kalten Lippen sanft und weinte.

…

Harry's Gesicht war immer noch tränennass als Tom ihn einen Moment später sanft von Dumbledore's Büro-Boden aufhob. Tom wischte die Tränen mit seinen warmen Händen von Harry's Gesicht. Im nächsten Augenblick, spürte Harry eine weitere, kältere zittrige Hand auf seiner Wange.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Liebling.", flüsterte Tom.

Harry hob seinen Blick und starrte in Tom's schönes und lebhaftes Gesicht. Das Bild des starren Gesichts des Dunklen Lords aus dem Riddle Haus, war noch tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Harry warf seine Arme um Tom und klammerte sich verzweifelt um ihn. „Ich habe Voldemort getötet.", flüsterte er.

„Natürlich hast du das, mein Junge.", meinte Voldemort sanft und beruhigend.

„Ich habe einen Todesfluch auf dich geschossen, genauso wie du den Todesfluch einst auf mich geschossen hast." Harry kämpfte darum seine Stimme stabil zu halten. „Und doch sind wir beide immer noch hier... Irgendwie, haben wir Beide den Todesfluch überlebt..."

Der Dunkle Lord senkte seinen Kopf schwerfällig. „Ja, Harry. Wir sind immer noch hier, du und ich."

„Vielen dank, Elias.", meinte Alphard Black sanft. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen strahlten. „Darf ich... darf ich meinen Zeitumkehrer nun zurück haben? Es gibt da ein paar Leute die ich gerne treffen würde."

„Ja, natürlich." Harry übergab Alphard den Zeitumkehrer. „Lass mich wissen... wie alles ausgeht, hörst du?"

Alphard nickte wortlos und ging zur Türe.

Dumbledore hob für einen Moment seinen Blick. „Haben Sie eine gute Nacht, Mr. Black."

„Gute Nacht, Professor. Danke dafür dass Sie uns ihr Denkarium ausgeliehen haben."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Jederzeit, Mr. Black. Oh, und wenn es keine Umstände macht, würden Sie mir dieses kleine Gerät das Sie da haben, irgendwann mal leihen? Es erscheint mir, dass es da ein paar Dinge gibt, um die ich mich auch kümmern sollte."

„Natürlich, Professor." Alphard sah ihn neugierig an, aber Dumbledore war schon wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Alphard verließ den Raum und Harry sank erschöpft in einen von Dumbledore's Stühlen. Sein Kopf drehte sich immer noch. Tom setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihm und ruhte seinen Kopf in Harry's Schoß, und Harry fuhr seine Finger immer wieder durch seine sanften Locken. Dumbledore sah mit einem Lächeln auf, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich fragte mich ob Alphard Regulus nun lebendig vor finden wird.", flüsterte Harry.

Dumbledore betrachtete Harry über seine Halbmond-Brille. „Oh, ich denke das wird er, Harry." Der zukünftige Direktor stand auf und stupste den Haufen Asche, der auf den Boden von Fawkes' Käfig lag. Etwas bewegte sich als Antwort, und einen Augenblick später, streckte sich ein schmuddeliger, kleiner Kopf aus der Asche. Dumbledore streichelte den kleinen Vogel sanft mit einem Finger und gluckste als das Küken sich in die Berührung lehnte. „Sehen Sie, er erkennt mich; er tut es immer." Der schlaksige, kleine Vogel kletterte behutsam auf seine Hand. „Oh, ja, Harry, ich denke dass Alphard eine Zukunft voller unerwarteter Wunder vor finden wird. Aber was genau er in der Zukunft finden wird, ist schwer voraus zu sagen."

„Meine Eltern?" Harry schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und versuchte sie sich dort vorzustellen, in der Zukunft, lebendig und wohlauf. „Und Sirius Black? Ich vermute Sirius wird immer noch ein Freund meines Vaters sein. Sie werden lachen und sich gegenseitig Streiche spielen, und meine Mutter würde lächeln und ihren Kopf schütteln..." Die Wärme die sich in ihm ausbreitete, vertrieb etwas von der Kälte, die Little Hangleton in ihm hinterlassen hatte, von seinem Herzen.

„Was ist dann mit dir, Harry?" Tom hob seinen Kopf, und sein silberner Blick traf Harry's „Ich vermute du möchtest mit deinen Eltern in der Zukunft bleiben, nicht wahr? Was passiert dann mit dir und mir?"

Harry erkannte erschrocken, dass er sich eigentlich niemals selbst in einer wiederhergestellten Zukunft gesehen hatte. Mit lebenden Eltern. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, Tom. Werden wir in der Zukunft leben, du und ich, oder werden wir hier bleiben? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich will meine Eltern natürlich oft sehen, und sie kennen lernen, aber ich gehöre zu dir."

„Vielleicht", begann Voldemort leise. „wirst du sehen, dass es in der Zukunft bereits einen anderen Harry gibt, der mit deinen Eltern lebt?"

„Oh." Harry wurde schwindelig. „Vielleicht wird es einen-? Was für ein merkwürdiger Gedanke! Ein anderes Ich, ein anderer Harry Potter, der mit liebenden Eltern und seinem Paten aufgewachsen ist, in einer Welt wo der Dunkle Lord nicht existiert?" Er dachte kurz darüber nach. „Aber dieser... dieser andere Harry, er wird nicht wirklich ich sein, nicht wahr? Er wird nicht meine Erinnerungen besitzen... oder?"

Tom küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Vielleicht wird er seltsame, verschwommene Träume über einen Dunklen Lord haben, den er nie gesehen hat. Und vielleicht wird er ein merkwürdiges Verlangen in seinem Herzen spüren, ohne jemals zu wissen warum..."

Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie all das Möglich ist, Tom. Was hat mich in die Vergangenheit geholt und mich überhaupt in dich verlieben lassen? Ich habe eine verzauberte Erinnerung gefunden, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es nur meine eigene Erinnerung war. Meine Eigene Erinnerung von Dingen die ich noch nicht erlebt hatte. Was hat mich dazu veranlasst, mich an Dinge zu erinnern, die nie geschehen sind?"

Freundliche blaue Augen funkelten hinter Dumbledore's Brille. Der zukünftige Direktor von Hogwarts legte seine Feder für einen Moment nieder und strahlte seine Gäste an. „Ausgezeichnete Frage, Harry! Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, dich daran zu Erinnern Tom zu lieben, bevor du es überhaupt getan hast? Vielleicht dieselbe Macht, die auch den narbenlosen Harry aus der Zukunft von einem Dunklen Lord, der in seiner Welt nicht existiert, träumen lässt... Das Herz kennt keine Grenzen. Aber unsere Herzen besitzen ihre eigene Weisheit; manchmal könnten sie eine Wahrheit erkennen, die weit über unserer Auffassungsgabe liegt." Er strich sanft über Fawkes' Kopf, und der kleine Vogel fiepte fröhlich als Antwort. „Was kam zuerst, der Phönix, oder die Flamme? Diese Frage hat keine Bedeutung, Harry, da Phönix und Flamme ein und dasselbe sind, ewig aneinander gebunden. Genau wie du und Tom..."

Harry rieb sich erschöpft den Kopf. „Vielleicht hatte meine Freundin Hermine Recht als sie sagte dass Zauberer die mit der Zeit spielen... Warte, Alphard hatte es doch auch gesagt, oder? Ich frage mich ob sie es von ihm hören wird? Nein, das kann nicht sein; sie sagte es mir lange bevor ich Alphard überhaupt kennen lernte..." Er konnte spüren wie sein Kopf anfing zu schmerzen.

„Komm, Harry." Tom nahm seine Hand. „Es ist schon spät. Und du brauchst Ruhe. Wir sollten gehen, und Professor Dumbledore seiner Arbeit überlassen. Wir haben bereits viel Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen, Professor."

„Ah, ja. Ich habe ein paar Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an.

Harry, Tom und Voldemort gingen schweigend nebeneinander in den verlassenen Gängen. Es war wirklich bereits sehr spät, und sie sahen niemanden, außer die perlmutterfarbene Erscheinung des fast kopflosen Nick's, der Voldemort mit einem fragenden Blick ansah.

„Ah, fast kopfloser Nick, wie ich sehe immer noch so ungewiss wie immer?" Voldemort's dunkelgraue Augen funkelten. „Was für ein eigentümliches Leiden: Fast kopflos! Ich habe mich immer gefragt wie jemand fast kopflos sein kann. Man würde denken dass Kopflosigkeit deutlicher sein würde; man ist entweder kopflos, oder nicht."

Sir Nicholas schwebte für einen Moment über ihnen und betrachtete sie neugierig. Dann gluckste er mit seiner seltsam rauchigen Stimme. „Ich denke kaum dass Sie in der Position sind, um mir Vorträge über Paradoxa zu halten, Sir!"

Voldemort lächelte. „Vielleicht nicht." antwortete er sanft.

Als sie Tom's Räume im Lehrerflügel erreichten, stoppte Voldemort. „Gute Nacht, mein süßer Mörder." Seine Lippen streiften sanft über Harry's Narbe. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mein Lieber. Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen."

„Du _gehst_?" Tom sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber... Aber es gibt doch noch so viel dass ich über dich nicht verstehe. Über mich. Über uns..."

„Ich denke, es ist so am Besten, Tom. Für dich. Und für Harry. Ich werde für heute Nacht zu Horace's Räumen zurück kehren, aber morgen früh, werde ich gehen. Ich denke dass der Besuch von Mr. Gaunt vorüber ist. Ich habe mich versichert, dass mein Schützling – dass meine _Seele_ – in den Besten Händen ist."

Harry streckte seine Hand auf der Stelle aus und strich über den schwarzen Umhang. „Ich denke, ich werde dich vermissen."

„Wirst du das?" Voldemort betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, seine dunklen, grauen Augen waren undurchschaubar. „Aber du hast mich doch direkt hier, mein Lieber. Der wahre Tom Riddle, ganzer und makelloser als der Mann, der er später wurde. Tom _ist_ ich, Harry. Oder beinahe ich, wie unser nobler Geist es wohl ausgedrückt hätte."

Tom sah Voldemort lange an. Dann flüsterte er: „Dann _bist_ du nach allem doch ich, nicht wahr?" Nach kurzem zögern fügte er hinzu: „Nun, da es deine letzte Nacht hier ist, Mr. Gaunt, denke ich dass es zu grausam wäre, dich zurück in Horace's Räume zu schicken. Vor allem da wir nicht wissen, wo die letzte Flasche mit dem Amortentia ist... Merlin weiß, Voldemort hat heute Nacht schon genug durchgemacht. Du kannst für heute Nacht gerne in meinen Räumen bleiben."

…

Voldemort sah sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in Tom's geräumigen Räumen um. „Ah, wie nett! Du hast es wirklich gut hier, Professor Riddle!" Sein Blick richtete sich auf das große, schwarze Himmelbett mit seinen silbernen Laken und dem mit antiken Bändern gefüllten Bücherregal. Er fuhr mit seiner blassen Hand über einige der Bücherrücken. „_Les Fleurs du Mal_? Ich erinnere mich daran. Hm, vielleicht bleibst du besser bei gesünderer Literatur, Tom. Übrigens, besitzt du noch dein altes Tagebuch? Das du als Schüler hier hattest?"

Tom zögerte für einen Augenblick, ging dann aber zu einer Kommode und zog ein Buch aus einer Schublade. „Hier hast du es. Mein Jugendtagebuch. Wie du weißt, habe ich meine Seele in seinen Seiten eingearbeitet, so wie viele Junge Menschen es getan haben." Er schmiss dass veraltete Tagebuch in Voldemort's Hände.

Voldemort lachte. „Aber wenige so gründlich wie du, Tom." Er blätterte durch die Seiten. „Interessant... So viele Dinge die ich vergaß... Aber ich erinnere mich an die Beschriftung des Deckblattes: _Ich bin Lord Voldemort_." Sein Blick flog zu Tom, der sichtlich Blass um die Nase wurde.

„Ich habe das Buch zerstört." Tom und Voldemort wandten sich abrupt zu Harry. „In der Kammer des Schreckens. In meinem zweiten Jahr."

„Hast du das?" Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. „Wie in Merlins Namen hat ein einfaches Kind es geschafft dieses Buch zu zerstören?"

Harry errötete. „Mit dem Zahn eines Basilisken. Ich habe den Basilisken zuerst getötet."

„Wirklich, hast du das?" Voldemort war beides, verblüfft und neugierig.

Tom fluchte. „Oh, Merlin, der Basilisk! Er ist immer noch in der Kammer, oder? Ich muss wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich werde den Basilisken am Morgen zerstören, und dieses verfluchte Tagebuch ebenso."

„Das Tagebuch zerstören? Du bist willig deine eigene Seele zu töten, Tom?", fragte Voldemort leise.

„Meine Seele ist genau hier." Tom schlang seine Arme fest um Harry und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Voldemort betrachtete sie für einen Moment, sein Gesicht zeigte kein Anzeichen von Gefühlen. „Bist du Glücklich mit deinem Leben, Professor Riddle? Gibt es keinen Teil von dir, der nach mehr verlangt?"

Harry sah Tom unsicher an, dieser lachte aber nur. „_Mehr_-? Du bist Voldemort, der schreckliche Dunkle Lord, der Harry seine Narbe gab. Ich bin Tom Riddle, Harry's Freund und Geliebter. Ich würde mir niemals wünschen du zu sein." Dann fügte er sanft hinzu. „Aber vielleicht gibt es einen Teil von dir, der sich wünscht mehr zu sein?"

„_Mehr_ als ein Dunkler Lord?" Voldemort's Lippen verzogen sich zu einem ironischen Lächeln. „Was könnte es da noch mehr geben, Tom?"

Tom wandte sich an Harry, und ein seltsames funkeln war in seinen Augen zu sehen. „Sollen wir es ihm zeigen, Harry?"

Harry benötigte einen Moment um zu verstehen was Tom meinte. Aber als Tom seine Hand nahm, und die Beiden auf das Himmelbett zog, errötete er. „Tom, du _kannst_ das nicht ernst meinen..."

„Oh, nicht?", flüsterte Tom gegen seine Lippen.

„Direkt vor _ihm_?"

„Mmhmm." Tom's Küsse waren hart und dringlich gegen seinen Mund.

Harry sah unsicher zu Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord stand nur unbeweglich da, und seine Augen waren auf Harry's Gesicht fixiert. War es nur Harry's Vorstellung, oder waren seine blassen Züge leicht gerötet? Harry's Wangen tönten sich tiefrot und er wandte sich wieder Tom's Küssen zu. Voldemort's Augen, diese dunklen, grauen Augen verweilten auf ihm... Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in Tom's Halsbeuge und erzitterte. Tom's Atem beschleunigte sich, und Harry spürte seinen heftigen Herzschlag an seiner Brust. _Schlägt auch dein Herz, unter diesem Umhang schneller, mein Dunkler Lord?_

Harry und Tom fielen zusammen auf das Bett, rissen gegenseitig an ihrer Kleidung, in Brand unter dem dunklen, undurchdringlichen Blick, und Finger streiften über brennende Haut. Tom zog Harry langsam, zögernd, aus, und jedes Stück freigelegter Haut wurde von seinem Mund in Besitz benommen. Tom's Augen waren beinahe genauso dunkel wie die des Dunklen Lords, gefüllt mit verlangen und eine seine Wangen waren gerötet wie von einem hektischen Fieber. Harry's Atem stockte. _Tom, wunderschöner, hinreißender Tom... __Hier, warm in meinen Armen, ebenso wie dort, mit einem hypnotisierten Blick zusehend..._

Mit Tom zu schlafen war immer Heiß, Süß und Dunkel. Aber sich Tom hinzugeben, während Voldemort zusah konnte er nicht beschreiben. Jeder kleine Laut der Begierde, der von ihren Lippen sprang, vergrößerte die dunkle, wilde Sehnsucht die Harry, von dem dunkleren Tom pulsieren spürte. Eingefangen und besessen von dem Verlangen in dem dunkelgrauen Augenpaar, zerrte Harry Tom's Kleidung von ihm und fuhr seine Hände über die warme Haut darunter. Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf und seine Augen trafen Voldemort's Blick. Seine Hände griffen nach Tom's Schaft und seine Berührung entlockten Tom einen leisen Schrei. _Kannst du es auch fühlen? Ich frage mich ob du unter diesem dunklen Umhang genauso hart bist wie Tom?_

„Jetzt, Harry. Jetzt." Tom drückte ihn eilig in die silbernen Laken und bedeckte seine Glieder mit seinen eigenen. Harry sah wie sich Voldemort's Augen weiteten als Tom den Zauber flüsterte; er spürte das dunkle Verlangen an ihm, an _ihnen_, zerren. Er schrie auf als Tom in ihn stieß. Eine leichte Bewegung im Raum zog Harry's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er sah auf und traf den Blick des Dunklen Lords. Er übergab sich komplett Tom's Berührungen und Voldemort's Augen. Er war am fallen, fliegen, schwebend in einem enormen schwarzen, und silbrigen Wind, und das Schwarz und Silber waren eins. _Wie kannst du dort so still stehen? Nein, er wird es nicht aushalten können. Jeden Moment nun, wird er hier her kommen, und seine kalten Lippen auf meine Haut pressen.._. Ein Stöhnen verließ Harry's Lippen. Aber Voldemort bewegte oder sprach nicht; er stand einfach da, still, und sein Dunkler Blick war auf Harry und Tom fixiert.

Tom schrie in Begierde auf, aber Voldemort blieb stumm. Doch nun durchfluteten die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords, Harry's Geist. _Er will mich. Mehr als er nach Macht verlangt, mehr als sein Verlangen nach Unsterblichkeit. Er will mich. Er will uns. Ich kann sein Verlangen spüren, es vermischt sich mit Toms, es wird eins mit Toms..._

*_Ich liebe dich, Tom._* Harry's Schrei in Parsel entlockte schließlich ein sanftes Stöhnen aus dem unbeweglichen Mann. Einen Moment danach, kamen Tom und Harry unter Schlangengeflüster und Lustschreien. „Meine Liebling..." Tom presste einen atemlosen Kuss gegen seine Stirn.

Ein leichtes rascheln war zu hören, wie die Bewegung eines Umhangs. Harry hob seinen Blick und sah in dunkle Augen. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem rauen Material aus.

„Du ziehst diesen Umhang besser aus." flüsterte er.

„Lord Voldemort zieht sich vor niemanden aus, mein lieblicher Mörder."

Harry und Tom warfen sich einen Blick zu. Dann griffen Beide nach der Gestalt und zogen die Figur auf das Bett.

„In diesem Fall", hauchte Harry gegen blasse Haut. „wirst du nicht länger Lord Voldemort sein."


	27. Chapter 27

_Aus dem Tagebuch von Tom Riddle. Der Anhang des Dunklen Lords, September 22, 1945._

Voldemort starb zweimal in dieser Nacht.

Das erste Mal, starb ich als eine jüngere Version im Riddle Haus, getötet durch einen Kuss von einem Unbekannten aus der Zukunft. Oder aus der Vergangenheit? Ich kann es nicht länger sagen.

Das zweite Mal, starb ich in den Armen meines grünäugigen Mörders. Und mein zweiter Tod war sogar noch süßer als der erste.

Ich hatte eine Menge Liebhaber durch die Jahre, Männer und Frauen, aber nie habe ich eine Nacht wie diese erlebt. So süß und so dermaßen erschreckend.

Für Zehn Jahre träumte ich von Harry, während ich an dem Zeitumkehrer arbeitete, der mich zu ihm bringen würde. Zuerst, war mein Verlangen nicht mehr als ein wortloser Schmerz, ein blindes Verlangen für etwas, dass ich nicht recht begreifen konnte. Ich wollte _ihn_, aber ich konnte mir selbst nicht genau erklären, _wie_ ich ihn wollte. Er gehörte mir. Er war mein Horkrux. Er war _mein_, wie mein kostbares, silbernes Medaillon, wie das Diadem, wie der Becher. Als ich an dem feinen goldenen Uhrwerk arbeitete, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr, dachte ich darüber nach, wie ich ihn vor Gefahren schützen kann. Ich wünschte, ihn zu beschützen, wie meine anderen Horkruxe. Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran wie wunderschön er war, und ich dachte daran, dass ich ihn gerne nahe bei mir haben wollte. Nur um ihn ansehen zu können. Aber er war kein Ding; er war ein lebendiges Wesen, welches eines Tages verstehen würde, dass es mir gehörte. Oh, wie wundervoll es war sich den Moment vorzustellen, wenn er mich ansehen würde, und erkennen würde dass wir Eins waren, und dass es keinen Grund mehr für ihn gab mich zu fürchten. Dann, als die Jahre vergingen, begann ich daran zu denken ihn berühren zu wollen, ihn zu liebkosen. Ich hörte dem zusammenhanglosen Gemurmel von Abraxas Malfoys Portrait zu und verstand, dass irgendwo in der Vergangenheit, ein junger Tom Riddle der Geliebte von Harry war. Sein Geliebter! Das verlangen in mir vergrößerte sich nur noch mehr, und eine wilde Begierde formte sich in meinem Herzen. Ich wollte ihn, zehrte mich nach ihm, wollte ihn in meinen Armen halten... Und heute Nacht, tat ich es.

Wie sehr ich mich nach diesem Augenblick sehnte! Ich hatte ihn mir so oft vorgestellt. Die sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen gegen meinen Mund, die Wärme seines Körpers gegen meinen. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, endlich eins mit meinem Horkrux zu werden, hatte mir vorgestellt mich in sein warmes Fleisch vergraben zu können. Ich träumte von der Hitze, der Leidenschaft, den Lustschreien...

Aber nie hatte ich mir diese seltsame Sanftheit vorgestellt, die mich überkam als ich meine Finger das erste Mal über seine Haut wandern ließ. Seine Lippen trafen heute Nacht auf meine, sanft, zärtlich, willig und ich spürte wie es mich zittern ließ. Meine verzweifelte Suche nach Unsterblichkeit, meine Grausamkeit, meine Einsamkeit – all dass zerfiel in Stücke als er seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Was geschieht mit mir? Der Dunkle Lord kommt, alleine durch diese sanften Lippen und die warme Haut, und den leuchtenden Smaragdaugen. Das ist mehr als nur Magie in deinen Augen, mein Liebling... Der Junge der Lebt sah in meine Augen, flüsterte unmögliche Worte der Liebe, und Voldemort zerfiel in seinen Armen. Ich habe in die Augen vieler Liebhaber geblickt, und ich habe Verlangen, Hunger, Furcht und Lust gesehen. Aber heute Nacht, zum allerersten Mal, sah ich Liebe, rein und so erschreckend. Eine seltsame Magie, die ich nie kannte.

Er sah mich mit seinen funkelnden grünen Augen an und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich, Tom" Ich lächelte über seine Naivität, und war gerade dabei ihn daran zu erinnern, dass ich nicht Tom war. Aber als sein Blick auf meinen traf, zögerte ich. Ganz plötzlich, formte sich ein absurder Gedanke: Vielleicht hatte er recht. Vielleicht _bin_ ich Tom... Vielleicht hatte ich es einfach nur vergessen. Also küsste ich ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn und flüsterte zurück. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Er zerrte ungeduldig an meinem Umhang, und schon bald flog er achtlos auf den Boden. Seine Küsse regneten auf meine Nackte Haut, und ich zitterte unter seinen Berührungen. Er flüsterte meinen Namen, meinen wirklichen Namen, gegen meine Lippen, wieder und wieder. Ich verlor in dieser Nacht, in diesem Bett, mehr als nur meinen Umhang. Ich verlor mein gesamtes Selbst. Ich bin nicht länger der Dunkle Lord; Ich bin Tom. Denn deine Lippen können nicht lügen, mein Liebling. Ja, ich bin Tom, darüber bin ich mir nun sicher.

Ich kam in seinen Armen und er küsste mich mit solcher Zärtlichkeit und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Tränen? Ich berührte unverständlich die Tropfen, die meine Wangen befeuchteten. Wie kann das sein? Lord Voldemort weint nicht. Was hast du mit mir angestellt, Junge?

Er küsste meine Tränen fort, und einen Moment später spürte ich andere, sanfte Lippen auf meinem Gesicht. Ich sah Tom fragend an, Harry's wunderschönen Geliebten, und plötzlich regte sich etwas in meinem Geist. Ich sah den Jungen, der ich einst gewesen war an, und erinnerte mich plötzlich daran dass ich einst über Moore, mit Lilaner Heide gewandert war, und die Septembersonne leuchtete Gold.

Tom und Harry schlangen ihre Arme eng um mich, und wir lagen schweigend da, und sahen einander an, bis wir schließlich einschliefen.

In einem sanften Morgenlicht erhob ich mich schließlich vom Bett, und sah dem neuen Tag mit Verwunderung entgegen. Die Beiden, Harry und Tom, schliefen noch, und ihre Glieder waren ineinander verschlungen, und ihre Haut war noch warm vom Schlaf und der Liebe. Ich sah hinaus in das blasse Blau des frühen Morgens, und erkannte dass ich nicht länger Lord Voldemort war. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. Tom? Nein, Tom ist der Junge, der in Harry's Arme schläft. Ich bin der Mann, der von einem grünäugigen Jungen, gestern Nacht geliebt wurde; vielleicht ist das alles was ich wissen muss. Ja, ich denke das ist genug.

Ich ließ meinen Umhang dort, wo er in der Nacht zuvor hingefallen war und griff stattdessen nach der Kleidung, die auf den Boden lag. Ich frage mich welches Hemd ich trage. Harry's, oder Tom's? Dann ging ich hinüber zum Bett und küsste beide sanft. Harry regte sich leicht unter meiner Berührung, und ich sah wie Tom sich in seinem Schlaf, enger an ihn klammerte.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Tagebuch, welches offen auf dem Nachttisch lag. Ich blätterte neugierig durch seine Seiten, als würde ich das geheime Tagebuch eines Unbekannten lesen. Dann fand ich eine Schreibfeder, und begann zu schreiben. Einst dachte ich von diesem Tagebuch, als wäre es die Essenz meiner Selbst, und ich füllte es mit einem Fragment meiner eigenen Seele. Meiner Seele! Oh, wie wenig ich damals doch verstand! Denn ich habe keine Seele, außer diesem grünäugigen Jungen, der so friedlich im sanften Licht des Septembermorgens schlief. Und während ich diese Worte schreibe, fühlte es sich an, als würde ein dunkler Schatten aus den Seiten fliehen. Die Seiten sehen so aus wie immer, bedeckt mit einer eleganten, und nervösen Handschrift die ich als meine eigene erkenne. Aber die Dunkelheit war aus dem Tinten - bedeckten Pergament verschwunden; es waren nur noch einfache Worte, geschrieben vor langer Zeit von einem Jungen; es gibt keine Dunkle Seele mehr die in der Nachtschwarzen Tinte verweilt.

Und ich nehme die Feder und füge ein paar letzte Worte in mein Tagebuch hinzu: _Ich bin nicht länger Lord Voldemort. _

…

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah Tom's Gesicht. Sein Tom, sein wunderschöner Tom. Aber der andere, dunklere Tom aus der Zukunft, war nicht mehr da; er verschwand mit dem Licht des Morgengrauens. Ein dunkler Umhang lag auf dem Boden, und ein Buch offen auf dem Tisch.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und weckte Tom mit einer sanften Berührung. Beide standen schweigend auf, und griffen nach ihren Klamotten – Harry konnte sein Hemd nicht finden, also borgte er sich eines von Tom – und lasen dann zusammen die letzten Seiten des Tagebuches.

„Er ist also weg?" Harry sah auf. „Ich frage mich wo er ist. Denkst du, wir werden ihn jemals wieder sehen?"

„Vielleicht", begann Tom sanft, „reiste er in die Zukunft, wo er auf einen grünäugigen Jungen ohne Narbe treffen wird..."

Beide schwiegen für einen Moment. Dann flüsterte Tom. „Der Basilisk, Harry. Ich habe ihn aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt; ich habe ihn komplett vergessen, bis er ihn gestern Nacht erwähnte. Ich muss etwas dagegen unternehmen, bevor dieses Monster noch jemand anderen verletzt."

Harry nickte stumm. Sein Blick fiel auf den dunklen Umhang auf den Boden, und er bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. Er drückte den Stoff für einen Augenblick an seine Wange. Dann warf er ihn abrupt in den Kamin und zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Incendio!"_

„Du wirst immer besser mit diesem Zauber, mein Liebling.", meinte ein blasser Tom.

Die Flammen erwachten im Rost zum Leben, und schon bald war der Umhang komplett verbrannt. Harry spürte eine Bewegung neben sich, und einen Moment später, flog auch ein altes, ledergebundenes Buch in die Flammen.

Harry sah Tom mit einem unsicheren Blick an. „Du hast dein Tagebuch zerstört-?"

„Es wurde Zeit, Harry.", antwortete Tom mit zittriger Stimme. „Außerdem war nicht ich derjenige, der die Dunkelheit, die in den Seiten verweilte, zerstörte. Ich denke er war es... Komm, mein Lieber."

Harry folgte Tom schweigend in die leeren Gänge. Es war noch früh und die Meisten Schüler lagen noch in ihren Betten.

„Wie werden wir den Basilisken töten? Ich habe ihn schon einmal mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor getötet. Aber in dieser Zeit kann ich nicht sagen wo sich das Schwert befindet."

„Ich kenne genug Magie um so ein Monster zu verfluchen." Tom griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Und vielleicht kennst ihn auch, Harry..."

Aber als sie bei dem heimgesuchten Badezimmer im Zweiten Stock ankamen, sahen sie, dass bereits jemand da war. Die glänzenden weißen Marmorbecken waren verschoben, und der dunkle Eingang zur Kammer lag offen vor ihnen. Die durchsichtige Form eines kleinen Mädchens schwebte in der Türschwelle.

„Hallo, Myrte.", meinte Harry leise.

Ein schattenhaftes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Mädchens. „Hallo, Harry."

Harry blinzelte. „Warte, woher kennst du meinen Namen? Wir treffen uns doch erst in zirka 50 Jahren..."

Myrte zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf einen der Marmorbecken nieder. „Die Zeit spielt nur für die lebenden eine Rolle, Harry. Sie wird komplett irrelevant wenn... wenn du es... _nicht_ mehr bist."

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Tom und sein Gesicht war blass.

„Das ist Myrte, Tom, eine Freundin aus der Zukunft. Sie starb als die Kammer des Schreckens vor zwei Jahren geöffnet wurde. Als _du_ sie geöffnet hast, Tom... Sie war diejenige, die dem Basilisken in die Augen sah."

Tom starrte die vergängliche Figur mit weiten Augen an. „Oh, Merlin. Du... Du bist... das kleine Mädchen das starb?"

Myrte nickte feierlich. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Tom nachdenklich. „Du bist _er_, nicht wahr?"

„Was? Er wer?" Tom lehnte sich zittrig an die Wand.

„Derjenige, der die Kammer geöffnet hat. Derjenige, der dieses schreckliche _Ding_ aus den Tiefen geholt hat. Derjenige, der für meinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Das bist du, nicht wahr?"

Tom schwieg. Er war so blass dass Harry dachte er würde jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Aber dann streckte er zögernd seine Hand aus, und versuchte Myrtes durchsichtige Figur zu berühren. „Ja, Myrte", flüsterte er. „Ja, ich fürchte das war ich." Eine fieberhafte röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg es rückgängig zu machen, Myrte. Ich werde den Basilisken jetzt töten, und dann werde ich einen Weg in die Vergangenheit finden, und den Basilisken an dem Tag, an dem du starbst, noch einmal töten. Bevor er dir etwas antun kann."

Myrte errötete leicht. „Das würdest du tun? Für mich?" Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Er ist so ein Gentlemen.", flüsterte sie sanft. „Für einen Mörder... Und so ein wunderschöner Junge noch dazu." Sie lächelte Tom heiter an. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Du hast den Basilisken heute Morgen schon getötet."

„Ich... was?" Tom starrte sie mit absoluter Unverständlichkeit an.

„Du warst bereits hier, erinnerst du dich nicht?", kicherte Myrte. „Oh, natürlich sahst du anders aus, aber es warst trotzdem du. Ein paar Stunden zuvor, warst du noch nicht mal annähernd so hübsch, aber recht edel. Du hast mich höflich begrüßt und dich dafür entschuldigt, mich zu stören. Stell dir das vor! Die Leute sind eigentlich sehr selten höflich zu Geistern. Und dann hast du deinen Zauberstab gezückt, und in einer seltsamen, zischenden Sprache gesprochen, und die Kammer öffnete sich für dich. Ich wagte es nicht dir zu folgen, aber ich konnte Geräusche hören... schreckliche Geräusche... Und dann kamst du wieder zurück und sagtest mit ruhiger Stimme. „Der Basilisk ist tot." Dann standest du für eine ganze Weile vor mir und sahst mich an, bevor du flüstertest. „Oh, Gott, du bist das kleine Mädchen, nicht wahr? Das Mädchen das hier starb?" Und als ich nickte, fragtest du mich nach meinem Namen. Ich erzählte dir er lautete Myrte, und ich fragte nach deinem. Erst standest du nur gedankenverloren da, aber dann sagtest du dass dein Name Tom wäre. Und bevor du gingst, hast du noch einmal auf der Türschwelle gestoppt und so sanft geflüstert, dass ich es beinahe nicht hören konnte. „Es tut mir Leid." Und dann warst du weg."

„Ich verstehe." Tom sank rutschte langsam an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden. Er schloss erschöpft seine Augen und als er sie nach einem langen Moment wieder öffnete, richtete er seinen Blick auf das schattenhafte Mädchen das vor ihm schwebte. „Myrte? Ich... es tut mir Leid."

Myrte setzte sich auf den Boden neben ihn. „Ja, ich weiß, Tom. Das hast du mir bereits gesagt. Aber es ist trotzdem nett von dir, es noch mal zu tun. Oh, und du hast auch noch etwas zurückgelassen. Da drüben, eine kleine Flasche."

Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Glasfläschchen, das in einem der Becken stand. „Du hast gesagt dass du eigentlich vor hattest, es gestern Nacht zu benutzen, würdest es aber nicht länger benötigen."

Harry hob die kleine Flasche auf und starrte auf die schimmernde Flüssigkeit. „Die siebte Flasche mit Amortentia? Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über?"

„Ich denke sie war für dich bestimmt.", meinte Tom sanft.

„Er sagte", fuhr Myrte fort. „dass ich sie aufheben sollte, und sichergehen sollte dass sie an jemanden gerät, der sie gebrauchen kann." Sie seufzte leicht. „Aber ich weiß nicht wem ich sie geben soll. Ich gehe nicht sehr oft unter die Leute. Vielleicht braucht ihr Beiden sie?"

Harry und Tom sahen sich gegenseitig an und lächelten.

Harry errötete. „Nein, ich denke nicht... aber ich wüsste von jemanden, der es gebrauchen kann."

…

„Elias? Ist es wahr, was alle sagen? Dass Mr. Gaunt bereits abgereist ist?" Eileen Prince setzte sich neben Harry am Frühstückstisch.

„Mr. Gaunt?" Harry zögerte kurz. „Ja. Er ist... gegangen."

„Wird er zurück kommen?"

Harry schluckte. „Vielleicht wird er das, hin und wieder mal. Hör zu, Eileen, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss."

„Was?" Sie schenkte sich ziemlich übelgelaunt eine Tasse Tee ein.

Harry sah sich schnell um. Alle anderen Slytherins waren heute mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Abraxas hatte noch nicht mal seinen Kaffee angerührt; er saß bloß da und starrte mit einem kleinen Lächeln in die Leere. Araminta erdolchte ihr Frühstück mit ihrem Blick, als hätte es sie heute Morgen beleidigt und Alphard saß mit einem verschleierten Blick vor seinem eigenen Frühstück.

„Eileen", flüsterte Harry. „Kennst du einen Jungen namens Tobias?"

„Tobias?" Eileen sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja, warum, das ist der Name eines Muggel Jungen den ich kenne. Warum fragst du nach ihm?" Ihre Wangen leuchteten in einem zarten Rosa.

„Er mag dich, nicht wahr?"

Nun war ihr Gesicht tief Rot. „Merlin, Elias, woher _weißt_ du das?"

Harry holte das Fläschchen und ein kleines Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche. „Eileen, ich weiß, dass du ihn auch magst, auch wenn er... manchmal etwas _launisch_ ist. Eileen, sollten die Dinge irgendwann aus der Hand geraten zwischen euch, gib ihm etwas davon. Lass ihn dich niemals schlecht behandeln. Oder... jegliche Kinder die ihr haben solltet... Sollte er dir nicht die Liebe und den Respekt zeigen, den du verdienst, gib einfach ein paar Tropfen davon in sein Getränk. Dann wird er dich so sehen, wie er sollte. Das Pergament enthält eine genaue Anleitung, wie du mehr davon machen kannst. Diese Anleitung ist besser als die aus dem Buch. Gehe nur sicher dass du die Schafgarbe nicht vergisst."

Eileen betrachtete das Pergament und die Flasche nachdenklich. Dann flüsterte sie. „Danke, Elias."

„Elias?" Alphard sah auf. Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Wenn du nach dem Frühstück etwas Zeit hast, möchte ich dir gerne ein paar Dinge zeigen. Ich denke du wirst überrascht sein."


	28. Chapter 28

Harry folgte Alphard auf die verregneten Ländereien von Hogwarts, wo Tom bereits auf die Beiden wartete.

„Ich habe eben meinen Zeitumkehrer von Dumbledore zurück bekommen.", flüsterte Alphard. „Er weckte mich bei Dämmerung auf und fragte mich ob er ihn ausborgen könnte. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er damit wollen würde, aber sah aus als hätte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu getan. Ich frage mich was das alles sollte..."

Alphard zog die lange goldene Kette des Zeitumkehrers über die drei und drehte dann an dem feinen Uhrwerk. „Bist du bereit diese neue Welt, die du kreiert hast zu betreten, Harry?"

Harry nickte stumm und umschlang Tom's Hand fest mit seiner. Er schloss seine Augen und die Welt um ihn herum verblasste in einen bedeutungslosen Rausch aus Zeit, Klang und Farben.

Als sie einen Augenblick später auf den Ländereien des zukünftigen Hogwarts landeten, war es immer noch Frühling. Die Luft duftete nach Flieder und Geißblatt, und das blau-weiße Licht des frühen Morgens schimmerte auf dem taunassen Gras.

„Es ist ungefähr eine Woche bevor du diese Zeit zum ersten Mal verlassen hast, Harry." meinte Alphard sanft. „Die Schüler haben ihre Tests alle abgeschlossen, und genießen ein paar schöne Tage der Freiheit, bevor sie den Hogwarts-Express nach Hause nehmen."

„Was ist mit... Harry?" Tom schüttelte ein paar letzte Regentropfen aus seinen dunklen Locken und ließ seinen Blick wandern. „Der ohne Narbe? Ist er hier?"

Harry sog die süß duftende Frühlingsluft ein. „Es kann in dieser Zeit keinen anderen Harry geben, Tom. Ich habe mich das auch schon gefragt, aber ich denke nicht dass es möglich ist. Als ich zuvor in der Zeit zurück und wieder vor gereist war, gab es mich auch nur einmal. Und Ginny reiste doch auch in der Zeit zurück, schon vergessen? Sie gibt es auch nur einmal."

Alphard nickte schwerfällig. „Das stimmt, Harry. Und doch... Sieh mal dort hin."

Harry folgte Alphard's Blick zum See, wo ein ihm vertrauter dunkelhaariger Junge unter einem Baum saß, und auf das glitzernde Wasser sah. Eine andere Figur, halb versteckt hinter dem Baumstamm, stand an seiner Seite. Harry fühlte wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Dieser Junge... ist ich?"

Alphard nickte wortlos.

Harry sah den Jungen fragend an. _Wie kann er ich sein, wenn ich doch hier stehe? Ich frage mich was er denken würde, wenn er jetzt aufsähe und zu uns dreien blickte? Ich frage mich ob er sich daran erinnert einmal ich gewesen zu sein?_

Er zog an Alphards Ärmel. „Alphard, diese andere Person neben dem Jungen... das ist Sirius, nicht wahr?" Sogar in dieser Entfernung konnte Harry diese dunklen Locken erkennen und sein Herz schlug noch schneller.

Aber Alphard schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein." antwortete er ihm leise. „Das ist nicht Sirius, Harry. Gerade jetzt ist Sirius mit seiner Frau in Godrics Hollow und besucht deine Eltern. Der Mann der da neben dir – dem _anderen_ dir – sitzt, ist Regulus. Kommt..." Er zog einen schimmernden Umhang aus seiner Tasche und zog ihn über die drei. „Lasst uns näher ran gehen damit wir hören können was wir sagen."

Sie bewegten sich unsichtbar durch das nasse Gras und hinterließen nur eine feine Spur um Morgentau, bis sie schließlich nahe genug an dem Mann und dem Jungen unter dem Baum waren. Harry's Atem stockte als er das Gesicht des anderen Jungen sah: Es war sein eigenes, aber sanfter und so viel unschuldiger. Unbescholten von dieser Narbe die _ihn_ markierte...

„Das _bin_ ich...", flüsterte er.

„Nein, das bist du nicht", hauchte Tom in sein Ohr. „Oder, zumindest nicht komplett. Er hat deine grünen Augen, und dein chaotisches Haar, aber ich kann seine Gedanken nicht spüren. Ich kann seine Seele nicht spüren so wie ich deine spüren kann. Er ist Harry, aber er ist nicht _mein_ Harry."

„Vielleicht", flüsterte Alphard. „hat die Abwesenheit von Voldemort _ihn_ so verändert, dass ihr nun zwei grundverschiedene Menschen seid, Harry. Er ist nicht mehr du; er ist der Junge der du hättest werden können."

Harry starrte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, den narbenlosen Harry aus der Zukunft, an. „Aber seine Roben... Er trägt _Slytherinroben_. Wie kann das sein? Warum hätte er nach Slytherin gehen sollen, wo er doch kein Horkrux mehr ist? Hat der Sprechende Hut nicht auf ihn gehört?"

„Vielleicht hat der Sprechende Hut ja auf ihn gehört, Harry." Tom drückte seine Hand. „Vielleicht ist da ein Teil von _dir_, nicht nur der Horkrux, der schon immer nach Slytherin gehörte."

„Und Regulus... Warum ist Regulus hier in Hogwarts?" Harry's Augen betrachteten die vertrauten Merkmale von Regulus Black. _Er ist Sirius, und der Junge aus dem Riddle Haus zugleich. Nein, nicht ganz Sirius; Sirius hatte niemals einen so verträumten Blick in seinen Augen. Und Sirius war nie geduldig genug um so in der Frühlingszeit unter einem Baum zu sitzen. _

Alphard lächelte sanft. „Mein Neffe Regulus Black lehrt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, Harry. Er ist der Lieblingslehrer des 16jährigen Harry Potter. Sie verbringen auch sehr viel Zeit zusammen auf den Ländereien und reden viel miteinander."

Regulus drehte sich ein wenig und sah den Jungen an seiner Seite an. „Hattest du in letzter Zeit wieder ein paar merkwürdige Träume, Harry?", fragte er sanft.

Der Junge neben ihm lächelte und spielte mit dem Stechpalmen-Zauberstab in seinen Händen. „Ja, ich habe letzte Nacht wieder von ihm geträumt. Dieses Mal war er Jung und ziemlich hübsch. Ich spazierte mit ihm über Moore und da war überall Lila Flieder... Ich frage mich warum ich immerzu von ihm träume?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry.", antwortete Regulus zärtlich. „Ich träume auch von ihm." Er streckte zögernd seine Hand aus und strich Harry ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir niemals vom Dunklen Lord, und von dem Mord den ich im Riddle Haus vor all den Jahren begangen habe, erzählen sollen. Aber irgendwie, fühlte es sich richtig an. Etwas in mir sagte mir, dass du es verstehen würdest."

Der dunkelhaarige Junge schloss seine Augen. „Es ist seltsam... Als du mir über den Tod des Dunklen Lords erzählt hattest, war es beinahe so als würde ich mich auch daran erinnern. Als wäre ich an diesem Tag mit dir in diesem Haus gewesen und hätte es durch deine Augen gesehen." Der Junge lächelte und hob seinen Blick. „Erzähl es nicht meinen Eltern. Sie werden denken dass die Atmosphäre in Slytherin einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich ausübt und dann würde mein Vater wieder versuchen den Sprechenden Hut zu verhexen."

Regulus lachte. „Wenn es nach deinem Vater gehen würde, würdest du sowieso deine ganze Zeit mit Quidditch verbringen, anstatt Geschichten über schon lang verstorbene Dunkle Zauberer zu hören. James möchte doch nicht mal dass du nächstes Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besuchst, oder?"

„Nein, das möchte er nicht. Er sagt dass es keinen Grund für diesen Unsinn gibt, und dass ich mich lieber auf Quidditch konzentrieren sollte."

Regulus sah verträumt über den glitzernden See. „Dein Vater ist ein guter Mann, Harry. Aber ich bin nicht sicher ob er über die Dunklen Künste recht hat. Ich denke dass wir uns um sie sorgen müssen. Lord Voldemort mag zwar tot sein, das ist richtig, aber ich mache mir sorgen über die Nachrichten aus anderen Teilen Europas. Karkaroff ist dabei im Norden ein paar Anhänger zu sammeln, und einige ihrer Ideen sind ziemlich erschreckend. Karkaroff träumt von einer neuen Reinblutgesellschaft. Seine Anhänger betrachten ihn als eine Art Prophet, aber ich kenne diese Ideale schon zu genüge, Harry. Ich habe gehört dass sich Karkaroff selbst als 'Der Dunkle Prinz' bezeichnet... Solange in den Herzen der Menschen Dunkelheit existiert, wird es vielleicht immer einen Dunklen Lord geben."

Ein fernes Geräusch, das sich stark nach wildem Hundegebell anhörte, unterbrach ihn. Regulus lächelte. „Es erscheint mir, als wären deine Freunde auf der Suche nach dir, Harry."

Unterhalb des Umhangs wandte sich Harry verdutzt an Alphard. „Ich habe Hunde?"

Alphard grinste ihn an. „Sie sind nicht... unbedingt Hunde, Harry." Er deutete auf zwei kleine weiße Hundewelpen in einiger Entfernung. „Sie sind Sirius' Kinder, Alba und Finian, zwei deiner besten Freunde. Sie sind wie ihr Vater natürliche Animagus."

„Sirius' _Kinder_? Wer ist ihre Mutter?" Harry starrte die beiden sich jagenden Welpen an.

„Oh, du kennst sie bestimmt. Rosmerta, die Kellnerin im Drei Besen."

„_Madam Rosmerta_?" Harry überlegte für einen Augenblick. „Sirius hat _Rosmerta_ geheiratet? Nun, sie _ist_ ziemlich hübsch..."

Tom starrte Alphard an. „Was? Walburga und Orion Blacks Sohn heiratete eine Kellnerin und gab seinen Kindern beiden einen Namen der '_Weiß_' bedeutet? Das muss Walburga ohne Ende zur Weißglut gebracht haben."

Alphard's grinsen weitete sich. „Oh, und wie. Ich denke dass war auch der Grund. Sirius war schon immer das weiße Schaf der Black Familie."

Unter dem Baum am See, sah der andere Harry zögernd zu Regulus Black. „Ich wundere mich über etwas, Regulus: Wie kommt es dass _du_ nie wie Sirius geheiratet _hast_?"

Regulus schwieg für eine Zeit und starrte nur auf den leuchtenden See. Dann flüsterte er sanft. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht fürs heiraten geeignet, Harry."

„Oh." der andere Harry saß für eine Weile unbeweglich da und ein leichter Rotton zierte seine Wangen. Dann flüsterte so leise dass man Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu hören: „Irgendwie, bin ich froh darüber..."

Die zwei frechen Welpen entdeckten die beiden schließlich und eilten auf Harry zu. Als sie an den drei stummen Gestalten unter dem Umhang vorbeikamen, zögerten sie kurz als würden sie eine unbekannte Anwesenheit spüren. Harry hielt seinen Atem an und fragte sich ob sie von den Hunden wohl gewittert wurden. Aber der andere Harry rief nach den Beiden, und sie rannten fröhlich auf ihn zu. Der Junge stand lachend auf und jagte die zwei weißen Hunde während Regulus unter dem Baum blieb und seine Augen nicht eine Sekunde von Harry abwandte.

„Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?", flüsterte Harry unter dem Umhang. „Bin ich mit ihnen auch noch befreundet?"

Alphard nickte. „Natürlich bist du das, Harry. Wie könntest du das nicht sein? Ihr seid alle befreundet: du, Ron, Hermine, Alba und Finian. Ihr verbringt so viel Zeit miteinander, dass Ginny angefangen hat euch 'die Fünf Rumtreiber' zu nennen..."

Harry lächelte. „Und Ron und Hermine sind immer noch zusammen?"

Alphard grinste. „Natürlich. Und necken sich immer noch so viel wie vorher. Einige Dinge ändern sich offensichtlich nie."

Harry drückte Tom's Hand. „Und einige Dinge tun es... Was ist mit meinen Eltern, Alphard? Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Natürlich. Lasst uns nach Godrics Hollow gehen."

…

Das kleine Haus war umgeben von einem schönen Garten. Pinke Rhododendron und weiße Weißdorne standen in voller Blüte und duftende lila Glyzinie zierte die Gartenmauern. Vier Leute saßen im Gras, während ein fünfter – ein kleines Kind – um sie herum kletterte. Harry's Atem stockte als er seine Rothaarige Mutter und seinen dunkelhaarigen Vater erkannte. Sie sahen ein bisschen älter aus, als auf den Fotos die er gesehen hatte, und sie lachten in der Morgensonne. _Der Spiegel Nerhegeb_. I_ch sehe in den Spiegel Nerhegeb..._ Und da war die goldhaarige und dunkeläugige Rosmerta, so lieblich wie eh und je, und Sirius, mit seinen glänzenden grauen Augen als der dem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen einen kleinen Spielzeugzauberstab aus einem Weißdornzweig schnitzte.

„Nun Will, aber fange bloß nicht an die Leute damit zu verhexen, hörst du?"

„Werde ich nicht", versprach Will feierlich. Dann fügte er nachträglich hinzu. „Außer es ist ein dunkler Zauberer."

„Natürlich." Sirius grinste ihn an.

Der Junge besah sich seinen Spielzeugzauberstab genau. „Harry wird begeistert sein wenn er sieht dass ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab habe!" Er runzelte seine Stirn. „_Wann_ kommt Harry zurück? Ich vermisse ihn."

Lily lächelte ihn an und strich durch sein chaotisches schwarzes Haar. „Schon bald, Will. Dein Bruder wird schon in ein paar Tagen von Hogwarts zurück kommen."

„Er ist mein Bruder?", flüsterte Harry unter dem Umhang. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem kleinen Jungen abwenden. „Ich habe einen _Bruder_?"

Die grünen Augen des kleinen Jungen glitzerten. „Was ist mit Onkel Sev, Mama? Wird er auch bald zu besuch kommen?"

„Natürlich, Will. Wir werden Severus und Bella bald zum Tee einladen." Lilys Stimme war sanft. „Onkel Sev ist fast fertig für dieses Semester. Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage..."

Harry fühlte sich schwindelig. Warum zum Henker würden seine Eltern Snape zum Tee einladen? Und _Bellatrix_? Sicherlich würde doch sogar die Abwesenheit von Voldemort Bellatrix nicht weniger sein lassen als eine Todesserin?"

„Gut, ich vermisse Onkel Sev." Dann wendete Will seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Zauberstab in Sirius' Händen zu.

Sirius wuschelte kurz durch das Haar des Jungen. „Was, bin ich nicht interessant genug, Will?"

Der kleine Junge seufzte. „Es macht immer spaß mit dir zu spielen, Onkel Sirius, aber _du_ bist Harry's Pate. Aber Onkel Sev ist _meiner._"

James stöhnte. „Ich mache dich dafür verantwortlich, Lily. Ich habe dir _gesagt _dass wir lieber Remus zum Paten machen, aber _nein_, du hast darauf bestanden..."

Lily sah ihren Ehemann streng an. „Oh, hör doch auf, James. Severus ist der beste Pate den Will haben kann. Er vergöttert dieses Kind... Zu Schade dass Severus und Bellatrix keine eigenen Kinder haben können; Severus wäre so ein guter Vater."

Sirius zog eine Grimasse. „_Bitte_ fang nicht damit an, Lily. Es ist schon schwer genug für mich mir vorzustellen dass Schnie... Entschuldige, Severus... verheiratet ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen mit was für dunkle Zauber er Bellatrix belegt haben muss, damit sie mit einer Heirat einverstanden war. Aber die Erwähnung von einem kleinen Severus, ist einfach nur ekelhaft."

James kicherte, aber Lily sah nicht sehr erfreut aus. „_Bitte_, Sirius. Severus ist ein sehr lieber Freund und ich werde es nicht dulden dass du so über ihn sprichst. Um Merlins Willen, werd' endlich erwachsen und lass diese dummen Schulrivalitäten hinter dir. Ich denke, es ist wunderbar dass Severus und Bellatrix so glücklich miteinander sind. Deine Cousine vergöttert ihn, Sirius."

„Aber nur weil sie verrückt ist. Das war sie schon immer, die liebreizende Bella. Hier, Will, dein Zauberstab ist nun fertig." Sirius übergab dem kleinen Jungen den Zweig, der damit direkt loszog und seltsame Worte dabei murmelte.

Lily seufzte. „Verrückt? Das waren Rosmerta und ich auch, als wir uns in Männer verliebten die so zum Verzweifeln sind wie ihr Beide."

„Absolut.", stimmte Rosmerta ihr zu.

Sirius lehnte sich zu seiner Frau und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich bin froh über diesen Wahnsinn, Rosmerta..."

Will richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Hey, hör auf damit, oder ich werde dich verhexen, Onkel Sirius."

„Oh, entschuldige, kleiner Will. Aber Hey, pass besser auch auf deine Eltern auf, Will, sie küssen sich auch..."

James und Lily beendeten ihren Kuss kichernd als Will seinen Spielzeugzauberstab bedrohlich auf sie richtete.

„Ich habe mich _immer_ gefragt wie zwei so komplizierte Menschen wie Bella und Severus, sich ineinander verlieben konnten," grübelte Rosmerta mit verschlossenen Augen.

Lily lächelte sanft. „Sie sind wirklich zwei sehr komplizierte Menschen, nicht wahr? Aber Severus hat mir einmal erzählt, dass er das Geheimnis für eine glückliche Ehe von seiner Mutter hat... Ich frage mich was es wohl ist. Ich weiß dass seine Eltern noch bis jetzt total ineinander vernarrt sind. Wirklich süß, oder?"

„Wie berührend." James ließ sich auf das Gras fallen und schloss seine Augen.

Harry berührte Alphard's Hand unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang sanft. „Ich habe genug gesehen, Alphard. Lass uns zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Bist du sicher? Willst du nicht noch länger bleiben?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und blinzelte eine einsame Träne weg. „Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, Alphard. Ich... Ich bin glücklich sie zu sehen, glücklicher als du dir je vorstellen könntest, aber... Aber ich gehöre nicht hier her, nicht wahr? Der andere Harry gehört hier her, derjenige der mit ihnen aufgewachsen ist, derjenige, der sie kennt. Er ist ihr Sohn; Ich bin nur... jemand der sich an seltsame Dinge erinnert die niemals geschahen..."

„Wir werden später zurück kommen um nach ihnen zu sehen, nicht wahr, Harry?" hauchte Tom in sein Ohr. „Wir werden über sie wachen, mein Liebling, über deine Eltern, und deinen kleinen Bruder, und über den Jungen der du hättest sein können..."

Harry nickte... er brachte es nicht übers Herz etwas zu sagen.

…

Zurück in Hogwarts, wartete Ginny bereits auf sie. Sie griff nach Alphard's Hand und sah unsicher zu Harry. „Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Ich vermute ja..." Harry holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. „Es gab viele Veränderungen... Ich habe nun einen kleinen Bruder."

„Ich weiß." antwortete Ginny sanft. „Meine kleine Schwester spielt manchmal mit ihm."

Dumpfes Gelächter schallte durch die Bäume und Harry wandte sich zu dem Geräusch. Drei Figuren spazierten im hellen Morgenlicht langsam über die Ländereien, ihre langen Umhänge flatterten hinter ihnen. Das Sonnenlicht, das durch die uralten Eichenbäume schien, tupfte den Boden und ihre wehenden Umhänge in Grün und Gold.

„Wer sind _sie_?", flüsterte er zu Alphard.

Aber Alphard schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und flüsterte verdutzt zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Harry."

Zuerst konnte Harry nicht genau erkennen wer sie waren, nur dass sie sehr alt waren, und ihre Bewegungen mysteriös und graziös waren. Als sie sich näherten, sah er dass sich ihre Gesichter seltsam ähnelten, als wären sie Spiegelbilder. Aber dann erkannte er erschrocken dass die Figur in der Mitte, niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore war. Aber Dumbledore schien anders zu sein; etwas an ihm erschien plötzlich so _Richtig_ zu sein, als wäre es immer seine Bestimmung gewesen, mit diesen zwei Figuren an seiner Seite über die Ländereien zu spazieren.

Als sie näher kam, sah Harry dass die Figur zu Dumbledore's Rechten eine Frau war, und die zu seiner Linken ein Mann. Beide hatten langes weißes Haar das in der leichten Brise tanzte. Dumbledore sprach, so leise dass Harry seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte, und seine zwei Begleiter neigten ihre Köpfe leicht zu ihm. In ihren Bewegungen war eine eigenartige Zärtlichkeit, als wären die Worte des alten Mannes unglaublich wertvoll für sie.

Diese drei Gesichter mussten einst sehr verschieden gewesen sein; es gab leichte Spuren von Zaghaftigkeit in den Zügen der Frau, und etwas in den Zügen von Dumbledore's Männlichen Begleiter wies darauf hin dass er einst ein grausamer Mann war. Aber mit dem Alter wurden sich die Gesichter immer ähnlicher; die Jahre raubten den drei Gesellen ihre individuellen Ausdrücke und ersetzten sie mit der Klarheit des Alters.

„Wer sind _sie_?", flüsterte Tom.

Ginny lächelte. „Das sind die drei Leiter Hogwarts', Tom. Sie waren schon immer da. Sie sind die drei Beschützer von Hogwarts. Der in der Mitte ist Professor Albus Dumbledore; natürlich kennt ihr _ihn_. Die Lady zu seiner Rechten ist seine Schwester, Professor Ariana Dumbledore, und der Mann zu seiner Linken ist Professor Grindelwald. Zusammen leiteten sie Hogwarts schon seit vielen Jahren mit großer Weisheit und Leidenschaft. Es erscheint unmöglich zu sein sich Hogwarts ohne sie vorzustellen... Bevor der einer der Leiter wurde, unterrichtete Professor Grindelwald Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und sie sagen dass er die Dunklen Künste verstand wie kein Zweiter. Lady Ariana, wie sie oft genannt wird, unterrichtete Kräuterkunde – sie liebt alles was wächst und lebt. Und Albus Dumbledore unterrichtete Verwandlung, da er die Mysterien der Verwandlung besser versteht, als jeder andere."

Die drei Figuren lächelten sanft als sie an Harry vorbeikamen. Dann spazierten sie in die Richtung des uralten Schlosses in der Ferne und ihr sanftes Lachen verweilte noch lange in der Frühlingsluft.


	29. Epilog

Irgendwo, am Rande der Welt, liegt eine Insel die keinen Namen trägt. Sie ist ein bisschen größer als ein verwitterter Stein in dem blau-grauen Gewässer; ein Wanderer könnte leicht innerhalb einer viertel Stunde von einer Seite zur anderen gelangen. Die Winde wehen vom Ozean: ein süßer südlicher Wind an wärmeren Tagen, und ein bitterer Nordwind im Winter. Es gibt auf dieser Insel nur eine versteckte Ecke die der Wind nicht erreichen kann. Eine ruhige Bucht, umgeben von schroffen Felsen von der Westseite. Ein einzelnes weißes Häuschen mit Blick auf das Windstille Gewässer und einem kleinen Garten stand in dieser Bucht.

Zwei Männer leben hier, geschützt vor dem Wind. Diejenigen die sie gesehen haben, sprechen von ihrer Schönheit; einer von ihnen hat Augen in der Farbe von Smaragden, und die des anderen waren Silber. Aber Smaragd und Silber bedeutet dem Fischervolk, die in diesen Gewässern reisen, wenig, und so verändert sich ihre Geschichte: Ein Mann besitzt die Augen in der Farbe der weiten südlichen Meere, und die Augen des anderen gleichen den Nördlichen Wassern im Winter.

Ihr Haus ist alt und knirscht und ist gefüllt mit Büchern welche sie während der Winternächte lesen. Aber im Sommer sitzen die beiden Freunde in ihrem Garten und blicken über das Meer. Die wenigen Fischer die jemals durch diese Gewässer fahren, flüstern unter sich dass der Garten verzaubert sein muss, denn der Boden ist meist salzig und unfruchtbar durch das Meer. Aber in diesem Garten wachsen wilde rote Äpfel, dicke goldene Kirschen und weinrote Johannisbeere im Überfluss, und es gab Rosen und Lavendel und wohlriechende Kräuter. Zwei immergrüne Bäume wachsen vor der Vordertüre, ihre Äste waren eigentümlich verflochten: Ein heller, grüner Stechpalmenbaum und ein dunkler Eibenbaum. Die Fischer wundern sich über diese seltsamen Bäume, denn noch nie wuchs etwas Immergrünes auf diesem unfruchtbaren Land.

Die Inhaber des Hauses besitzen ein kleines Boot. Selten jedoch, verlassen sie ihre Insel. Von den Felsen aus ein paar Minuten fischen würde ihnen Berge von Kabeljau und Seelachs und Makrelen bringen; die zwei Freunde scheinen nicht mehr zu brauchen.

Aber immer öfters im Sommer, wenn die warme Luft aus dem Süden weht und die Wasser ruhig sind, werden sie von Freunden besucht, die einige Tage auf ihrer Insel im Meer verweilen. Wie die Besucher auf die Insel gelangen weiß niemand. Nie wurden Boote oder Schiffe gesehen, aber plötzlich ist der Garten gefüllt mit Leuten die miteinander reden und lachen. In den langen Stunden des Tages, schwimmen die Besucher in der Bucht und schlendern über die felsigen Klippen. Bei Nachtanbruch, versammeln sie sich vor einem Lagerfeuer am Rande des Ufers und grillen Fisch auf selbstgemachten Spießen und erzählen sich seltsame und wundervolle Geschichten aus anderen Zeiten und anderen Orten. Man hört von Geschichten über Magie und Liebe, von Dunkelheit und Licht, und von eigentümlichen Wendungen der Zeit und vom Schicksal. Einer der Gäste ist ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit Südsee-Augen, dem einen Mann der auf der Insel lebte so ähnlich dass die Fischer darüber sprachen sie wären verloren geglaubte Zwillinge. Der besuchende Junge und seine Eltern und sein junger Bruder sprechen sanft über kleine Dinge, über ein kleines Haus in einem weit entfernten Dorf, von Freunden die mit ihnen die Sonntag-Nachmittage verbringen und von wundersamen Schulen in weiter Ferne. Die zwei Männer die auf der Insel leben, hören in atemloser Stille zu, als wäre diese Darstellungen von normalen Tagen die herrlichste Geschichte überhaupt. Eine rothaarige Familie mit vielen Kindern redet von einem schweigsamen Jungen von Nirgendwo, der sich in ihre Tochter verliebte, und sie in ein fernes Land mitnahm, während ein grauäugiger Mann mit langen dunklen Locken von dem Bösen spricht, welches sich im Norden erhebt, und von Mut und Widerstand.  
Sie alle sitzen um das Feuer und lachen und teilen Geschichten bis der Himmel über dem silber-schwarzen Wasser dunkel wird und die Kinder auf dem Gras langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf gleiten. Aber wenn das Feuer gegen Morgen niedrig brennt und all ihre Freunde in den Schlaf gleiten, ruht der dunkelhaarige Junge der sie besuchen gekommen ist, seinen Kopf in dem Schoß des Mannes mit den langen schwarzen Locken. Und sie sprechen im Flüsterton von einem lieben Freund, einem geheimnisvollen, dunkelgekleideten Reisenden welcher sich in und aus ihren Leben webt. Und die zwei Männer die auf der Insel leben lächeln und flüstern davon ihn ebenfalls zu kennen.

Aber wenn die langen Sommer vorüber sind und der Wind eisig aus dem Norden bläst, gehen die zwei Männer in ihr kleines Haus und verlieren sich in gegenseitiger Gesellschaft bis der Frühling kommt. Sie lesen merkwürdige alte Bücher und sprechen von eigentümlichen Dingen und sehen hinaus auf das sich ständig verändernde Meer.

Aber manchmal, sogar in der bitteren Kälte des Winters, wenn die wilden Winde über das Meer pfeifen, kann eine dritte Figur durch die Lampen-Erhellten Fenster gesehen werden. Wer dieser geheimnisvolle Besucher ist und woher er kommt, weiß niemand. Es sieht aus, als komme er mit dem Sturm, und gehe wenn das Meer sich beruhigt. Einige sagen, er sei eine Art Geist, denn man erblickt ihn nur wenn das Meer zu wild zum bereisen ist.

Andere sagen, er ist nicht mehr als ein Traum.


End file.
